


A Taste of Things to Come?

by The_Conclave



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 141,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Conclave/pseuds/The_Conclave
Summary: Lisa's decision to muck about with Time and Space results in Lincoln's son and Lynn's daughter being stuck in the Loud House. The question is, however, are they from the future or another world entirely?





	1. Episode 1: A Day in the Life…

 

**Episode 1: A Day in the Life…**

* * *

It was just a normal day in the life of Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln wasn't quite sure what he expected from today but this was certainly low on the list. Ok, sure, his life was generally chaotic. Some would even say to a ridiculous degree.

Cartoonish even.

Well, yeah, but he had long ago made his peace with it and had learned time and again, he actually wouldn't change it for the world. Yeah, alright, there is something to be said about _the Devil you know_ , but more than that he loved his family and his place in it. And that's important to remember as he tries not to freak out.

_'Focus, Loud.'_

So Lisa _had_ been unusually quiet during breakfast. Not participating in the customary… _sibling banter_. That had been happening more and more lately, ever since she turned down that invitation to that research institute. Admittedly, Lisa had been more engaged with the family than she was before. Much freer in expressing her affection for the household but at least once a day she would just…stop. Full stop. Just…checked out entirely. He had assumed she was just reflecting on what could've been but it didn't seem like that now. Probably just hindsight bias.

_'Anyway, we were splitting up when Lisa stopped me.'_

"Lincoln, if I may speak to you for a moment." The boy flinched. He couldn't help it, he knew that tone. She was looking for _participants_. As that ethics course the college forced her to take wouldn't let her call them _subjects_ anymore.

_'Progress…'_

"No way, Lincoln is already helping me today." Lynn grabs him by the shoulders turning him towards the back door. "And we're wasting daylight."

Lisa removes her glasses to clean them. "Oh please, he has been _helping_ you all week. And this will only take a moment of _his_ time." She was right; Lynn had been monopolizing his time lately to help her train for the Iron Kids triathlon. Today was biking through the woods. All the way to Hazeltucky...

Before Lynn could respond, "It's okay, Lynn. I'll be quick." He smiled at her placating.

She huffed, Lincoln was loathed to admit it but Lynn's pouting face always amused him for some reason. "Fine but I'm coming too. Make sure she doesn't remove your kidney or something." Lisa glowered at the comment but composes herself, "Very well, to my bunker, please."

There it was. That familiar feeling of apprehension creeps through his body. He flexes his fingers. It was like being last in line for the shower during winter. Lisa rarely did any kind of work in her bunker. As they step it to the heat of the sun, he considers just hopping on his bike and fleeing with Lynn. Again, the Devil you know. As they descended in to Lisa's sanctuary, Lincoln gave one last look to the blue sky before the hatch reengaged.

_'The things I do for my sisters.'_

He looks around the room trying to notice any changes from the only time they were _allowed_ in there. Although Lincoln didn't take it personally, he got it; after all he didn't like people handling Bun-Bun.

_'And considering Lisa's nightmares…'_

The kid genius walks over to the far wall. It's surprisingly bare considering the economy of space utilized everywhere else. Then the girl removed a piece of concrete from the wall. Figures. She then typed in to the exposed keypad, which revealed a palm scanner...then a retinal scanner...and then a voice activated lock. Lynn made a noise akin to a growl as the wall _finally_ opened. "This way, sibling units."

She leads them down a tunnel in to a room with a large machine connected to a larger oval structure. Now, Lincoln was enough of a geek to know a portal when he saw one. For a instant, an image of Lynn's hair fluttering in the wind as they soar down the twisting trails of the Royal Wood filled his vision. Then the computer hummed to life bringing him back.

And _that_ was the moment things changed.

"I had suddenly remembered that dream you mentioned; of travelling to a world where you were one of eleven male offspring. It was an intriguing prospect. So I decided to combine it with my current research in to Time Travel." She turns to face her siblings, the iridescent glow from the gate giving the illusion of shadows in the light, "Why limit myself to one world? One galaxy? One universe?" She caresses the panel. "With this baby, time and space will be laid before me." She swings around. "Not just in this world but in every world!" Her voice reaching manic levels as the portal sparked to life.

"And how would you get back, genius?" Lincoln and Lisa were thrown by the question. Lynn continued to dig in her ear, indifferent to the machine's hums and snarls. "This thing is basically a door right? Don't you need to be able to open both sides of a door for it to be useful?"

Lincoln comes back to himself, "She's right, Lis. In the dream, the watch allowed me to return after a few hours but if I missed it, that was it. Wouldn't a machine like this require a set up on both sides to be stable?"

Lisa visibly ruffled but once more composed herself, "This is just a preliminary test. The ultimate goal is to make contact with alternate versions of myself so that I may disseminate my design throughout the multiverse thus creating a stable network for travel. And more importantly…collaboration." She clears her thought, "Starting the device now will merely open a temporary Einstein–Rosen bridge so that I may collect samples to study."

"Ok but why did you need me?" Lisa turned giving him a prideful grin.

"I merely thought as the inspiration for this device it is only appropriate that you be present for its activation." Lisa then begins to busy herself with the machine. Lynn, bored, began stretching, getting limber. Lincoln knew he should be doing it too or he would regret it later. But he still couldn't shake his worry and just continued to watch. After a few minutes both sisters finished, turning back to Lincoln.

"Are you done yet?" Lynn whined as she leaned on Lincoln who couldn't help but giving a small grin. Lisa ignores her typing unintelligible garbles of text.

"And done. Now if you'll look at the top that number corresponds to time relative to our own. The number below corresponds to worlds away." Lincoln noticed both are set at zero. "Now I will keep the World Counter at zero as we have yet to catalogue any but as for _the time_ …" She begins typing again, "Oh 20 years in the future should do. Provided the world hasn't been saturated with nuclear fallout by then." A Geiger counter suddenly in her had. Lynn and Lincoln share a look.

Lisa backs up to her siblings, her eyes never leaving the device. "And here we go. To history!" She hits the button.

The gate's rumbles begin growing in intensity as does its light. Sparks flying from different connectors as the space between them begins to bend and seemingly melt. Almost like an eye opening.

"It's working! It's working!" Lisa squeals in excitement.

Lincoln looks to Lynn and even she is mesmerized by the machine. Lincoln returns his gaze to the gate as variegated light overtakes the room. The Eye's roars reverberate through his entire body.

Then the lightning starts.

Lynn pulls them to the ground as it shoots across the room. "What the hell, Lisa?!"

Lisa fiddles with the device in her hand. "Just some minor power fluctuations." A second bolt fires striking near the door. Lincoln eyes the machine's control panel. The screen's text is becoming even more enigmatic. However he does notice one thing. The counters are glitching. "Uh, Lisa."

"I got it!" She yells, her teeth bared, as she tinkers with the device. Another arc of lightning shoots to the roof above them, Lynn drags them further back. Fortunately, however, the roof holds.

"For fuck sakes, Lisa, turn the damn thing off!" Lynn yells. Lisa looks like her heart is breaking but she nods. She presses the kill switch. The gate responds by launching a volley in multiple directions like a shotgun.

Lisa's eyes go wide. She keeps hitting the button. "Damn it!" She breaks in to a run for the power cord. Lincoln and Lynn follow, helping her grip the immense cord as the glow remains ever changing and expanding.

With all their might they pull the cord from the machine as sparks rain from the control panel. But the Eye endures. Bellowing and snapping its coruscation in defiance.

"This is impossible! I don't have excess to this amount of power!" Lisa looks truly scared now.

"The hell does that mean?!" Lynn screams.

"It means it siphoning power from the other side. There is no way to stop it." The bolts come faster now. "Take cover!" Lynn tackles them down again, pinning them in place.

"NO! LYNN!" Lincoln tries to push her off as the lightning soars above them.

"Shut up and stay down!" It's too bright, he can't see her. He can't feel her with thunder racking his body.

And then the world cracks.

They are hurled tumbling across the floor. And for a moment there is nothing. No sight, no sound, no feeling. After a year or a minute, the world returns. Shimmering smoke wafts through the room as the Eye's howls die out. He looks to Lynn who is staring at him in fear. It's sobering.

They look to Lisa trying to gain her bearings. Lynn helps them to sit. They turn back to the portal.

As the smoke clears they see two figures stagger from the gate before falling. Lisa has her Geiger out as they slowly approached the prone figures.

...

Lincoln shakes his head and tries to slow his breathing.

_'And that catches us up to now.'_

He turns to Lynn. She is still. He has never seen Lynn this still, like a statue, it unsettles him. She just keeps staring at the girl. And why shouldn't she? It's almost like looking in to a mirror. Almost. The girl's hair is lighter and more…just more. Like Lynn, her hair was tied back but it was longer and _wilder_. Oh and she looks taller too. Not by much but still.

Lincoln returns his attention back to the boy.

The kid looked vaguely familiar. Like, he _should_ know him. In any other situation he'd feel guilty for blanking on him. The kid was tan with dark hair almost black. He was about Lincoln's height though not as lanky. That could just be the hoodie, which also seemed significant. It was well worn, the purple taking on dusty grey tones. He alternates between the kids face and the hoodie.

Then it hits him as the girl begins to stir.

"T-take it easy. You had a bad fall." Lynn says in a soothing voice. Lincoln steps closer just as Lisa reenters the main room. "Mom? I had the weirdest dream. There was this light and swirls…I-I-I was falling I couldn't…LJ. Where is LJ?" Lynn gently pushes the girl back down, readjusting the cloth on her brow. "Shh it's okay, Lacy. LJ is fine. Just go back to sleep." The girl settles.

For a few moments no one says anything. Then Lisa clears her throat. "How did you know her name?" Lincoln swallows the lump in his.

"Because," Lynn pets the girl's hair, "that is what I plan to name my daughter." The room goes quiet.

_'What the fuck do you say to that?'_

He slowly turns back to the boy and sees it.

Ronnie Anne's nose and chin.

_'LJ. She called him LJ!'_

"They're from the future?!" Lynn shushes him.

"They might be." Lisa says massaging her forehead.

Suddenly Lynn had crossed the room getting in to her sister's face, "What do you mean, _might be_?" Lincoln rushes over worried by Lynn's intensity. As hotheaded as his sister is, Lincoln had only seen Lynn truly mad on two occasions. He knows he wouldn't be able to handle a third on his own.

Lisa sighs, "When the computer malfunctioned it was cycling through both time and dimensions. It will take some time to repair the system then go through the data to determine where or when they are from."

"So we're stuck here?" They jump whirling around. The boy, LJ, is sitting on the cot staring at them. He runs his hand through his hair. The kid has expressive eyes.

Really familiar eyes.

"H-hey um my names Lincoln Loud, and these are my sisters, Lynn and Lisa." LJ just gives him a look.

_'Yeah, he's definitely related to Ronnie Anne.'_

Lacy starts waking again. LJ stumbles to her. "Lace. Take it easy." He helps ease her up.

"LJ? Where is Mom, she was just here?" She rubs her head dropping the rag.

"Well…uh…you see," He scratches the back of his head searching the room. It fails him.

_'LJ. His name is LJ.'_ Lincoln thinks again watching him. Yeah, he sees it now.

"Now don't freak out but uh…" He just turns so she could see the Louds. For several moments the children just observe at each other. "They're not sure if its time travel or a parallel universe thing."

Lacy slowly looks them all up and down. "H-how old are you now, M-mom?"

Lynn moves her mouth silently a few times before finally squeaking out. "T-thirteen."

Lacy nods her head before suddenly leaping from the bed knocking LJ over, "This is so shway!" She runs over enveloping Lynn in a hug before pulling Lincoln in too. "I'm taller than you!"

"Hey!" They both yell. She just laughs backing up, "Now whose short-stop?" Lisa and LJ have yet to move. "Oh sorry Aunt Lis, didn't see you there. Are we in central dogma? Is anyone else here?" The girl turns her earnest expression full strength at the little Einstein.

"N-no." Lisa regained her voice, "Only the five of us."

"I'm here." They all scream but Lacy. "Sigh. I was right behi-yiih!" Lacy picks her up swinging her around, "Aunt Luce, you're so short!" She drops her sending the goth stumbling. By now LJ had gotten to his feet, tentatively joining the family reunion, until Lacy grabs him in a headlock dragging him the rest of the way. "Will you hurry up already? How often does a chance like this come?"

Lacy releases the struggling boy. His put off expression meeting her enthused one before relenting. "Fine. Hey kid, who may or may not be my future dad." He turns his head away before mumbling, "Shock this is weird." She puts her arm around his shoulder shaking him slightly before turning her full exuberance back on the Louds.

At the risk of adding more justified but unbearable silence, Lincoln says the first thing that comes to his mind, "So I take it your uh Ron-"

"Spoilers." Lacy cuts him off with a mischievous grin, her eyes taking a taunting glare.

_'Definitely Lynn's kid.'_

"Come on Chain-Linc, you don't really want to skip to the end do you?" No one really seems to share her sentiments. She just rolls her eyes. "So are we going to stay down here all day or what? Because I don't know about gloomy here, but I can't wait to see the look on Gramp's and Gam Gam's faces."

Lincoln winces. "I'm not sure that is such a good idea." He says trying to rein in the hyper girl.

Her eyes get wide, "Why not?"

_'Dang it. Definitely Lynn's kid.'_

Lincoln looks away scratching his head,"I'm not sure how to explain it. Heck, I don't even understand it and I was there."

Lacy snorts, tapping her foot. "What's there not to get? Aunt Lis' temporal boom tube overloaded because she was trying to do too much at once with inadequate equipment and kablam! Instant grandkids." She shakes LJ again. His face a long suffering look also really familiar.

"I…" Lisa starts but quickly concedes. "No, your assessment is fair and accurate to the occurrence. I can only assume that scientific endeavor is much more respected where you come from." Lacy winks.

Lincoln steps forward, "I think it's more of a problem of... _spoilers_. No offence but this situation is kinda," He reaches for a kinder term and fails, "Freaking me out." He bows his head not wanting to see their hurt faces. "And if the others see you then there is no way they are not going to want to know everything." He tentatively looks up, Lacy has a thoughtful expression and LJ is just watching Lynn.

Before Lincoln can turn to check on his sister Lacy starts laughing. She releases the boy nearly doubling over before righting herself and dramatically wiping an eye, "Well, yeah, that's what makes it fun."

Lynn begins laughing just as animatedly. Her siblings and LJ unconsciously step back. She stops, regarding the girl again. Taking in the red and white varsity style jacket and matching but stained sneakers. "You _really_ are my Lacy."

The other girl gives a grin best described as bemused. "I'd like to think so." Lynn takes her daughter in to her arms. Her first motherly embrace.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile, he was sure everyone else was too. In fact, he thought he heard Lucy sniffle but he wasn't sure. Because he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Lynn pulls away, beaming. "So, _Short-Stop_ , ever play Mayan Basketball?"

"Have you?" She challenges and they both take off in a run.

"Wait I-" Lincoln deflates. "Definitely Lynn's kid." He turns to his own son. "So uh," He struggles to say something, anything, to this kid. His kid.

"So how is Lincoln as a father?" Oh yeah, Lucy is here.

LJ looks uncomfortable. " _My dad_ is great. So is my mom. I'd like to get back to them." He levels his glare at Lisa.

"Well," She starts. "I will begin work on the machine at once however I am concerned about a repeat of the incident. I don't suppose you have any experience in transdimensional physics?" His face says it all.

Lincoln doesn't like that look, "How about video games? Any experience with that?" LJ looks at him wearily, Lincoln just smiles.

"I do ok." LJ says.

As father and son begin the bonding process, Lisa heads back in to the testing chamber.

This was terrible.

Without a doubt this was the worst thing she has ever done.

She reaches the machine, laying her hands on the console, her head low. Only then does she allow tears to fall. She could have killed them. No. The entire town with the power the gate was giving off. And now she had dragged her siblings' children from their home. The theoretical implications alone are staggering. She grabs the portable controller.

She has a lot of work to do.

...

Now neither one of them knew the rules to any Mesoamerican ballgame but when has something as trivial as ignorance ever stopped Lynn-sanity?

So the game consisted of an amalgam of soccer and volleyball but with a basketball. All things Lynn was great at. And Short-Stop wasn't too bad either. If anything, it was the first time Lynn had seemingly met her match. Because Tanya doesn't count, fuck her. She'd bet it was the same for Lacy.

Beat for beat, strike for strike. It evolved in to something akin to tennis at that point, the hoop no longer the target but each other. Although, Lynn noticed something peculiar about the girl's technique. She would often block with her forearm before she would strike, also she flat out punched the ball a few times. Those techniques were familiar somehow. Lynn knocks the ball purposely to towards the window to see what she does.

Lacy runs heading it off, she jumps kicking off the side of the house, twisting in to a falling wheelkick. The ball bounces off the driveway. Lynn jumps for it but it soars over her head striking Mr. Grouse's garbage cans sending them flying. "LOUDS!" Lacy winces. The red faced old man comes to the edge of the fence holding their ball. His tirade dying on his lips at the girls' mirrored pose and speech, "Sorry about that Mr. Grouse." The ball falls from his hands, over the fence, rolling to Lynn's feet. He just blinks a few times before turning. "Just be more careful! I need to lie down." Lynn kicks the ball up, turning to her daughter. They begin laughing.

Mr. Grouse shuffles away just a little faster.

...

Upstairs Lincoln digs through his games as his son takes stock of the room. His eyes locking on to the white rabbit perched at the head of the bed. He smiles reaching for the toy.

"Ah!" Lincoln exclaims turning around. LJ puts his hands back in his pockets. "Fight Fighters 4!"

LJ shrugs, "I'm more of a Steely Knuckle fan." He bends down and picks up an older game. "Is this the original Beasts and Barbarians?"

Lincoln looks over the game, "Oh yeah. It was one of Lori's old games. It has co-op if you want to give it a try." LJ grins.

...

Lisa removes her glasses, rubbing her eyes in search of relief. The multidimensional navigator was completely corrupted. Of course she had a backup of the program; still, it would still be few more hours trying to figure out the existent of the corruption let alone the problematic code that caused the debacle to begin with. Luckily, the first phase was an automated process but like that song Luna was singing yesterday, the waiting is, indeed, the hardest part.

She looks to the clock. The rest of the family will be home soon. Best case scenario they will be so flummoxed by the appearance of Lynn and Lincoln's scions they will not think to impose limits on her research.

_'Perhaps they should.'_

She leans back tracing the scorch marks on her roof. On her wall. And the floor leading to the gate itself. She picks up the portable controller as she heads to the surface. Might as well get it over with.

...

"He's behind the rock!" LJ's character jumps scaling the giant, hammering down on him as Lincoln's wizard fires his magic missiles.

Last timed he played this Clyde carried the spell book. Although, LJ is much better than either of them had been; they were ready to rage quit by this point.

As if sensing the coming question, "Mi prima taught me. Now cast blizzard as it staggers!"

...

Vanzilla finally comes to rest at Casa Loud.

The venerable beast creaking and shifting as it settles in respite from its daily labor until needed again. Lynn Sr. turns the engine off, absent minded he runs his hand on the dash before joining his family at the hatch. While the Loud patriarch had long ago given in to his children's demand for a more diversified menu, it had been a surprisingly rough day at work, so falling back to the old standard goulash seemed fitting. Besides, Lori would probably appreciate it, they don't have too many of these left. He catches sight of his reflection in the window. While nowhere near ready to call himself old, he has come to accept the passage of time as inevitable. His baby girl will be leaving at the end of the summer. And the next year it would happen again. And the next year. And the next. He lifts the bags, a little heavier than last week and follows his family to the door.

As the door opens the various animals run past, weaving around their feet as they dive under Vanzilla. Their wide eyes peering from the darkness.

"Well that was weird." Lola says before sashaying in to the door. The others regard the sight for a moment longer but figured the food took precedence. \

However Lola hasn't moved. Frozen mid-step.

"Uh, sweetie, do you want to move so we can get in?" Her mother asks but she remains still.

Her twin just pushes passed her, "Move your butt!" She takes two steps before stopping.

"Ok this is, literally, getting stupid. Leni!" She takes her sister's bags as the younger girl lifts the twins under each arm. The family shuffle in behind her, heading straight in to the dining room. "Hi Lynn! Hi Lynn!" After a beat, she drops the twins. The family turns as one towards the noise.

"Oh, hey." The girls say doing their best to be nonchalant with Lynn flipping through channels and Lacy spinning the basketball on her finger.

The Louds shuffle back and forth between the two. Their first thought was that it was the stunt double from April's Fools. But why bother?

The girl's change up, tossing the object in their hands to the other.

"Woah, did Lis finally build a cloning machine?" Luna asks recovering from her stupor.

Both girls laugh in unison, creeping out everyone including the resident twins.

"It's a little more complicated than that." They notice Lincoln standing next to a dour boy about his height at the top of the stairs.

"Oh good, you're all here." The family turn again as Lisa adjusts her glasses.

...

One explanation later, the Louds are strewed about the living room in what is best described as the _crash position_ whilst the five at the center of the story sit on the couch.

Lynn, Sr. and Rita gape at the two kids. Their kids' kids, allegedly. The girl just keeps smiling at them. The boy looks nervous but trying not to show it. Looks reflected by their alleged parents sitting next to them. Well if they are their grandparents they should probably say something. They're starting to look bad.

"So…Lacy…" Rita clears her throat, "How old are you, sweetie?"

"I'm 14 and LJ is 12." Lacy declares and the boy nods his affirmation.

"So uh LJ," Lynn, Sr. starts but quickly derails, "yeah, I got nothing."

The family facepalms while Lacy lets out a melodic laughs and LJ gives a small grin. "That's probably for the best. You know how these things go in the movies. Future knowledge always causes problems."

"If we even are from the future, I still think we could be from an alternate universe." Lacy looks annoyed but gives an acknowledging shrug.

"Oh come on!" Lori shoots up, "Is there, literally, nothing you can tell us?" She implores them. Lacy once more takes on a thoughtful expression.

LJ sighs then points to each Loud Sibling in descending order. "Three, two, two, two, one, one, one." He skips Lynn, Lincoln, Lisa and Lily.

"Like, two what?" Leni asks.

LJ just shrugs while Lacy nudges him, "Ha, nice one, Lefty."

Lincoln and Lisa raise their eyebrow as the rest of the family was trying to decipher the boy's statement.

Suddenly a yelp erupts from the porch. Lisa stands. "I took the liberty of ordering pizza." She opens the door as the delivery driver speeds off. Lynn, Sr. and Rita join her to gather the boxes. The rest of the family pull themselves together.

As they walk to the dining room Leni suddenly screams taking the kids up in her arms and swinging them back and forth, "I just realized I'm an Aunt! We are totes going to have so much fun you guys." LJ sighs.

...

Although the Louds had gotten a bigger table some time ago, with two more queued up, they decide to break out the old kiddie table. With the younger Louds separated, the dining room was uncharacteristically quiet. While, Lacy kept up conversation with her mother and Leni who, naturally, took this situation in stride. LJ, on the other hand, was quiet, uncomfortable with all the stares. Especially Lori's, who had undoubtedly figured out who his mother was as she looked like she wanted to squeal, her phone grasped in her hand. It was surprisingly resilient. He looks to his not-father playing with his food deep in thought. LJ sighs louder than he means to.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Rita asks.

"No its just…" He sighs again sinking slightly.

Rita frowns, "Sweetie, I know this is a lot to take in. I honestly couldn't imagine being in your place but whether you're from the future or not, your still family."

"That's right LJ. You're a Loud and we stick together no matter what." Lynn, Sr. declares.

LJ looks around the table and the reassuring smiles on the siblings' faces. He stops on Lacy, smug and blithe. He gives them a small smile in return.

"So I know you can't give us too much future knowledge but what kind of tunes do you listen to, brah?"

"Rastabilly skank." Eight pairs of eyes blink at him in unison.

Then Luan starts laughing, LJ smirks. "I've seen that show! Do you like comedy?"

"LJ is always watching weird old foreign films and documentaries." Lacy says her mouth half full.

And like that the tension broke. With safe topics set they were finally able to interact more freely.

...

Lisa is sifting through the data between bites. This was a mess. The time machine worked before but the added complexity of multidimensional travel as well as the drop in available resources. The table shakes as the twins begin fighting. She leans back, looking in on the family. They seem to be getting over their trepidation.

Lisa can't help but wonder how _their family_ is handling their absence. There is something to be said of maturity; once again Lisa had been so caught up in if she could do something she didn't question if she should. For as smart as she is, she is still a child. The table shakes again.

It was such an intriguing idea. A multitude of herself all working together. Truly it would be the greatest assembly of minds in human history. The very foundations of the universe would be laid before the might of their collective mind. What could their Lisa be like? If they are from the future it is entirely possible the situation will be remedied soon enough. If they are from a parallel earth however it may be more difficult.

Lana pins Lola to the table but with the grip she has on her pigtails she'll be free soon enough. Lisa can scarcely imagine what _they_ will be like in the future. Of course she never really gave much thought to anyone's future but her own and even that only in the most _nebulous_ of aspects.

Lynn desiring to be a mother was indeed shocking. Although considering how closely the two resemble each other it would stand to reason she would assume the girl to be her progeny. It is rather uncanny. Naturally, the Loud siblings do share traits with their parents as well as each other, with certain outliers like Lincoln and Lucy's hair, which are occurring traits in their genetic line. And yet, Lisa is hard pressed to find any traits that aren't pure Loud. It was obvious who the mother of Lincoln's son is as he has traits in line with the Santiago family.

_'Nevertheless, with the exception of her height, her hair color, her teeth and eyes. Lacy is a near clo-'_

Lisa blinks. Her teeth _are_ very different. Lynn has naturally straight teeth but Lacy's teeth looked more like Lincoln's. Her eyes are also different enough to be noticeable. In fact, they are very much like LJ's.

Lola pins Lana to the table, her arm twisted behind her back as Lisa gets up from the table. Lucy watches her go, confused by the blank look on her face.

...

After dessert the family moves on to the living room for the newest episode of Dream Boat. The extraordinary situation being all but forgotten as the Louds came together for their weekly bonding. Except Lisa who had sequestered herself away in her room. Eventually it was time to call it a night. As the Louds begin ascending the stairs, the next generation and their parents stay seated.

"Uh, where are we going to sleep?" LJ asks halting everyone.

"What do you mean? With us obviously." Lynn scoffs getting up.

"Actually," Lisa reappears, "I think it is best if our guests stay in the bunker for the time being."

Lynn glares, "Why?" She nearly growls. Everyone feels the room shift.

Lisa holds her composure. "It is merely a precaution. To be sure there are no unobserved side effects from travel through the gate." Lori, Leni and Luna shift closer to the young genius.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lynn takes a step towards Lisa as her daughter and Lincoln step towards her.

"I DON'T KNOW, LYNN!" Lisa shrieks and everyone stops. Red faced and trembling she continues, "This whole situation is unprecedented! Science fiction made reality! None of this was meant to happen!" She lowers her head, "This was only supposed to be a test. See if it was even possible. I never meant…" She goes quiet.

She seems so small now.

Lynn is at a loss, everyone is, she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's the boy. "She's right. Better safe than sorry." For a moment she feels her rage spike but his expression calms her.

_'Definitely Lincoln's kid.'_ She looks to her daughter, "What do you say, Short-Stop?"

She smiles, "Seems like the best plan."

...

The future Louds settle on to the cots as the bunker's hatch seals. Lisa didn't have much to say nor did they expect it. Just the panic button to page her then she left. They give a look around their new dwelling. And find exactly what they're looking for.

_'Unobserved consequences …clever Aunt Lis...'_

Lacy catches LJ's eye, signaling for cued speech.

~Are you okay little brother?~

He breaths out shakily, his front finally falling completely, ~As good as I can. You good?~

Lacy hesitates looking around the bunker again. ~I'm...scared.~ Chuckling humorlessly, seemingly ashamed. ~What if this is like that old movie where the kid meets his parents then starts disappearing. What if this is the past and we do something that stops one of us from being born?~

That question was all LJ could think about all day. It was why he clung to the multiverse theory so doggedly. There was so much to lose. ~I don't know. My mom doesn't even live in this town right now. That didn't happen until the…~ He freezes his eyes widening.

No one moves for a moment, ~Junior, we can't.~ He begins to signal but she hisses, ~No. All...that...needs to happen or none of us will exist.~

He frowns slumping against the wall. ~So what then? We just sit in this hole and do what?~

Lacy contemplates his question, ~Maybe…maybe we can help them.~ LJ raises his brow but Lacy looks beyond him, ~My first priority is getting us back. But…if we can…we have to be sure the...family...exists. All of them. Now go to sleep little brother. We are going to have a long day tomorrow.~

He nods then smirks. ~Hey. Look at it this way. At least it was us that got sent back and not Leman and Lupe.~

Lacy's groans face palming. That would suck. Honestly, out everyone that could have gone back. She was glad it was them. ~Yeah, good point.~

...

They settle in to sleep as Lisa removes her glasses, rubbing her eyes. She turns from the feed to the diagnostic running on the other screen. 67%. She goes back to the camera feed re-watching the coded communication.

They were able to deduce the angles of the hidden cameras. That is very telling. Of course then the question becomes, why have such an elaborate form of communicating so readily available?

She rewinds the footage again.

They're paranoid.

She rewinds the footage.

And it's not just a matter of future knowledge causing problems in the present, isn't it?

She rewinds the footage.

_'It's simply that they don't trust us. Whatever this secret is they're hiding they truly believe it is too disastrous to ever be mentioned. But it's still there just under the surface.'_

She sighs leaning back in her chair, again massaging her eyes. She should let it go. Concentrate on sending them back.

She's caused enough trouble.

She puts her glasses back on, the screen reflecting off the lenses.

Diagnostic at 69%.

She rewinds the footage.


	2. Episode 2: For the Time Being

"Lynn!" Lincoln hits the floor. He thrashes free of his confines to find her but she is not there. He's not there either.

He's in his room.

He's safe.

He shifts against his bed, clutching his knees as he tries to slow his breathing.

For a moment, he considers accepting _it was just a dream_. That they didn't come that close to being fried alive by that _Eye of Terror_. But he knew better. His son and niece were in Lisa's bunker.

It all happened.

He just sits there for a while until he hears the faintest taps at his door. It opens before he finds the will to stand.

It's Lynn. Even in the dim light he can see relief flood her face. "H-hey."

"Hey." He says not able to do much else.

Lynn rubs her arm, "Can I come in?" He manages to grunt an affirmative. Quickly, the door closes behind her. She walks over and mirrors his pose, making sure her jersey is covering her legs. "You all right?"

"Are you?" He asks before he realizes. She is still not acting like herself. Its such a little thing but it was unsettling.

Lynn, to her credit, chuckles. "It was a pretty messed up day. But I can't say it was all bad." She almost whispers the last part.

"You could have died, Lynn!" Lincoln feels his eyes sting. Now he's done it. Here comes the teasing, right?

Her face takes on an unreadable expression. "I'm your big sister. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, or Lisa, if I could help it."

He can't hold them in anymore so he lets them fall. She wraps her arm around his shoulders pulling him to her, resting her head on his.

She wishes she could do more.

Lincoln, meanwhile, runs through the memories he has of Lynn. The good. The bad. He remembers how when they still shared a room and he would get scared, she would crawl in to his bed without him having to ask. It's funny how he could forget that. Such a little thing that means so much. She was always protecting him. No matter what she would be there for him. The monster under his bed, the bully at the park, why should the Eye of Terror be any different to Lynn-sanity?

She waits until his sobs begin to die down. She sighs as she leans away, "We should get to sleep. If Lacy is as much like me as she looks, she'll be up early." He nods then crawls in to bed. Emotionally spent he stares at the wall.

Then he feels the bed dip.

He smiles.

"Night, Linc."

"Night, Lynn."

…

LJ wakes up panting. His eyes rake across the room settling on Lacy doing her morning routine. "Morning, Lefty." He drops back on to the cot.

Thud!

_'That's right. Fuuuuck.'_

She begins her cool down as he sits up rubbing his head. "Is there a bathroom in this place?"

She stops, turning slowly to face him. "It's _Aunt Lis_."

He makes a face. "Right. I guess we get to experience the famous Loud Bathroom Line." He still finds it ridiculous that so many people could live in a house with one toilet but considering every Loud now has a minimum of two in their homes (and always one in the garage) he better get up fast.

As they enter the house they are surprised by how quiet it is,frankly expecting pandemonium, if their parents' stories are to be believed. Then again, it is summer break; they probably don't have anywhere to be.

As they ascend the stairs the Louds turn as one to see them. "Hi Lacy! Hi LJ!" Leni waves enthusiastically. Lacy meets her enthusiasm. LJ is still wary; luckily he is not the only one. Just then Lynn and Lincoln enter the hallway. Lacy is too busy talking to Leni to acknowledge them. "Morning." LJ says tersely his eye twitches.

"Morning, Junior." Lynn says grinning, pushing her brother towards his son.

"Hey…LJ."

"Oh hey Mom. Chain-Linc." Lacy moves to talk to her mother. LJ moves ahead of her in line as the twins enter the bathroom. Luna shyly waves as she heads to her room. A little quicker.

"So the stories we're true." LJ says as he counts those in front of him.

"Yeah. I guess you don't have to worry about this too much in your time." LJ just shrugs. Lincoln frowns. It feels like its two steps forward and one back with this kid or was it the other way around. "So have you given any thought to what you want to do while Lisa works on the Ey- _porta_ l?"

LJ faces him, brow cocked, "Is that such a good idea?"

It's Lincoln's turn to shrug, "You said it yourself that this might be a parallel universe. Anyway, I was thinking about going to the arcade. I was _going_ to help Lynn train but," He looks over his shoulder. "I think she found a new partner."

"The _Peewee_ Triathlon." He nods sighing. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere near that." LJ regards his maybe-father. He's trying. And with that he can sort of see the man he knows. "Sure. Guess it beats hanging out in that hole in the ground. It'll just be us?" He omits "right" but Lincoln still hears it.

"Yeah, Clyde is on vacation with his dads."

Lori watches the interaction between her siblings and their children from the crack in the door holding her mouth lest they hear her squeals. She has been texting her Booboo-Bear since last night trying to get him to visit. He has to see this.

…

After an eternity, LJ finally enters the solitude of the shower. He lays his forehead against the wall as the three degrees shy of piss warm water snakes down his back. Spending the day with his 12 year old father, nope, not weird at all…well to Lacy anyways. He gets to cleaning himself not wanting to leave her with no hot water. He's nice like that.

Of course she would be fine with all this. Only one thing has every _really_ fazed her. He tips his head under the water. He's out and to the mirror before his thoughts catch up to him. No toothbrush. Meh. He grabs some mouthwash pouring it directly in to his mouth. He stares at his distorted reflection as he swishes the burning liquid. They need to get out of here. If only to speak freely as it's only a matter of time before they figure out everything. He spits and whips his mouth. Or close enough to it.

_'She never could lie for shit.'_

As he walks past his half-sister she pats him on the shoulder smiling. He nods to Lynn as he heads for the stairs. "Junior."

That stops him.

"Yes." He says as evenly as possible but doesn't turn around.

Lynn simply walks around to face him. She studies him for a moment. He remains stonewalled. Finally, she smirks. "The man with the plan, huh? Yup, you are definitely his son." She places her hand on his shoulder. "Always trying to take control of the situation. Even when you don't have to." Her grip tightens slightly. "We're family, Junior. You and Lacy are safe here. _I promise._ " He looks her in the eyes. He sees the woman he knows. "Lisa will find a way to get you both back home." And then she's gone. "So until then just have some fun. Sure your dad's a dork but I'm sure you knew that already."

He gives a small smile, "Law of the multiverse."

"Well the law of the Loud house is, if you want breakfast, you got to fight for it." She jerks her head to the stairs. He nods but stops at the stairs. He gives one more look back before descending. The smile leaves her face.

She hangs her head before turning away.

…

LJ stops at the kitchen threshold.

Lori was typing away on her phone stopping only to take a smoothie from Leni. She sidesteps the twins who are _literally_ having a dust up. Huh. He turns to Luan who is snickering as she looks over a planner. "Oh! Here you go, LJ!" Leni says handing him a glass along with something about what's in it. Fruit, essentially. He follows Luan to the dining room.

As he re-enters the dining room, it occurs to him Lynn may have exaggerated a bit, as there were four different cereals sitting on the table. He takes a spot next to his sort of-father reaching for a box...just to have Luna snatch it away. He levels his gaze at her but she has her eyes closed, her head phones making her dead to the world. She pours the last of it in her bowl, even shaking the box over her face for good measure.

Alright.

He reaches for the next one, some kind of apple cinnamon thing. It's empty. It's just sitting there empty. He sighs as he puts it back. He moves to number 3, oats and diabetes. And again it is snatched out of his hands. The twins struggle for control of the box for a minuscule amount of time before Lana just hocks a loogie straight in to it.

Lola practically throws the box at her, "Eww! I'm telling Dad!"

Lana manages to stay upright. "Ha! They're both left 20 minutes ago! Now what are you gonna-ouf!" Lola tackles her.

"Good form, Aunt Lola! Oooh! Nice reversal, Aunty Lana!" Lacy woops settling in. LJ groans. Tomorrow morning she's on her own.

"Please don't encourage them." Lori says not looking up.

"Oh but it's so cute." She says leaning on her hand.

"I'll rip your hair out grease monkey!"

"Oh I'd like to see that powderpuff!" They crash in to the table knocking the fourth box, sawdust mostly, off the table as LJ was reaching for it. Then they proceed to roll over it. Three times. LJ blinks. He reaches for his smoothie but Lacy is chugging it. He drags his hand down his face exhaling.

Bitch is, _definitely_ , on her own tomorrow.

As he regains his sight there are two poptarts and another smoothie in front of him. He turns to his father who nonchalantly drinks his orange juice. "Thanks."

Lacy was so close to biting the poptart in his hand but she could see how close he is. Wouldn't help. Her mom comes in a few seconds later tossing her a few protein bars and a water. She catches them in mid-air. "Don't eat them all at once we got a long day ahead of us, Short-Stop." Lynn says before proceeding to wolf down her own bar. Lacy does as she says, not as she does.

Lisa trudges in to the dining room before collapsing on the table. They regard her warily.

"You okay, Lis?" Lincoln asks.

"Hnnggh."

"Ah Lisa, as articulate and verbose as always." Luan smirks, her eyes not leaving the planner.

"I am fine just a little fatigued." She peels her face off of the table then adjusts her glasses. "The diagnostic is taking longer than I had hope but fear not it should sorted by the end of the weekend." She pointedly does not look at Lynn. Lori covers her mouth not moving her eyes from her phone.

"You got this Aunt Lis." Lacy says between bites. LJ says nothing.

Lynn just sips her coffee as Leni joins them at the table, "So what is everyone up to today?"

"Me and Mom are going biking through the woods and maybe another try at Mayan basketball."

"Yeah somewhere that can handle our level of awesome."

"I have work pretty soon." Lori says still typing on her phone.

"Me and LJ were going to the arcade can we get a ride with you?" Lincoln asks.

Lori looks up from her phone smiling, "Sure. I actually have a few tokens saved up just need to get them before we leave." She rises hurrying out of the room.

LJ raises his eyebrow, pastry hanging out of his mouth.

Luan finally looks up from here planner. "I actually have to pick up some more supplies for tomorrow. Remember Linc, we got a double header."

Of course he forgot. "Oh yeah…" He turns to LJ who is giving him a look. He turns back to Luan. "Don't worry I'll be ready."

She smiles, going back to her planner, chuckling as she writes something down.

Lynn stands, "Well we better get going, Short-Stop, before something else blows up around here." She walks out. Lacy shakes her head following her. Law of the multiverse. LJ glances at Lisa. She's nodded off. Fair enough. He sips his smoothie.

He _just_ catches Luna looking away. Her rhythm is off. Whatever Luan is working on has consumed her attention. Lana sits at the table triumphantly eating out of the box while her twin glowers. LJ places the empty glass down.

"Did you like it?" Leni beams at him.

He smiles back but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Yeah, thanks."

Lori returns fixing her hat to her head, "All right you too, let's get a move on."

LJ grabs his and his sister's glasses, "Just let me put these in the sink."

"Oh we got that LJ you just go on." Luan says.

"It is our job." They all jump at Lucy's voice.

_'One of these days I'm going to figure out how the hell they do that.'_

As his father stands, LJ looks to all their faces though they aren't paying attention to him. He stops on the snoring Lisa and sighs. He pulls on his hood as he follows his maybe-father out.

As they hear the front door close, Luna deflates, removing her earbuds. "Dude…is anyone else still finding this weird?" Leni looks up from her magazine confused and Luan finally puts her planner away.

"Like, what do you mean?"

Luna winces rolling the buds between her fingers. "I mean that was our little brother's son and our little sister's daughter. They haven't even made it to High School yet." She turns away. "We haven't even made it out of High School."

Luan gazes at her sympathetically. "I get what you mean." She runs her finger along the planner's edge.

"I don't. You don't like little LJ and Lacey?" Leni takes on a horrified mien.

"No! Yes! It's just…I…" She moves her hands as if trying to snatch the words out of the air.

"It's that they represent the future." They turn to Lucy. "If they are from our future then it has already been written. They know who we will become."

That's what it is. All their dreams, fail or success, these kids know them. Luan pulls the planner a little closer. If she wasn't so busy she would be freaking out more. After they turned in for the night they were so drained they didn't really speak after the kids went in to Lisa's bunker. But that thought was on her mind. She regards her roommate. Luan will be a comedian no matter what. Luna's dream is much more… _conditional_.

"Wait…if they know who we will be…does that mean they don't know who we are _now_? That sounds scary; no wonder LJ looks so uncomfortable with everyone." Leni frowns.

Her sisters gawp at her. They hadn't thought of that. LJ did seem really guarded but they just figured he inherited Ronnie Anne's surly attitude. Then again, what if they had been in their place instead? Rita and Lynn, Sr. are always there for them when they _really_ need it. When life is at its roughest they know they can rely on them and each other for that matter. Lacy and LJ's _parents_ are just kids. In fact, right now they're _younger_ than them.

"Oh wow." Luna utters.

"Wait, didn't LJ say they could be from one of those worlds that are like ours but not? Like in the Wizard of OZ?" Lana says her mouth still full.

"You mean Alice and Wonderland." Lola sneers looking in her compact.

Lana slams the box on the table. "OZ."

Lola snaps the compact. "Wonderland."

They ignore the escalation of the twin's newest fight. "That's even scarier." Leni shivers. "Being surrounded by people who look like people you know but aren't and never will be." Leni's face cycles through various expressions before she grabs her head. "Owie."

Luna wraps her arms around herself. She kind of feels like a dick now. She looks to Luan fiddling with the planner. They _have_ been avoiding them. Not physically but not really giving this situation the attention it deserves. She rolls the earbuds. Trying to go about business as usual until Lisa fixes it.

"Well I don't care. I want to be Aunty Leni so I will be Aunty Leni." She goes back to reading her magazine. "For as long as they need."

" _Ahem_." Lisa stands from the table. "I think that is exactly what they need. Now if you'll excuse me I should get back to work." Lisa shuffles out of the room, stepping around the brawling twins. Luna and Luan watch her leave then look to Leni reading her magazine and finally to each other.

Luan hugs the planner to her chest, standing up, "Well we better get this stuff clean. Right, Luce?"

As they gather up the dishes Luna leaves the room to sit on the couch. She takes out her phone, scrolling through the contacts.

**SAM SHARP**

**Oi, Sam. You busy today?**

She takes a deep breath.

_'Time to make a choice.'_

Her phone beeps.

Meanwhile, Lisa rests her head against her door before locking it. She then removes the DNA collection kits from her pocket. One for each glass. She hesitates, looking back at the diagnostic. 83%. She sighs then prepares the samples for testing.

…

LJ's breathe fogs the window as the town rolls by. The sidewalks jammed with kids and people enjoying the June sun. Swarming about, not a care in the world. He starts to draw on the window but wipes it away. He spots two teens in Beaverton jerseys. He watches them until they disappear. He turns his attention back to the car interior. "Did you do the whole fake football playing thing in this dimension?"

It takes Lincoln a second before he winces in response, "I uh told you about that?"

LJ smirks, "Not you."

Lincoln huffs, "Lynn."

"One of her many cautionary tales on the dangers of a sedentary lifestyle and not keeping your eye on the prize." He waves it off.

Lincoln regards his son. "One of many, huh?" Lincoln thinks back on yesterday. "You must spend a lot of time around her."

LJ stills for a moment but relaxes quick enough, "Well, me and Lacy have the same friends so…" He shrugs.

Lincoln nods, "Well, it's good to know we're still a close family in at least one future." LJ hums in agreement looking back out the window. He seems tired.

Lori looks away from the mirror and back to the road as they near Gus'.

…

"Well, here we are Lace." Lynn waves her hand to the name sake of Royal Woods. Lacy smiles at the smell of pine wafting on the wind, she takes her jacket off, tying it at her waist, the sun heating her skin. "We aren't stopping until we hit Hazeltucky. You ready?"

Lacy scans the tree line. Listening for the sounds of the forest. "Clrats evftiie piq pbgrhsjcm."

"Say what?" Lynn tilts her head.

"I said," She starts pedaling, dust and gravel flying. "see you in Hazeltucky!"

"Hey!" Lynn laughs chasing after her as the wind shakes the trees.

…

As they enter the building Lori stops Lincoln to give him the tokens while LJ scans the room. The electronic clamor drowning out all signs of life but it's early yet. And its summer in Royal Woods, the hell else are they going to do? He does catch glimpses of a few patrons scattered amongst the flashing lights. None seem noteworthy. He turns to the sound of Lincoln jingling the coins and Lori giving her farewell.

"Here." He hands him his share. LJ jingles them himself. Somethings are best the old ways. "What do you want to play first?"

LJ shrugs, "What do you suggest for a first timer?"

"Hmm." Lincoln grabs his chin. "Well you said you like Steely Knuckle, they do have it here. Ooh they just got in the new Hovel of the Unalive."

LJ pockets the coins, leaving one in his hand. "Well, call it." He flips it in the air.

…

Twist, turn, bend. She slows as her mother pulls ahead. The smell of pine and earth gaining in strength but it's early yet. The further they go the more alive the forest will become. It's summer in the Royal Woods after all.

Lacy smirks, she turns going off the path, snaking a few trees. Mom hasn't noticed yet. She sees it, the decline. She heads for it bracing as the ride gets rougher. Thankfully, Aunty Lana upgraded the shocks so it should be fine. She smiles as she hits the bottom gaining speed. She grips the handles tighter, her smile growing as she sees the incline. She hits it, the rubber doing its job as she shoots up, her legs a blur.

Lynn stops peddling as she sees Lacy fly out of the tree line ahead of her. She lands hard nearly toppling but that what makes it fun. Her laugh ringing out as she glances at her startled mother. "Oh so that's how you wanna play it?" Lynn grins as she tightens her grip.

…

Father and son drop their offerings in to the machine, LJ lifting the left gun and Lincoln the right.

"Are you ready?"

LJ levels the orange shooter at the screen. He nods and they hit the start button. As the zombies burst through the door junior and senior start firing.

While Lincoln sprays the entire screen, LJ is much more economic in his movements staying tight and only shooting as much as necessary. Lincoln watches him for a moment almost missing a nearing enemy but LJ doesn't, his hood still obscuring his face. Lincoln turns back.

In no time at all they take down the first boss. S and B Rank.

"Wow. You're good at this."

LJ shrugs, "Just concentrate on what's in front of you." He levels the gun again, "And trust that your partner's got your back."

Lincoln turns back to the screen leveling his gun. Two steps forward. He smiles.

_'Keep your eye on the prize.'_

…

Lynn smiles as she passes her daughter on a close turn. Lacy just chuckles as she steadies the bike.

It's then that Lynn realizes she's not quite sure where they are.

It's not the main bike trail.

Still, it's worn enough to for the bikes to navigate easily. She didn't realize she slowed until Lacy passed her turning down another curve. Lynn narrows her eyes then starts peddling.

…

Make any assessment you want about Lisa but remember this, she is nothing if not thorough. The genetic material she has stockpiled from her family has been of invaluable use to her in the past. As have the other subj- _Participants_. Yet if she is truly honest, it was just how starkly different she feels from her family that got her interested in the study of genetics in the first place. The same two individuals gave them life and yet the diversity in their temperament and abilities was perplexing. At least initially. The experience competing with the Yates Family was rather eye opening. In the name of being _well-rounded_ they were forced in to domains usually occupied by their other siblings. Activities that, frankly, represented the very antitheses of their hitherto constructed sense of individuality. And yet they succeeded.

She runs her finger down the side of her mug. _Her_ mug. In her computer she had the full genetic makeup of her family as well as a few others; the Santiagos, the McBrides, Darcy, to name but a few. All she would have to do is run them against their samples and she would know.

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic at 84%.

She runs the control sample.

…

They're almost to the final boss when he notices LJ had stopped shooting. Lincoln tries to hold it up but he can't. "LJ?" He turns to him but he's watching the entrance.

Two teens in Beaverton jerseys walk towards the fighting games.

The game over screen calls him back. "Dang it."

LJ turns back around popping some more tokens in the machine. "Sorry about that." He raises the gun.

_'Dang it.'_

…

Luan sighs erasing the bad idea. Well maybe not bad but not good enough. She leans back in her throne huffing.

_'Why is this so hard? Come on, Luan, you're a comedic genius.'_

The phone rings. "Funny Business, Inc. Your funny is our business. Luan speaking." She flips the page in the planner. Her face falls. "S-sorry I'm afraid we are all booked up on that day. A long standing appointment. Yes, ma'am. Take care." She hangs up the phone and sighs.

_'Appointment…right…'_

She turns back to the page, hoping to find inspiration in the smudges.

…

**Analysis Complete.**

**Sample 0: Lisa Marie Loud.**

**Closest Relatives: Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Jr., Lincoln Loud, Lucy Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud.**

**Genetic Parentage: Rita Loud, Lynn Loud, Sr.**

The program still works.

She looks to the diagnostic again.

84%.

She enters LJ's sample.

…

_'It's around here somewhere I know it.'_ Lacy breaths deep.

Lynn passes her again. "You seem pretty comfortable in these woods, Lace."

Lacy smiles only slightly stilted, "This isn't my first Triathlon."

Lynn turns back around. The forest is getting thicker and the trail is getting smaller. They should probably turn back. Lynn groans and stops peddling. Lacy starts to pass her. "Hey, Lacy." She also stops peddling turning her head slightly. "We're…about out of road."

They coast along for a moment. The sound of a babbling creek filling the air between them. Lacy hops off the bike running beside it. She then proceeds to grab the bike slinging on her back without breaking stride. "Well this _is_ an endurance test." She takes off in to the brush.

Lynn blinks, _'Huh. So that's what that feels like.'_

She hops off her bike.

_'If that's how you wanna to play it, kid.'_

…

"You alright, Love?" Chunk glances at his passenger. It just not right to see the Loon so down.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." She absent mindedly rubs her lucky pick.

"Alright." He makes a left. "Finally decided to take the plunge with Sammy, eh?" Luna turns so quickly he swears he heard something crack. He just keeps his eyes on the road and his hands at 10 and 2.

"H-how…what…Is it really that obvious?!" Luna throws her hands up exacerbated.

"Oh, you know how it is, same old story time and time again." They stop at a light and he turns to her.

"Reminds me of my old mate, Donnie, the poor bugger." He smiles wide shaking his head. "Now he had a _bad case_ for this bird we knew named Dizzy, right? Hell of a singer that one. Bring a tear to your eye on minute and in the next got you ready to fight the plod in the street." He chuckles as the light changes. "She _was_ something. And old Donnie would have followed her anywhere." Luna could tell this story had a bad ending. She rubs the pick.

"One of those senseless things. Some cu-" He inhales and exhales deeply, teeth clenched, " _drunk_ …mistaking a parking lot for the bloody Grand Prix runs Donnie down as he's unloading a Marshall for the gig. 22 years old." He hits his blinker and grips the wheel a little tighter. "He and Dizzy never did get to have that talk." He takes a right in to residential. "Personally, I think it would have done them both good. In the end, she became another shooting star. And you know what happens to them when Chainsaw Charlie's done with them."

Yeah she knew. A bottle of whiskey and sleeping tablets by their head. Compliments of the Twenty Seven Club.

The van comes to a stop. He turns to the girl. "What I'm tryin' to say is, love, that in this life nothin' is guaranteed, not even tomorrow. Maybe Donnie and Dizzy would have gotten together. Maybe not, but they didn't have the chance to find out. You got to roll the dice come what may. So she says no, fine, you'll live. You're tougher than that. You're gonna have to be to make it to the top. Cause as we know," He smirks.

"It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll!" They both sing. Luna smiles, "Thanks Chunk." He shrugs then gets out to grab her axe. She puts her hand on the door. Looking in to the mirror she takes a deep breath. "All the way to the bloody top."

Sam is already out talking to Chunk. She turns and smiles at Luna. It's enough to get her heart racing. Praying she isn't blushing, she joins them.

"Are you sure you can't stick around?"

He hands over Luna's guitar. "Sorry Sammy but I got a prior engagement. Ladies." He tips his hat.

"Later Chunk and thanks." The girls wave as he drives away.

Sam turns back to her, "So, are you ready?"

Luna rubs her pick and smiles, "Yeah, I'm ready."

…

"Well that ending was lame."

Lincoln places the gun back on the cabinet. "You wanna play Steely Knuckle now?" He starts for the fighting game section but LJ places his hand on his shoulder.

"Actually I'm thinking of changing it up." He moves his head towards the racing section.

"Yeah…sure." Lincoln moves towards it while LJ lingers behind looking around. He catches up quick enough.

"So what exactly are you thinking?" Lincoln asks. LJ takes it in before point to a game called Moto Legend. "Motorcycles?" He doesn't need to look at him to know he's shrugged.

"Where I come from Motorcycle racing has gotten really popular. Mostly because of our local legend, the Masked Racer." He rolls his eyes, "Well her and Jagadisha Khan. Although _she_ can pretty much drive anything." He mounts the bike facsimile. "Bike, car, ATV, snowmobile. Any race, legal or not, the Masked Racer might show up."

Lincoln feeds the machine it's tribute, "That sounds cool."

"Yeah, she kind of is." He chooses his racer. "Some people say she's a phantom. The specter of a murdered racer returned to prove she was the greatest of all time."

Lincoln readies himself, "You think it's true?"

"No." He smirks. "Ghost Riders look different." He hits the gas.

…

**Analysis Complete.**

**Sample 1: LJ Loud.**

**Closest Relatives: N/A**

**Genetic Parentage: Ronalda Santiago, Lincoln Loud.**

She leans back in her chair.

No surprise there.

Of course it was never about him.

**Sample 2: Lacy Lo-**

She hesitates, fingers hovering over the keys. She takes a deep breath then continues typing.

**Sample 2: Lacy Loud**

**Begin Analysis.**

…

"Dude, we haven't done this one in a while." Luna sets the track up. She loved the system Sam had rigged in her garage. She wanted to get Lana or Lisa do theirs up like it but Pops choses the weirdest things to put his foot down on.

"It is a fun warm up." Sam checks her tuning. "We really should have the rest of the guys learn it."

Luna checks her own guitar one last time. Her pick in hand she hits play and begins strumming. The wall of sound doing its job. Feeling the music flow through her she floats up to the mic.

"Well I've said it before, and I'll say it again  
You get nothing for nothing: expect it when  
You're backseat driving, and your hands ain't on the wheel."

She winks at Sam. Yeah, she's soaring now. All the way to the top.

"It's easy to go along with the crowd,  
And find later on that your say ain't allowed  
Oh that's the way to find what you've been missing."

Sam slides up next to her at the mic.

"So I'm heading out to the highway  
I got nothing to lose at all  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take a chance before I fall  
A chance before I fall!"

That note always hurts but she smiles at Sam anyways.

…

LJ hangs a left then a right. As he misses the turn he realizes the game is much harder than he expected. His maybe-father is not doing much better but he is two places ahead. He regards him in his periphery.

He looks like he's having fun.

Lincoln makes a hard right knocking down one of the AI's which takes out another. He's ahead one but LJ has gone up by two.

Well played.

LJ hits the NOS button.

The game isn't lost yet.

…

Lacy makes the curve; the weight on her back secure but sliding down a hill on your feet is never easy. She hits the bottom surging forward at half balance. But she knows her lead is waning. They're close. She can feel it. Come what may.

Lynn does not take the hill as gracefully stumbling to the ground as she reaches the end falling to her knee. She's out of her element in the woods. Her eyes narrow.

That will change.

She catches sight of Short-Stop's ponytail just before it disappears around the next bend. She rises to her feet settling the bike then continues the chase.

…

"I got nothing to lose at allll!" Their voices crack but they don't care.

"We definitely need to add it to the set list!" Luna says coughing.

Its Sam's turn, she sways up to the machine. Luna turns her eyes to her axe trying to look busy.

"Can you see the Real Me?" She turns her grin on the poor girl. "Can Ya?" She jumps in the air.

…

The computer's ding wakes Lisa back up. She reaches for her mug, taking a long pull of the bitter cold liquid before placing it back on the desk. Only then does she direct her attention back to the computer.

**Analysis Complete**

**Sample 2: Lacy Loud**

**Closest Relatives: LJ Loud**

**Genetic Parentage: Lynn Loud, Jr., Lincoln Loud.**

Lisa exhales, sliding down her chair, hand on her brow.

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic at 85%.

…

Sweat leaks in to her eyes the sting blinding her. She was vaguely aware of her mother yelling but she sounded alright so…eye on the prize, right? Once more Lacy missteps this time unable to catch herself as she and the bike tumble to the ground. The moist earth cushioning her fall as well as it could. She pushes herself up wiping her eyes. She's made it to the clearing ahead of her was exactly where she needed to be.

_'Lone Pine Hill.'_

She claws at the ground the bike no longer worth thought. Running on all fours, she pulls herself up the crest, her stamina seeming to fail her with each step. Finally she reaches the top, stumbling to her feet she shuffles to the pine. It just stands there, defiantly surveying its kingdom. Wildflowers and a few boulders encircle it, seemingly bowing in reverence. Again she stumbles falling to the base of the tree, pulling herself the rest of the way. She shifts resting her back against it closing her eyes. "Ghnnl Mnb." She feels the breeze shift her hair.

"More gibberish, huh?" Her eyes pop open to see her mother shouldering both bikes. "Well I got to hand it to you this place is awesome." She looks out over the plains. "Lola would freak."

…

"Well I suck at that." LJ and Lincoln leave the racing section. "What else you got?"

"Well there is one game here I'm pretty good at." Lincoln leads him further in to the arcade.

LJ notices the Beaverton Boys heading for the racing section.

_'At least Leman isn't here.'_

He walks faster matching step with Lincoln. As they navigate through the cabinets' paths he starts to notice that they're being observed. As they take the last corner LJ sees why. He knows this game.

Dance Battle.

His not-father stops causing LJ to crash in to him sending Lincoln stumbling. Luckily he catches himself before smashing in to the ginger using the machine.

As the game ends he struggles to look nonchalant. LJ raises his eyebrow.

Ginger notices him, eyes widening slightly, "Oh. Uh hey Lincoln."

"Hey uh Paige. How's the game treating you?" Lincoln is shifty, his fingers twitching and looks like he wants to run. LJ's eyes narrows.

_'He's nervous...'_

"Pretty good. Still haven't beaten your score." LJ looks at the screen. LL is number two. And number one is RAS. He sighs alerting them to his presence. "Sorry did you want a turn?"

"No rush this is uh…"

"I'm LJ Loud." He moves up too close and growling slightly.

Paige blushes stepping back, "N-nice to meet you LJ." LJ raises his eyebrow again. "I actually uh needed to take a break for a bit so you can have the machine. See you later, Lincoln. LJ." He watches Paige hurry off towards the lavatory. The boy's lavatory? Huh. LJ shrugs then chortling he gets on the machine.

Lincoln is fighting with himself not to look at him. But as always he loses to himself, "W-what's so funny?"

"In joke. It involves mi prima."

_'Loane would lose her shit. And at least a pint or two.'_

…

"I ended up with the preacher,  
Full of lies and hate,  
I seemed to scare him a little  
So he showed me to the golden gate."

Luna power slides.

"Can you see the real me preacher?!"

Sam jumps in the air again wind-milling crashing in to the mike stand, grasping on for dear life and raking it across her strings.

"Can you see?! Can you see?! Can you see woah?!  
Can you see the real me doctor?!  
Can you see the real me mother?!"

She drops to her knees, "Can you see the real me?" They look to each other panting.

"Well…I'm warmed up." Luna says with a grin. Sam starts laughing.

…

_'Are we even in Michigan anymore?'_

Lynn had unceremoniously dropped the bikes a while ago. Not really sure when, she was caught up in the sight. Before her were rolling green hills over run by azure water.

_'Azure?'_

Well she is Lucy's roommate. Even the world's _widdlest goth_ would appreciate this. It reminded her of pictures of island chains she had seen in school. Which lead to the notion of 'island hopping' but then she remembered how marshlands actually work. Atypical as this one seems.

_'Where can I get a canoe?'_

She sees the water ripple then notices the life around her. The place was teeming with it. Birds, fish, she even thinks she caught a glimpse of a whitetail buck in the treeline. They don't seem to pay them any mind. Just roaming around, not a care in the world. The wind changes direction. She closes her eyes breathing in deeply.

_'No. This place is better off a secret.'_

"I can see why you wanted to get here so badly." Something about this place was so _peaceful_. Not in the boring way people usually meant. It was similar to how she feels when she has a penalty shootout. When everything has slowed and all you can see is what is most important. She turns to her daughter whose eyes are averted, turned slightly in on herself.

_'On what's right in front of you.'_

Lacy watches the wildflowers' prostrations before the wind changes direction again, pointing them towards her mother. She knows she is looking at her. She even knows the expression she's giving her. Lacy curls up a little more. If she sees it she'll spill everything. She always does.

Lynn walks closer taking a seat on a rock on the opposite side of her line of sight. She takes a swig of her water bottle just to do something. Her eyes move up to the pine, its branches waving in the wind as if nodding. She takes a deep breath.

"Let me just ask you one thing?" Lacy closes her eyes, hoping, it's not what she thinks it is. "Your father…its Lincoln isn't it?"

She laughs humorlessly, "Of course he is. Who else would it be?" She wipes at her burning eyes afraid to look through them. "Do you get how terrified I am that I could say or do something that would cause me and my brother not to exist? Or that maybe I am the result of a bootstrap paradox and I am here to make sure the future happens but then what do I do?!" She finally looks at her, begging for some kind of answer. The face that meets her is full of love and concern but not answers. So she lets the tears come. Next thing she knows arms are wrapped around her. That act, in this place, is the closest she's felt to _home_.

She cries harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually eat cereal with the milk on the table? Is that really a thing? Also I hate coming up with fake names for things, mostly 'cause I'm shit at it. Although I kinda like Hovel of the Unalive. I also considered Lean-to of the Formerly Respiring. However I refuse to do it for the The Who and Judas Priest.
> 
> Anyway, I was actually going to make this chapter longer but this was the logical point to stop. That's usually how my chapters go, I write until I realized I've exhausted the idea. Which general means my chapters tend get longer as they go along.
> 
> The location was a reference/homage to Memory of a Promise (Midgar9210). If you haven't read it you are doing yourself a disservice. Although it is on hiatus…Also inspired by Justin Townes Earle's Lone Pine Hill and the John Anderson's Seminole Wind.
> 
> And the Paige interlude was inspired by Exotos135's Conflicted Feelings, which described my feelings about it though I would like to see a sequel. Honestly I didn't plan to write it but there was no way I could picture that scene not doing it. Like when I name dropped LoudAutomata16's Tanya. It just seemed incomplete without it.
> 
> I've made other references stories on this site in both chapters but these were the most blatant ones.


	3. Episode 3: A World of Difference

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic at 87%.

She hasn't moved.

Nor has she figured out how to react. She's only four years old. Four. Years. Old. Although she knows so much more than, frankly, most people ever will, she had to once more consider that she still lacks the capacity to truly understand what to do with that knowledge.

Case in point, she knows about reproduction, but it's all mechanical to her. Like putting a machine together. Insert pin A in to slot B. She knew about hormones, yes, and even the biological imperative but not the _intricacies_ of it.

And she knows what incest is.

_'Why? Why would they…it's….she an…Abomi-'_

She groans in frustration. Removing her wig to massage her head directly as she runs through her memories of her siblings. Analyzing their interactions for some clue as to why this would occur. And then her eyes widen at particular image.

The look on Lynn's face when she saw Lacy for the first time.

Lisa moves to the keyboard.

…

Luan groans, lying face down on her desk, her hands moving on their own to cue up something to raise her spirits. She lifts her head as the applause hits; it's an old black and white video. Benny Hill serenading a dark haired beauty with puns. She grins. And by the time he fails to hop over the fence she's out right laughing.

It was her dad's anglophile tendencies that lead her to his comedy and subsequently her love of puns. The man was actually quite witty, it was a shame people forgot that. Well, pretty girls are distracting.

**Oh the sun and the rain fell from up above** ****  
**And landed on the earth below,** **  
** **In our garden of love.**

"Oh there's a beetroot for the day that you said that you'd beetroo' to me. A sweet pea for the sweet way," She snickers, "you always smiled at me." Well she's no Luna but that's not the point. It's a song anyone can sing as everyone has been there. Her own experiences with _a Benny_ can attest to that. Old Benny never got the girl because that's the comedy.

 **But Gus the gardener's gone now and you went with him too,**  
The fungus here reminds me of the fun Gus is having with you;  
Now the rockery's a mockery, with weeds it's overgrown,  
The fuchsia's gone, I couldn't face the fuchsia all alone.

"And my tears fell like raindrops from the sky above. And poisoned all the flowers in my garden of love." Luan leans back a faint smile on her face. He made so many people happy and died alone. Where was the comedy in that?

Her eyes drift to the clock. Dang it. She leaps from her chair grabbing her backpack as she legs it down the stairs.

Leni is playing with Lily on the couch. "Oh hey Luan! You leaving?"

"Yeah got a bus to catch. And you know they're faster when you're running after them than when you're on them." The door shuts.

Leni take on a thoughtful expression. "So that's why..."

…

LJ tightens his boot laces before sliding in to the booth. His hands sliding across the smooth and slightly damp table. His fingers twitch before moving to his hood. He runs them through his hair to dry them.

"How's it going guys?" Lori comes up to the table.

"Pretty good."

LJ does his signature gesture. "I guess I'm better with controllers."

"Come on, you didn't do too bad. How about after lunch we hit the fighting game section?"

"So what can I get you?" Lori says brightly. LJ is instantly defensive.

"I'll just take a burger."

LJ looks over the menu, his jaw set. "Chili fries and a cream soda, please." Lori takes off in to the back still too bubbly for LJ sense of apprehension. He scans the room, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lincoln notices, "Something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering if enough time has passed to ask you what the story with that ginger is?" LJ levels his gaze at the snowcap. He squirms in response. LJ chuckles, "Just kidding, I don't care. A man is entitled to his secrets." He really wishes he had a cup in his hand; he'll just have to settle on looking smug.

"Hey! Can we get some service here?!"

LJ's face drops. To his left sit two teens in Beaverton jerseys. That's what happens when you get distracted. He notices Lori's own annoyance at dealing with the table but she's _Lori Marie Loud_ , and they ain't shit. LJ looks to her brother, seems he's finally noticed.

…

Lynn takes a bite of her protein bar to the ambiance of unfettered nature and her daughter's snoozing.

_'She cried herself to sleep….I thought that only happened in the movies…must be the Lincoln in her'_

She looks up to the swaying pine as if it'll give her any answers. It would be nice, because _this,_ this is beyond her. Lynn is a woman of action. She isn't stupid! It's just…Lacy isn't looking for a plan of attack. She smooths the sleeping girl's hair. The girl needs answers. Answers to question even adults can't figure out. Questions, she, her _own mother_ can't even form. She sighs closing her eyes as the wind shifts their hair.

Lacy starts to stir, her situation coming back to her rather quickly based on how fast she gets up. She blushes, "Sorry I…" Lynn hands her some water.

Lynn looks back up to the swaying limbs then to her daughter as she re-caps the water. "I've been thinking." Lacy tentatively looks back at her, "Feel free to jump in at any time."

…

Lori lays their order on the table. "Just let me know if you need anything else." She smiles at them, then glares at the other table before heading in to the kitchen.

LJ is staring at his food as he picks at it but Lincoln gets the feeling he's not _actually_ looking at it. Lincoln grabs his drink giving a quick sidelong glance to the teens. He's realized LJ has been tracking them all day. Meanwhile he didn't pay them any mind whatsoever. Hazarding another look he still doesn't see why. They don't seem out of the ordinary for high schoolers, as far as he can tell. Then again Jocks kind of seem all the same to him. Cocky, noisy and rowdy. Lynn is not much different with her friends, so what makes them so?

Lincoln turns back to find LJ glowering at him. "She isn't like them." He growls out then a sharp twitch of the head tells him look again. Fine. The blonde one appears to be the leader as the brunette seems to agree with whatever he is saying in the moment. The boy strains to hear, and then blushes when he does. The brunette turns around to look at what blondie is. Lincoln turns too. They're watching Lori through the window. He clenches his hand looking back at his son.

LJ is eating steady. "Ewu shee?" He takes a drink. "Scum." He shoves a little less in his mouth. "The world is full of predators. Beasts. All kinds." He wipes his face. "It's a law of the multiverse."

_'At least Leman isn't here.'_

He tosses the crumpled napkin in the basket.

…

Lacy laughs falling backwards in to the wildflowers, wiping at her eyes roughly, emotions warring within her as to what the proper response is. "Zru kxsu fao'w lfdvf zemo eoruhk amrnf."

"OK, what the hell is that? French backwards through a wood chipper?" Lynn frowns as her daughter continues to laugh like Luan on April Fool's day.

"Just something my," She hesitates, swallowing a lump in her throat, " _best friend_ taught me. It's a game we play."

Hmmm. We'll come back to that. "So am I right? Is that why you skipped us in the riddle your brother gave to my sisters? Am I right…about _the other thing_?"

Lacy is still, the wind causing the wildflowers to fold a top her, slightly obscure her from Lynn's sight.

"Lacy!" Lynn feels her eyes sting. "I deserve to know about my family!"

"Fine!" She kips up glaring at her mother. "You, 2. Lincoln, 4. Lisa…" Her fire seems to die out. "1."

…

Lincoln jams the button down, the joystick shifting frantically, it's not enough though. LJ's boxer sidesteps then knocks the monk in to the air and keeping him there long enough for Lincoln to curse 3D.

Lincoln is use to linear threats. LJ comes at him from all sides. He's used to this environment. The monk drives him to the wall, the boxer jumps off it to strike him.

K.O. Continue?

He leans back in the chair and considers his options. Well he is a glutton for punishment…so he inserts another coin. Deciding on some freaky looking dude with a sword. It probably won't help. He wonders what LJ looks like as he thrashes and mashes his own controls. He's probably doing that thing where he is looking straight ahead and all around him at the same time. He must do well on April Fools. Lincoln is genuinely afraid to imagine what Luan is like in the future. He hits the wrong buttons and ends up impaling himself.

_'Oh come on!'_

Round 2.

Like those guys he had been watching out for. That was a really dramatic thing to say about them. And he said it so casually. He found the buttons to spin like a top which works so he tries to spam it. And then the ninja falls over. Huh.

_'Wait...how did he know I was thinking about Lynn?'_

K.O. Continue?

"How about you let me have a shot?" He turns to a smirking Paige.

Lincoln shrugs dumbly. "Sure. He won't mind." He moves careful so as not to let LJ see him from the other side of the cabinet. Because he actually might. Paige drops in the vacant seat simultaneously popping a coin in to the machine. The character select cursor cycles before settling on this blonde…person…

LJ had been letting Lincoln get in the first strike, a mistake, as Paige's combo sends him flying. And once LJ is driven to the wall it was over. Perfect. Things got more intense in the next round but Lincoln had trouble focusing on it. Paige seems to be having fun though.

"Oh he _is_ good." K.O. "But I'm better. How about you use your main!" LJ is quiet but he does as told, choosing this silver haired guy.

Lincoln and Paige both giggle. Whoever Lincoln is in the future, he doubts he looks _anything_ like that! Although, it must be said he does pull off a suit _pretty well_ , even if it is him who has to say it, but could he wear one every day? What kind of job could he have in the future? Whatever it is hopefully it pays enough. Money's always been tight in the Loud house but Lincoln suspects it might not be as tight as it _should_ be. They always seem to have enough to fuel their various interests. The amount they must spend on Lynn's sports equipment alone.

_'Lynn.'_

There is no doubt she will make it. Gold medals and cereal boxes. As a matter of fact all his sisters are amazing. Him on the other hand…

He sighs. Paige is now standing hunched over the machine. Still smiling though. Sort of. He turns his attention back inward, to _what is he_? His win/lose ratio is pretty heavy on the latter. Then again…if he's really honest…those might have been fights he shouldn't have taken on…

Paige moves past him meeting LJ at the side of the cabinet. "Tag machine!"

LJ smirks, stepping in to Paige's space. "You're on, Ginger."

For about ten seconds they just stair each other down before rushing off to the Western style system as Lincoln languidly follows. LJ seems to be having fun. He's not as…

_'Twitchy?...eh…let's go with twitchy he can't hear me…I don't think he can…'_

Fortunately, LJ is too immersed in his simulated violence to be psychic at the moment. Lincoln smiles as he talks trash to Paige who promptly shoulders him. He hopes things are going as well for Lynn.

…

It's Lynn's turn to scoff, "Well one thing's for certain, we raised a smartass kid."

Lacy hums looking at the pine, "It takes a village."

"Is that friend of yours a part of the village?" Lynn didn't know she said that until it couldn't be taken back.

For a split second she sees an emotion she is intimately familiar with, though she has never actually seen it on her own face. Pining. Then she smiles brightly leveling her gaze at her. "Yup." She stands to her full height, putting her jacket back on, her thumb sliding down her patch as she adjusts it. "If there isn't anything else we should probably get going we can still make it to Hazeltucky and back if we hustle."

"Just one more question." Lynn gets to eye level with her daughter. "Are you happy in the future?"

Lacy is thrown by that question. For a moment her eyes become unfocused then her smile returns and she gestures to their surroundings. "Mom…how could I not be?" She turns to her bike, "Ur sfh a xrrmg io d gsdio rf tdne." She singsongs as she picks up her bike. "You ready?"

Lynn has learned enough to figure out what to do next so she can let Lacy keep the rest of her secrets. She picks up her own bike. "Lead the way, Short-Stop."

…

Luna's fingers ache, her ears are ringing and she feels like her lungs are on fire to say nothing of her throat.

Rock and Roll, for short.

She and the blonde collapse on the well worn couch, the latter reaching in to the minifridge to grab one of those bottled teas she is so found of, handing one to the brunette. The warm glow of the sunlight filtering through the windows causing it to almost shine.

"Cheers, love."

And for a few moments they just lounge there. Content with the world. All too soon, however, the pick in her hand weighs heavy on her, reminding her of what she has to do. She looks around the garage until her gaze lands on her companion. Blue locks stuck to her brow, the smile on her face as her eyes fluttering open to meet her own. "You good, Loud?"

"Actually, I really need to talk to you about something. I've been putting it off for far too long. It's…I…" Her breath leaves her as she looks to the ceiling seemingly further out of reach.

"This is about the letter isn't it?" Luna snaps her head to the blonde. She's looking at her shoes, her hands fiddling with the murky bottle. "Yeah...I've known for a while."

…

They are three for three when LJ backs away from the machine.

"Well, as fun as this all is, I really got to see this guy about a Shih Tzu so I'll be back."

Paige and Lincoln watch him go in confusion; they turn to each other and shrug. Paige turns back to the game, Lincoln figuring the AI would be a better challenge than him just stands there, his eyes becoming unfocused at the repetition of punch, kick, block and grapple.

"I'm sorry that things got so awkward between us." Lincoln declares without preamble or even intention really.

K.O. Continue?

Paige steps away from the machine studying him. Lincoln manages not to squirm.

Giving him a self-deprecating smile, Paige leans back against the machine, "I should take _some_ of that blame. I'm sure I could have told you my secret less dramatically."

"It wasn't that it's just…" He trails off looking for the words; instead he sees the Dance Battle machine and the score board. "I've been thinking about the person I want to be. Or maybe should." Sighing, he hopes it isn't from him LJ gets that. "When I sent you that letter I was…lonely." And now he's shrugging. Dang it. "I get that now. And it wasn't fair to you because it wasn't about you. It was just me being selfish...again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Paige shoves him. "Everyone knew your girlfriend moved away. You had every right to be down about it and I was glad I could help you get over that it's just…" This shrugging thing is becoming contagious. "You're not really my type?" Paige winces a little.

Lincoln laughs and Paige smiles. "Yeah, well, I'm starting to think I have a type too." He looks to the machine and its score board. Paige follows his gaze. "But I do hope we can still be friends."

"Lincoln, I flashed you my junk. I'm pretty sure it's a law we have to be." They start laughing again. Paige looks to the lavatory. The boy's lavatory. "You mind if I ask you a question?"

He nods. "Go ahead."

"LJ's your _cousin_?" Lincoln blanches. "Because I thought he would have been related to Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln sputters, "W-well, you see…"

An arm latches across his shoulders, "Never mind that Lincoln, old pal. I'm more interested in your sister." A blonde teen in a Beaverton jersey grins down at him.

…

Luna can only gape at her crush.

She knew.

"For how long?"

"Probably since Christmas." She looks ashamed. "I've heard you're lyrics so many times…I know you're _voice_."

Luna forces herself to remain looking at her but it's getting so dark. "I know I'm one to talk but...why didn't you say anything?"

Sam meets her gaze, pain in her eyes, "Because I didn't want to hurt you."

And there it is.

Sam seizes her by the shoulders, "Luna look at me!"

She feels herself being pulled back.

"It doesn't mean you're not my favorite person in the world! You are my best friend! Days like this," She gestures around her. "I didn't want to lose that! I was afraid that if we had this conversation it would ruin _everything_! I'd lose you because I can't give you what you want." She looks to the bottle again. "As much as I wish I could."

Tears start to fall down her face. That's the last thing Luna wanted. She pulls the blonde in to an embrace. Her best friend. "It's alright, Sam. I understand. I was afraid of losing you too. As long as you're in my life, I'll be happy."

And she means it.

…

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic at 88%.

_'Remarkable. Simply remarkable.'_

On the screen she has been comparing the DNA sequences of the parents and child. From her foray in to genetics she knew why _consanguineous mating_ was considered disadvantageous. The lack of genetic diversity causes increased likelihood of deleterious alleles manifesting in the offspring. And yet, it can also result in positive traits being reinforced. Hence why _selective breeding_ has been institutionalized for so long.

She pulls up LJ and Ronnie Anne's sequences.

_'Oh now that is interesting.'_

She is beginning to see a pattern.

She brings Lacy's profile back up, comparing it to her half-brother's.

…

LJ pushes up his sleeves to wash his hands. As he turns off the water he catches sight of his reflection. He always knew he took after his mother just as Lacy takes after her's.

But having spent the better part of two days with _him_ he can see it. In both of them. He can only guess that no one else has seen it because they're all too busy being freaked out. He runs his hands through his hair to dry them. Fixing his hood as he walks towards the door.

_'Well here's to hoping their issues last.'_

He stops and looks at himself in the mirror again.

_'Ok…that was kind of a dick thing to say…'_

As LJ exits the door Paige nearly crashes in to him.

"Sorry, Ginger. Go right ahead." He holds the door.

Paige blushes, "S-shut up! These two guys in Beaverton jerseys took Lincoln outside!"

…

Now that Lincoln stands so close to them he can see they _really_ aren't anything like Lynn. While she can be forceful and manipulative when pursuing her goals, that's just being a Loud truth be told.

_'At least she doesn't like hearing herself talk so much. That's my shtick...Huh...Haven't done that in a while.'_

"So what do you say, pal?" Blondie offers him a cigarette.

_'Oh I guess he's done.'_

"Sorry but you're not her type." Lincoln says as diplomatically as he is capable off considering his own feelings.

Blondie's superficial charm starts to slip. "Oh now don't you think that's up to her to decide. I just need a chance. I'm sure I can treat her like she _deserves_ to be treated. I know I can do better than that spic."

Lincoln knocks the camel blues out of his hand. "What is wrong with you?!"

The predator smiles, "Oh so we got a fighter. I remember you now. You were the MVP for the Rooster's last year, or should I say your sister was." He quickly shifts his pants, crouching, Lincoln backs up, "Tell you what, killer. You give me your best shot. Come on, right on the chin." He pats it turning slightly away. "Come on, you want me to leave her alone right? Well be a man and do something about it." Lincoln stares wide eyed at the teen, his fingers twitching. "Come on! If you don't hit me then I swear by the end of the week I'll have your sister on her knees cho-" Lincoln sees red throwing everything he has. And Blondie does stumble. Clutching his hand, he hopes it was enough.

Blondie spits and laughs.

_'Dang it.'_

"My turn."

The world goes black as Lincoln drops to the ground. His lunch coming back up. It was so much better the first time. And breathing, man, he was starting to miss that right now. You never know how good you have it.

"You disappoint me, kid." His toes scrap the ground as he slides his foot back. He then taps the tips on the ground. One. Two. Three. "Oh well."

"Hey! The hell do you think you are?!" LJ hurries over to his fallen father, pulling off his hood. Blondie sighs shifting his footing.

Lincoln tries to stand but can't. He does manage to wheeze out an "LJ?" He kneels over him as Blondie moves behind them. LJ's fingers twitch along with his eye.

"Hey. Hero." His voice slow and even. "Mind your own business, or we'll do you like we did this pussy." Blondie and his buddy laugh.

Enough.

"¡Hijo de la chingada!" Modified roundhouse to the back of Blondie's right knee. As he buckles LJ throws a left cross knocking him flat. His buddy's eyes widen at the flow of blood, LJ jumps up closing the distance. The kid throws a haymaker out of instinct, LJ ducks under the swing giving a right to the solar plexus then that same right in an uppercut. He then lays him out with a left hook.

He takes a step towards the fallen teen but then throws himself back, breathing deep ragged breaths to calm himself as the scum groan on the ground. Slow and even.

"You're lucky it was me, cabrónes." His breath evens out. "Stay the fuck away from my family." LJ pulls his shocked father off the ground. Not meeting his eyes. "That's why Lacy calls me Lefty." He pulls his hood back on as he walks away.

Paige is taken aback by it all, watching LJ stalk by, before rushing to Lincoln. "You okay?"

He nods taking in the scene around him, "Y-yeah. We better catch up to him."

Fortunately, LJ had stopped at the edge of the alleyway, anger still radiating off him in waves as he clenches and unclenches his hands. Lincoln opens his mouth to speak but is cut off.

"Yeah, we need to go." LJ turns to Paige. "You're gonna wanna go too. Maybe lay low for a couple days. Give their pride time to heal."

"You think that will heal faster than his nose?" Paige jokes then dims, the Louds notice. "So…uh…I guess I will see you guys around?"

LJ stills, Lincoln shrugs for him, "Not much else to do around here."

The ginger nods walking away. LJ rolls his eyes and snarls, "Next time their will be no ties!" He calls out, a little louder than strictly necessary. Paige grins, walking backwards, "Sure there won't, just the winner and _you_."

As they lose sight of his friend, Lincoln once more tries to speak but LJ pushes past him.

_'Dang it.'_

…

_'Wait. Isn't that the girl Lincoln had a crush on when Ronnie Anne got put on the bus? Guess that ship has sailed.'_

As the Ginger sat down she realized she once again failed in a pun-ortunity. Dang it. Oh well. The bus will be back. So there is always a next time. And from the look on the maiden's face she may see the next one on the horizon. And now Luan is mixing her metaphors. She crosses her arms leaning against the window.

Her gaze goes back to the girl. What was her name again? Lincoln told her right? Well whats-her-name does have a great image. Very cute. That frilly yellow top and those matching flip flops. It's a good combination. Bright and airy. Is that who she is though? Or is there more to the book than the cover? What do you find once you turn the page? Is this stranger on a bus really a good match for her little brother? Just because it's a cute picture?

_'Well I suppose the story has already been written hasn't it…sorry princess, your knight's sieging another castle…'_

Well at least she knows Ronnie Anne's name. And her kid apparently...dang it...next time. Anyways, _that girl_ is no princess, she's one tough cookie with a wicked sense of humor. If there is anything Luan could latch on to it was that. Her only real interaction with the girl being that one April Fool's day last year...it was last year, right? Huh.

Whatever, the point is, she was to be the masterstroke to her plan. Except the girl refused to play the pawn, instead of going forward she slid past Lincoln and turned it back on Luan. Admittedly that surprised the jester. She thought she had seen all the moves on the board but it turns out they weren't even on the same side. So she could move in any direction she wanted to. Funny. Lincoln would do well with someone like that at his side. You wouldn't want to surround yourself with people too much like you. Hard to move forward like that, you just stay where you are or end up going back.

She notices the princess stand as the bus comes to a stop. Luan watches the red-headed stranger through the window, until she catches sight of her own reflection, suddenly feeling self-conscious she looks around.

No...

Still unnoticed...

She smooths her clothes taking a more modest posture. She rests her hand on her bag; pulling it against her a little tighter.

…

LJ walks not caring where, it's all fucked anyways.

Lincoln follows behind.

LJ's damn hands still feel cold no matter how much he moves them. He is vaguely aware of the wide berth he has been given while he sulks down the street. Or is it skulk?

Lincoln has had enough, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not fucking okay!" Lincoln winces, LJ breaths deeply. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, been through worse with Lynn." He jokes but it seems to have the adverse effect. Although it did give him the opening he needed, he can see now that LJ is afraid.

The boy wipes his hands down his face. Stopping at his mouth to breath in to them a few times before sliding his palms back to his eyes. "Ziad wie pxdk rdwe S gpno? Pptrhsfeflixj cudwfrpoz epifcd!"

Lincoln eyebrows check in on his hairline. " _Okay.' T_ he boy's worse off than he thought. "LJ?"

LJ locks eyes with him, and he can see in real time his mask slip back on. "Let's just go home."

Lincoln hates that look. "…yeah."

…

They had made it out of the woods and in to the suburbia of Royal Woods' neighboring hamlet a lot faster than Lynn had planned on. Really Hazeltucky is not all that different from Royal Woods although it always seemed more _boring_ somehow. Even Beaverton is _up and coming_ whatever the hell that's supposed to mean.

_'Leni did mention they are building a new mall there.'_

They ride in to the park passing the basketball court. Shame they didn't bring a ball. Her daughter seems to share her sentiments.

She stops her bike, "Well, I'm over this."

Lacy shakes her head grinning. "I figured. This place never changes."

"Hmm. Well let's hit the can then head back." Lynn chains her bike. Lacy lingers behind for a moment looking across the expanse. Her eyes resting on a field hockey game in the distance. She chuckles as she turns away.

…

Luna makes her way down the street, the weight of her case reassuring rather than overbearing like her pick had been. She sighs for maybe the hundredth time today. Sam offered to get her 'rents to give her a ride but she needed this. Time to herself. It's still dark out but the sun is there just behind the clouds. Just as there are people all around her. All in their own worlds. Their own stories to tell. Her own lost love that never was just another amongst the many. Or at least it seems to be.

She takes a seat on a bench. The wave of people continues by as she watches them. Yeah, life goes on, the world keeps turning. Sam is still in her life. They still plan to make it to the top. Together if not _together_. It is a consolation but a prize to be valued nonetheless. She sighs number one hundred and one as she sees two mothers with prams moving towards her. She smiles at them sliding over. They return it as they sit resuming their conversation about kids. Right. She has a niece and nephew now. She really should make more of an effort there.

"So Jenny has 4. Then there's Kevin he has 2. My youngest sister just had her 1st." One of the women prattles on about how she told her sister how she will get used to the chaos. Luna wants to laugh telling her how her own mother Rita has 11. The sun peaks behind the clouds.

The smile melts off her face.

'… _No way…'_

…

_'Wow she's taking a long time, she really should see to her diet…then again I'm one to talk…'_

Lacy grimaces rubbing her stomach and reaching in to her pocket for the protein bar.

"Well, well, well if it isn't loser Lou- What the hell?" she turns as this pigtailed brunette invades her space.

Lacy smiles at the girl. "Is there a problem?" If looks could kill...then so would passive aggression.

"I don't know what you're playing at Loud but I'm not going to stand by and let this shit go!" The girl grips the field hockey stick tighter. Lacy blinks at the progressively reddening girl as she vibrates in anger.

_'Oh wait…I know who this is…'_

"Back off Tanya!" Lynn stomps out of the restroom.

The girl is struck dumb for a moment taking double and triple takes at the two. That never gets old. Well to her, anyways, she sees the exact moment it does to Tanya so she steps forward, "Hi, my name's Lacy."

Tanya's glare intensifies but still no lasers. She tries against Lynn. "What are you doing in my town, Loud?"

" _Your_ town?" She looks at the ground, then with her hand to her brow the rest of the landscape. "I don't see any yellow brick road. You sure this is Munchkinland?"

"How about I beat you black and blue, smurfette?" Tanya's knuckles go white as she steps forward.

They're nose to nose now. "If you think you're woman enough, Frodo?"

"That's enough!" Lacy forces herself between them.

"Stay out of this Happy! This is between me and Dopey!" Tanya backs up but only to get in to charging position.

" _Lacy._ " Lynn warns her but Lacy meets her gaze defiantly.

"I don't know what problem you too have with each other but just look around you." Lynn is confused but she does.

It's just a bunch of kids and families.

Just going about their lives.

Unconcerned.

'… _Peaceful...'_

"What?!" Tanya looks but sees nothing. "We going to do this or not, Loud?!"

Lynn looks slowly from the people back to Lacy. Her eyes seal it for her. Lynn spits, "It's not worth it. I'm not going to waste my time with short work. The Triathlon is what is important." Lynn turns to her bike as Lacy rolls her eyes.

"Yeah that's right, t-Toto! Just keep walking bitch!"

Lynn gives her the finger as she walks to her bike, "Yeah, yeah. Just give my regards to the rest of the workshop. And tell your brother good luck with that dentistry career." Tanya cocks her head.

Lynn fiddles with the latch, "You know you're both the same height, right?" Lynn stops and slowly looks to her daughter. The wind blew cold. Lacy swallows, "Sorry mom."

Lynn deflates, "Whatever. Let's just go home."

Lacy unlatches her own bike as she hears the sound of a ball hitting the ground. Tanya finally got the reference.

CRACK.

Lynn turns to the sound. The world seeming to slow as it flies towards her but granting her only enough time to shut her eyes.

Except the pain doesn't come.

She opens her eyes to see a fist in front of her. She follows the arm to her daughter's face. She looks over it to Tanya, she seems at a loss as well. Red clouds Lynn's vision. "You bitch!"

She moves forward but the re-positioned arm stops her. She glares at Lacy but the look in her eyes sends her back. There was something in her eyes. Something Lynn couldn't recognize. The air growing heavy as the sun slips behind the clouds. It was like she was someone else entirely.

And then suddenly it was gone. Replaced by a look of genuine sorrow. She tosses the ball to the pigtailed girl who catches it and just stares at it for a moment before meeting her gaze. Lacy sighs, "You're better than that." She turns her back on the girl, hopping on the bike, Lynn following quietly behind her. "To bad Coach Khan isn't here." Lacy mutters.

As they reach the tree line, Lynn casts a look back

Tanya hasn't moved.

…

Silence.

Growing up in Casa Loud, Lincoln has mixed feelings about the concept. One of his losses was around seeking silence after all. The _concept_ is appealing but in practice it was kind of hit or miss. At first it's great just being able to hear yourself think. After a while, though, it wears on you. Because a house full of noise is a house full of life. With silence it is only you.

_'Pool for one.'_

Yeah that's a good way to put it. It's nice enough but only until you realize all can do is drown your kneecaps...or something like that. The point is silence can be refreshing but too much of it can be suffocating. Like right now for instance. He returns his attention to the boy in front of him, trudging along rigid and unyielding.

And the silence frays at Lincoln. Each second making him feel more and more…sick.

He doesn't wonder about LJ's expression under the hood because he knows it. Looking straight ahead but all around. It's how he has been all day. Expect in a few instances. The image of his smirking at lunch and him joking with Paige flash by.

Lincoln stops moving.

As expected, it doesn't take his son long to notice.

_'My son...'_

LJ stands at the street sign marking their way home. Lincoln takes a breath.

"You are not alone."

LJ turns, confusion evident on his face. Better than that _Look_.

"I live in a house with thirteen people and between four and forty animals at any given time. And I still feel lonely." Lincoln looks around feeling self-conscious. No. It doesn't matter. He meets his son's gaze. "Like something is _missing_. And I know it was there before. I…" He unconsciously clutches at his heart. "Sometimes…I think I feel…some part of it. At random times…with certain people…Ronnie Anne is one of them."

LJ is focused solely on him. Lincoln pushes forward. "When your mom left…I couldn't find that feeling very much anymore. I mean there was a few moments, mostly with…"His eyes unfocused for a moment, LJ tenses up, "Lynn…but…ready access to it was gone. And then I started hanging out with Paige a little more at the arcade. I thought I could recreate that…whatever _that_ feeling was…" He chuckles humorously. "Maybe it is Love. I don't know." He shrugs. "So I sent Paige a love letter, although it was little more complicated than that but you're a Loud you know how it is."

He lets that hang in the air for a moment, "Paige very… _handedly_ showed me the images and plans I had in my head weren't…truthful." Huh. "Not to me. And not to Paige. And, well, I couldn't _not_ keep looking but…at least with Paige I had learned not to…try to force it." Lincoln looks down. This was a terrible not-plan.

"An end in itself."

He returns his gaze to LJ but he's staring at the street sign. "My…" LJ gives his own humorlessly chuckle, it sounds just like him. "My father, is always trying to remind us that people matter as people not as a means to an end." He removes his hood facing Lincoln. "Later our… _teacher_ ," He shrugs again but it felt different somehow, "explained the academic aspect of that but…it's always good to be reminded of it."

Once again, father and son are silent.

However it feels different this time.

…

"How is your hand?" Lynn's voice sounds weird to her but it's better than the silence.

"It's fine; it was just a field hockey ball. Basically an overgrown golf ball."

_'Fair enough.'_

What more is there to say?

…

As Luna rounds the corner to Franklin Avenue she notices LJ lurking by the sign. Lurking? He hasn't noticed her yet and she considers retreating but then feels guilty. So she keeps moving forward. Just as a silver BMW passes by causing LJ to turn in her direction.

_'Damn bourgeoise.'_

Luna manages to fix her mouth in to more of a grin than a grimace just as Lincoln appears. "Hey guys, I thought that was you."

Lincoln smiles. LJ continues to watch her.

"H-hey Luna." Her brother greets her. LJ nods.

"Get tired of the arcade?" She makes sure her tone is light and airy. LJ shrugs.

"Yeah, you know…still a lot of summer left don't want to burn out all at once." Lincoln shrugs also.

Luna nods, "Yeah."

They head for Casa Loud, LJ falling slightly behind them. She can _feel_ him watching her as she and Lincoln make small talk, avoiding any details on what they did that day, not that she notices.

They do notice the twins playing in the yard as the reach the house. Just inside Leni is sitting on the couch with….Chester? Charlie? Chuck!

"Hey Chaz!" Lincoln says louder than strictly necessary, "What, uh, are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh," He reaches for the notebook at the edge of the table, "Leni was just showing me some new designs she came up with." Seems likely.

"Is Lori with you?" Leni asks as Lincoln's face drops.

"Uh no…we decided to head out early…could you text her to let her know we got here alright?" As she reaches for her phone LJ slips in to the dining room.

Luna lifts her guitar. "Well I'm gonna go put my axe away. Later."

As she heads up the stairs the door opens again. "I know what you said but still ice your hand. Just listen to your mo-" Lynn and Lacy stop in the landing. Everyone just kind of stares at one another, except Leni.

"Huh." Chaz utters.

Leni looks up from her phone. "Hi Lynn. Hi Lacy." She waves.

"Hi Leni. Got to go to the kitchen real quick." Lacy retreats.

"H-hey Leni. What designs were you looking at." Lincoln asks as he grabs Lynn's arm maneuvering them to block the dining room. She lets him.

…

The siblings lock eyes and both motion to the kitchen. Lacy goes to the sink leaning against it fishing the protein bar out of her pocket. "So how did it go?"

~I broke a guy's nose.~

Lacy chews and swallows.

~It was…justified.~

Lacy takes another bite giving a small shrug to say, "Ok."

~They were…scum!~ Anger flashes in his eyes. ~I tried to avoid them but I had to shi-~

Lacy's eyes narrow.

~Anyways they took him outside and laid him out. I got there before they could do anything else.~ He looks down. Lacy swallows. ~They threatened me too…so I…reacted~

Lacy takes another bite while LJ keeps his gaze on the floor.

Lacy swallows crumpling the wrapper drawing his eyes back to her. ~Did they stand a chance?~

~Against me? Yeah. Probably…they looked big enough. Jocks of some sort.~ He looks away again.

"Okay." She smiles at him.

LJ deflates further, ~Aunt Luna knows…something. We ran in to her on the way home. She was upset...and the way she looked at me, was...different.~ He struggles for the words. ~It wasn't just unease…it was…sadness? Fear?~ He sighs again running his hands through his hair.

Lacy gives a sad smile, ~I took mom to Lone Pine Hill.~ His eyes widen. ~She knows.~

LJ backs in to the fridge, his breathing becoming more erratic. "LJ." She says evenly.

~Why? Why would you do that?~ His eyes start to water a little.

She exhales, ~I needed it.~ She holds his gaze. ~And it was the right play. I only confirmed what she already knew.~

"Fuck." He chuckles humorlessly.

"Language."

"tch." ~Who cares?~ He glares at his sister. She gives him another sad smile and he wishes she would just punch him.

~It's alright. We're okay.~ She slowly approaches him. ~You don't have to be afraid. Just remember what Aunt Luna always says.~ He chuckles again as she pulls him in to her arms. It's all she could do and LJ knows it. So it's enough.

For a moment they just take comfort in each other's presence. Then LJ moves away. He looks to the ceiling. Breathing slow and steady.

Time for _him_ to do what he can.

…

Luna sits on Luan's bed, staring at the wall, rethinking everything. Her dreams. Her plans. It was all just a joke. She was born with this _desire_. Or at least that's how it felt when she sat in that audience watching Mick Swagger soar. Shining brighter than anything she had ever seen. And then she knew her destiny and she had to spread the word. Around the world, from London to L.A. She would find her way among the stars.

_'...they seem so far away now...'_

Why though? What has she learned today that makes it different from yesterday?

_'Well that door marked Sam is closed...'_

Okay. That is true. Some part of her was still holding on to Sam...coming around? Realizing she loved her as much as Luna did. Does?

She groans. How she longs for yesterday. It was so much simpler. A crazy Rock and Roll dream. But now its time to wake up.

She imagines herself sitting with those mothers. A baby carriage of her own. At least her's would be tricked out. A little brown eyed girl smiling up at her. Or maybe a boy.

She gives a small smile. OK. It's not a bad dream. She's not against kids she just hadn't really thought about it. Hugh doesn't count.

She sighs number who cares. Rubbing her face, she startles at the knock on the door frame. LJ just stares at her with that flat expression of his. How did she forget to close her door?

_'Oh right...existential crisis...'_

"So I have two kids, huh?" Luna rubs her arm looking down, her face not knowing how to look.

 _This_. _Right here._ This is was what he was afraid of. He couldn't stand seeing his family in pain.

"I guess uh…nevermind?" Silence fills the room. Then LJ snickers closing the door as he steps inside. She's not sure how to process that.

LJ settles in next to his Aunt. "You are talking to your nephew who is only here because your four year old sister tore a hole in time and space." He lets that hang in the air for a moment before turning to face her directly. "What other impossible things do you think she is capable of? Or the rest of us for that matter." He shrugs a slight smirk on his lips. "Don't worry so much about tomorrow or you'll forget to live today." He heads for the door.

Luna watches him then starts chuckling herself, "That's pretty good."

He stops. "It's just what my Aunt always tells us." Then he's gone.

Luna blinks.

Okay. Ok. She pulls out her lucky pick. It doesn't seem as heavy.

In the hall, LJ exhales, raising his hand to his temple. His eyes rest on Lisa's door. It was all he could do. Right?

He hears shuffling in Luna's room. Quickly, he ducks in to the bathroom just before Luna rushes for the stairs.

…

"Bye Chaz!" Leni calls out the door as Lynn and Lincoln share a look.

They turn to the sound of Luna struggling down the stairs with her guitar and amp. "I'll be in the garage."

"Here let me help." Leni takes hold of the amp following her little sister out the door.

Lincoln collapses against the couch, "That was close."

Lily crawls in to Lynn's lap, "Yeah, who does she think she's kidding?" She smiles at the baby. "Isn't that right Lily?" The baby clasps her hands together, flutters her eyes and makes a kissy face. Lynn laughs.

Lincoln suppresses his own reaction to the scene. "I meant explaining your clone." Lynn rocks the chortling baby, her smile dimming a bit. "Where is Lacy?"

"I told her to ice her hand." LJ stops at the top of the stairs. "There was a...small _incident_ with that...gremlin, Tanya."

Lincoln's eyes widen as he replays the image of what LJ did for him. "You didn't! Uh...you didn't fight did you?"

She scoffs. "No...I was a ready to put that... _you know_ in her place but Lacy stopped me." She takes hold of Lily's hands. "Even when Tanya tried to wack me in the back of the head with a field hockey ball." Father and son pull matching expressions. "She just caught the ball...and then throws it back to her...like it was nothing." LJ looks to the knuckles on his left hand. "We have some good kids."

Before Lincoln could respond Leni returned prompting LJ and Lacy to reenter the room. LJ doesn't look at her. He knows the expression on her face already. He just doesn't agree with it. He clenches and unclenches his hand.

He doesn't deserve it.

...

Luna doesn't have Sam's sweet sound system. She doesn't have the back tracking for this song. All she has is her phone and her earbuds. But it should be enough.

 **Mother Earth is pregnant for the third time**  
For y'all have knocked her up  
I have tasted the maggots in the mind of the universe  
I was not offended

"For I knew I had to rise above it all, or drown in my own shit." Her fingers slid over the strings, getting in to position.

She feels it. The music coursing through her. Down her back, through her arms, in to her fingers. The pulse building inside.

Then it surges forward and she begins to play. Pulling her in as the world melts away.

Soon enough it is playing her. And she sees the world for what it could be. Sam leaning in to her with lips tasting like sweet tea. Sticky and sweet. She runs her fingers through her hair before clasping their hands together. Twin guitars ring out driving the crowd in to a frenzy. Together they shine from Royal Woods to Royal Albert Hall.

Never alone.

All the way to the bloody top.

The dream begins to fade as she's pulled along. Away from that life. It belongs to another moon and sun. Another universe. Not meant for her world.

Her breath hitches as the tears come but she continues. Always forward. The music is not done and she must heed the call. She grits her teeth as the sorrow drains from her. She will endure. Her body trembles and sways but the song remains the same. And she is still playing. Still standing.

Luna Loud being true to herself, the only way she knows how, with Marshall and Gibson at hand. Her playing becomes more solid, more her. She is not lead now but walks in step. Be it the music or destiny.

That is her _choice_.

She feels herself flying. It's scary, exhilarating, but it's all her. Her joy, sorrow and feelings carrying her. Now, in this garage, on a sunny June day. And it's enough.

**Come on Maggot Brain  
Go on Maggot Brain**

As the song comes to its end she keeps playing.

Her own song.

…

Genetically speaking, the Louds are quite the catch.

Their grandfather Albert, for example, is nearly eighty and yet Lisa has footage of him creaming active service personnel at simulated combat with pigmented non-lethal ammunition. Street name: Paintball. At the rate he is going she could easily see him living to a hundred and fifty. These traits are clearly expressed in her own family; from Leni's inexplicable strength to Lana's herculean immune system. It is Lynn, however, who has taken full advantage of these traits with her physical conditioning.

And while that in in of itself _might_ mitigate the risk of inbreeding on a single occasion, when compared to LJ's sequence and then back to her siblings', one conclusion emerges.

_'Genetic engineering.'_

She could understand it with Lacy but why LJ? But then she realized...there is _really_ no reason not to. Why take the risk? She pulls up the rest of the Louds. She knows all of her family's genetic risks. Everything from autism to dyslexia.

_'Oh…of course…that makes sense.'_

She fixes the wig back on to her head, grinning wide.

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic at 90%.

She has work to do.

Yet unbeknownst to the scientist, a shadow creeps away from the vent, moving deeper in to the heart of the house. She has learned a lot today. And dusk is still a ways away. She hears the door to her room open. As well as the door to Lincoln's. A small smile flickers at the corner of her lips.

_'Decisions, decisions.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chunk's story was inspired by the tragic death of Clarence White of the Byrd's.
> 
> As always I probably referenced what you think I did (I honestly don't know anymore). Except for Tanya...who I stole outright from LoudAutomata16. But I see it more as me doing my part to help make that character fanon. Seriously, go read Live to Lynn. Your missing out.


	4. Episode 4: Half the World knows not…

As Lori sits at the light she feels compelled to reconsider the effectiveness of her _deterrents_.

With Lynn it's simple, just mention bread and she knows to shut up. Mostly. But she has never really pulled the trigger on Lincoln. Well... _Human Pretzel_ was probably not her best threat but she was mad and it worked. Or it did.

The light changes. And while she _is_ mad, duh, she's more worried than anything. After she found out about those two jerks getting attacked she tore the place apart looking for her brother and nephew. Terrified that something happened to them. On her watch.

Then she gets a text. That's how she finds out. _A TEXT!_ Oh they just decided to leave without telling her. People are being attacked in the streets! And what do they do? They decide; 'oh well, let's just wander around town and _not telling anyone!'_ What kind of example is that setting for LJ? She shakes hair out of her face.

'… _I thought Lincoln and I had an understanding…'_

Is this how it is going to be after she's gone? Everyone is just going to do what they want damn the consequences? Chaos. Her knuckles tighten. Whose going to keep the house together without her? Leni can't do it and Luna won't. By the time they see where that gets them it will be too late.

Her phone goes off again as she enters the parking lot. Being the responsible adult she is, she waits until she parks to read Leni's message.

_'At least they made it home.'_

…

"While distracting Leni and her boyfriend, Chuck-"

"Chaz."

"Whatever." Lynn waves her off. "I realized you and your brother don't have any extra clothes, which after the day we had, are going to be pretty ripe."

Lacy gives a nod of acquiescence, coming to rest on her aunt's bed. She pulls off her jacket, smoothing her sleeves, the gold and black stripes running the length of her arm. She takes a few small sniffs.

"So obviously I'm going to have to give you some of mine." She opens her drawer grabbing a few for her self and throwing some to her kid. She makes her way to the closet flinging it open. Lacy smirks leaning back. Deep breath.

Lynn reaches for her one of many #1 jerseys. "Have at it kid. I'm going to get a quick shower." Lacy hums her response as her mother leaves the room, her eyes remain on the closet. The design of this room is terrible. She shakes her head making her way to the ajar doors. Squeaking as it swings open.

Inside is exactly what she expected. Which is comforting all things considered. Although, one thing does catch her eye. Gingerly she pushes the clothes aside. Taking another deep breath Lacy runs her fingers down the white Gi. "No offense, Aunt Luce, but could you give me a few minutes? I promise not to do anything too interesting."

After a moment the air sounds like it should. One more breath, jaw set, she reaches for the hanger not taking her eyes of the Gi.

_'This will do.'_

…

LJ's eye twitches and starts to move to the vent but stops himself. His eyes remaining forward.

"I'm not a big fan of orange." He unzips his hoodie to reveal a Henley in a similar color although more grey than purple.

"Cool buckle."

LJ runs his fingers over the brass compass rose. "It was a gift."

Father and son stand side by side looking in to the mirror. LJ runs his hand through his hair causing it to stick up a little and he imagines himself dressed like the boy at his side.

"Yeah, no." He faces him, hands on his belt. "If it's all the same I'd rather just sit naked until my clothes are clean."

Lincoln frowns but nods. "Ok but Lori is the one who does the laundry."

LJ gives him another flat look. "I can wash my own clothes."

Lincoln puts his hands up backing away. ' _Two steps forward one step back_ ,' Lincoln reminds himself.

LJ's eye's narrow at the placating gesture. "You got any you need washed, might as well."

"Not really. Oh!" He moves to the closet removing a bathrobe. "I know it's not your color but it's got to be better than being naked. Although they are use to _me_ walking around in my undies." He shrugs.

 _'You don't say_ ,' LJ's eyes seem to express but it's lost on Lincoln who just nods heading for the door. "I'll just give you you're privacy."

As the door clicks shut LJ returns his gaze to the mirror.

He slowly removes his hoodie, then quickly flings it behind hitting the vent. He puts his hand on the buckle. Listening. He twists the two pieces of the buckle apart.

_'Maybe I'm just parai-No. If the professor has taught us anything...'_

He sidesteps so he can still see the vent in the mirror but Jr.-Junior won't be reflected back. Quickly he undresses and gets the robe on. He goes through his pockets. Jingling the remaining few tokens in his hand. He places them on the dresser as he bundles his clothes up, his belt hanging off his shoulder. As he places his hand on the door knob he listens once more. The vent is silent. As he turns the knob Lucy retreats further into the house.

LJ steps in to the hall and stops dead. It takes him a second but he realizes its just Lacy stepping out of her mother's room. Wearing a black and white short-sleeve jersey. A #2 emblazoned on the front.

He tries not to cringe.

"Gonna wash your clothes, can you wash mine too?" She holds out her folded clothes. He huffs but puts his arms out further. She places it in his arms then swings her jacket from around her shoulders to rest on his.

Lynn strolls up to them her own soiled garments crumpled in her hands. "Oh yeah I forgot I had that. It was a gift from Myrtle but it was too big." And the wrong number. "You're doing laundry, Junior?" She tosses the clothes at him waving as she walks in to her room. "Thanks."

LJ's eyes twitches as the sports bra hangs from his head.

_'Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!'_

Lacy has the decency not to laugh as she removes the garment from his face. However, since she looks away while patting his shoulder he has no illusions to her feelings about the situation. He turns mechanically, heading down the stairs.

_'Time to go bleach my face.'_

Lacy shakes her head heading in to the room. Lynn is lying on the bed tossing a ball in to the air. "You know he's probably going to go bleach his face now." Lynn snorts. Lacy sits on Lucy's bed giving a pointed glace at the vent before returning to her mother who hasn't noticed.

Lynn catches the ball sighing. "I'll have to talk to him eventually."

"Yeah. I told him, so..." Goes without saying. "He was upset by something that happened while he was in town." Lacy meets her mother's curious eyes. "Seems we weren't the only ones to have a slight altercation today." Her mother's grip tightens. "He's ok it's just…" She finally breaks eye contact. "He's a little disappointed in himself."

Lynn takes in her daughter's sad smile. She throws the ball at her. She catches it before turning to face her.

"Lefty, huh?" Lynn looks to the ceiling taking on a thoughtful expression. "Yeah. Makes sense."

…

"See you Monday, Dr. Feinstein." Rita calls out as she passes the doctor's office.

"Rita, could you hold on a moment."

She steps in to the office. "Is there a problem, Dr. Feinstein."

The elderly man stands from his desk, "Not as such, it's just you seemed a bit distracted today. It has not affected your work or anything like that, but I just want to know if your doing okay? Trouble with the novel?" He moves around the desk to speak to her face to face.

"N-no." Rita does her best to remain calm. "Uh, I have some family in town…rather unexpectedly."

Dr. Feinstein nods sagely, "Ah, yes, fish and houseguests."

She winces. "It's…not that I'm not happy to see them it's just…" No, she's got nothing.

He nods himself. "I think I get what your saying. It's like when my Talya comes to visit. I always look forward to seeing little Odelia even if I have put up with that schmu-" He coughs. "Excuse me. I meant, my son-in-law. Regardless, the time I get to spend with them is worth the…inconvenience."

Rita smiles. "That's true." Even if its not the same at all, she appreciates the effort.

"I won't keep you from your weekend any longer." He goes back to his desk. "Hope everything goes well, Rita."

"Thank you, doctor. Goodbye." Rita leaves the room. She walks through the building trying to figure out just what it is about the situation that has her so...out of sorts? Yeah let's go with that. Honestly, considering some of the shenanigans her family has gotten up to in the past she really shouldn't be all that surprised by this one. If anything it almost seems inevitable. She really should puts some limits on Lisa's experiments.

She pauses, blinking.

To be fair she really hasn't set many boundaries for her kids. Certainly not as many as other parents but it didn't really seem necessary, they're good kids. Shenanigans including tearing apart the fabric of reality not withstanding. Her father valued her independence and taught her self-resilience. Besides, the last time they tried to control them was that stupid attempt at making them more _well-rounded_. She winces. Sure they excelled under those conditions but when she thinks of the looks on their faces...the lack of life, the _joie de vivre_...all she can feel is guilt. Whose to say her and Lynn's shenanigans are any less harmful and unnecessary.

She pushes through the door, the intensity of the sun momentarily overloading her senses, clearing her mind. She strides over to Vanzilla climbing in to the passenger seat. Letting Lori drive her, now _that_ took adjustment. "Hi sweetie."

"Hey mom." She moves too quickly to take the wheel and shift in to reverse. She observes the girl out of the corner of her eye. She's too quiet. Then again so is Rita. The girl is focusing on the road but Rita knows her mind is elsewhere.

It's the expression.

_'So that is how Dr. Feinstein knew.'_

She is her daughter after all. "Lori," She begins then stops. She's her first born. The child she spent the most time with. The one she is sending out in to the world.

"Have I been a good mother?"

...

Perhaps he had been a bit hasty saying he would stay down here until his clothes were ready. Then again, what was the alternative freeballing it as he is?

He eyes the bleach as it shakes atop the machine.

_'Better not. Too pale as is.'_

Another reason this place sucks is there's not really a good place to sit upon. He leans against the dryer taking stock of the place. Doesn't take long. There does seem to be a small work bench and tools but judging by the state of them they don't get much use. Hmm. That seems odd unless...

_'Wouldn't surprise me.'_

He moves to the old table looking over the various nuts and washers scattered on the table. At least he is starting to get use to the...smell... He lifts his head, scowling, before twirling around.

"I was wondering when you would show up." A sight growl in his voice to hide how exposed he feels.

"I surprised you noticed so quickly." She says in a tone that seems contrary.

"I've had practice with that particular _quirk_." His voice finding a way to become even drier.

"I take it my child takes after me in that aspect?"

LJ doesn't react. Visibly. _'Why the fuck did she say it like that?...Ah hell...'_

"What is their name?" The child steps forward, seeming smaller somehow.

"We told you future knowledge is dangerous, why would I go back on that now?" LJ narrows his eyes.

"Didn't stop you from giving us that _riddle_." The slight inflection signaling she knows the answer.

Annoyance finally appears on his face. "Yeah, that was a great fucking plan." He sighs, leaning against the workbench taking one of washers in to his hand. He rolls it across his knuckles. Okay. Ok. You wanna go?

Like LJ, Lucy outwardly showed no reaction but inwardly was becoming quite impatient. He turns to face her, locking his eyes on where her's should be. All the while fiddling with the washer. Stonewalling, huh? Fine.

 _'Let the game begin.'_ They both think.

…

Lori blinks keeping the wheel steady. She opens her mouth but closes it. Another blink. "Huah?"

Rita faces forward. "Have I been a good mother to you?"

Yeah, no, repeating the question didn't help at all. "How can you ask me that?" Lori hazards a glance at her mother.

"It's okay, sweetie, you can tell me." Rita keeps her eyes on the road like she's driving, her face stone.

"Mom, you're...I..." Lori's eyes return to traffic as navigating that is of more immediate concern. It's also easier because where the hell did that come from? What does she want her to say? "Why?" She rephrases her own question as they exit on to the feeder.

Rita leans back in to the chair. "I think this has been coming for a while. I just hoped I wouldn't get there until on the way back from Great Lake City."

It took Lori a moment but then she got it.

"I would get in the car and your father would drive away and I would realize that, you _really_ aren't coming back. We are leaving you. And I wouldn't be able to stop the questions." Her eyes glaze over as she can see it. "Is she getting enough to eat? Enough sleep? Is she getting lonely? And I know your father and I put more responsibility on you than we ever should have but did we teach you how to take care of yourself?"

Lori changes lanes as the mall comes in to view. She finds herself back in the garage on her first night alone. Then tied to that chair waiting for Lincoln to fail. _Hoping_ he would fail. Next her disastrous attempt at being a _city girl_. "Honey? Lori are you alright?" She's back in the car, breathing heavily, the honks telling her to move already.

She does, entering the parking lot, immediately parking. "Mom I..." She lays her head on the steering wheel.

Rita lays her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's..." She meets her mother's eyes. "I hadn't thought about it. I had been so scared this entire time about what will happen to the family when I'm gone but not how I will be on my own." Say it. Be honest with yourself. "Because the truth is I don't know who I am without them. Everyone else has their own... _something_...but what do I have? I'm just the bitchy older sister."

"Now honey you know that's not true. Your an amazing young woman." She pulls her in to an embrace. "You have a drive and determination that frankly I am awed by. Now why it maybe true you sometimes get a little too caught up in the vision of success that doesn't really make you different from the rest of us. Remember the bathroom incident?" Lori chuckles. "I'm not worried because I don't think you can handle the world. I worry because I'm your mother and that is my job. I was just wondering because of this whole children from the future thing."

Honestly Lori hadn't been all that concerned with it. More excited than anything else. Just another day in the Loud house. One last great bit of craziness before she goes off in to the real world. "I'm sure it will be fine. Lisa will fix it, she always does. And they seem like good kids. Lacy is so bright and cheerful and while LJ is much more... _reserved_ , he did offer to do the dishes before we left the house this morning."

Rita gives a small smile. "Hmm. I don't know Ronnie Anne that well but I assumed he gets that from her. Ronnie Anne is his mother, right?"

"With that chin, either her or Carlota." Lori takes on a thoughtful expression for a moment but shakes it clear. Nah. That reminds her though, she really should introduce her to Leni.

"At least Lynn and Lincoln seem to be having fun. You're right, Lisa will have this fixed soon enough, we should just enjoy the time we have with them."

Mother and daughter share a smile. Live today, today. Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. Lori could do that.

Still though...it is a shame the Santiago's are missing out...

...

Luan checks the invoice as the employees of Fanny's stack her boxes in to a small pyramid. "Well that seems to be everything." The leadman says jovially.

Luan hums as she looks over the list again. "Thank's Coop."

"Alright, Johnny, come on." The other employee brings him a silk handkerchief. Coop turns to the boxes. "Thanks I-" He turns back, annoyance etched on his face. "Johnny, what are you doing?"

The younger man shrugs, "It was the only one we had."

Coop moans in frustration. "Fine. Take the end. Okay now pull. Put your back in to it, Johnny!" They pull dramatically but it does nothing. They both stop, panting and resting on each other. He turns to the girl, apologetic. "Sorry Luan, guess we are gonna have to do this the hard way." He tosses the fabric behind him which proceeds to flutter in to a giant sheet covering the boxes. "Oh, wait, there it goes." He adjusts his uniform smugly. "Just needed to be warmed up."

Luan chuckles taking hold of the fabric from the peak, pausing for a beat, before quickly ripping it away. The boxes are gone.

"See that Johnny, the kid's a natural. Watch yourself, you can always be replaced."

"Yeah, yeah." He waves him off as he leaves. "Later, Luan."

Luan leaves the store with the fabric around her neck and a smile on her face. She also has a noticeable spring to her step. While it may have been simpler to order her supplies online the rejuvenating effect of visiting the emporium was worth the effort. Sure it may not be good to completely surround yourself with people like you all the time there is something about knowing you have at least one place you belong.

As she steps in to the sun she stops for a moment just accepting it. The warmth on her skin. Also nice in measured doses. Tomorrow should be a beautiful day too. Well, to her thinking anyways. She chuckles, her hand brushing her bag, as she heads for the mask of Thalia, the pickup area for Fanny's.

She runs her hand on the stone visage before turning her attention to the circle. She removes the fabric from her neck unfurling it as she walks to the other side. She flicks her wrists snapping the silk then turning it as if to show the mask it is as it appears. She flicks again, the fabric falling gently to the center of the circle, revealing the outline of a pyramid. "And presto!" She rips the cover away. She bows to the muse. "Thank you. Thank you."

She folds the silk making it as small as she can walking back to the mask. "And aahh!" She places the end in to the concrete mouth that proceeds to suck it in. A low rumble comes from the facade.

_'Heh, facade. I get it.'_

Luan leans against the wall to face the road. It is the little things that do it, you know? Get's you through or tears you down. Make's the day or ruins it. Huh. Maybe she has been going about this all wrong. Tentatively she reaches in to her bag for the planner. She regards the matte black cover and stark white lettering. She looks over at Thalia again then sighs. Maybe she has been over thinking this.

 ** _'No maybe about it, kid. You look more like my sister, Mel, with that long face you got there.'_** She can just hear the mask say. Pretty voice too.

_'Yeah, I know, even my pun game has been suffering. Haven't made a decent one in weeks. Pretty much since I got this thing.'_

_**'Why? It's just paper, isn't it?'** _

_"No it's more than that...it's a promise...a...it's important...'_ She stalls out, annoyed at her own inability to defend herself in her own mind.

_**'Is it now? Personally, I think you ARE over thinking it. We don't come when demanded, child. We come when we are MEANT to. In the moments you are susceptible to benefit from our grace. Perhaps you need to reevaluate your commitment to this. To why you push yourself so hard. To what this birthday really means to you. After all, you have to know where you stand before you can move forward.'** _

Luan sighs looking up. Across the lot she sees Vanzilla moving towards her. She slips the planner back in to the bag.

"Fair enough."

She pushes off the wall, moving to the circle as Vanzilla pulls up beside her.

"Hi honey, have you been waiting long?" Her mother calls through the open window.

Luan gives a smile that nearly reaches her eyes. "No you're just in time."

Wordlessly the two Loud women go about helping with the load. And while it's short work to be sure, the silence is quite noticeable. Especially when it concerns these three. Loud isn't just a name, its a way of life.

Even once the cargo is stowed away and her seat belt fastened, still the silence lingers. "Is everything alright?" Luan says less they ask her the same question.

The two blondes share a look just shy of furtive, "It's fine sweetie were just discussing this whole thing with your niece and nephew." Nope. Still no less weird.

"Ah!" Luan says because she needed to say something. "We were talking about that this morning." She says looking out the window.

Lori glances at her in the mirror before returning her attention to the road.

Her mother regards her carefully and Luan can just feel her ears burning. "How do you feel about it, sweetie?"

She no more has an answer now than she did this morning. "I'm...not sure." Lame. "I mean I've been so busy with work and I'm...kind of removed from it. I'm mean it's not that weird a situation...Anyway they seem nice enough even LJ with how...quiet he is." Boo! "Although, Leni says he's probably uncomfortable because he doesn't really know us. He just knows people with our names."

The two blondes smile. Leave it to Leni.

"Hmm. You know," Rita grabs her chin, "that's a good point. I mean if I went back in time I doubt I would recognize myself. And if I met me from another world it would probably be worse." She turns in her seat. "Life changes people, especially raising kids. And having _you girls_ certainly had an effect. If you were all boys like Lincoln I would probably be very different."

The girls in question turn the statement over in their mind. Nah. They very much doubt their mother would be that different had they been boys or bunnies. Luan, however, not burdened by whims of traffic delved deeper in to the thought. She figured any version of her regardless of circumstance and chromosomes would at least have to be jokesters. Not necessarily clowns like she is. But whether they're serving up coffee or fighting _the Man_ their is no way that laughter isn't an essential part of their life. Because if it isn't, can they really be _her_? What is that _core thing_ that makes her herself? She would still be her if her name was Lane or Lois, surely. How much has to be changed before you are no longer yourself but someone else entirely?

"Maybe." She softly utters. The blondes look to her. "But I liked to think we'd at least be able to laugh together."

Her fingers curl around her bag.

...

Tear tracks run down his face.

It's been about 30 minutes and he hadn't blinked.

Well played.

BUZZZT!

The washer goes off but neither break eye contact. After a few more minutes LJ sighs flipping the disk in to the air before snatching it away. He tosses it on to the table before crossing over to the machine. He was getting real tired of the smell down there.

Lucy doesn't follow him. He deserves that much. She could only manage about 6 minutes before needing to blink. "Sigh."

LJ rolls his eyes, _'It's like dealing with Morgan...without the self awareness...great, I'm actually starting to miss that prick.'_ He starts the dryer, the clang and rattling filling the basement. "Why is this important? It's _you_ , what name do you think you would name your child? It's probably that." He takes on a dispassionate but still dismissive tone.

"Maybe. But I would think their father would have some say in the matter." LJ gives no reaction. "And it's not like I am asking about who that is, I just want a name. Something to...look forward too." Her face falls. A slight tremble, only just perceptible, travels down her form.

LJ still doesn't react, outwardly anyways, _'Oh for fuck sake. Are really going to play that card? I'm actually kinda...disappointed? Yeah, lets go with that.'_ He taps his fingers on the dryer. _'Do you really grow up to be my Aunt Lucy?'_ He sighs, _'Then again...we are a ways from the Troubles...gorram it.'_

"Quoth the Raven." She snaps to to him. He begins cueing.

She cocks her head like the bird in question, a small confused frown on her face.

_'Ok that is kinda cute.'_

"That's all you get Aunt Lucy, now if you don't mind, I _vant_ to be let alone." He closes his eyes.

...

Ker-pop!

Luna falls to the ground panting. The broken string waving in the air.

She releases it from her grip to examine her hands. Now that she notices it, they do hurt. She flexes her fingers.

_'Hurts so good.'_

She grins as she pulls herself to her feet. Her whole body feels drained. Completely knackered. And why shouldn't it? She left everything out there. In the aether.

A controlled fall over to the amp. Resting against it before turning it off and disconnecting it from her axe. She regards the amp giving an experimental tug.

Nah. She'll get it later.

She sways away from the half stack, not quite new born pony but she better see to that before stepping in to the house...don't want to go through that again...

She chuckles breathless. Feeling the warm flush to her face. Why doesn't she listen to more F*nkadelic?

_'Free your mind and your ass will follow.'_

She saunters out the door. Pausing at the frame as the light blinds her. So bright, not a cloud in sight. Clear. As far as she can perceive.

_'When the conqueror is in tune with the infinite, every ending is a new beginning, life is an endless enfoldment. Change your mind, and you change your relation to time.'_

"Inspire yourself. Your life is yours. It fits you like your skin." She smiles wide. Floating to the house.

She bust through the door causing Lincoln and Leni to jump on the couch.

She chortles again, "Sorry." She walks in, the errant string scraping against the wood. She turns in to the dinning room. Leni goes back to the TV but Lincoln watches her until she is out of sight. She seems...better, or more like herself anyways. As Lincoln had thought back on his conversation with LJ before Luna found them, he had come to realize his sister had been really _wound up_. That was the best way to put it. It happens but only when she's really upset. Of course, he was more preoccupied with making sure she didn't see-

Lincoln blinks once. Twice. Three times.

_'Wait...see what?...'_

How lonely he is? That's his dark secret? That's pretty lame. Everybody needs somebody to love. If anyone could understand that it would be Luna. So why was he so worried to let her see it? At the risk of letting her own troubles weigh her down. Well besides the fear of his sisters trying to interfere...again... Although that's unfair they've gotten better over the last few months.

Lincoln shakes head slightly rubbing his temple.

Anyways, if there is anyone he could talk to about this and _NOT_ let t get out. It would probably be Luna. Then again...on second thought, their troubles are their's alone. In other words, her troubles, his troubles, they are their own to deal with whether they be lame or stupid or inconsequential, they are everything to them in that moment. The center of the entire world. More or less.

His head is really starting to hurt from the circles he's running. He really should get to the point already.

_'Fine. I'm too close to this to see it clearly. I can only see what's in front of me. Not from the sides...I need help.'_

Luna wanders back in to the living room, placid smile on her face, shirt slightly damp and a half empty bottle of...sweet tea? No, half and half...hmm.

"Well, see you guys at dinner."

Lincoln closes his eyes and counts to 100 in his head before standing.

_'So much for having a plan.'_

...

Lucy melts away back in to the darkness. The cards said he would be difficult. IX always is. Especially in reverse.

 _'Lenore'_ She assumed that was what he meant with whatever those hermetic gestures where. It does sound like her. It is... _comforting_ to know some things don't change. Hopefully they just become purer versions of themselves. _'The better angels of our nature.'_ She can only hope her nephew will find his way. Because his angels walk a dark path indeed.

She sighs. A real one. Because as arduous the IX is to deal with, the XII is worse.

And she knows she is coming.

...

Luna rests her head on the ladder. Does she have the will to climb it or should she just borrow Luan's.

_'Oh! I'm already laying on it...Ok.'_

She begins to drift when she hears a sight knock at the door. Her eyes flutter open. "Ye-yeah?"

A beat. "Uh could...could I come in?"

The fatigue slips away at the tone of his voice. She pushes in to a sitting position. "Sure, brah, come on in."

After another moment of hesitation Lincoln finally pushes in. He seems unsure of himself. "Sorry to bother you."

"No worries, pop a squat." She motions to the bed. Her brother nods gently shutting the door as he makes his way to the bed. Sitting stiffly turned away from her. He looks around the room noticing the open case.

"You broke a string?"

She grins, "Yeah. Space truckin' round the stars. You should try it sometime, it really puts things in to perspective."

He nods, unconsciously grabbing his arm.

_'So is that what I looked like?'_

Luna knew he needed to talk but it wouldn't do to to push him. "Anyway, I need a new string but wouldn't you know it?" She snaps. "Fresh out." She adjusts leaning on the wall, "Ah well, any excuse to go to Guitar Planet." Yeah, with that sweet beauty of a Les Paul they got in stock. Her axe is a perfectly good guitar but something about that obsidian queen just calls to her. She could really go to the moon with that baby. Music of the spheres. Feel free to stop me at anytime, Lincoln...

The boy jolts a little, "Yeah. Let me know. Maybe I could take LJ." His voice drops a bit, "If I can get him to leave the house again."

Ah. Well this has been coming. "I'm down. I'm sure we could convince him."

Lincoln sighs. Luna takes a drink. She then taps him on the arm with the bottle. He takes it having a pull of his own. The tartness helping somehow.

"So Leni said something this morning that I can't help but replay in my mind." Lincoln turns slightly to see her but she is looking at the wall. "That maybe LJ is...afraid." Lincoln tightens his grip on the bottle. "Of us. Like, he doesn't know any of us. Not really. He has an Aunt Luna but is she really me?" She locks eyes with her brother. "And that thought terrified me."

Lincoln drops the bottle on to the bed. Luna takes a deep breath before reaching for the bottle. "I know." She takes another gulp. "It was kind of stupid but it really messed with me all day. I was afraid of who she was. If i'm going to like being her. If I even have to be her. Do I get that choice?" She holds out the bottle to him.

He shakily takes it. The liquid swishing.

Luna grins, "Like I said it was kinda stupid. After all," Luna chuckles, "You gravitate to that which you secretly love most."

Well that brought up a whole mess of things Lincoln hadn't intended to think about.

He kills the bottle. The amber liquid giving him courage.

"I don't think it's stupid." Luna turns back to her brother. He turns the empty bottle in his hands. "I was thinking about it too. Just..." The plastic crackles and pops. "You're right about LJ being afraid." He says slow, steady and with just a hint of shame. "I saw it," His son's face flashes before his eyes. "and I didn't know how to help. Would _He_ have known what to do?" He tosses the bottle to the side. "I'm not like you Luna. Or Lynn. Or Luan or even Lori. I don't know what I want to be. Sure I'll think something is cool for a week then I forget about it. Or I really think about it and..." He groans running his hands through his hair. "I just can't see it. I never could. I'm suppose to be the man with the plan but I just..."

"Before I went in to the garage I was kind of where you are now." Luna derails his thoughts. "But then your son came up here and told me something his Aunt says." She holds Lincoln's gaze. "Don't worry so much about tomorrow or you'll forget to live today."

"But what is today but yesterday's tomorrow?"

Luna gives him a flat look. "That...doesn't really work in this situation. Wanna try again?"

"Sorry. It's just I feel like that's all we ever do. We just go on and on but nothing ever really seems to change." He gets to his feet. "I mean I'm not saying its bad. I'm just saying...I don't know." He looks to ceiling but it never seems to give him the answers. "I just feel stuck. Everyday just bleeding in to another never going anywhere. Then Lisa screws up and suddenly I do have a future. I have a son. And a niece. And the future is real." He scoffs and the bottle rolls off the bed. "Unless their not mine and belong to some other Lincoln. One who deserves them more."

…

LJ sneezes, blinking his eyes. Damn smell.

_'Oh good she's gone.'_

He folds in on himself, sliding in to a crouch. Again, no sit-upon.

He resists the urge to groan, yielding this much is already too much. Seriously, what was the point of that little interlude? Couldn't be for Intel, too little gained. And yet it was gained all the same, even with such a clumsy attempt. His jaw sets.

 _'So she was testing me. If she was watching through the vents...it is likely she knows our secret.'_ He closes his eyes. When he eluded to Luna he figured she either wouldn't get it or not see beyond herself. The best way to keep a secret, pretend there isn't one. _'Yet Lace gave up who our father is...'_ True. But she said it was necessary. Unavoidable. Do you doubt her? _'Whatever. Besides it's only a matter of time before Aunt Lis finds out.'_ He clenches his fists. _'That is inevitable.'_ He has only ever seen his big sister truly upset once.

Once.

And Aunt Lis was the cause.

LJ opens his eyes, his feelings restrained.

_'Well, she has that effect on people.'_

...

"Atchoo! Dang it! I don't have time for a summer cold I'm much too busy!"

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic at 90%.

Genome mapping at 12%

...

Lacy breaths deep, nostrils flared, before letting out a content sigh. "This bed is a lot more comfortable than it looks." She says her head dangling off the edge, left leg bent under the right knee.

"Oh yeah? Well, don't get use to it. It's Friday meaning that Count Dorkula get to bring out her coffin." Thwap. She catches the ball. They hadn't really spoken much. Just a few questions here and there to help her think. Thwap. About Lincoln. Thwap. About his son. Thwap. About...

She misses. The ball bouncing off her head. She growls pushing off the bed, "I'm gonna get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Do you have any cranberry juice?"

Lynn raises her brows in confusion, Lacy shrugs her shoulders, "I...think we have some tropical punch."

"That works, thanks, mom." Lynn walks out the door absentmindedly closing it behind her.

Lacy hums, directing her eyes at the vent, her foot wagging, "We don't have much time, Aunt Lucy."

The grating pops open as Lucy emerges from the depths. Lacy's smile takes on a slightly smug air to it.

Lucy's first thought was to ask how Lacy knew but that would be foolish.

Lacy dangles her arms off the bed. "So...how's it goin'?" A mischievousness tone not unfamiliar to the child. Her eyes however is what drew her attention. Unlike LJ's, her's lacked the open hostility, they were clear and open but no less...piercing.

She was being sized up.

Fair enough.

Lucy wills herself to be still. Like a corpse. "I solved the riddle."

"Of course you did, Aunt Lis." Fondness. "But it was kinda obvious, _wasn't_ it?" Her smile shifts showing her fangs. She moves her eyes to the adjacent bed. "I already talked to mom about it earlier. Now that Luna knows..." Her smile loses the teeth but the amusement is still evident. "Next will likely be Aunty Leni...although I expect Aunt Lola to be visiting soon enough." She chuckles, "Unless, Aunt Lis sends us back soon." Lucy stays still. Lacy gives a "Hmmm." As her eyes briefly move to the corner of the ceiling then back.

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking a question about my child?" Lucy makes her opening move.

Lacy stays looking at the bed. "Sure, why not? We haven't McFly-ed ourselves yet."

Lucy's lip twitches but she seized the frown and her head tilt. Like a corpse. Lacy is still facing the bed. "What is their name?"

"Not a bad question." Lynn moves her eyes back to her. "You can learn a lot from that. I mean, you were probably thinking about it for a while now, right? Came up with a few names. Both kinds. Of course then the question is, 'Do I change very much in the future?' 'Am I going to look back on how I thought as an 8 year old and be _embarrass_ with my childish ways?'" Her teeth return to her grin. "Of course, Mom knew my name forever so..." She shrugs looking back at the bed. "Do Loud's _really_ ever change that much?" For a second her voice wavers. A twinge of sadness washing over the smiling girl. Lucy has difficulty stopping her reaction but she recovers quickly enough. Lacy sighs playfully as she turns back to the goth, "But that's not what you want to know. You want to know about your little." She cues slow and deliberate, ~Lenore.~ Humming twinkle, twinkle, all the while.

Lucy doesn't react.

Lacy gives a melodic laugh. She lifts her legs pushing to flip off the bed landing in a crouch. She pivots to face her Aunt. Her teeth shining. "So you have already talked to _little brother_." Lucy puts on a confused frown and tilt of the head. Lacy grin shifts to the side, her fangs more prominent now. She's not buying it. "You forget I know you as an adult. So why the tests? I expected you to confront me about how I knew you were in the vent. Then you were gone for half an hour." She rests on her haunches against the bed. "My guess is you went to spy on him and he let it slip he knew too." Lacy chuckles shaking his head. "Little brother is still a bit sloppy but I assure you he is _much_ better in the woods. Anyways, you went down to the basement to wait for him. Then annoyed him until he gave you another clue." She signals, ~Right?~

Lucy sighs again for real.

"And you are not surprised I keep calling him, _little brother_." Her amusement drains away. "So the question becomes, did you figure it out on your own..." She looks back at the ceiling. "Or did someone else?" Her voice sharp and hard.

Lucy feels the air change, unconsciously she slides a foot back.

Lacy's cold eyes snap back to her pinning her in place. "Do. You. Know. What. We. _Are_?" She growls, right hand scraping along the carpet.

...

Okay that's enough of letting him sulk.

"I thought that too." He snaps to her in confusion. "Well not that specifically." What to say with out derailing the whole conversation? "I decided to...do something I had been putting off for far to long." From the look on his face still too vague. "I decided to confess to Sam." Another few seconds and he gets it. "Yeah. It didn't go the way I wanted it to but," Shrug. "I really can't complain. We're still partners. Not much has changed, accept the constant questioning. I know now. So I can go on." She smiles, eyes unfocused. "Well, _now_ I feel that way about it. But after it happened...yeah."

Lincoln stares at the bottle, rolling it under his foot.

"And that's when I figured out LJ's riddle." He had completely forgotten about it. That's the thing about her bro, he wears his emotions on his face. She chuckles. "Yeah. To be fair it was only an acci..." She paused. "I wasn't trying to figure it out but I guess I needed it. So what is it exactly you need, Linc?"

Why was he here again? Things got a little off track there.

"I...I wan't to know how to help my son." Krinkle, crackle, pop. "I don't want to see _that face_ again." His fists tremble.

Luna smiles. "I don't know about any other Lincoln but _this one_. I think he's gonna be a great dad." She pats the bed. "So how about you tell me what happened today. See if we can figure it out."

...

"Because how hard is it to take the empty pitcher out of the fridge?" Lynn drops the canisters of powder on the counter. Not enough to make a full pitcher of Tropical Punch but a little grape will be fine. Grape is a tropical fruit, right? And a berry. Maybe she should text mom to pick up some of that cranberry juice for Short-Stop.

_'Come to think of it, that's the first thing she has asked for all day.'_

She can't see LJ being much different. Lincoln smelt like grease but on the wrong side of it. So they must have eaten at some point. Probably to do with that _slight altercation_. Red tendrils spread through the water. She really should ask about that.

 _'Maybe I should ask Junior...that's a good way to start a conversation, right? What kind of grub you go for?'_ The ladle causes a miniature vortex as it plunges in. ' _I do have to talk to him eventually.'_ Her brow furrows as she begins to stir the clumpy concoction. _'It's not like I don't want to or anything it's just...'_ She begins to pick up speed. _'After all he's my...'_ Faster. _'He's Lincoln's son. He's...he's...he's-'_ She pushes away from the counter, the ladle continuing to spin, bits of red spreading across the counter.

"Dang it!" She moves to the towel rack before it starts to stain. She wads up the splotchy napkin. Rolling it in her hand. _'Lefty, huh?'_ She turns to the garbage going for three. _'And swish.'_ She picks up the ladle and sighs before taking a drink.

...

"Proshchay, Sergei, see you tomorrow!" Lynn, Sr. steps out in to the sun the sudden temperature change stopping him in his tracks. "Boy it sure is a scorcher out today. Hmm, maybe a fish fry should be off the menyu. Ooh how about some gazpacho soup." He suddenly gains a flat look. "Oh yeah I forgot we banned that after the Thanksgiving incident." He shivers. "Well back to repressing that." He begins whistling and jauntily walking around the front of the restaurant where his family await. He moves over to the already vacated driver's side. "Hello honey. Girls. I was hoping you wouldn't mind a quick trip to the market because, you know, I'm just not feeling salmon tonight."

The women folk give noncommittal grunts. Lynn, Sr. takes in their faraway looks and heavy atmosphere. "Okaaay, am I missing something?"

"Oh we're fine dear we were just," she returns to the window, "talking about the whole situation with Lincoln and Lynn."

"Ah. Yes." Of course being Friday in Royal Woods it had been busy now that Sergei and his visionary take on fusion cuisine had taken off they had need of more staff giving them time to keep the innovating going. That's it! He could prepare the salmon poké style paired with botvinya now how's that for compromise. He has got to bring that up with Sergei later.

Vanzilla roars to life in search of kvass and furikake. They get a good ways to the market before Rita speaks up again.

"What was that, honey?"

"I said how do you feel about our _grandkids_?" Reflectively his knuckles go white. Grandkids. Vanzilla shakes slightly as it comes to a stop at the light.

"Well I...uh..." He looks to his wife, then to his girls in the mirror. All eyes on him. "Yeah, I got nothing." They lurch forward.

_'Must have hit the gas a bit too hard there.'_

"Oh come on, dad, you _literally_ have to have an opinion." Lori grasps his seat.

Lynn readjusts his own grip on the wheel. "Sorry but I prefer to keep an open mind about our guests. It has only been an afternoon after all." Yeah. Of course. Keep an open mind. Yep. That's best in this situation but oh what for dessert? Should he stay with the theme or throw a curve ball and do custard.

_'No wait...custard has also been banned...thanks, Lana...Hmm,_ _natillas..._ _'_

The Loud women all share looks and a weary sigh.

Really, what were they expecting?

...

BUZZZT!

_'Fucking finally the infernal machine is done.'_

Infernal? That's the side effect of prolonged exposure to Lucy, unnecessary descriptors.

He pulls open the door, the wave of heat and lavender slamming in to him.

_'Better that than the mold.'_

Mechanically he begins sorting and folding the clothes. Still having not found a satisfactory answer to the bullshit involving the goth. It was just so pointless. Just wasting time and dragging things out needlessly.

LJ stops massaging his eyes. He's getting worked up. Maybe that was the point. To fuck with him. To break his guard. If so it was working.

_'Good luck trying that shit on Lacey.'_

He drops his hand breathing deep. In and out. In. Out. Ignore the smell.

He focuses on the clothes. Repetition. His. Lacy's. Nyny. His. Lacy. Nyny. His. Lacy. Nyny.

Done.

He throws off the robe his buckle hitting the dryer with a tremendous clang.

He quickly puts on his clothes. As he clasps the belt closed he finally feels his calm return. The warmth and fragrance easing his tension.

As he takes his hoodie in his hands he regards his sister's own jacket then the rest of the load. He supposes he could bundle them up in the robe and carry them that way. Or rather he should. While, Lacy may not find it weird to walk around like the player 2 version of her mother, she would still want it back. But Lynn's room is the last place he wants to be.

Dang it. It's also pointless to avoid it. It's inevitable. She _knows_. Or very nearly.

He swings the hoodie around his back sliding both arms in simultaneously.

As he slides the zipper he feels more like himself. He lifts the robe stepping back towards the machine. Just wrap them up, get it over with. Get it over with.

He drapes the garment around his arm racing for the stairs.

The laundry lays untouched.

...

Lincoln stares at his hand. Luna remains quiet.

"Seriously?" She finally says. "Lincoln the only thing you did wrong was not hit him harder. Maybe you should get Lynn to train you more." She grins shaking her head.

"But I could have run?"

"He'd have caught you."

Lincoln struggles, "I could have found a way out I didn't have to pick a fight."

Luna sighs, leaning in to catch his eyes, "Lincoln, _he_ was picking the fight. There was no way he was going to let you go without attacking you. Some people are just like that. They have to make themselves feel better by bringing other people down."

Lincoln doesn't seem convinced.

"So he kicks the bullies' asses then freaks out." Luna nods. Makes sense.

"I guess he was right about not going out at all. He knew it was dangerous and I ignored it. Ignored him."

"No. You didn't." And this is what is annoying about her brother. "He was going to brood anyway, that's pretty much what he has done the entire time already. You were trying to get his mind off it. Which you did until those jerks showed up." Luna settles back against the wall. "That's usually how it goes. But you can't let those people stop you from living. as long as your not making anyone else's day worse. Whatever."

She's right. But he can't help but think it's a little to simple. Maybe once he was in that alley there was no way out but before than? Maybe. If he had actually decided to do something rather than just act blindly. Hmm. Well...we're getting off topic again.

"Like father, like son." Luna drags him out of his head. "Both beating yourself up over something not your fault."

Fair enough. "So what do I do?"

"Nothing."

"What?!" She has his full attention now.

She smirks at his open gape. "There's not much you can do right now. Yeah, he probably needs to talk to someone but you can't make him talk to you." Luna looks through him. "That wouldn't go well." Then she's back. "I'm sure he'll talk when he's ready."

"Okay. But what do I say to him?"

"That's easy. Just speak from the heart, dude."

...

Lucy remains still. Frozen in place. Scarcely breathing.

Like a corpse.

 _This_ was not what she was expecting.

She figured Lacy would probably be playful and mischievous, which to be fair, she had been. Except ultimately she expected it to reach a sort of _quid pro quo_. Because Lucy thought of this as a game.

This wasn't a game to Lacy.

This was her _life_ that was a stake. The life of her brother. Her entire _world_.

' _Oh...Mcfly..._ '

If Lucy really wanted to see what was behind those bright eyes, then Lacy would oblige.

"I'm...sorry..." Lucy tries to _express_ her regret while Lacy inches forward in her crouch, the left joining the right. "but...I do know that your a-"

" _Abomination!_ " She hisses through clenched teeth, her muscles taut, set to pounce.

Lucy had only ever seen Lynn truly furious once. Once . This seems worse. She doubts playing dead will work. Not that she could even look away. The intensity of her gaze so intense that she could hardly breath. She knew the moment she even thought to run Lacy woul-

And then she notices it.

The glisten in the girl's eyes. Like a flicker in the dark.

"No!" She clenches her fists, standing taller. "If that were true then what is my Lenore?!" She takes a single step forward. "What is LJ or Luna's kids?! Or Leni's?! Or any of the rest of them?!" Her throat stings, not from yelling, but from the emotion she forces out.

Tearing down her wall.

Lacy halts. Slowly the brightness returns to her eyes as she sways. "A little flesh...a little breath..."She curls in on herself, breathing deeply, eyes screwed shut.

Lucy slowly reaches for the girl rubbing her back.

"That was embarrassing." She heaves another shuddering breath. "Every time I think I'm over it...accepted it as... _necessary_..." Lacy raises her head, pleading, "Please...don't tell any of them...they're not ready."

Lucy stares in to the girls wide eyes. Completely open.

"I promise."

...

LJ pushes through the door pivoting in to the kitchen. Face to face with Lynn holding two glasses.

For a few hours or seconds they just stare at each other.

Then Lynn puts on her trademark smirk. "So does it smell down there to you too or what?"

LJ blinks. "Yeah. They should probably call someone about that."

"Fat chance. Lisa will probably find some way to use it for research." She holds out one of the glasses.

LJ regards it. "No thanks." He turns to the entry way.

Lacy steps forward. "Come on, I just made it, I want to make sure its good."

LJ almost grins. "Ok." He takes the claret colored liquid. He takes a sniff as he raises it to his lips. Lynn's grin grows incrementally.

 _'Fuck you pancreas.'_ LJ swallows the simulacrum of juice with a wry grin of his own. "Could use a little pink lemonade to balance it out."

"Really? I'll have to remember that." Okay you got him talking, now how the hell do you keep it going? "Got the washer and dryer working?"

"Yeah. It wasn't hard to figure out. Your's and Lace's are ready too I just didn't bring a basket." He takes another drink.

"No problem we'll get them later. I just uh wanted to-" She stops. "You know what? No." She shotguns her own glass wiping her mouth. "No more dancing around Junior, we need-"

The back door swings open, as the twins step in their eyes lighting up at the sugary ichor. "Kwel-Abet!" They scream in unison.

_'Gracias a Dios!' 'Oh goddamn it!'_

"Thanks for the drink, Nyny!" He rushes out of the room as the twins swarm Lynn demanding their own glass. "Wait! I-"

Lynn blinks.

_'What did he just call me?'_

Lincoln steps in to the hallway feeling...meh, about the same. On one hand he felt a little bit better having talked about it but in the end he still didn't know where to go from here. He hears the thud of steps before LJ skids in the hall. He turns, father and son lock eyes.

They blink in unison.

"Here's your robe back." LJ says restrained.

"Cool. Want to play more Beasts and Barbarians?" Lincoln says overly eager.

"Ok." He turns marching in to the room.

Lincoln facepalms. He takes a deep breath then turns to the wall. "Well, what would you do? Because I got nothing."

One more deep breath and he walks to his room.

The door closes as Lynn hits the stairs.

Sure she is annoyed but she can't really be mad at him. Or she shouldn't anyways.

"Hey we-" Lynn shifts between the two girls embracing on the floor. "Okaaay. What did you do Lucy?"

Lucy freezes up. Fortunately, Lacy stands, intervening, "It's ok mom, it's just..."She reaches her gently pulling her inside then shutting the door. "It's just...Lucy figured it out."

"WHAT?!" Lynn moves towards Lucy, her defenses still down, crab walks away from her advancing sister. "You know about..." Her retreat cut off by the bed, she stares at the jockette shaking in fury.

No.

Not shaking.

Trembling.

It's not a scowl on her face but a grimace.

_'She's scared. Like mother, like daughter.'_

Lacy puts her hand on her shoulder, her fingers curling slightly, "Yeah, she figured out LJ's riddle." Lynn turns so quick they swear they heard a crack.

"Hwauh?"

"Yeah, _the riddle_. Three, two, two, two, one, one." Lacy gives Lynn a pointed look.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. We'll...I figured it out earlier." Lynn tries to play it off.

It super ineffective.

Lacy grins, shaking her head.

"Not just that." They look down at the 8 year-old. "I also know who Lacy's father is too."

In an instance, Lacy has her mother in a full-nelson. "Goddamn it, you better let me go this instant, missy!"

"Language, mother!" Lucy watches the two wrestle giving a small smile.

Now this was more like it.

_'Meh. Might as well.'_

Lucy climbs on Lynn's bed as Lacy pulls the struggling girl back to her own.

"I swear to God, Lacy, I will run you all the way to Canada and back if you don't let me go right this instant!" Red-faced, Lynn pulls her arms but barely gives at all.

"Let her go." They turn back to the goth. "If you'll calm down I'll explain everything."

...

KLUNK!

Paige's eyes snap open. No point lunging for the clock your time is up. "Ah crap." With practiced movement slide the pile of pillows to the side to slip in the gap between the wall. A quick tug piles them back on. Quiet. No sound. Short breaths. Hidden.

The door swings slowly open.

Paige stops breathing entirely, with a hand over the mouth for good measure.

Thap. Thap. Thap. Something slapping a palm in time with footsteps to to the center of the room. "Where are you?" A frigid voice pierces the stillness. The closet door opens. Hangers raking across the bar.

Stay quiet.

Then clothes being ripped away and tossed across the room. "I know you're here. Come out. _Now_."

Paige's eyes clench shut.

THACK!

Something strikes the bed causing Paige to flinch. "I said come out fa-!" "Tanya!"

She slowly drags whatever she it the bed with across the bed in a loud drawn out scraping. "What do _you_ want?" Thap. Thap. Thap.

"Da just called, he needs help with the food." Equally hostile tone.

For a moment there is just silence. The air heavy with animosity.

Then Tanya stomps out.

Breath.

A few more seconds of silence then the bed dips. "She's gone."

Klunk goes the front door.

Gingerly, red-hair pushes through the pillow barrier. Paige grasps the offered hand, stronger than it looks. The kid rolls belly up, head resting off the edge, meeting eyes with the brunette. "I don't get how she never thinks to look there."

"Don't jink it, Tea..."

"Sorry." Head pat for comfort. "She must have run in to _she who shall not be named_." They both roll their eyes. "Come on." She stands smoothing out her dress. "We should go help too." She ruffles the ginger's hair again. "Wait till you see what I got at the mall it'll look so cute on you."

...

Lynn crosses her arms, pouting and trying to burn the door with her laser vision. But Lisa probably laser proofed it...inconsiderate bitch.

At the other end of the bed is Lacy back to her effervescent state. "I'm sorry, mom, but give Aunt Lucy a chance. She is your favorite sister." Lynn whirls around finger raised to correct her. "Lily doesn't count she's everyone's favorite." She says in a voice that conveys not only is it a direct quote but one used ad nauseum. Lynn shrinks back, resuming her vengeance on the door. "And you can't be mad about the lock. I was trained by the best."

Lynn groans, "You know I'm starting to regret raising you so well."

"So you've said."

Another deep sigh, "Alright, gloomy, what do you know?"

Lucy regards both of them carefully.

" _Today_ , please!"

The two girls roll their eyes. "Fine. I've always known how you feel about Lincoln."

"Bullshit!" Lynn exclaims, Lacy fixes a withering glare at her.

_'Which one is the mother again?'_

"You are always seeking him out. To spend time with you. Either drafting him to help you train or just pressuring him in to _playing_ with you. Running with you. Biking with you. _Wrestling_ with you."

Lynn takes on an incriminating blush, "We-well who else am I suppose to get to help me, huh? Even as a nerd, Lincoln is the only one of you anywhere near my strength level."

"What about Leni?" Lucy and Lacy both deadpan.

"What about the rabbits, George?"

Really? Wow...but fair enough.

"It's not about needing his help. It's about needing him to _be with_ you. Focus on you. That is why your always picking on him. So he can't ignore you. So he'll have an excuse to be _physical_ with you! Don't pretend like you don't know how you get when he doesn't have time for you! That's was why that whole thi-" She cuts herself off.

We don't talk about _that_.

Lynn scowls, her tone cold, "Oh please. We all do that, Lucy. Even you!" She scoffs dramatically, "Next you're going to tell me you lov-" Her turn to stop. Her eyes growing darker.

Nope. Not dealing with that again. "No. Not like you. That feeling you have right now. I have never felt _that_. Not for Lincoln. Not for Rocky. Not for Edwin. I've read about it. I've seen it. But needing someone that completely...must be _terrifying_...especially with what happened yesterday." Lynn flinches her anger draining away. "Coming that close to losing him. Of course you would go to his room that night."

"We-well duh we almost died. I knew he would take it hard." Lynn leans forward, comforter clenched between her fingers, eyes shut tight. "I was just being a big sister! And why would I go check on Lisa it was her fault!"

"What about all the times you _faked_ fights with me to go sleep with him?" Unconsciously, Lucy leans forward.

Lynn chuckles humorlessly, crossing her arms, and turning to the accursed door. "I didn't fake them your just annoying."

"And yet _you_ leave, when we both know you could make me." That got her. "How many people here can _actually_ make you do anything you don't want to do? You could have easily pitched me out of the room knowing I would be comfortable sleeping anywhere dark. Everyone knows that about me. You leave because you _want_ to leave."

"No that...no I..." Her breath becoming labored.

"Why are you even denying this?" Lacy prods.

"Because if it's that easy to see then why hasn't he seen it yet!" Lynn glares at her daughter. No more hiding. "And what happens when mom and dad find out?! Or Lori or the rest of them?!" She faces the ground. "I have been trying very hard not to ask you that question. I barely had the courage to ask you about... _the other thing_..." She lies back, hands on her mouth breathing deep before groaning. "You know...sometimes...sometimes I wonder if this is some kind of punishment." Her hands fall splayed across the bed. "Like, Karma. Maybe I was even a bigger bitch in a past life than I am now. And _this_ is my penance. To have the most perfect guy in the world _sooo close_...but can never have him."

Lucy is struck by it. She has never seen Lynn this vulnerable. This honest. This exposed.

It's humbling.

This never was a game.

She turns to Lacy assuming that however uncanny this sight is to her it must be more so to her niece, but the look in girl's eyes is one of...pride? Admiration? Encouragement?

Lynn pushes herself up, watery grin on her face, "But I tell myself I could take it all, if I could just have him. The hatred. The disgust." A bitter chuckle. "It's not like I haven't had plenty of practice with that. But I wouldn't care because with him in my arms, none of that could touch me." She drops her head. "Except I won't really know until I see that _look_ in mom and dad's eyes."

The tears finally fall.

Lucy shuts her eyes but it does nothing for her ears.

She wasn't lying. Not really, anyway. She simply underestimated the intensity of Lynn's feelings for Lincoln. Even as prone to melodrama as Lucy is.

Lynn had hid it well, all things considered.

And while it's true that at any moment Lisa may be watching, she certainly isn't always paying attention.

It's not so much about who you are in the dark. Those times when you're not being noticeably observed. No. It's the little things. The small details that slip out when your mind is too occupied to control every rea-

_'So that's how...well played...'_

"I'm okay with it." The words are out before she realizes it.

Lynn tentatively raises her head. The question clear as day. Why?

Why? Well...her first instinct is to go on about the forbidden nature of the relationship which is consistent with her person yet...it just doesn't...seem right...Not with what Lynn is showing her. With what Lacy has shown her.

So again the question is, _why?_ Or is it, _how?_ How is Lucy okay with _all of this_? Not just her sister's illicit feelings for their brother but the very physical manifestation of that perversion, that sin, sitting on her bed.

Well, it's surprisingly simple really...

"You're my favorite sister...besides Lily." Lynn just stares at her for a moment before giggling, wiping at her eyes. It's then that Lucy realizes her own eyes are wet too. "I could never really hate you. And I doubt I could hate Lincoln." Lucy ducks her head. Now a new iteration of _why_.

Why is it so hard to find the words?

She begins to turn back when she catches Lacy's face. So open and accepting and encouraging. So... _bright_.

"I-you guys are..." She clenches her eyes, her dress bunched between her fingers. "I dwell in the shadows. Caught between the dark and the light. Because I crave both to sustain me. The dark whispers for me to except it's elucidation. To consume and be consumed. And the light...the light is blinding. It's illuminations just as overwhelming. If I commit to one or the other I _will_ lose myself. But through you...and Lincoln, Leni, Luna, everyone...I can touch the sun and see the day."

That's the best she can do. But is it enough?

She hazards a look to her sister. She's trying. And Lucy is thankful for that. She looks down again.

"Does the Eagle know what is in the pit? Or wilt thou go ask the Mole: Can Wisdom be put in a silver rod? Or Love in a golden bowl?" Lacy meets her mother's eyes then her Aunt's. "Sorry it just...reminded me of that."

Lynn shakes her head. "Well I don't feel much like an eagle, kid." She looks at her sister. "Or like the sun. I've never been that bright. And I really haven't been the best sister to any of you." She stands moving to Lucy. She kneels, slowly wrapping her arms around the girl. "But thank you." She feels her return the hug.

And for a moment, all is right with the world.

"Ok. Enough of that." She wryly chuckles wiping her eyes. She sits on the bed next to Lucy.

"Well I guess we now know where we all stand." Lacy decrees.

"Not quite." Lynn corrects her. "Your brother." The two girls nod.

"I tried to speak to him when he came out of the basement but the twins came in and he ran."

Lacy laughs. While Lucy shows her confusion. She would've expect him to react like he did with her.

"He also called me something as he left... Nanay? Naynay? Something like that."

Lacy shakes her head in amusement. "All I can say is keep trying. He'll break eventually." Her fangs slip out.

...

"Fucking vampires!" LJ curses as the strigoi swoops knocking his avatar prone. "At least it's not-" An electronic howl pierces his ears. "Fucking furries!" Two pricolici blind side Lincoln's avatar as he was casting a heal spell. Game Over also makes an appearance. "¡Carajo!" He growls out.

"Sorry." Lincoln says.

Stinkeye. "What do you have to be sorry about? It's not like you could see them." LJ hits continue.

Lincoln lifts his controller. "Isn't that the problem, I don't see the predators and it causes you trouble?"

Both freeze.

_'I really have to stop doing that.'_

"Don't start that shit now." LJ warns navigating through the ruins.

Lincoln follows behind, "You know you shouldn't talk to your father that way." LJ's eye twitches.

_'Seriously stop.'_

"Look, I get enough of that from Lacey." LJ reenters the derelict sanctuary, sword and shield held high.

"Now that's kind of surprising considering Lynn's mouth." Lincoln moves to the wall before casting a fireball at the strigoi.

"Yeah." He says tightly. His character dodging the swipes.

Lincoln tries to divide his attention between the fight and the door the pricolici would come through. "Must be her father's influence."

LJ swings too early, talking the full hit going prone once more. Lincoln launches a magic missile. LJ snarls mashing the buttons as the howling starts. "New plan. You keep the bat away and I'll take the corgis." The knight stands shield checking the beast and counter striking its mate.

Lacy. Lincoln had spent almost no time with the girl. Granted it's only been a day. Thundara. Glancing blow.

_'Still I should talk to her...from what I can tell she does seem to be pretty close to LJ. She could probably give me some advice. She does seem to be handling this better at least.'_

Lincoln rushes forward throwing another thundara getting a direct hit causing the blood drinker to crash to the floor. It writhes around while his mp charges.

_'I wonder if she's told Lynn about her father.'_

It turns on it's stomach crawling towards him. Firaga. The abomination rolls on the floor in a retreat. Lincoln moves his avatar forward.

_'Whoever he is must be tough to get Lynn's attention. I wonder if we already know him.'_

Firaga. The beast is consumed in flame as it's death shrieks fill the chamber. Lincoln grins, all teeth, as he watches the pixels break apart and disappear.

Lvl up.

_'Yeah. I should talk to her later.'_

"I need healing!"

Lincoln blinks. "Coming!"

LJ had been doing pretty well with his retreat and counter strategy but the wolves were designed to fight in groups and with the crumbling masonry ambiance getting in the damn way all the time it was a death by a thousand cuts.

And his character doesn't regenerate.

The bitch swipes him as he's dodging sending him sprawling to the floor, again. The prick pounces on his back pining him. "Fuuuck!"

Lincoln lobs another magic missile to try and help dislodge the pricolici but it's mate starts heading towards him. As the missile leaves he is taken to the ground. However as consolation the spell hits it's mark allowing the knight to dismount his foe.

But it was only delaying the inevitable.

"¡Pinche perros! LJ drops the controller.

"You know I don't think I ever heard Ronnie Anne speak Spanish."

"That's cause she can't." He shrugs. "Unless she's mad."

Lincoln opens his mouth to respond when Leni opens the door. "Lori just called, Vanzilla broke down again. They need us to go help them push."

The boys lock eyes and shrug before following the blonde in to the hall.

They can already hear Lola's shrill protests.

"Fair enough." He grips the banister. "With me and LJ here we could certainly make up for Leni."

"Maybe." As the living room comes in to view he sees Lynn standing arms crossed and face contemplative. The twins glaring at one another and Lily crawling on a sleeping Luna. Lucy is probably there somewhere.

As they reach the bottom step she and Lacy turn to receive them. "I can't get Lisa to open the door." Leni says dejected. LJ raises his brow.

"Whatever. We were just talking and think you and sleepy over there can stay with the babies." She throws a glare at Lola who counters with her own imperious stare. "It's only a couple of blocks." Done speaking she turns away and begins stretching.

Leni seems to be debating it in her head. LJ about to sigh turns his head to see Lucy standing next to him. His eye only twitches. "Here's your jacket." Every one but Lacy and he...and Luna jump.

"Ooh thanks Aunt Lucy." She grabs it swinging it around her. "Ready?" LJ doesn't like her tone.

He slips his hood on.

...

Well this is a set back.

Although it has been a few weeks so he can't be too surprised. It is such a... _vintage_ model after all. They don't make them like this anymore. Then again Lana is constantly threatening to _loot_ an engine. Lynn Sr. pats the side of his ol-... _life long_ friend. For as much of a prodigy his little gearhead is, she just doesn't get it. It just wouldn't be the same beast if you swap out its heart. Right? This isn't like a door or a head light. Trivial things. Cosmetics, really. They already learned that Vanzilla can't be replaced. It's family. No more replaceable than he is. Right?

"You guys okay?" Noncommittal responses. whatever malaise that has been effecting them all day still apparent. Lori as always is absorbed in her phone probably talking to Bobby. Based on the small smile she still has.

_'Ah yes, Bobby. Bob-o. Roberto.'_

In all honesty he didn't know just how to feel about Bobby when he first learned of him.

Lori dating at all was a period of adjustment he needed to work through. If he's honest. Teenagers are all melodramatic and Lori doubly so. He eyes her. Again, honest. So when he heard she had a new boyfriend he didn't have much of a reaction assuming it would soon run its course. The...intensity?...yeah lets go with intensity of a relationship with Lori often saw to that. But he stuck around.

And that's when Lynn Sr. began to worry.

Not that he had much of a reason to but the more serious Lori became about the boy he had to know if he was deserving of that intensity. That Bobby knew how important she was. Not to take advantage of that. Or for granted. So they told Lori to bring her Boo-boo Bear around the house sometime. Really get to know him.

And halfway through that first dinner, yeah, he's a good kid. Earnest, is the term. While not completely accurate to say with Bobby what you see is what you get. On one hand he is very open and up front with how he thinks and what he feels. There is no real deception in him. Although he often comes off like Leni.

Lynn blinks. Huh.

A kind and caring person who may come off as a little...dim and childish because of it but can be quite clever and capable in their element.

_'Hmm. That's probably why I came to trust him. Trust him enough to let him take my daughter to the city.'_

Yes. Even after moving away their relationship remained strong as ever. Heck, the whole moving away turned out to be a calculated risk to try and ensure a future with his daughter. Now if that isn't commitment...yeah, Bobby is good kid. And he'll be a good son-in-law.

_'That's right. At least one of them has Bobby as an uncle.'_

Now Ronnie Anne is a little tougher of a nut to crack. He has spent pretty much no time around her. From what he can gather she is a rough and tumble tomboy kinda like junior. Ah well, time will tell.

His eyes glance over at his fourth daughter. She is looking over her planner and chewing on a pen. It's good to see her working so hard on something constructive. In such a short amount of time she has become a staple in the Royal Woods community and has even started making moves in to the surrounding towns.

_'Come to think off it Luan has been a lot...quieter lately.'_

Her quips and commentary on the general goings on of the family has lessened as of late. The drawbacks of success, surely. Just the other day he heard Luan having to turn down customers for being booked. The sadness of depriving them of her comedic genius heavy in her tone. Balancing her entrepreneurial efforts and personal relationships have likely been weighing on her too. With all her wit and jocularity he had known that Luan had struggled a bit with her peers.

_'No. Her peers are fine. It's everyone else who has the problem.'_

It's just comes with being a Loud. They don't really ever do anything halfway. When they commit to something woe be to anyone who tries to stand in their way.

Yeah, they're good kids.

...

The Loud procession sallied forth in what could be termed an _companionable silence_. If you're feeling generous.

Maybe they were just saving their strength for the task at hand. Or perhaps they said all there was for the moment.

As for Lincoln he no more knew what to say now then he did in his room. An audience wasn't going to help that. As they passed the Franklin Ave sign Lincoln fights to keep his eyes from moving to his son. Because maybe that's what he needs right now. A moment of respite. A chance to not have to defend himself from other's good intentions.

Or maybe Lincoln is just a coward.

His eye twitches. _'I really hope LJ doesn't get that from me.'_

A couple more yards and Vanzilla comes in to view. His father standing next to the vehicle while Lori and Luan sit in the grass.

"Hey, kids. Sorry you guys had to come down here. Wait, Luna and Leni didn't come with you?"

Lynn shoves her daughter forward. "Nah. Ultragirl here told them to sit this one out."

"Actually I'm more of a Thunder Girl fan. But seriously we got this. LJ and I are stronger than we look," She catches her brother's eyes. "We got good genes."

LJ moves behind the vehicle debating whether or not to slam his face in to it thirty or forty fucking times.

What the hell is that suppose to mean? Do they know? She wouldn't tell them if she didn't have to.

Not that.

He glances at his Aunts still sitting. Luan is rummaging through her bag while Lori is texting. He inhales deep before snorting in agitation.

"What?" He doesn't even have to look at this point.

"I'm sorry." Hell, she actually sounds like she means it. He looks down at her. But she's gone.

Brow cocked he turns to find Lynn leaning against the hatch. The cat who ate the canary. "So you're fast but how's your stamina?"

"Better than my patience." He deadpans.

"Good, we have that in common. _Lefty._ " A challenge. He snarls. Her grin grows. "Ready when you are, Junior."

Before he could do anything else the hood slams. "Try it now!" Lana says.

The sounds of futility bring him back to himself.

 _'Damn nearly had him.'_ Lynn defiantly isn't pouting as she crosses her arms, she's just testing the weight with her foot.

"Sorry kids, looks like we're pushing after all."

They all groan except for Lacy. "Hey, I know this song!" She nearly jumps through the window. "Turn it up Gramps!" Senior, taken aback by her ardor complies. The family gets in their go to position. LJ closes his eyes, resting his hands on the van. Lynn spits in to hers rubbing them together before loudly slamming them next to his.

Humming Lacy takes up position next to her brother shaking his shoulder. She then rubs her hands as the intro nears it's end.

"Alakazam!"

**It's been such a long time**  
**I think I should be goin', yeah**  
**And time doesn't wait for me, it keeps on rollin'**

The venerable beast yields under their might starting to move forward. At first by centimeters than by inches.

LJ focuses on his breathing. In and out. In. Out.

_'Slow. Steady. In tim-.'_

"You're doing great kids. Just remember to breath."

LJ's eyes crack open. _'Wait...why the hell isn't he helping? It only takes one person to steer.'_ His lids droop. _'Then again...'_ He sighs.

"What's wrong getting tired?"

LJ snaps his head towards Lynn.

"Shut it, Lynn, I was literally on my feet all day." Lynn chuckles.

LJ growls, his nails scrapping against the hatch.

The elbow takes him by surprise.

"Dun dun. Chika. Dun dun. Chika. Dah dah dah." Lacy drops lower, elbowing LJ in time to the beat.

He rolls his eyes and drops lower to match her. Grinding his toes in to the asphalt.

He pushes forward.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's been such a long time. It's been such a long time.**

Lincoln's hand slides slightly. _'Huh.'_ He picks up the tempo.

Then it happens again.

He looks over at Lynn, staring hard at the hatch, teeth grit, she drops lower.

His hands slip again.

He practically throws himself against the van. His body resting nearly diagonally on the beast.

He remembers this being a lot harder last time.

**Well, I get so lonely when I am without you**  
**But in my mind, deep in my mind**  
**I can't forget about you**  
**Good times, and faces that remind me, yeah**  
**I'm tryin' to forget your name and leave it all behind me**  
**You're comin' back to find me**

It's not her imagination. They _are_ going faster.

She notices Lucy stumbling.

_'High knees, Lucy, high knees.'_

She rolls her eyes. At least _she's_ trying.

Lori and Luna, holding the least useful positions on the vehicle for this task, haven't detected it.

She moves to LJ hidden in his hood and Lacey's toothy smile.

Short-Stop elbows him again.

And they pass the Franklin Ave sign.

Lynn closes her eyes.

_'Just push, Lynn-Sanity. Just push.'_

**There's a long road, I've gotta stay in time with, yeah**  
I've got to keep on chasin' that dream, though I may never find it  
I'm always just behind it

By the time the song ends they feel their dad turning the wheel to the driveway. Lynn opens her eyes as she feels LJ moving away. She looks around.

Maybe they did notice it. Lori and Luna look confused. Lucy looks like she's playing dead. And Lincoln...

Lincoln rests on his forearm against the van. Now that that distraction is gone the main issue remains.

"H-hey." Confused he faces Lynn. "You uh doing okay?"

Lincoln smiles, "Is it that obvious?"

Lynn smirks, "Yup." Rests her back against the hatch looking in to the orange sky. "It's been a long day."

Lincoln nods. "Yeah."

Lynn chews her lip. "If you want I'll come by tonight and we can talk about it." She keeps her eye in the sky. "If you want."

Lincoln thinks for a moment. Couldn't hurt right? "Sure thanks."

"Alright kids lets get the cargo out."

...

LJ stops on the porch. Frankly he's pretty fucking pissed off right now.

And Lacy isn't always fucking right!

"You okay?" He glowers at her. Stupid non-existent heat vision. "Just hungry then."

He groans, "Was that _really_ a good idea?"

Lacy shrugs, "Had to be done. The sooner Gramps got home the sooner we could eat." She gently runs her hand over her stomach. LJ grits his teeth. Dang it. That is going to be a problem soon.

Lacy moves closer, "I noticed rabbit tracks on the way to the woods." LJ goes rigid. "If we have too..."

"No." He locks eyes with her. "I can do it. If it comes to that."

Lacy nods looking back at the family. "I'm gonna go help."

"I need the restroom." He pushes trough the door giving a quick, "Yeah. There outside." To Leni before making his way upstairs.

As the lock engages he allows his shoulders to drop. Languidly he moves to the sink. Cold water. He let's it drip from his face as he stares in the mirror.

Amber eyes smoldering.

He was really starting to hate this place.

...

Hazel eyes fill the mirror. A few more wipes and Paige's face becomes clear.

Stupid. Forgetting your clothes like that. Now you have to run. Three deep breaths and quickly out the door.

Past Tea's room.

Past _her_ room.

The door slams, the lock closed, safe.

Paige unknots the towel. The lamp clicks.

The ginger clutches the towel, charily turning to face the lurker.

Lounging against the headboard like she owns the place. "Oh don't mind me." She leans forward one foot touching the floor. Ready to give chase. "Not like you have anything I haven't seen before." Her lips curl back over her teeth. "We did share a room after all."

Paige backs against the door. Grip tightening.

"Oh don't be like that come here." She moves to the edge and pats the bed. Paige remains still. "I said, Come. _Here_." Pretense now gone only the malevolence remains.

Slowly Paige complies by inches. Not good enough. Tanya bursts forward ripping the towel away. The redhead clenches up to preserve some form of modesty.

She scoffs, "What are you covering? Not like there's anything there. Now sit." More hesitation. Stupid. She seizes the wrist twisting and yanking the kid to the bed. "There now." She interlaces their fingers. "So did you have fun playing dress up with Teagan? I bet you did." Her grip tightens. Paige tries not to wince. "Did she buy you new panties too? Such a good little _doll_ you are for her." Paige finally yelps in pain. "Oh did you say something. Mind repeating _that_!"

Hazel eyes start to water. "Please, Tanya, what did I do?"

The air goes cold.

"What did you do?" She chuckles. "What did you do?!" Paige's head slams against the bed. Breath caught by Tanya's off hand, much stronger than Paige's. "So guess who I ran in to today?" The weight settles in. No escape. There never was. "That cunt Lynn Loud. You know what she said?" She eases up her grip. As she leans in. Paige turns away. The girl stops.

"Look. At. Me."

Do it. Please. Stop. No.

"I said look at me, faggot!" She seizes him by the chin forcing his head forward. Wide and tearful meet hooded. Slowly her hand travels down his chin. Then her hips start sliding.

Her left hand finally leaves his body so her's can lie flush against it.

She gives a breathy sigh in his ear as she squeezes their entwined fingers. "Why do you make me do these things?"

Paige's eyes clench closed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She coos, releasing his hand to run it through his hair. "I know. I know." She sighs again. "You don't mean to do these things. You just...can't control it. You don't mean to hurt me." She rests her forehead against his temple. Her hand descending to his cheek, thumbing his tears away. "To embarrass me. No. No. No, Not my little brother."

Her hand moves to his side pulling him closer. "It's all that whore Teagan's fault. Right?" She lifts her head up. He nods. "See, your such a _good boy_. Too good." She rubs his hip. "You just get confused. But you can't trust her. She can't love you like I do. After all, you're not her _real_ brother." More tears. "That's why she wants to keep you weak. A joke. No. Not my brother. I won't let her." Her thumb traces circles on the iliac crest. "Hell where is she now? Huh? She's out there getting fucked. Leaving you here all alone. Except for me. I promise I'll always be here for you." Her finger tips dance across his belly. "You trust me don't you, Paige. I only want what is best for you. For _us_."

She leans in closer still, breathing deep. "Now, won't you be a _good boy_ for your loving sister and stop all the frilly queer shit? Hmm?" Her lips brush against his ear.

The redhead swallows trying to will something. Any response. A yelp. A nod. Damn it, say something!

It won't come.

"If you want to be a girl so bad I'll make you one!." She reaches down and squeezes. The pain is immediate. Undeniable. And cry, as much as you like, but it's a reminder. And even as she eases up her grip. It will remain. "Or...I can make you the man this family deserves. Your choice." Tanya closes her eyes. Breathing deep.

She grins. "Oh. What's this?" She wets her lips. Smack. "See. You _do_ like this. Maybe there is hope for you after all." She giggles. She finally releases him, traveling up his body once more to wipe his tears. "Shh. It's okay. Big sister loves you. Such a _good boy_." She presses her lips next to his closed eyelid, giving him a big wet kiss, "Muwhaa! Sweet dreams. Little brother."

Tanya hops off the bed stretching. She laughs as she closes the door.

Paige curls up. Trembling on damp sheets. Trying not to scream.

Tanya struts down the hall, spitting on Slut's door with out breaking stride. She unlocks her own stepping in to the dark room.

Klunk. Click.

She falls against the door. Sliding down. Her breathing erratic. What little of the room visible becoming blurry.

 _'Stop it. Get up. He needs this. Needs me. He's too weak.'_ Hazel eyes harden. _'He'll thank me one day. When he sees how much I love him."_

Blue iridescent spills in to the window. She turns, her face washed in a cerulean glow.

Must be a storm coming.

...

Ronnie Anne takes a deep breath, fist in position.

"I know how important this is to you babe."

Ronnie Anne raises her brow, peering into the gap in the door.

Bobby crosses his leg, bouncing it. "It took some convincing...okay _a lot_ of convincing but Grampa agreed to give me the day off. I'll head out first thing in the morning."

Ronnie Anne knocks on the door before pushing it in. "Bobby, dinner's ready."

He sits up. "Oh. Yeah, sorry Lori, got to go. Love you too babe. No I love you more."

Ronnie Anne put's her hands in her pockets. "Today, Bobby."

He finally hangs up...after another minute.

"Sorry. Let's go." He walks past her.

"Bobby, uh, what do you got planned for tomorrow?" Nonchalant. Completely lacking in chalantedness.

"Ah. Lori says she has something amazing she just has to show me." He says barely able to contain himself.

Ronnie Anne tries not to think about what _that_ could mean. "That's great. Uh I was wondering if you could uh give me a ride into Royal Woods. I mean it has been a while since I've seen Lame-o so..." She trails off.

"Of course, Nene." He pulls her in to a hug. "I'm sure bro is dying to see you."

Ronnie Anne clears her throat, "Whatever." He steps away. "Let's go before Lalo get's all worked up and knocks the table over. Again."

...

Streaks of lighting split the sky over Hazeltucky park. A hooded figure rakes his hand across the ground. Lifting it to his face he breaths deep.

Snorting he sending the grass flying. The wind picks up causing the blades to dance towards the woods.

Towards the bike trail.

" _Found you_."

A murder caws in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write due to technical problems.
> 
> Funny enough I had been lurking around Dynasty Reader and that seemed to help with the stress. It certainly reinforced the idea behind this chapter. "How about we, you know, have a healthy discussion about our feelings rather than letting them fester. Wouldn't that be a novel concept." 
> 
> At the very least less fucking tedious.


	5. Episode 5: A Matter of Time

_'Today I will meet people who are meddling, ungrateful, arrogant, treacherous, envious, and cruel.'_

Her hands moving in to position as amber eyes join the darkness.

_'It is not their fault.'_

She doesn't need to see to perceive.

_'They don't know any better.'_

"Yantsu." She whispers. Her arms cross over her face. They descend as her breath rises.

Her movements precise and controlled. Only as fast or slow as they need to be. The darkness offering no impedance.

Why should it? _How_ could it?

It is how it should be and she will be how she should be.

_'Resentment and complaint are appropriate neither for oneself or others. In the eyes of mercy, no one should have hateful thoughts.'_

However she does restrain her kiai. Little brother is still asleep after all. And he had a long day.

Fighting against himself.

 _'_ _Think lightly of yourself and deeply of the world._ _All I am is a little flesh, a little breath, and a Reason to rule all.'_

To her, yesterday was a good day. Everything thing in her control went as intended.

All according to the scenario.

"Kururunfa."

She had promised her brother to help them. All she needed was the chance to strike. And she was given that boon.

_'What is divine is full of Providence. Even chance is not divorced from nature, from the interweaving and enfolding of things governed by Providence. Everything proceeds from it.'_

Lone Pine Hill.

It is difficult to express the importance of that place to the family. Each one would have to say it in their own voice to show the depths. Since she was a child, anytime she found herself there she would find whatever she needed.

As it was for all of them.

And as she laid there against the great pine, her mother's eyes wide, drinking in the sight for the first time of the one place that showed her peace before she could find it in herself. Lacy knew what she had to do.

What was necessary.

_'When you appreciate the power of nature, knowing the rhythm of any situation, you will be able to hit the enemy naturally and strike naturally. All this is the Way of the Void.'_

Sutemi.

She would have to yield to that which she strives to overcome. The base and negative emotions that cloud perception. She would have to allow the fear and shame and guilt to manifest.

To _become_ powerless.

Fettered.

But then her mother asked that _one thing_ she had spent her life running from and it was worth the flagellation.

Because she knew she had her.

_'Conceal your intentions. Say less than necessary. Use selective honesty to disarm.'_

What parent wants to see their child in pain? What child wants to see their parent in pain? However it is often ineluctable. Because it is through our difficulties, our trials and tribulations, that we not only find who we are but who we can become. After all, great things are done when men and mountains meet.

But they are some time from their troubles.

The way her mother is now. How her father and aunts are. It's tragic really.

To see them without direction. So irresolute and effete.

Trammeled by the limits of their experience.

As egotistical and guarded the child her mother is now, nothing less would have done. She needed to be overwhelmed. So bombarded and overtaxed to the point that _one thought_ she is constantly holding back would fill immensity.

And then Providence decided Aunt Lucy should know.

_'Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness._ _Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate._ _'_

Aunt Luce.

Ok. It was kind of fun to see her so confounded.

Adorable really.

Although a little disheartening to go from seeing the skill and artistry of Aunt Luce's craft to the pantomime that she witnessed.

The potential is there but unformed nor tempered. She wandered in ill-prepared and without a clear objective.

Childish.

_'_ _All warfare is based on deception._ _Every one sees what you appear to be, few really know what you are. Perceive those things which cannot be seen.'_

"Sōchin."

_'Nothing you do will have effect if you do not use truth._ _A truth that's told with bad intent, beats all the lies you can invent._ _If one thinks only of winning, a sordid victory will be worse than a defeat. For the most part, it becomes a squalid defeat.'_

Lucy had to learn. She _must_ learn. Because when the time comes she will be the first.

She was right when she said she was the shadow. Walking between the worlds, the pure delight and the endless night, without contraries there is no progression. And really, who can be more contrarian than a goth?

Lucy will need to be ready to see the Tygers hiding behind the eyes of Lambs.

_'_ _Always bear in mind, what is the nature of the whole and what is my nature._ _If you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle.'_

So she had to show her.

But just a glimpse.

Luce may have flinched but she didn't falter but instead found the strength to move forward. To _act_ with conviction. To tread down the sword.

And then mother came in.

Truly, there is timing in everything.

So Lacy advanced, simply said 'Lucy figured it out'. And Luce saw the weakness in her mother's facade. Having been exposed herself and driven in to a corner, pressed on the _death ground,_ she did the one thing she could to regain balance.

Strike.

Again she wasn't prepared for the depths.

_'Truth can never be told so as to be understood, and not be believed.'_

When Luce destroyed her mother she destroyed herself.

It was beautiful.

Both learned so much about themselves and each other in that act. And they were made stronger because of it.

Lynn now knows that no matter what Lucy will stand with her. And Lucy touched the power of perception, when the spirit is open and unconstricted, neither insufficient nor excessive.

Even if this isn't Lacy's world, if Lynn isn't her Mother and Lucy her Aunt, they will be better off having endured this.

Right?

_'Remember that all is opinion._ _It is not good to settle into a set of opinions._ _One should search throughout their whole life how best to follow the Way. And should study, setting the mind to work without putting things off. Within this is the Way.'_

_**'** Never stray from the Way.'_

"Sanchin."

...

"Hmm." She snuggles in deeper.

_'Stupid internal clock. It's summer can't you tell by how warm it is?'_

She breaths deep.

_'And that smell...and that soothing thumping...wait...'_

She opens a single eye.

Yup. She's Koala-ing Lincoln.

So what happened last night?

..-. .-.. .- ... ... -... .- -.-. -.-

Lynn stands before the door. Trying to size herself up but not admit to it.

Lucy had all but threw her out.

 _'You're being stupid.'_ She thinks for the third time with the fourth on the horizon. _'Get your head in the game, Loud. This is going to be your toughest challenge yet. But your greatest victory.'_ She smirks pushing through the door. Enough thinking.

"Hey Stinkon!"

He yelps, launching into an aileron roll, clipping his bed on the landing and rolling in to his dresser.

Lynn doubles over in laughter as the contents of said dresser bury her brother. "H-hey Lynn." He's fine.

She steps over him climbing on to the bed. "Good air but you got to learn to stick that landing if you want the points."

The snowcap goes about cleaning up his space while the brunette lounges against the wall watching him. Then moves her head to look around the room.

_'Lift with you knees Lincoln...'_

The room has always been deceptively small. Yet everything has it's place, mostly because it has to. She doesn't think she or any of the other sisters could deal with such a small space.

Lincoln finishes giving her his full attention. She locks her ankles, wagging her feet and smirking. "So...how's it going?" She leans against the wall.

Her brother sighs sitting down but facing away. "Hard to say."

Her smirk falters but does't fall. "Well, just start talking something will fall out." She pushes him with her foot.

He takes a deep breath. "I'm just...I'm worried about LJ...how he is taking...this whole... _thing_." He draws out the last word in annoyance.

Lynn gives his back a flat look. "Uhuh, and?" She kicks him again.

"I saw him afraid." He clenches his hands. "I don't mean like he thinks their's ghosts in the basement or...eghrrr...Just _afraid_!"

"Yeah." Lynn shifts to lie down facing the ceiling. "I know what you mean." Lincoln turns around. "I saw the same thing with Lacy."

_'Shouldn't have said that...Meh.'_

He says nothing waiting for her to continue. "It was while we were in the woods. We found this..." She smiles. "Dude, I don't even know how to describe this place. It's just amazing. Like it came out of a movie." She sighs. "But anyway, this place must'ave meant a lot to her because when she got there she just... _let go_." She closes her eyes replaying the scene. Her little girl, trembling in fear, sobbing and begging for an answer that was never going to come. "God it hurt." She chuckles humorlessly. "Dislocations, broken bones, defeat. Nothing, ever felt that bad." Chocolate brown meets honey and she can see he understands.

"Wha-er How did you deal with it?"

She furrows her brow, "I'm...not sure I did..."

"But...She seemed fine earlier."

"Yeah but I'm not sure I did anything to help with that. I just...let her talk." _'Well made her talk.'_ "But I think that's what she needed. Her _mother_. And I was the next best thing." She closes her eyes again.

"Well that's not true." He answers almost immediately.

One on these days she's going to give herself whiplash. But the tirade dies on her lips at his smile.

"I've never know you to be second to anyone, even if it is to yourself." He looks her in the eyes. "You're gonna be a great mom, Lynn." He may have said something after that but she didn't hear it.

She turns her blushing face to the wall. _'God I hate you so much sometimes.'_ "Yeah, well, if I ever meet future me I'm kicking her in the vag."

Bathos solves everything, right?

She goes in to a laughing fit at his horror stricken face. "What? There's such a thing as raising your kids _too_ well." Again she nudges him with her foot. "So what happened? How did you see it?"

Lincoln turns his own blushing face to the dresser, coughing twice to compose himself. "So there were these two guys from Beaverton." As he speaks, Lynn's eyes get narrower and narrower the longer he goes. "And I...hit him. It just wasn't hard enough, I guess, so he hit me an-" She jumps up dragging him on to the bed. "Ouf."

Lynn grabs his chin her eyes roaming around. "Where?" She growls. He just stares. "Where did he hit you, Lincoln?" Still he just stares at her wide eyed as he slowly lifts his shirt, the scratching of the cotton drawing her eyes down. Gingerly she felt around the bluing patch of skin. Her eyes soften. He gives a sharp in take of breath as she runs her palm over top of the bruise directly. Satisfied she drops down next to him. "You'll be fine, you been through worse."

He finally seems to recover. "Yeah...It probably wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't just eaten."

She half snorts. "Ollie Jones." He raises his brow, shifting in to a more comfortable position. "That jerk who hit you. Heck I'm surprised he didn't kick you while you were down. That might have really done some damage, he's a striker for Beaverton High."

"I think he was about to before LJ came." Lynn studies his face. Now we are getting to the point. "I don't even really know what happened. One second he is checking on me and the next he is standing over them and that Ollie guy has blood coming out of his nose."

Lynn chortles. _'Way to go, Lefty.'_

"And that's when everything fell apart. He stormed off then started...talking backwards?"

Lynn rolls her eyes, "Yeah...Lacy did the same thing right before..." Once more her brother locks eyes with her.

"Why do they do that?"

She shrugs making a noise between a cough and a scoff, "S-she just said something about it being a game she plays with her best friend."

Lincoln nods returning to the ceiling, "Oh. LJ said he and Lacy had the same friends."

 _'Good to know.'_ "So that's when you saw it?"

"Yeah." Immediate.

Now it is Lynn who waits for the rest. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair before resting clenched at his side.

He licks his lips, "I told him...he wasn't alone...even though it may feel like it...honestly I don't think I did a good job. I was just rambling. Trying to get him to...I don't know, trust me? That maybe..." He stops completely. His face going slack.

Unbeckoned she leans closer. "Hmm?" Her forehead makes contact above his ear.

He takes a few short breaths, his eyes screwed shut, "That'll grow up to be someone _worth a damn_ , Lynn!"

She rears back, "Huah?" The fuck did that come from?

He sighs, "Nothing just...never mind Lynn...you wouldn't understand."

She regards him carefully. He's right, she doesn't understand what he's going on about.

She grasp his shoulder giving a light shake, "Hey." She shakes him again until he looks at her. "Hey." She shakes her head in disbelief. "If you think a selfish bitch _like me_ will make a good mother and someone as kind and loving as you wouldn't grow up to be the best man in the world then that asshole must have kicked you when you weren't looking." The mischievous grin nearly reaches her eyes but not his.

Because bathos _doesn't_ solve everything.

He turns his eyes away and her grin falls. Her hand slides from his shoulder to his chin. "Lincoln," She waits until he relents. "I'm serious." She implores him. "Why can't you see that? How much you mean to this family?"

_'To me.'_

"I-is it because of..." He breathing becomes labored. "Because I-"

"No." He says firmly. "It's just something that has been bothering me for a while. It might just have to do with starting middle school soon. Or Lori leaving." Deep breath. "Things are actually changing and I'm not sure how to change with them."

She want's to call bullshit but maybe he is telling the truth.

It would be like him.

To see things coming and think and overthink his response to it. It isn't his way to just go with it. To roll with the punches and adapt. No. Not her Lincoln. The man with the plan. He finds what he can use and runs it in to the ground. But staring in to his eyes she can see that he knows that now.

That's what _he is_ afraid of.

"The man with the plan." He closes his eyes. "Always having to take control of the situation to look out for number 1. I get it Lincoln. But what you don't get is it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. We get in to fights, we dick each other over but at the end of it all, when it truly matters, we always figure out the right thing to do. That's called being a kid, Lincoln. And out of all of us you're always the first to figure that out. Well besides Leni but she doesn't count." He gives her a ghost of a smile.

She's right. She knows she is. It's just the nature of the Loud house. There is rarely enough to go around so you got to fight tooth and nail for any bit you can control.

Like a small bed in a converted linen closet.

Something that is yours. That belongs to you and you alone.

Then again, what good is it if you end up alone?

_'If he would just ask I would give him...'_

She sighs resting her forehead against his temple. "You know if you were to get a smaller bed, you would have more room in here."

Lincoln looks bemused, "Nah. I have all the room I need." He turns on his side.

_'God I hate you sometimes.'_

"But seriously, Linc. I think you and your son aren't all that different. Just imagine it. If..." Fuck it might as well. "If you and me got sucked in that portal and ended up somewhere else. Wouldn't you be beating your head in the wall trying to figure out how to fix it? And how do you think I would react?"

"You...you would try to convince everyone you're not afraid. So that I wouldn't be afraid either."

Her fingers curl around his arm, "And that's how you'll get him, little brother. Remember that he is a Loud. He's family. You can always get family even if you don't understand them. He's your son which means some part of him no matter how small is _you_. I mean that's how that works, right?" Honestly at this point words are just falling out of her mouth. But they do sound good so let's just roll with it.

"Lisa would probably say, 'close enough'." His smile gets bigger. "Thanks Lynn."

They just stare at each other.

_'Would you just kiss me already?! And why is it so hot in here? The AC should be going full blast.'_

"We-well I guess I've invaded your space long enough." She moves to climb over him but the hand on her hip stops her.

"Wait uh...If you don't mind, I don't...really want to be alone right now..." Scarlet streaks through his face as he gets a closer look at the threads on his pillowcase.

Lynn settles back down. "Sure."

Her hand hasn't moved.

Neither has his.

.-. .-. . ... . -. -

She sighs again. In the end they just stared at each other in an awkward silence until they fell asleep.

"tch." _'...Weak...'_ Yeah, well, what are you gonna do? Besides move.

She really should move.

Her hand slides down his chest to rest on his hip.

_'Not what I meant, hand.'_

Her thumb flicks the waistband of his pajamas.

 _'Wait when did he start wearing those anyways? It's too uncomfortable to read with pants on but not sleep?!'_ Focus woman.

_'Right.'_

In the end it has to be Lincoln who makes the first move.

Or not at all.

Lynn rolls on to her back considering slipping between the wall and crawling out under the bed but a loud yawn interrupts her planing.

"Morning Lame-o."

He turns and gives her a nervous blushing smile, "Morning, Lynn."

_'God I hate you sometimes.'_

_..._

Amber eyes clash with the darkness.

He knows she is there.

As quiet as she is she ain't silent. And she certainly ain't unobtrusive. She pervades any space she enters.

Fucking Golden Child.

 _'_ _It should be noted that hatred is acquired as much by good works as by bad ones.'_ The virtuous is frank and open; the non-virtuous is secretive and worrying.

His eye twitches so he closes them.

He can hear her cut the air. Even if she isn't saying it he can hear the _Osu_ clear as day. He can feel his muscles tense and his fingers try to curl.

But fighting does not mean as much to him as it does to her. Or Leman and Lupe...or Morgan and his sisters...or Tommy...maybe as much as Tristine...

He forces his hands open. Wills his muscles to relax. What good would a jab do him now?

Not like he can punch his way out of this.

 _'Do nothing which is of no use, right?'_ Is this then what you were created for? To huddle under the blankets and keep warm?

He groans.

"Morning, Lefty." Quarter turn punch kick. More or less.

"Yeah." He sits up. Still fucking dark. The air is displaced in front of him. "Really?"

"It might make you feel better to get the blood pumping."

"That's what I have morning wood for."

"There is no need to be crude." She glares at him. Probably.

He shrugs in response. _'Fuck it, she doesn't need to see to perceive, right?'_

He closes his eyes as he flips on the lights making his way to the ladder. "I'm heading up you coming?" He hears her grab her coat.

A thus begins another day in the Loud House.

...

They really should get up but if he moves now it _might_ get a little awkward.

"So uh th-thanks for last night." Stop stuttering, you dork.

"Yeah well..." She turns on her back, arms behind her head, "Just remember that the next time someone asks you whose your favorite sister. And don't worry Lily doesn't count."

He ducks his head smiling, "Ye-yeah. S-so what are your plans today?"

Lynn loses her smirk. Nice going ya dingus. "Honestly I haven't really given it much thought. Let's just say...I think I'll go solo today."

"O-oh. Huh." Really, that's it, you schmuck?

"Yeah." She turns over her eyes getting bigger so he scoots back. She notices. Pulling in to herself a little.

Nice going plonker. _'Plonker?'_ Luna would appreciate it, now eyes forward you putz.

"Let's just say...I have a lot to think about too."

"Do-...I'm here for you too, Lynn." He scoots closer.

"Yeah, I know." She places her hand on his chest. "But I have to figure a few things out on my own first, then you better believe I'm taking you up on that." Her grin returns. "Now move it, dipstick." She pushes him off the bed. "We're wasting daylight."

She steps over the fallen heap striding to the door, "You coming?"

"Sh-sure. As soon as I can feel my legs."

Well not a total cock-up. _'Small victories, right?'_ Very small, Langer, very small.

...

Chestnut eyes blink open, immediately scowling.

"Dang it." She rubs her face. "Sorry Bobby, I know I'm suppose to be keeping you awake."

Bobby smiles, "Don't worry, Nene, the thought of spending the day with Lori is more than enough to keep me going."

Her eyelids droop, "Yeah I'm sure it is." Now she remembers how she fell asleep.

60 miles to Royal Woods.

_'Oh he's still talking. Eh whatever it's just about Lori.'_

It's always about Lori.

Why, though? Seriously, what's so great about Lori? Someone besides Bobby answer please.

 _'I mean it's not like I got anything against her but I just don't understand Bobby's whole...thing...when it comes to her.'_ After all it is for her that he decided to take over the bodega. _'Yeah that's right. Seriously, why?'_

The girl rests her hand on her chin looking out in to the Michigan sunrise.

No, she does not _get it_. The level of devotion Lori has managed to earn from her brother never made sense to her. He had never been that way before. When Bobby had broken up with Lori do to...yeah...she had figured that would be it. It had happened before. A girl would complain about his many jobs or something stupid like that and he would be fine after a couple hours and some ice cream. But that time...he was a mess...that was why she agreed to the whole thing at Jean-Juan's just get him to stop crying already jeez.

She looks out on the blue clear sky. Her cheeks red because it's June, alright!

"Eugh." _'Whatever. It was as boring and mind-numbing as I expected.'_ She adjusts the air vent. _'Well ok it wasn't that bad. But watching Lori and Bobby be all gross and clingy, yuck, you'll never catch me doing that stuff.'_ She huffs. Incrementally clouds start to make their way across the sky. _'Huh. That one looks like a shark...a hawk...a waffle or possibly conchas...a rab-'_ She turns from the window. Bobby is still droning on about his plans, his hopes and dreams, all of them wrapped up in Lori.

The center of everything.

_'...Weak...'_

And yet if she's truly basely honest somewhere deep deep _DEEP_ down, then sure, she thinks it's maybe sorta kinda...sweet.

 _'Put words in my mouth why don't you?...Okay, maybe just a little...I wonder how it might feel to...you know...'_ To be cared for with such a high level of fidelity. For that care not to be done out of familial obligation or duty or any other outside constraint nor concern weighing down on the giver. They do it because that is what they desire. Simply, because it is you. _For you_.

 _'N-no that's...what are y-'_ And you see it when they look at you. It's real, its tangible, there is no need to second guess it, to explain it, to knock in to the ground and belittle it because there is no diminishing it. No visible end nor merely a bout of paroxysim caused by hormones or delusion or wishful thinking.

 _'What does paro-'_ Love.

The girl clasps her eyes shut, her hands clutching at the folds of her hoodie.

Genuine. Honest to goodness. Love. That is what you mean isn't it? No, not like Bobby and Lori, as that is not meant for you. It wouldn't suit you. It would be unauthentic. And that is what is most important. Isn't it, Nene?

She slumps in her seat. Glaring at the stupid floating rabbit. ' _Fine, twist my arm why don't you? And never call me Nene, Harv-'_ Then why are you going, Ronnie Anne? What is it you hope to see?

"Hey! Nene! Hello!" She snaps her glare to her brother. "You alright you seem a little...tense...you hungry?"

She looks out the window.

Nothing but a blue skies does she see.

"Not to worry, we can get something when we meet Lori at-

"Starbean!"

"Ah!" Leni jumps in her seat her hair brush flying. She looks up. "That was jarring."

"What?" Lori turns in confusion.

"Nevermind." Leni rescues her hair brush from the dirty floor. She runs her fingers across the bristles. Slightly lost in the tactile nature of the action before turning to face her big sister with her totes super serious face. "Lori." She hums in response. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"You're right," She says gravely. "I love this sweater Bobby gave to me but it's too hot for that." She gasps, "Wait, maybe we can go to th-"

"No. Lori." She channels the Queen herself. "That's not what I mean, although you should definitely go with th-" She shakes her head. "No! This whole thing!"

Lori looks down. "Why does this make my-"

Leni grabs her by the face, smoshing it, "Lori, listen to me, this whole _bringing Bobby here_ is a bad idea." Lori's eyes widen as she pushes her sister a way.

"What do you mean?"

Leni's serious face goes to her 'why are you making me do this to you face'...face. "Lori what do you think is going to happen when Bobby finds out about LJ?"

Lori scoffs returning to her vanity, "I don't see what the big deal is, Leni. You know Bobby is diehard Team S.S. Ronniecoln, he'll be ecstatic. He already thinks of Lincoln as the little brother he never had so who better to date his little sister, right?"

...There is...logic...to what she says...

"Okay fine but how do you think LJ is going to react." She crosses her arms.

Lori blinks. "Well...he'll be fine." Sure, everything will be fine.

"Lori he can barely stand to be around us and you want to bring more people in to this?"

Lori slams her hands down on the table, "Yes, Leni!" She takes a few yoga breaths and turns to her sister. "Look I have thought this through, okay? You said LJ is scared because he doesn't know us but that's just it he _does_ know us. I doubt there is any world were I wouldn't be me and you wouldn't be you. So bringing Bobby, his uncle, the most sweet and caring man in the world should prove that to him." Lori's voice is passionate, bubbly and above all self-assure.

"If that's true why haven't you told anyone about this?" Leni's is filled with disappointment. The older girl has the decency to flinch. "If this was such a good idea why not get us together to make it a better surprise or at least make sure LJ is even going to be _here_. Or even ask him how he feels about it at all without springing another surprise on him!" Lori backs in to the vanity rocking it.

She closes her eyes taking one more deep breath. When they open the real Queen is there. " _Leni_."

She wavers by still stands defiant. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"What is the alternative? Just let him sit around pouting? At least I'm trying to _do_ _something,_ what are you doing?" She crosses the floor getting right in to her sister's space. "Wait let me guess, 'Oh I'll just be here for him when he needs his _Aunty Leni_ '." Lori shakes her limp wrists around, fluttering her eyelashes. Her sister's eyes get misty. "Make a decision and do something, Leni! Or this house is going to fall apart under _your_ watch." Lori turns her back on her sister.

As the door slams she falls heavily in to the seat.

She glares at the Queen in the mirror. "You are such a bitch you know that?" Lori bows her head.

_'Sorry Leni, you're not wrong.'_

_..._

"No Lana, bad girl! Don't make me get the hose again!"

"It would be pointless I gotta work on Vanzilla anyway!"

Leni moves through the hall down the stairs. Lynn exits Lincoln's room watching her haste in confusion.

She swings in to the dining room but stops when she hears her parent's voices.

"Really, Lynn, _today_? You couldn't put this off just one more week." Slowly Leni moves to the door.

"I'm sorry, Honey, no can do. I've already had to reschedule twice but today's location seems really promising, no old store front or derelict masonic temple but an actual restaurant." He sounds so hopeful so ready to believe.

She hears her mother's sigh and a very familiar tone. "I get that honey, I do, but what about our _grandchildren_? We've scarcely been around them but for dinner and TV."

"Ye-yeah but this is a golden opportunity for our future."

"And this isn't _literally_ that? Who else in the world has had _this_ opportunity?" Leni unconsciously nods in agreement.

Her father makes a groan of exasperation. "I get that. It is, but...this is a time sensitiv-" He stops short, must not be working, switch track. "If I don't go today everything could fall apart. You know that development firm building the mall in Beaverton? Well I got it on good authority they are eyeing this property for their next venture."

There is silence.

Leni starts to move closer. "Fine, Lynn. Go to your meeting. It is your dream after all."

Leni moves for the living room as her father chases after her mother. As she exits the dining room the front door opens.

"Hi Aunty Leni." Lacy says brightly.

"Hi Lacy." She replies instinctively. LJ trudges in behind her.

Leni nearly tackles him.

Lacy unabashedly giggles at LJ's discomfort. His glare seeming to say, ' _You_ did this. Somehow, someway, this is all your doing, isn't it?'

She snorts, ~You just have a way with blondes.~

"Eugh. Morning...Aunty Leni..." He awkwardly pats her head.

Lacy has to flee the room, running straight in to Rita. "Oh morning Gam Gam, morning Lily." She laughs out.

The woman jumps slightly, the baby giggles and claps happily. "Morning, Sweetie." She looks over to see Leni holding a struggling LJ. She looks for clarification. Lacy just chuckles. "Actually I was hopping to speak to you. I was planning on taking Lily to the park this morning. I don't know if you and Lynn have plans but would you like to come?"

Lacy smiles, "Sure, Mom and I didn't really have anything going on, let me just run it by her."

"Great. What about LJ?" They turn back, he had made it to the base of the steps. Impressive.

"Undecided. I'll talk to him. Annnd I guess we should get cleaned up." She walks back in the living room presumably to help her brother.

Rita looks down at the baby. "What do you think Lily?"

Enthusiastic babbling.

...

"Ugggh." Bleary eyed and crusty Luna raises her head from the pillow. That was a mistake, quick to the underside!

"I see how it is pillow, first lying to my sister's face now behind her back?" _'Meh not my best work.'_

She groans in response.

"Yeah, well, if your going back to sleep go drool on your own pillow." Luan pulls it from her head.

Slowly Luna's eyes adjust to find she's facedown on Luan's bed. "Huh? Lulu why am I on your bed?"

"Because somehow you passed out on the ladder. Mumbling something about 'all the way to the bloody top'. Seriously, if I didn't know any better I would say you had tried those _inspiration brownies_ again."

Luna manages to sit up right, if only because the wall has her back. "Not without you, Lulu, you're taking the fall for that next time." How bright and goodly shines the moon. "Duuude, what time is it?"

"Not too early I just got a full day so..." She trails off checking her equipment.

Luna wipes her eyes yawning again.

"Hey, no more of that, I got things to do."

"Yeah yeah." She stretches and scratches watching her sister. "You alright Luan?"

"Yeah, why?" Luan raises an eyebrow.

"You just, I dono, seem distracted." Luna rubs her face again. "You only did like one pun."

"Two. And I just said I'm busy, me and Link have a double header today and that's going to be a bit close without Vanzilla. Luckily, Lana rigged up a bike powered wagon for my stuff."

As her vision clears she can see Luan's face more clearly. Yup. she's agitated.

"Can you do me a favor and see if Lincoln is awake yet? That is if you're actually going to get out of bed. _My bed_."

"Yeah I'm going." Luna cracks her neck as she makes her way to the door. "You know, you really need to work on your bedside manners."

Luan snaps to her but the door closes before she can say anything. "Leave the jokes to me." She glances at the black planner. "I am the clown after all."

...

 _'Don't kick your aunt in the face. Don't kick your aunt in the face.'_ One foot free braced again the step. Leni is still blubbering incoherently, Lacy has her by the midsection trying to pull her off. Supposedly.

The lad smacks one hand against the step, push another inch. As he goes for a repeat performance his left is caught in midair. _'Please don't be who I-gorram it!'_

Lynn smirks wrapping her other hand around his wrist and pulling. He lands sitting as Leni turns on Lacy sending her back peddling towards the couch. LJ sets his jaw as Lynn sits down next to him. "So what was that all about, Junior?"

He shrugs.

She gives him a bland look. "You don't say..." She regards him for a moment. "You know, kid, we're gonna have this talk sooner or later. We have too." He doesn't respond.

Crash.

Lynn rolls her eyes then moves to stand, "You should go get cleaned up. I'll go help-" Ungodly caterwauling, "-sister."

For a moment LJ can see nor hear a thing. There is nothing. Void.

Next thing he knows he is nearly crashing in to his father.

Lincoln's eyes widen, concern bombarding the boy's senses, "LJ? What's wrong?"

"Morning guys!" Luna lazily calls. It's the chance he needs to put the mask back up.

 _'What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ The gentleman is easy of mind, the small man is always full of anxiety.

"Yeah...I'll go tell her real quick." Lincoln looks back on his son's cold eyes before making his way to Luan's room.

Luna bumps in to him, "Hey, _Neph'._ " She tries the word out and seems to find it to her tastes.

He hums moving in to the line.

"Dude don't be so cold. I never got to thank you for yesterday." Luna follows behind him.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

Luna chuckles, he just has to do this the hard way, "Yeah okay. But I wanted to ask, since _your_ pops is working with Lulu all day," Poor bastard, goes without saying. "I was wondering what you were up to."

_'Dang it.'_

What does he say? What can he say really?

"Cuz I gotta head over to Guitar Planet to get a new string for my axe I was wonderin' if you want to tag along." That lazy smile returns.

Hmm. What to do? His first notion was to lock himself in the bunker and be pissy all day. _'We've seen what happens when I'm out in public. There is too many variab-'_ After one trial run? How empirical, Lisa would be proud.

"Come on dude, don't keep me hangin' on. It's got to be better than sitting around in the bootleg B*tcave." His lips quiver. "Ah, see! Come on Neph', waddya say?"

 _'Well, it's not like I'm...insert name here, really...what are the chances I'll break someone else's nose...this soon?'_ Plus it's easier to avoid Lynn if you're across town.

"tch. Yeah alright." He concedes.

"Rockin!" Lola drives out of the bathroom. "You go ahead I need to speak to Leni."

...

Lacy manages to get them to the couch as Leni bawls atop her. Lacy pats her back with a bemused expression on her face, "There, there, Aunty Leni. It's not that bad."

"What isn't?" Her mother stands over them arms crossed. Lacy shrugs.

"I'm a terrible aunty!"

"Huah?" Both brunettes speak at once. "What makes you say that?" Lacy asks her soothingly.

"Be-because I haven't done anything for you guys. Ju-just been sitting here doing n-nothing. I-i've seen how LJ looks around us. I should have done som-something to make him feel safe but no I just-I just...waah!"

Lynn looks off to the side while Lacy pushes them in to an upright position, "Easy, Aunt Leni, just listen to me, alright?" Both hands on her shoulder, holding until she meets her eyes. "There is nothing to feel guilty or sad about. Nothing. The only one who can help LJ right now is LJ. He's stubborn like that. All you can do right now is just be here. _That is enough._ Okay?" The blonde sniffs a few times then nods, Lacy pulls her in to a hug. "You don't even know us and you love us this much. Thank you Aunty Leni."

Lynn watches them for a few minutes.

"Woah, Leni are you okay?" Luna enters the scene.

Leni wipes at her eyes. "Ye-yeah, I just feel useless! I just want to help LJ."

Luna sits on the arm of the couch. "Well uh funny you should say that. I was just talking to him and convinced him to go with me to the guitar store." Lynn and Leni raise their brows, Lacy nods.

...

"Hey Bobby, look, it's those hitmen again."

A black sedan with dealer plates driven by two men in suits and sunglasses passes them.

"They're not hitmen, Nene." He responds dismissively.

She groans gesturing at the car, "The driver is wearing gloves, Bobby! Who wears gloves to drive?!"

"Lori's sister, Leni."

Okay, yeah, that makes sense. The girl sinks in her chair, arms crossed, definitely not pouting. "Whatever."

Well it would be kinda ridiculous for hitmen to go to Royal Woods of all places. Now the city makes sense. There is always something going on, the place never sleeps and it certainly doesn't let her most of the time. She looks at her eyes in the rear view. Between the cats and cars and that freaking train! She raises a finger to help with the bags but they fall right back in to place.

And that's not even taking in to account her family themselves. Carlota constantly tryin' to _fix her image_ , CJ's never ending energy, Aunt Frida's incessant camera flashes, Grandma's unremitting need to feed her, Grandpa's gossiping, Lalo's drool, Sergio's shrill voice and Carlino... _just Carlino_. The only ones to give her any kind of peace of mind is Uncle Carlos and Carlitos cause they are the easiest to ignore.

She sighs, "Hey uh Bobby..."

"Yeah Nene?" He asks switching lanes.

"Do you...miss Royal Woods?"

Honestly she had been putting off asking this question, figuring that would just get him going on about Lori. Well, that and...she's not actually sure. In fact she is not even sure about what she hopes he will say. But it's out there now so...

Bobby screws his face up in to his thinking expression. "I guess I miss certain things. After all Royal Woods will always feel like home. I spent the most time there and you spent you're whole life there."

Well that didn't help mu-

"Do you remember when Dad used to take us fishing?" Ronnie Anne blinks. "You were real young and it wouldn't be often. But every once in a while Dad would get us up at the crack of dawn and we would go in to the woods." He got a sad smile on his face. "Only Dad could ever find the spot but...I swear the fish would just jump out of the water."

Ronnie Anne wracks her brain trying to place the images. Of shiny days and shimmering water. Where dreams and memory entwine.

"The last time we were there was after...he got sick..." He takes a shuddering breath then smiles. "I remember, you spent the whole time chasing this-,"

"White rabbit." She looks out the window scowling, "He kept picking me up and pulling me back saying he didn't want me to fall and get lost in Wonderland." Her father places her in his lap as he rests against the big old tree, meanwhile Bobby stood on the bank casting his reel as the wildflowers swayed in the breeze as if they were beckoning her to tell them her secrets or maybe to hear theirs. A rough hand pats her head, properly ruffled she turns her glower on her father, his beamish countenance not the least bit affected. He proceeds to chortle in joy at her instant defeat. **«What a pity I couldn't stay.»**

The girl shakes her head, dispelling the lingering dream of golden afternoons. And her eyes remain dry. "Did you ever try..."

"To find it?" He chews on his lip,"Yes...once...after..." He licks his lips, "I never could find it though." He locks eyes with her that same smile she saw so long ago, "But that's ok it's all in here anyways. And that's good enough for me." He returns to the road. "So, yeah, Royal Woods will always be important to me but I can still make a home anywhere I want because I take everything important with me, right in here."

Hmmm. "All that's missing is Lori, huh?" She smirks.

He reaches over roughly patting her head.

28 miles to go.

...

"You ready to get this show on the road?"

LJ pulls his hood up as he turns from the window. And shrugs. Naturally.

"Wait!"

The boy tenses up.

Not this shit again.

Leni crashes into the wall as she rushes down the stairs. LJ manages not to run while she manages to stop just in front of him. Panting.

"Here! My bus pass." She places the plastic card in his hand. He looks at her with a raised brow. "So you don't have to worry about the fare. It'll take you as far as Beaverton." He looks down at the card then back to his aunt's eager face.

He pockets the card, "Y'all use cards? How retro." He averts his eyes. "Thanks...Aunty Leni."

She crushes him. He is sure some where Lacy is laughing.

Leni releases him, "Okay that's enough. You guys better get going, remember the bus is always faster when your running after it than on it."

They blink in unison. Then turn to the door.

"Bye! Have fun LJ!" Leni calls out after them.

Luna chuckles as LJ tries to retreat more in to his hood. "Yeah I can't see Leni changing much in the future."

LJ doesn't take the bait, instead he just keeps walking taking in the sights of suburbia, not thinking at all about his aunt...nor uncle...and certainly not his two cousins. Nope.

"Damn Bourgeoisie."

LJ turns to Luna, glaring at a silver BMW driving by. She whirls around to LJ staring at her blankly under the street sign. "Sorry Neph' let's go."

As she starts moving LJ turns back to see the car turning.

He smirks.

Extravagance means ostentation, frugality means shabbiness.

_'I would rather be shabby than ostentatious. Of course in this family...there is all ways another argument...'_

...

Honk. Honk. Honk.

Lori looks up from her phone. "Oh there's my ride." She exits the dining room freezing momentarily at Leni and the twins on the couch. Leni not looking at her so intensely she, literally, might as well be staring right at her.

Lori turns the nob. "Lori." She hesitates.

"Yeah." She response as evenly as possible. Leni doesn't say anything. With a huff she turns around.

Leni is smiling at her sweetly, "Have fun, okay?"

"Y-yeah, bye Leni. Lana. Lola." She hurries out the door. "Leni..." She says with a mix of annoyance and grief. No matter, she's got a big morning ahead. She strides confidently down the steps making her way to the silver BMW with a wave. In a quick practiced motion she pops the handle sliding in to the ca- _door_!

She blinks her eyes at the cloudless sky. Oh, not cloudless, that one looks like a rabbit. "Urrrgh!" She pops off the ground trying the handle again. Still locked.

_'Seriously.'_

She taps on the window, the driver slumped on the wheel. "Oh for the love of..." She knocks on the window startling the occupant. Honk. Lori looks to the sky again.

The rabbit is gone.

Finally the door opens and she slides in with a practiced motion.

"Hyaagh!" The blonde yawns. "Sorry Lori, you know how I am before I've had my Starbeans." She turns down the radio. The pizzicato and cor anglais fading in to the background.

Lori checks herself in the mirror. "No problem Carol, I'm just thankful you could even give me a ride." She smiles at her BFF, not calling attention to the red mark on the other blonde's forehead.

Not at all.

One more yawn and the BMW backs out of the driveway.

"Oh also thanks for texting me yesterday that you saw Lincoln on his way home. I was really worried."

"No problem. He was with your one sister, the trash-ehm... _punk-y_ one." Lori starts to react but eh whatever. "So what's so important you had to get Bobby all the way down from the city?" She gives her a sidelong glance. "You're not...eh?"

They laugh. "No, you goon! It's just..." She looks off out the window.

Huh. Why was she doing this again?

_'Dang it, Leni!'_

"Just what? Come on, Lori, we're almost there." Carol nudges as she turns down main.

Lori shakes herself, "Sorry it's just...I guess because I'm leaving so soon I just wanted, you know, to have one more day with my Booboo-Bear in our hometown, the place we fell in love."

Carol turns to her, eyes big, "Aww Lori! That is just so _-blarrgh_!"

Lori laughs again while shoving her, "You're such a nub."

A few moments of silence follows but for the _Scène aux Champs._

The drums roll and Carol gives her another sidelong glance. "You know...it is going to be weird without you around next year." Carol flashes her a grin, "At least with you around it was a challenge. Now I just win by default. Boring."

Lori sits up straight, "Ah well, wear your crown with dignity and grace, Queen Pingrey." She mimes moving it from her head to Carol's who preens in response before laughing.

She looks away with a slight tinge of red, "In all seriousness, Lori, I am going to miss you."

"Yeah, me too." She places her hand on her's. "Me too."

...

"Raagh! What's with all this filler get to the point already!" Lola stands on the coffee table shaking her fist at the offending screen.

Leni tries to look around her, then above, Lana rolls her eyes leaning back, "There are what, eleventy seven bunnies? What do you expect?"

"Yeah and only five or six are interesting enough to even remember their names. They should just focus on them." The girl returns to the couch.

"I wonder what they would say about us if they could see through to this side?" Leni says.

The twins blink in unison.

Lana shrugs, "Yeah...well at least for a little while, things were just starting to get good. I still can't believe Bailey let Bella off so easy."

"Too easy if you ask me. Now if it was me, let's just say Bernice would have a new good luck charm." Lola smiles causing her sisters to shiver. And shift away.

"W-well it does make you wonder what Bella is going to do now." Lana shifts away slightly.

"I still don't get what Bertha's trying to do. That seems like a mean thing to do for such a nice bunny." Leni frowns slightly folding in on herself.

Lola gazes in to her compact, "Trust me, it is the _nice ones_ you got to watch out for." She snaps the compact, "They are the hardest to predict. You just can't tell what they're thinking."

" _You_ can't." Lana mutters under her breath before sitting up, "Well if this is all there is then I better get working on Vanzilla." Wordlessly but with a huff Lola follows her out.

Leni continues with the show.

But what Lola said kept nagging at her. Watch out for the nice ones? Why? People _should_ be nice. Being nice just feels better. Everything is better when people are nice to each other.

Her hands wring in her lap.

It's not like it is hard. In fact she would go so far as to say it is the only thing that makes sense. Being _nice_ is just acting in a way that you believe everyone should act at all times to everyone else. Because people are people like you. Not, like, things to be used up and thrown away or forgotten. Right?

_'Although recycling is a good practice too.'_

They have hopes and dreams and loves of their own. Lives that shouldn't be made worse or trivialized just because you think you can, like, get something out of it. That your life, your wants, are more deserving than their's some how.

_'How is that hard?'_

And that is why Lori made her so angry earlier.

Because Lori had decided that what was best for LJ was to _show him off_ to Bobby. With no regard to how it would effect LJ. To how it would affect Bobby or Ronnie Anne if she found out. She once again took away his choice when he has so little of it in this mess, for what exactly? Sure she said all manner of pretty things but that was only because Leni questioned her.

No, she can't see what Lori is trying to accomplish with this plan. Not for LJ's benefit or for Lori's.

She sighs, wrapping her arms around herself.

But, then again, maybe Lori was right and an action had to be taken. Or maybe Lacy was right and only LJ can help LJ right now and being there was enough.

 _'I wish I would have at least remembered to warn him instead of crying like a baby.'_ She frowns.

She turns back to the screen.

Of course, she doesn't know what Bertha is trying to do either. But Bertha is such a a nice bunny so Leni is sure she'll get it eventually.

And Lori is a good sister. Always has been. She just forgets that sometimes. But that's okay, that's why they have Leni.

To remind them.

If you can't do something smart do something nice.

"Well now Blair, years ago my mother used to say to me, she'd say, 'In this world, Elwood, you must be' – she always called me Elwood – 'In this world, Elwood, you must be oh so smart or oh so pleasant.' Well, for years I was smart. I recommend pleasant." The blonde smiles. "You may quote me."

...

She would be lying if she didn't think of changing her clothes back. Which is precisely why she didn't.

"Are you sure..." Her mother trails off.

Lacy smiles, tying her hair back up, "Yeah, I'll be fine, just go. A lot has happened you need to clear your head. A walk in the woods always helps me." She looks thoughtful for a moment, "Although at this point whose to say who I picked that up from." She shrugs. "Village, remember."

Lynn walks to the door then hesitates, "You be careful, Short-Stop, you and Junior already made enemies in this town. Or the next town, you know what I mean."

Lacy shakes her head in amusement, "Well you know what they say, 'Men exist for the sake of one another. Teach them then or bear with them'."

The brunette scoffs, "tch. Oh I'll teach them alright." Then she's gone.

The paradoxically older girl shakes her head once more. _'Feeling deeply the difference between oneself and others, bearing ill will and falling out with people — these things come from a heart that lacks compassion. If one wraps up everything with a heart of compassion, there will be no coming into conflict with people.'_

She swings her jacket back on.

"Today is going to be a good day." It has already been decided. "Later, Aunt Luce."

The vent gives no response.

...

Bobby breathes out as he engages the parking break. Of course the lot would be full, just look at the drive-thru. Not that Bobby actually cares.

Lori's in there. 50 feet is nothing.

Ronnie Anne is already out grabbing her board. Bobby joins her, "You sure you don't want a muffin or something?"

"Nah. I'll just stop by Flip's or get something at Gus' later."

Bobby nods but then cocks his head, "Wait. Aren't you going to meet up with bro?"

"Yeah." Evasive. "I'll get to it. It's a small town." She skates off.

He raised his brow and shrugs. He turns back the building, smiling wide, he crossed the street. Immediately he is hit by the smell. Aroma? Fragrance? Whatever, Bobby doesn't drink coffee but he will admit the smell has it's appeal. It's soothing somehow.

Now if they could just do something about the taste.

The ringing of the bell sidelines those thoughts as he looks over the waves of zombies breaking themselves upon the counter. That's one job he'll never take...again.

"Bobby!"

And like that nothing else existed.

Just him, her and the Void.

He takes her up in his arms, lost in the solid form in his embrace. The warmth and tenderness of her skin. That perfume he can't pronounce that will hang on him all day.

No more loneliness or wanting. Just two hearts beating in the same moment. To the same song.

In other words, she's real, and all was right with the world.

At least until it pressed itself upon them again by having another caffeine junkie jostle the couple.

"Oh babe, I've missed you so much."

She cups his face, "Oh me too BooBoo-Bear, now come on, I have something, literally, amazing to tell you."

...

Luna and LJ plop down on the seat. Leni was not wrong. Or the bus driver is just a dick.

"Phew!" Luna leans against the window.

LJ doesn't sulk, he didn't want the window anyways, merely scans the other occupants. Sparse but it's early yet. Nothing of note.

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Luna pulling out earbuds and scrolling through her phone. Retro.

He tries to look out the window across from him but it's mostly pointless.

"You know you never did tell me what kind of tunes you listen too." Luna gives him a lazy grin. He doesn't react just holding her gaze.

"Let me see your phone." He fiddles with the device for a while before he finally settles on a song. Not taking the offered bud. Luna starts to frown but then music hits her. She looks at the phone as she starts feeling the groove.

"The blues, huh?" _'I guess somethings are timeless. Cause these lyrics, they get me.'_

LJ lays his head against the seat. Running through the song in his head. "It's live and die rock and roll. It ain't something you control. Stratocaster heart and high watt soul." He turns at Luna's chuckling. He gives a small smile. "It's live and die rock and roll."

Smack.

The brunette taps the back of the bus as she clears the street. Some of the old people milling around the street shoot disapproving countenance in her general direction but who cares she's gone in a blink.

 _'I guess it is true. The more things change the more they stay the same.'_ That's not what that means at all.

But it the firs thing that comes to mind for the girl. This past year has been one marked by rapid change and even something akin to pandemonium at certain points. Or is it _bedlam_? And yet as she moves to avoid a particularly high bit of upturned concrete, still bearing the faint markings _WPA 1938_ , right or not the statement seems fitting. The hurly-burly (and/or hubbub) has not touched Royal Woods.

After all nothing much happens here.

She closes her eyes, arms out, gliding down the street. And starts counting.

5\. Spin Cycle.

4\. Post office.

3\. Duds for Dudes.

2\. Good Sport Sporting Goods.

1\. Curb!

She swerves sharply, opening her eyes as she skirts the curve, arms waving to keep balance as a black Crown Vic drives by. Her eyes popping out as she sees the occupants.

"No way!" She starts chasing the car. Her eyes fixed on the dealer plates, she navigates the sidewalk by instinct. Past Karaoke-Dokie, Biker Gear and Miss Liza's school for stuck up bitches.

Finally they stop, pulling alongside Eat Diner Coffee. Ronnie Annie ducks in the entrance of Mega Comics peering over.

Out of the car comes a giant bald dude still wearing his gloves and sunglasses followed by a younger smaller one with hair a red not found in nature. They turn sharply in her direction, she snaps to the store window pretending to geek out over the poster of Ace Savvy: Secret Crisis of the Infinity Hour. She watches out of the corner of her eye as they stride in to the building.

Once more she begins counting giving them time to forget she is there. Having reached enough Mississippi-s she moves to the edge of the building. Only to see that they are setting at the window, complete view of the front.

"Dang it." She groans, moving her eyes to the anguished form of Ace as he carries some strawberry blonde in his arms.

 _'Molly Hogan aka Marjolet before she is resurrected as Black Maria...or something like that Lincoln would know. The nerd...'_ Well, regardless, this investigation has reached it's end lest she wants to spend all day in the July sun, wearing a hoodie. _'Ah the heck with it, I guess I could head to Gus'. Not like their is much else to do.'_

...

Lacy breaths in deeply before snorting slightly.

Have another hit of fresh air, another hit of sweet Michigan sunshine.

She turns back around helping her grandmother with the stroller. "Thank you Sweetie." The child simply smiles in response before turning to watch the twins. Lana laying her tools out while Lola does her princess shtick.

"So normally I would have taken Vanzilla but Ketcham Park isn't _too_ far from here."

"No problem, mom and I made it all the way to Hazeltucky and back yesterday, just lead the way Gam Gam."

Rita smiles managing not to show just how uncomfortable she is in this situation she chose to be in. Lacy takes another hit and snorts again before following pulling up pulling up right alongside her. They walk in silence for a bit waving to the neighbors as they see them. Of course the Yates' would be awake. As if she needs more reminders to _do better_.

She clears her throat. "So Lynn didn't want to come?" _'Dang it, that's what you're leading with Rita?'_

Lacy's smile didn't waver. "Well I reminded her 21 days and counting until the Triathlon. I wasn't going to let her slack on my account. Who knows what would happen."

Rita squints. "Oh."

"Besides it gave us some time to bond."

Rita nods. "That's true. But still Lacy I think Lynn of all people could have afforded to take one day off." _'Both of them.'_

Lacy hums, "Maybe but who knows what the future holds." She levels her gaze at the older woman. "As LJ said, it's more than possible this isn't our world and if it is well...Gray's Sports Almanac."

Okay that one takes a little unpacking. "Oh yeah, changing the future causes alternate timelines."

Lacy's smile shifts to a grin. "Maybe. Hard to say, time travel isn't an exact science. Probably for good reasons."

Rita thought more about the reference trying to keep the question in as Lacy amused Lily until the stroller stopped. Lacy looks her grandmother in the eyes, amused. Like she knows what she is going to ask. So she does. "Sweetie...do you want to see your father?"

The girl's face doesn't move a fraction of an inch. "Whatever happens at all happens as it should. If he is meant to see me he will. If not that is fine. Nothing gained, nothing lost. But to answer your question if I get the shot, then yeah, I'll take it."

Lily giggles clapping, Lacy gives her attention. Rita takes a moment to digest it. "You're uh...that's very mature of you Lacy."

She continues to play with Lily, "Oh I have my moments but it's a work in progress. Besides saying and doing aren't always the same." She stands tall. "But when your resolved from the beginning your less likely to become perplexed when the time comes."

The urge to sigh and even groan is immense but ultimately futile so she refrains, instead flattening her body against the cold metal. Hesitantly she reaches up brushing the hair from her eyes. It's fine. She's hidden. And she needs to see this.

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic at 94%.

Genome mapping at 46%

On a corresponding screen Lisa fast-forwards through night vision footage of Lacy fighting the air. Which certainly explains a few things. Lucy would expect any child of Lynn to be at peak physical conditioning for a 14 year old. Even before Lisa did...whatever she did...

Lisa taps a few keys pulling up a new video of Lacy and her brother in the kitchen speaking in code. Lisa begins taking notes as Lucy watches the scene unfold. While she can't understand the conversation she can see the emotions play out on LJ's face, for the most part.

It's the eyes. They have very expressive eyes.

Of course they also believe themselves to be alone or at the very least only being observed by an emotionally stunted four year old.

Subtlety has it's uses. Especially with how novel a concept it is in this house.

Lisa sneezes. Muttering a curse she moves ahead pulling up footage of LJ and Luna. Very brief footage.

Well that was...something. Honestly that probably wouldn't have worked on anyone but Luna...and Leni. Luna's natural joie de vivre only stumbled didn't fall. She was looking for an excuse to hope again. Even LJ could find it in himself to provide that. As uncomfortable as it made him.

The edges of her mouth twitch. It is a little petty of her but she is a child.

A few more keystrokes and Lisa brings up the footage of Lucy and Lacy's confrontation.

Her eyes widen. And she watches her own persona crumble in the fury of her niece.

She knew Lisa was watching. But it still feels...

Lisa freezes it on Lacy's glare at the camera. She takes a long drink from her mug. "I know you are there."

"Do. You. Know. What. We. _Are_?" Lacy's growl no less unnerving in video as it was live. Lisa pauses it again.

But not Lucy. She plays it through in her mind. What came next and what came after. Those private moments between sisters, mother and daughter.

Lucy's eyes harden as her bangs fall back in to place.

Bang. The vent slams open.

...

As they exit the bus, Luna removes the buds from her ears. "He's pretty good, Neph'. So what does Lace listen to?"

"Bl*od Cerem*ny." He walks away.

Luna blinks. Once. Twice. And a third before following after nearly crashing in to him as he stops just in the entry way. His eyes flicking about with a steady flaring of the nostrils. While early yet, it's still Saturday in Royal Woods. Luna moves to grasp his shoulder, his eyes stop and he moves forward to the center of the plaza. He looks up at the the ceiling breathing in deep. His brow furrows as he exhales.

Tentatively Luna walks up to him. "Are you alright, Neph'?"

LJ continues to look around then blinks. He snorts as he faces her, "Yeah." He shakes himself slightly, "Lead the way."

Luna acquiesced moving to the escalator. Mayhaps this was not a good plan? She leans on the railing as the boy continues to gaze around like he is looking for something. He breaths deep then shakes head again seemingly pulling himself further in to his hood.

 _'Good plan, bad plan, this kid needs to lighten up.'_ She got a thoughtful look on her face then a smile. _'Welp. Time to get kicked out of the mall.'_

"So let me ask you something, Neph'." As the reach the second floor she turns walking backwards. "So you dig the blues but have you ever tried playin' them?"

He glares, "I am a Loud, aren't I?"

"I don't know...you are kinda _quiet_." She smirks turning her back on him.

He clenches his fists. _'The gentleman desires to be halting in speech but quick in action.'_ This is because it would be quite shameful if their person failed to keep up with their words.

...

Lola flutters her eyelashes in to the adoring gaze of the compact.

Enchanting.

Hair, illustrious. Makeup, impeccable. Teeth…gap...but still radiant.

She was a star. IS a _Star_.

She turns to profile. Perfect. How about the other side? Flawless. No matter where she looks it's the same.

She leans back a little winking. The mirror catches sight of Lana practically crawling in to the engine like some kind of… _engine possum_. Already she has grease streaked down the side of her face while loose strands from her messy pigtails stick to the sweat of her brow. Ewyuh.

Lola faces her scowl in the mirror momentarily struck by the savage visage gazing back at her. She gives another 10 point smile, her eyes fluttering again, as if to win it's favor back.

_'Mirror, mirror, in my hand who is the fairest in the land?'_

Lana drops to the ground taking off her hat to re-position it, she surveys the tools littering the ground, scratching her butt as she spits. Yeah, real charming.

"Ha!" She exclaims, her gap tooth face beaming. Clutching it to her like it was the greatest trophy in the world. Humming she proceeds to venture back in to Vanzilla's gaping maw.

Snap!

The harsh sound of the compact closing bringing Lola back to herself. At some point she had turned around. Lana absentmindedly kicks her legs and Lola felt the urge to drop the hood down on top of her. She turns away, the compact trembling in her grasp.

_'Stupid mirror.'_

Crack!

The compact falls to the ground.

...

It's about time she stopped skulking in the shadows. "I don't know how you disabled my motion sensors but well done."

 _'Hmm now that she has vacated the air ducts the temperature seems much cooler than before I'll ha-'_ Lisa turns to face her sister, her pale skin seeming to glow in the darkness.

Lisa shivers again.

The genius leans back in her chair with a face uncompromisingly clinical and unremittingly impassive as befitting her profession. "You have something to say, sister." While confusion was involved, the statement itself wasn't a question but an accusation. "You have something against my documenting this monumental occasion. I suppose it is decidedly different than _your_ voyeurism."

Lucy remains still.

She presses another button and footage of Lynn and Lincoln staring at each other plays. "You were there too were you not?" She doesn't smile but her eyes glint. Very noticeable next to the dark rings below them.

"Do you care for us at all?"

Lisa scowls.

"Is that all we are to you? Rats for you to play with? Do any of-"

"Shut it!" She pops out of her chair, "You don't know what I have given up _for_ this family!"

Lucy still hasn't moved but Lisa somehow feels smaller.

"For? _For._ " She repeats.

Lisa turns away.

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic at 95%.

Genome mapping at 48%

"You mean the research institute. We were very surprised to hear you turned that down." Her voice drones on each syllabus a blow to Lisa's calm.

She grabs the cup. Empty. Blasted. "Sorry to disappoint you but-"

"We were glad." Lisa's hand tightened on the cup. "And afterwords you did seem to change. It was one of the first times we actually felt like you did care. That we were more important than _scientific pursuit_. We weren't just convenient subjects. That we were worth more than lab rats."

Lisa begins palpitating. 97% scientific pursuit, 2% west coast rap and 1% emotional attachment. No...50% emotional attachment, 48% scientific pursuit and 2% west coast rap.

"But I suppose it wasn't meant to last." Sorrow cuts deep.

"FUCK YOU!" Lisa hurls the clay mug at the wall. "Who are you to judge me! You don't know a fucking thing about me! Do you know what is like to see the world how I do?! The world is a dark and terrifying place and our species is constantly lumbering to imminent destruction the short-sighted fools. And Einstein forbid anyone try to shine the light of science in their path." She slumps in to her chair.

"Do you even have any idea how I pay for this stuff?" She gestures across the room. "Patents. Patents on things I have been payed to keep o _ff the market_. Hidden from the public. The people who could be help by it, less those _bastards_ take it and turn it in to something _monstrous_. Turn _me_ into the mother of Death." She scoffs a sob. "And you think I don't care. That all of this, that everything I have been doing here hasn't been for us!" Her eyes become pinholes, "So that no matter what the cold impassive universe won't win."

...

Ronnie Anne groans stepping away from the machine. Not bad. But nowhere near her best.

Can't be her skills have atrophied. She has begun to make a name for herself in the city. But for some reason she's just...not feeling it. Only coming in at a measly five on the scoreboard, just under PMK, who ever the hell that is.

Whatever, just put in some random letters. Q-Z-K. Good enough.

She starts walking around the arcade. Pretty good crowd for nine on a Saturday. It seems the regular crowd is here. The hardcore joystick junkies and token tweakers. Or is it ticket tweakers? Whatever. However there are a few noticeable exceptions to list of patrons. She checks her phone again.

9:45 a.m. Hmm.

Listlessly she lodges the levy in to...in to...Legend of Lensman Layton Lejier, the Last Lazer Legionnaire!

She hits the return button. _'Meh. Screw this game.'_

She makes her way towards the dining area taking and seat and waving off the waitress whose name she can never remember anyways. She tosses the tokens on the table just staring at the door.

"Grrr." She palms her eyes. _'What the heck! Why am I so bored? This place actually got in some new games. I should be well on my way to post-adolescent carpal tunnel. It's like somethi-'_

The bell rings and she shoots up looking at the door. She slumps down again. Nope. No one important. She scans the room one last time. The flashes of neon and the cacophony of bells, whistles and beeps. It all just suddenly seems...draining.

She pockets the coins as she makes her way to the door. She can always come back later. It's Saturday in Royal Woods, after all. But right now maybe what she needs is something in low supply in the big city.

Right now maybe all she needs is a little fresh air.

...

"No. No. Bella your going about it all wrong. Can't you see Beatrice is hurting? And poor Reina." Leni wrings her hands. She really should go get the twins they are going to be so sad they missed this. Oh were is a commercial when you need it?

The door swings open as Lola grumbles in a guttural accentuation.

"Lola! Thank goodness your here the new episode...is..." She turns her head to the side before looking a her arms. "Why is it suddenly so hot in here? And are you're eyes okay?"

"Raaugh!" The pink terror throws her hands up in annoyance before stomping up the stairs.

"Huh. That was weird. Ooh! What is Babs and Lionel doing now?"

...

The two Louds walk in to what could be considered an impressive size shop for a mall. Naturally, most of the floor was dedicated to guitar and guitar accessories which immediately drew the bulk of his Aunt's attention.

 _'Attention, hell, she's practically floating straight to...that...'_ Absolutely gorgeous Black Beauty of a specimen. It's brilliant luminescence such as to seemingly make its counterparts around it that much dimmer in recompense for daring to impose upon her presence. His Aunt hesitates for just a moment under that dazzle before easing her off the wall with care befitting such a work of human ingenuity and passion.

The boy can't help but smile at the look on Luna's face. _'Without music, life would be a mistake.'_ I would believe only in a God that knew how to dance.

Having intruded enough he moves his gaze to the rest of the shop. The acoustics, he pays particular attention to the resonators, but they also have a few drum kits set up. Some basses and other stringed instruments, hell, even brass and- _'Winds.'_

Then he starts floating too.

"Why hello, love, have you missed me?" She caresses the golden piping. "If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?" Ok now she's just being creepy. She chuckles before turning around, "Hey Neph' come he-"

The shrill sound of a harmonica pierces the air.

It still being early (yet), there weren't a lot of folks in the store. One fellow looking at a sax, another a trumpet, a gal was at the the drums and this other at an organ. As one they turn to the boy. The drummer smiles setting the tempo on the cymbals, she looks over at the clerk who just rolls his eyes and grabs a bass off the wall. He gives Luna a long suffering look, "Well, Loud?" She plugs the unnamed legend in just as the _Harp and Drum_ really get cooking.

And as one the store is jamming.

The boy begins stomping, jumping and jiving as the groove drives him. The bell of the door rings but no one notices. Just another accompaniment to the rising rhapsody. The only things they need, the whole encompassing being of life, the universe and everything is already at hand.

It's quite simple really.

LJ tears his hood away his voice like thunder, "You know, you know, you know what I'm talking about!"

Luna woops. "Tell 'em, Junior!"

"Lord, it feels so good deep inside, you know what I'm talking about! Lordy! Beat your feet you find that you just don't shine it, knowing what you know but you just can't hide it! Know what I'm talking about! Lord, it feeeels so good deep inside, you know what I'm talking abo-bo-bout! Give it up! " He jumps in to the air. "Give it up!"

Ding. Ding. Ding. Goes the bell.

...

Lacy lands sitting on the bench as Rita simply steps around it. The brunette smiles as she takes in the green.

Another hit of sweet air.

Rita returns to the bench having placed Lily in the sandbox, "Sorry, honey, I forgot this place isn't too exciting for a teenager."

"It's good." She closes her eyes as the breeze shifts her hair. "It would be pointless to rush about all the time. Sometimes you just have to _be_. Experience the moment because that is all our life is. Moments." She looks the older woman in the eye. "If you fully understands the present moment, there will be nothing else to do, and nothing else to chase."

"I have to be honest, Lacy, your not quite what I expected from the daughter of Lynn."

Her teeth slip out, "Is mom what you were expecting? Or Lisa? or the twins?" She motions to the giggling Lily. "Do you think she will surprise you?"

Rita frowns, "You're right..."

The girl leans in to her grandma, "I didn't mean it like that. I am..." She pauses licking her lips, "trying to be the best version of myself I can. No matter what that is. I learned that from my parents and their siblings. From my grandparents. From the people in my life that matter the most. I owe it to them."

The blonde wraps her arm around the child. "Such a smart girl."

She giggles, "Well you know what they say, 'Only the educated are free'."

...

 _'That's right. It's all a matter of perspective.'_ The Loud patriarch reminds himself. _'It's not what it is but what it could be.'_

Sparks fly from the giant puffer fish but its fine.

Not a biggie.

Mindfully he steps through the doorway. The nice realtor lays it on thick but frankly Lynn hears not a word. Because he sees all he needs to.

Instead of a cramped dusty hovel his mind lays it open before him. A few less walls is all it needs to make it bright and inviting. It's right there just with in his grasp.

Lynn's Place.

Filled with jovial friends and families.

A place to foster and strengthen communal ties.

Hey, guys, lets head over to Lynn's place after work.

Honey, I don't feel like cooking tonight. I know lets head over to Lynn's Place.

Congratulations, kiddo, you done great. Where do you want to head for dinner?

Lynn's place. Where there is always room at the table for one more.

"Mr Loud. Mr. Loud! Are you alright?"

Lynn wipes his eyes, "Yes just a little dusty. But nothing a little elbow grease and TLC can't fix." He smiles wide as he looks around just one more time.

The realtor visibly softens as the tension leaves their body. "I'm, uh, very glade to hear that. Uh if you wan't, we are prepared to sign today."

...

Lisa's muffled sobs echo through the suffocating darkness.

And Lucy has to ask herself, is that moment then really that different from this one now?

Yes it is. Because she knows better now.

"What happened when you went to the institute?" Her voice is softer now but louder. Closer?

Great now she's really crying. Some great scientist. "I-I missed you all. I was surrounded by people who were so much like me yet nothing like me. I was truly alone. And I couldn't take it."

"So you finished the time machine."

She sobs again wiping her arm across her face. "Yes to just before I accepted. And that should have been it right? Some one off adventure never needing to be revisited or referenced again. Status quo preserved. But, no, in the end I couldn't let it go. I did the impossible. Beat the universe's persistent illusion. And...well...you know the rest."

Lucy places her hand on Lisa's own as she screws her eyes up tighter. "Lisa, look at me." She shakes her head. "Please, sister." She takes a few shuddering breaths before opening her eyes. And she sees them. Like smoke and ash, imminent destruction, and yet the promise of new beginnings. "I may not know how you live but that does not mean I can't relate." The raven curtain flutters back in to place. "We all see the world different because it has all turned us in to different people. And we _need_ that. On this road we need all the lights we get, right?"

Lisa nods wiping her eyes again.

Lucy steps away. She moves to the desk pressing play, showing the rest of her and Lacy's interaction. "She taught me that. What it really means to see." The goth notices the Geiger counter. "And that's why you did what you did for them."

Lisa chuckles humorlessly readjusting her glasses, "I don't know what I did to them or what that other Lisa did anyways." She moves to the keyboard as Lucy cocks her head. "Of course the sample I have is so small it does not help to get to the intricacies of their enhancement. Particularly this sequence."

Numbers and symbols fill the screen which mean nothing to the other girl.

"In my studies of genetics, while nowhere near the breadth of my other interests, I have never come across this sequence. That is why I am comparing it to data from the human genome project. However my hunch is these genes have been completely tailored."

"Which would mean?"

Lisa looks her in the eyes. "I think...the other side of the bridge."

...

"And that should do it." She pats the hood, turning to gather her tools. Each one glittering in the afternoon sun before being put away in its proper place. She lifts the box with ease preparing to head to the back when she notices something else catching the light in the grass. She sets the toolbox back on the ground.

It's Lola's princess compact.

Lana snorts reaching for the plastic shell. But freezes when she sees her hand caked with a thick black sludge of grease and sweat. She quickly moves to her overalls scraping the muck as best she could. She sighs picking up the fallen mirror.

Her eyes seem to change as they sweep across the plastic shell. Narrowing as she traces the cracks in the casing.

It's basically crap.

Ornate to the point it should've came with a talking animal and a transformation sequence but functionally it's useless. It's a toy. It's not meant to last. Nor to be useful beyond ending the temper-tantrum long enough to get out of the store and back to the house. It's a wonder Lola kept something so... _inferior..._ for so long. She flicks it open and nearly drops it.

_'Huh...I look like some kind of...engine possum...or a trash baby.'_

A pile of straw stuck under a dingy red hat while her face slathered with just as much gunk as her clothes. Not to even mention the smile like a kicked in fence. What a mess...

Snap!

Her fingers digging a little deeper in the crack. Lana blinks coming back to herself. Quickly she pockets the compact and grabs her tools heading to her sanctuary, her work shed.

...

Slam!

A drove of critters dive under their owner's bed as _the other one_ storms in. With each thud they retreat further back until they hear her flop on the bed. Tentatively they peak out only to be paralyzed by her blazing glare. "What are you looking at?" Retreat.

The blonde huffs rolling on to her back taking her tiara in her hand. "Ewyuh. Gross. Why does she even need all these animal? What does she think she is some kinda D*sn*y Princess?" The adornment begins to strain in her hands. "Yeah right, although I could certainly see her doing something so yucky as to kiss a frog." She tosses the trinket away haphazardly on to her pillow, her legs dangling, she focuses on the poster above her. Princesses Rule! Well duh! "That's why Lana could never be a princess she couldn't sit still long enough to get someone to do anything for her. No she'd rather get up and do it herself."

Her hands flair out at her sides. Thump. "She just doesn't appreciate the the skill and finesse it takes to get everything you want without sullying your own hands." She lifts her delicate digits imaging if they were crusty and grimy like _her's_ undoubtedly are at this moment. No. No. No. No. "She'd just rather dive in elbows deep in the muck. Figuring, 'some floppy haired pretty boy would just screw it up anyway'." She shakes her head. Like that whole thing with the park for the _fishers_ or whatever they were called. What good did that do her, huh? No when it comes to people and the rites of power she should come to the princess to bring order to the land.

"I would have had them groveling and begging for her forgiveness inside of 5 minutes if she had come to me with such a petty problem." Because Lana is ill suited for such things. Yeah. It is in her nature to be of service. To serve. She turns over to examine the distorted reflection of her own side of the room. An absurd mockery of her own. How could two womb-mates be so different?

"Why didn't she come to me?" She sneers facing the ceiling. She would have done it. "Not or free." No. Never for free, but she still would have. What was she doing during all that again?

Pageant practice. Walk, turn, smile, wave, don't let the ribbon touch the ground. Let them see how cute you are. How special.

So everyone will believe it.

Her eyes flicker to her accolades. Her trophies. The physical proof of her victory. Her supremacy.

It all seems so...dull...drab...

She moves her eyes to her portrait. The true representation of her being. Enchanting. Hair, illustrious. Makeup, impeccable. Poise, perfect. Smile...

Forced. Fake. Fraud.

She sees Lana's smiling face as she holds her stupid tool in her grubby hands.

Real. Genuine. Radiant.

She curls up into a ball.

"Stupid Lana. How dare she be so happy. I'm the princess. I should be the one..." The one what, Lola?

...

Light floods the darkness laying the room bare.

Lana couldn't help but think, that looking at her, folks might be confused by the orderly state of the place. Of course those people probably couldn't name half the things in this room so who cares what they think they're _imaginary_ anyways. Making them marginally more useless than that stupid mirror. Besides, no one comes here anyways. This is her's.

Her kingdom.

She tosses the compact on the bench. Her eyes taking on that appraising look again.

Nope, still a hunk of crap.

She snorts before taking it in to her hands once more. But no matter what angle she turns it there is nothing she can do.

It's not like the Princess Car, which required an entire overhaul, and a whole lotta' lootin'. Sure Lola was _reeeeaaaalllly_ mad when it came up missing but when she saw what it could do...

Lana smiles. She drops the mirror.

_'If only Dad would let me get a crucible and build a forge. It's not hard. I've seen enough videos.'_

She was sure she could craft something better than _this toy_.

Something that will endure.

Something worthy of being fawned over.

Something genuine.

Something real.

...

A little more than a dozen musicians are now playing along creating runs, movements, combinations of a medley not likely to be duplicated again. And a mop headed boy in a worn grey hoodie at the center making sure each one has a chance to soar.

"Beat your feet you find that you just don't shine it, knowing what you know but you just can't hide it! Freedom, what you freed? But you feel like your moving nobody don't feel it when you feel like you grooving, know what I'm talking about?! Lord it feels so good deep inside you know what I'm talking about, yeeeaaaah!"

And quite a bit more have gathered in the entry way to witness the spectacle. Clapping and shaking under the same spell. The same energy uniting them.

But as is the nature of things, the moment, the song must come to an end.

They bring it on home. Tired but wired and glowing.

And as the instruments fall silent the cheering starts. LJ goes still as he comes back to himself. Soon as she see his face start to harden, Luna rushes to him, enfolding him, "That was killer, Junior!" The other musicians come up to the kid as well as a few of the spectators.

The store clerk shakes his heading to the back but is stopped by a suit but few notice as they share this moment of community.

And with one hand grasped on his shoulder, Luna is surprised to find her nephew taking the attention extremely well. Modest, humble, and a little bashful, sure, but engaging. If anything it seems to be putting him over more with the crowd. She backs up as the drummer hugs him. Totally not laughing as he stiffens and goes a bit red.

_'Yup. He just needed to let his freak flag fly.'_

She notices his thumb rubbing the harmonica and the other hooked in his belt. Hmm. She feels a tap on her shoulder. Whirling around to face the clerk's lazy eye stare. "Uh, Joey, buddy, sup?"

Joey rolls his eyes, "So he's, what, cousin? Long lost brother? Genderbent clone, you have the same complexion. I know he's kin to you in someway because you Loud's are the only ones I've ever met to even attempt to pull some kinda J*hn H*ghes bullshit."

They turn back to observe the boy and the finally dwindling crowd. "Yeah." She sounds proud until she faces the pale blue vulture eye again. "Err yeah, family from out of town. Just came in for some new strings, honest."

"Yeah just. Not to mention fondle your inamorata. And don't think I don't know you had something like this planned from the moment you stepped on the escalator." The clerk huffs.

"Dude I'm still stuck on Emma Moore Eightaugh."

He gives her such a look. Cause the quip writes itself, just not very well. "I have one of those word a day calendars." He claims as he shrugs.

LJ finally frees himself marching over to them. His posture says kowtowed but his eyes, Luna notes, says something else so he looks away. "I, uh, really like this harp."

"Is that right." He must be thirsty, that was so dry Luna was tempted to swiped the dust out of the air before she starts choking. "That's good cause it's yours now."

Luna steps in "Joey, dude, it's fine I got it."

"You miss understand Loud. It's his." They both look at him confused. "One of your adoring public already forked over the dough. So allow me to ingeminate, the harp is yours, kid."

Luna beams at LJ who examines the bit of metal in his hands.

"Well I better get back to work it's plenty busy now thanks to your stunt." He starts to walk away but turns back. "Never again Loud! Never!"

"Yeah. Yeah." She waves him off heading back to the guitars, the boy following behind. She hangs her hetaera back on its resting place before turning her attention to LJ.

"Dude you managed to rope an entire store in to an impromptu concert and and got a free harmonica out of it. Shoot, that blonde on the drums looked ready to give you her number if you'd ask. You are definitely a Loud!"

The boy doesn't blush, damn it. "tch. Yeah well its like he said, there is no way you weren't planing something like this to happen." He looks away. "So I figure I might as well do it on my terms."

She eats the canary then raises her fingers up, "Little bit." Her raspy chortling does cause him to smile a bit.

She starts moving to the accessories. "Let me just grab the strings and we can head on down the road. Hey there's an arcade in this place, not as good as Gus' but you want to play a few rounds of something?"

LJ looks in to the direction of the Arcade taking a breath,"No." He pockets his harmonica, "I'm good."

...

The droning rattle of her board on the pavement the only accompaniment as she glides through the rest of the perpetual hamlet. Forgetting that is the entire point of suburbs.

She spits leaning to take the curve. Sure this way was a bit longer but she just didn't want to go the short way. Too much temptation to just go home.

And I guess we can't have that, can we?

 _'It would be pointless it's just an empty building. A house is not a home.'_ Yes, it is where the heart is. You sure it's _not_ lying around here somewhere. It's likely in the same place as your moxie, chica. Those merry kids down the lane seem like their going somewhere fun, ask them.

A crazed crowd of clamoring chittering children being chased after by a collective of their confounded caretakers as they chaotically charge carelessly down the collateral cracked and crumbling concrete course whilst carrying a collection of colorfully covered presents in which to confer upon the celebrant as is customary in a commemoration of one's cumpleaños.

She comes to a stop dead in the street groaning. _'What couldn't think of a C-word for present?"_ Oh I got a C-word for ya. _"I swear I'm going make Lincoln pay for teaching me how to-'_ So you do remember his name. You should give him a call if you're so bored. After all it's wh-

She scowls moving as traffic resumes, making double time.

...

"Thanks, babe." He takes a deep sniff of the pungent fragrance in his hug. As the waitress finishes with the tables other occupant she quickly moves to leave but is stopped by the redhead arm moving in to her path. "Say, I'm gonna be in town for a while how about you show me around sometime? Give me a chance to repay you for giving such wonderful service. What do you say?" He gives her his best roguish smile.

She raises her eyebrow sneering, "Eugh, you realize I'm only 17, right?"

"Really? No shit." He looks her up and down.

The brunette gives him a look of pure hatred before storming off, "Feckin' gobshite."

The redhead balances on two legs before easing himself back to the floor, "Well fuck the rest of today I guess, because nothing is going to be as good as that sight. Seriously there has to be something in the water."

The bald man sighs, "We are suppose to be working, _boss_."

The redhead places hand on his chest like he had been wounded. "Rude! Hey, I'm running the program not much to do until it is done. You should lighten up sometime it would do you some good."

"There was another energy spike last night."

Siiiip. "Yeah. And how nice of them to prove that Tachyons _are_ a thing. So with this new and improved particle detector I've configured, we should be able to triangulate the point of origin for the first spike. Although theoretically it will only exist for a few moments at the time in which it first manifested. Luckily it will continue to exist from now until it was first generated provided it is not actually coming from another universe." He pops the last bit of bacon in to his mouth. "Bwut conswerring thwat it hapben mupiple twmes," He finally swallows, "it may be the sign of something a little more problematic. Of course if that is the case it's likely to happen again."

"So we rendezvous with Zeng & Veselá after they get readings from the Loud residence?" The bald man bites in to his toast.

"Assuming it is the origin but I don't see why it wouldn't be. She's certainly involved either way. Honestly she should have been taken in to custody years ago. A mind like that is a dangerous thing left to its own devices." He knocks back the last of his coffee. "It'll be good for her. I was taken in by Uncle Sam and look how well I turned out."

...

The sun is shining in the sky there ain-oh no, their's a bunny.

And a brunette.

"Lacy!"

For a moment, maybe two, she soars. The next she hits the ground tumbling but quickly pops up in to the air again. Laughing she punches the air. A lot of the kids are cheering including Lily from her own swing.

The parents, however, not so much. Rita's face kind of shifted through a few different looks before settling on mortified as disapproving eyes hone in on her.

"I couldn't resist." True. "I've been trying to break that record for months." Irrelevant.

The girl dusts herself off joining her grandmother. "Well try to restrain yourself next time. If you get hurt it's going to be a little tricky to explain who you are to a doctor."

 _'Those who restrain desire do so because their's is weak enough to be restrained.'_ "Yes ma'am. But we're tougher than we look so..." She trails off as Rita gives her that look that mother's get when they know that they might as well be talking to a wall cause they are going to be spending the evening in the E.R. either way.

Lacy looks at the ground, "Sorry, Gam Gam."

She sighs, "You're definitely Lynn's kid so I shouldn't be that surprised."

The girl smirks turning to survey the greensward quickly filling with bairns and nippers a plenty. Shouting, shrieking, squawking and sniggering. The sounds of life being carried on the wind.

It's pleasant. Salubrious even.

And yet as the wind changes direction, a new feeling rises with in her. Restlessness. Not boredom so much as it is like when there's an oncoming storm. There is an feeling, an energy in the air. The drive to act. To experience.

Her knuckles crack.

To overcome.

The wind picks up again and she chuckles. "Gam Gam I'm going to go get cleaned up."

Sure sweetie." She says still occupied with the ebullient toddler.

She begins whistling a jaunty tune as she makes her way to the restroom. Shouldering the door and breathing through her mouth. Empty.

"Outside the city walls, where the darkest thickets grow." She moves to the sink. "Returning home from foreign lands, we dreamt of our near homes."

She flicks the facet on, water coiling around her hand. "When at once we heard a-hissin, was it a devil or a snake?" She coats her hand in amethyst liquid turning it first slate then pitch. She regards the amber eyed girl in the mirror. "Had we heard the sounds of laughter that dangerous women make?" Her teeth slip out from behind her lips. She elbows the water of as shew whistles over to the dryer.

Just as she is about to hit the button the door is kicked open. Her eyes become saucers as she meets a scowling gaze.

For a moment their is naught but silence. Then the glower shifts to confusion and Lacy gives the chestnut eyed girl a smile that is all teeth.

"Hello, RaRa."

_'And lo, I saw what must be done...'_


	6. Episode 6: Time and the Hour still run through the roughest days

"Hello, RaRa."

_'And lo, I saw what must be done...'_

Ronnie Anne raises her brow at that, "Lynn?"

_'F_ _air is foul and foul is fair..._ _'_

Lacy laughs shaking her head, "Sorry you came in here for a reason, right? Well go ahead." She moves passing her, "While having this conversation here might well be a pun I try to leave those to Luan, its just better for everyone. I'll just be outside." The chestnut eyed girl spins around but is too confounded to say anything before the door closes.

The amber eyed girl stares in to the sky for a moment, breathing deep as the west wind blows.

 _'To know how to recognize an opportunity in war, and take it, benefits you more than anything else.'_ She takes off running, leaping over the bench and sliding up next to her grandmother. _'Always mystify, mislead, and surprise the enemy_ _, if possible; and when you strike and overcome them, never let up..._ _'_

"Ah." Rita jumps. "Lacy what's wrong?"

Lacy beams, "Oh nothing I just ran in to this nice girl and figured I'd hang out with her for a bit."

Rita winces, "Uh, do you think that's such a good idea?"

"She just got in to town and seems lonely." Lacy gives her a wide eyed stare, "I want to at least make sure she gets home okay." She looks off. "I just feel like I know what she's going through. And I feel like I can help. So I should."

Well what do you say to that? "Will you be able to find you're way back?"

"Oh sure, all Louds can find their way home. We just have to follow are feet."

"Okay where is she?" Rita, sensibly, asks .

"Oh she's in the privy. She was in a bit of a state so I though I would give her time to get herself together." She looks to the ground her own eyes glistening.

Rita observes her for a moment, "Fine but be careful."

Lacy gives her small smile of gratitude before hugging her, "Thank you. I'll head straight to the house, I promise."

"Such a good girl."

 _'Never esteem anything as of advantage to you that will make you break your word or lose your self-respect.'_ She closes her eyes taking a deep breath before disentangling. "I'm a work in progress." She shrugs. "Thank you, Gam Gam. Later." She starts running.

She sidles up against the wall leaning nonchalant with her back and left foot, hands in her pocket as Ronnie Anne comes out, "So...how's it going?"

The girl regards her carefully, Lacy stays at profile but she's seen that look many times, chances are Luna's getting it right now. "You're not Lynn are you?"

Lacy chuckles pushing off the wall facing her eyes with her own, "Now what makes you say that?" Her teeth slip from behind her lips.

Ronnie Anne's face grows stern, "Cuz' you're not."

Lacy shrugs, "Fair enough. My name is Lacy M. Loud." She turns chuckling, "You always have such great timing, RaRa." She starts walking.

_'I must be cruel, only to be kind: Thus bad begins and worse remains behind.'_

"Well come on! I'm sure you're going to want to hear this."

...

"Five minutes to show time, Linc." Luan calls out as she smears more make-up on the brush.

"I got it."

He doesn't got it.

He's checked off the same item four times and at this rate the show will be long over before he's a third of a way through the list.

The boy rubs his eyes looking back to his sister. The laser guided focus as the brush moved across her face in steady tightly controlled movements.

It was...off.

Over the last year he has seen Luan put on her make-up many a time. It was second nature to her at this point. Like breathing. She could be talking up a storm, laughing and sniggering at her own wit yet still get each geometric shape and line on her face perfect. It was how she could incorporate the costume changes in to the show at all. But this...this silence was wrong.

_'Silence.'_

That's what it keeps coming down to lately. LJ's silence. Luna's silence which he ignored in favor of his own concerns. His constant inability to find the right words when he needs them most, offering only babbling white noise to cover that deafening silence yet ultimately signifying _'Nothing'_

He turns back to the table littered with various props, gags and comedic accouterments still needing the final once over.

For everything to be primed and ready for what is about to occur.

 _'None of that other stuff is important right now."_ The paper crinkles in his hands. _'Only this is. You have a job to do, Lincoln.'_ He looks back at Luan looking in her planner. _'The show must go on. Luan is counting on you. If she can ignore what is bothering her to get through the show so can you.'_

He looks down at the checklist.

_'Grow up, Lincoln. Time to prove to everyone you're worth a damn.'_

Check.

...

LJ runs his thumb over the holes of the harmonica in his pocket. Eyes forward, nose steadily inhaling and exhaling.

And none of the cardboard people notice.

"Alright, get up it's our stop." Luna stands.

"No it's not."

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry so it is." She starts pushing him in to the aisle.

"You go on, I'm-"

"Nope. You're coming too." She latches on to his shoulders pushing.

 _'I could stop her.'_ You won't.

Resigned he steps on to the pavement squinting slightly as his eyes adjusts to the light.

As they move he realizes he knows exactly where they're going. He smirks. _'Fucking Lita.'_

As they pass Mega Comics LJ's body seizes up and his fist curls instinctively. Luna takes a few steps before stopping. "Dude, you okay?" She follows his line of sight before being pulled back behind the corner. "Duu-"

"Quiet." His voice compelling her to oblige. She peeks over as two men, a big bald one and a smaller one with glam hair, walk out.

The large one walks with an economy of motion. He is sure of himself and comfortable in his surroundings. A gait signifying one lacking in any pretense. This man has accepted who he is and what that means. But the other. _'He walks about like he owns the place. No fear. No concern for anything.'_ His eye twitches.

They enter the sedan driving off.

Luna turns back on LJ, "What was that about, Neph?"

He shakes his head, "Just a feeling." He clenches his hand open and closed, the other grasping the harmonica.

"Alright." She moves back around the corner. "Well their gone. So lets go."

He mutely follows trying to figure out who the suits were until the smell of grease and stale smoke hit him. Somethings never change. They take a seat at the window, looking out on the road.

"All that jamming yesterday and today got me running on empty. Nothing like a good ol' American grease spoon to-"

"Oh great, the _Teaboo_." They swivel to face the waitress behind them.

"I take offense to that. The only Tea I'm interested in is you, Teagan." Luna gives her a crooked grin.

She rolls her eyes but LJ can tell she's just joking, "Don't start, Luna, I already had to deal one _dirty fuckin' shitebag langer._ " She coughs as LJ raises an eyebrow at the change.

"The red one." He says before he realizes.

She coughs once more, "Yup that's the one." She says, voice back to Michigander, hand on her hip. "Him and his buddy stay for almost three hours most of which his eyes on my ass." Luna looked like she was going to say something but thought better off it. "Then the bastard tries to pick me up and when I told him my age..." She shakes her head clearly listing expletives. "But enough about that what can I get yous?"

"I'll take a burger with-"

"Fries on the bun, yeah, I know. Weirdo. And you kid?"

"Ya'll got cream soda, right? One of them and chili fries please." Looking her straight in the eyes.

"Alright, coming right up. Eyes on the street, Loud." She says as she goes.

He takes a deep breath turning to the window while his aunt chuckles. "Tea is a gas, mate."

He rolls his eyes and snorts. This town is a bit too small for his liking sometimes.

On the speakers the keyboard rises then the harmonica plays.

...

Lacy begins balancing on a border of edging stones whistling in a scintillating manner as they make their way to the park's edge.

The saturnine lass, both temperament and feature, remains mum...and likely to sempiternal-ly. _'I'm just looking for the right words-No! Shut up!'_

Ronnie Anne's hardy, "Eugh!" Causes Lacy to pirouette and chuckle.

Ronnie Anne takes to examining the girl again. "So you're what Lynn's kid from the future? Is that's what's happening?"

Lacy bows, hopping on to the sidewalk. "Yup or should I say I'm the daughter of _a Lynn_ , it remains to be see if it's this one. And just so _you know,_ you are the fastest one to figure that out, RaRa." The Santiago girl raises her brow at that. "Well, besides, Maybe-Mom." She finishes as an after thought.

I'th'name of truth, are ye fantastical, or that indeed which outwardly ye show? _'Why the heck did you say it like that?'_ Philistine. Just ask her the bleedin' question!

"Why the hell did you call me _RaRa_?"...Really?

Lacy grin grows, "Cause Nene never made sense to us." She shakes her head like it should be obvious.

"Us?" Close, but try again.

"Well, yeah, we're Louds. Do you really think there would only be me?"

"Ya'll...I still know the Louds in the future?" Getting warmer.

Again Lacy just laughs, beginning to walk again, "RaRa you're here for a reason. It doesn't take a detective to guess why that is." The mercurial girl seems to pale. "Where love is great, the littlest doubts are fear; when little fears grow great, great love grows there."

"What?" She barely manages to croak out but the girl keeps going.

"Aunt Lori should be over the moon by now. Well over something anyways. At least partially. You know how they are. But to be fair, _they did_ earn their happy ending."

Ronnie Anne nods not quite getting it but taking it anyways. "Yeah, Lori and Bobby, that's why we're here, figured I'd come along and see how Lam-..er you're uncle is doing." The Alt-future-girl keeps walking and Ra-Nene keeps talking. "And you know see the old town. Once Lori moves to the city there won't be many chances to come back."

"You know, I wasn't born in Royal Woods." Ronnie Anne ceases her ramble. "Neither was my brother. But we found our way back here. Admittedly transportation is easier in the future. Once Aunt Lis and the Professors got past that whole _energy and automation thing_ a lot of things became easier." She shrugs twirling to face her but still moving along. "Regardless we were drawn here. Royal Woods created my parents just as surely as they created me."

"Meaning?"

"It means RaRa, this place is in your blood, in your heart, you will carry it around with you always. Even if it changes in ways you couldn't imagine as an 11 year old. The memory will remain and it will influence you on how you think you and the world should be. Whether in defiance or affirmation it's still the starting point."

Ronnie Anne just stares at her, "You are not what I would have expected from Lynn."

"Yeah I get that a lot." She smiles, "I'm not saying you're wrong but I think she may surprise you, RaRa." She turns back around resuming her whistling.

Ronnie Anne resumes her following. What the hell is even going on anymore? Why is she still going along with this?

 _'This could all be some elaborate prank cooked up between Lynn and Luan.'_ Do you really want the flaws in that theory to be pointed out in detail? _'Revenge. Could be revenge for...no...it's not...that girl isn't Lynn...'_ Yeah, but do you know how you know that?

She looks around she recognizes the neighborhood. _'Well I do know one thing...where she's leading me.'_ So, when the day comes to settle down, who's to blame if you're not around?

You took the long way home.

"Eugh!"

...

"Thank you. Thank you."

Luan throws on a satin tuxedo jacket. She looks between a fez and a top hat choosing the former and placing the later on her table.

"So for a while I have been wanting to incorporate more magic in to my repertoire. So I thought I'd show you a few of the timeless bits that all magicians cut their teeth on-Ouch!" Her hand goes to her mouth.

She flicks her braces. "Sorry, stupid braces. The dentist tells me I at least need to skip the coin tricks anymore metal in here and I'll get ESPN." She chuckles and three nickles and a dime fall out. Backstage Lincoln hits the sound board for the _ka-ching_. "Ooh bus fare." She chuckles again as do a few in the crowd. She reaches in to her pocket pulling out a long white scarf.

"Because we magicians love scarves, we always get them of the finest sil-" Rip. "The finest-" Rip. "Ah phooey this scarf is for the birds!" She shakes it, two doves appear in her hands. The crowd starts clapping. She places the doves on the top hat.

"I guess I'll just stick to learning _the ropes_. Like this one here." She chuckles as she whips out a foot long length of white rope, 3.5 centimeters in diameter. "Now this a classic I kid you _knot_." She chuckles again. "But seriously, with just a flick of the wrist it ties a knot at the end. Just a flick of the wrist." It waves limply."Just a flick of the wrist...Just a-" She shakes it. "I swear I had it before. I can even show you what it looks like." She ties it by hand. "See." A few chuckle. She bites her lip, "Oh this ones a dud too. Oh I know!" She reaches into her coat, big smug grin on her face. "I totally got this one."

She removes a pair of scissors. Snapping them in front of the audience. "Scissors. Rope. Rope. Scissors. Just cut in half." She pumps the handle a few times grunting. She lifts the scissors up. Three notches down the blades. "Can you believe that? $12.50 I paid for these. The _cutting edge_ they said. Why the _shear_ audacity."

And that's his mark. Lincoln walks out on to the stage miming a whisper in her ear. "What?" More fake whispering then pointing. "Oh right. Sorry left the _safety_ on." She taps the side of the clippers as a chainsaw sound effects goes off. Lincoln runs as she pretends to fight with the scissors. She cuts the rope, tapping the scissors and slamming them on the table jumping back. She squints making the eyes on you gesture. The slams down her fist in the Rock gesture. "Yeah that's what I thought." She clears her throat. "Don't try this at home kids. I'm a _train_ -ed professional." She holds up an old signal lamp. As a train whistle blows and the set shakes. "But with live performances things sometimes get a little _off-track_." She chuckles. Crashing noise.

She throws the lamp stage right. "Okay. Yes. Finally." She tosses the rope on the table pulling out a hoop with a bag attached. She goes about showing them it is empty by pulling it inside out a few times. "Alright. Now I just drop them in give it a few shakes. Bring it around town. Bring it _around_ town. And presto its back together." She pulls it out, both ends knotted together. Dramatic confused face as they clap. She chuckles.

She's doing the bit where she always has 6 cards no matter how much she drops. Except when she has 5 or 7. Lincoln allowed his mind to wander.

 _'What time is it?'_ The morning seems to be dragging on. Usually on work day it all seems to go by so quickly. Because Luan expects a lot out of them, so everything is timed meticulously. She always says timing is everything in comedy. Its about a rhythm that you got to hit just right to carry the bit along and once your off it all come crashing down. Comedy is serious work after all, why else would they use phrases like _Killed 'em_ and _Died_.

And considering the frightening levels of timing and planning he knows Luan is capable of, he really should be paying more attention.

He is suppose to be the man with the plan ain't he? _'Do I have too? Really, have to be that?'_ It maybe necessary. One day.

"And on the other hand, I got four fingers and a thumb." The old egg and bag.

Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day. Isn't that what you're afraid of? That this tale that is your life will ultimately signify...nothing?

Lincoln shudders looking out on to the stage. No one would believe a summer could be so damn cold. So it's good no one even notices him. Luan's rhythm is on point.

The Ring trick. She struggles with them but gets linked in the end. Yeah, great, classic... _'That's not fair she works really hard at that.'_ I'm just relating your state of mind, Lout...I mean Loud.

"Okay now to get them apart just a little shake and they come apart like-" Ring. Ring-a-ling as she pulls them. "A...little...shake..." She tosses it on the table. "Oh that trick is dumb." The birds startle. "Oh I'm sorry _Coo_ -per." She lifts the distressed bird, petting it. "So sorry, he gets a bit ner-ner" She wrinkles her nose. "Ahah-" She flicks her wrist and the pigeon reverts to a scarf. "choo!" Feathers flutter in to the crowd. She goes wide-eyed looking to the crowd and the scarf a few times as they hoot and holler. "Well there goes the deposit." She looks over at the other bird. "Look there's some extra seed in it for ya if you keep quiet, _Stoolie_." The bird starts singing, "Ooo baby... ooo... said ooo"

And only one old lady got it.

 _'Yeah she's doing great not letting her thought's trouble her. She knows exactly who she is and who she should be.'_ Really, does she now? _'What is that suppose to mean?'_ A fool sees not the same tree that a wise man sees. _'Huh? Wait...am I the fool or is Luan?'_ Remains to be seen.

Finally the finale, the old ball and cup. "This ones a great one, I promise, it's not a lemon." She says juggling the polished metal canisters.

She sets them on the table before her. "Okay, I'll level with you, this trick works because the cups are special. They look solid brass," She taps the bottom with her finger giving a resounding ting. "but if I don't screw the bottom they fall through like this." She drops the metal cup through each other. "See not close." Drops them stacking. "Like so. But for this next bit we aren't going to use such cheap tricks, nope. And that's why I'm going to need help from the birthday girl and you right there come on up."

"Okay now, you, what's your name? Thompson, right. Put your finger on that cup and do not lift it. Now birthday girl which cup do you want me to place the ball under?" She points to the one closest to her. "Okay so I place the ball in my hand give it a shak-no. Bring it around town that, seems to work better. Now under the cup." She grabs her wand. "Sim Sim Salabim." She lifts the cup. "Nope." The next. "Nope. Now Thompson." And there it is. "Thank you. What again? Alright." She puts the ball back under Thompson's cup. "Okay one more time."

It plays out the same the crowd clapping ecstatically.

"Okay, now, lets take it up another notch. All the way to eleven. You, sweetie, take the wand." She holds up her hand the ball still inside. "Say the magic words Walla Walla Washington, tapping my hand with each word okay? Ready? Walla Walla Washington." The girl taps each time. Luan opens her empty hand. The audience unconsciously moving closer to the stage.

"Now all three will be under that cup! Ready? Ready?! Now Thompson!" One lemon. "Dang it!" She lifts the other two cups. Lemons under all.

Standing ovation.

"Thank you you've been a great crowd." She lifts the tangle of rings and they all fall lose clattering to the floor. "Good night everybody."

The curtain envelops her and the smile falls from her face.

_'Oh...'_

...

Klunk.

The backdoor broke Leni from her reverie. She turns to the downcast child. "Lana? Sorry I meant to get you, the new episode just finished."

"Oh? That's okay I'll just watch it online, I know a site." She says without inflection.

Leni furrows her brow, "Are you alright, Lana?"

The girl makes for the stairs, "Yeah just a little tired but Vanzilla is fixed. I'm just going to shower."

"Shower?" Leni stands as her phone begins to ring. She looks at the offending device. Mom. Then back to Lana halfway up the stairs. She closes her eyes hitting the button. "Hello."

"Leni, sweetie, has Lana finished with Vanzilla."

Leni moves the stairs, "Yes, Lana just finished."

"I just got a text from you're father can you go pick him up he's on lexingt-...just past Hole In One-derland but not as far as Royal Woods Cinema. Okay? He'll be right outside."

"Sure mom I'm going now. Love you, bye."

She looks up at the stairs one more time before heading for the door.

...

Lisa and Lucy had been quiet.

What was there to say? Lisa's science was over her head.

Nevertheless the implications were clear. The only question was, 'yeah and?'

What does any of it have to do with the price of eggs in China this Thursday at half past 3? Anything beyond the immediate crisis is, frankly, future Lisa's problem. Yeah, Future-Lisa. Because even if these kids are from an alternate future seeing this... _accomplishment_. These children of the new dawn.

No way she could let this go.

Lisa rubs her eyes for the 63rd time that morning as she hears her proximity alarm go off. She moves to the keyboard, striking the necessary combination to bring up the living room.

Lori and Bobby.

"Dang it." Lisa mutters. Lucy appears at her side. "I should have seen this coming." #64.

The goth just continued to watch as Lori moved in to the dinning room then back out seemingly calling out. Bobby remains planted, his eyes shifting about. "Turn it up." Lisa blinks but complies.

Lori returns to Bobby giving him a coy smile, "It looks like we're alone, or close enough anyway."

"Ye-yeah." Bobby whispers. He still looking around like he's lost.

For a moment Lori's face shifts to one of...regret, sadness, fear, some combination of the three? It was rather quick, soon being replaced by one the two girls more readily recognized, reassurance.

She steps forward reaching for his hand, entwining their fingers. Bobby finally looks to her. Her smiling face encompassing his vision. He squeezes his hand, warmth spreading through him. Lost in the kaleidoscope that is her eyes. An electric sort of blue with flecks of green giving way to gold in a sort of ripple that seems to pull you deeper...deeper...deeper. "Bobby." She softly whispers and the young man blinks out of his haze. "Lets go." She begins pulling him along, up the stairs.

Lisa flicks to the keys bringing up the hall cameras.

Lori stops at the top of the stairs. Scanning the hallway. The bathroom door is closed. Cautiously she moves them to her room. One more look around before pushing him through the door.

Lisa's finger hovers over the key but Lucy has no such misgiving striking it for her.

The couple stand near the foot of her bed, embracing.

Lori sighs, closing her eyes. "Did I make a mistake? Should I have..."

"No babe I'm...I am glade you told me it's just a lot to get my head around, that's all." He buries his face in her hair breathing deep. "I knew you're sister was smart but this is crazy." He chuckles.

Lori pulls back to study his face. The strong jaw, crooked nervous smile and warm caramel eyes. And like that her worries were forgotten. They weren't important.

Not immediately anyways.

She surges forward capturing his lips. The suddenness causing him to back peddle, the edge of the mattress catching the back of his knees.

"Ouf!." Bobby grunts as his head bounces. He opes his eyes to Lori leaning above him, her eyes dancing as her teeth slip from behind her lips. "We don't have much time, Boo Boo Bear." Her fingers dance down his chest to the hem of her tank top.

"Seriously! Now of all times!"Lisa exclaims before hitting the mute button. #65. "Well this complicates things." She says before turning to Lucy, still watching the monitor.

"It was inevitable." She tilts her head. "Like you said, we should have guessed Lori would do this." She finally turns from the screen. "The question now is, what are we going to do? Luna and LJ could be back any minute. Hopefully not while they're... _in flagrante delicto_." Lisa raises her brow at that.

Lisa turns to another monitor pulling up their genetics.

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic at 97%.

Genome mapping at 50%

Lisa leans closer to the monitor before Lucy's voice catches her attention. "What?"

"I said, we should let it happen. That shock Lynn and I got from my confronting Lacy it was... _necessary_. LJ is really good at stonewalling but this is all effecting him. He _needs_ the push."

"Catharsis." Lisa sighs once again having to give credit to the _soft science_ courses the ethics boards forced her to take. "It could have an averse effect, flooding him like that."

"Yes it could." Lucy says. "But this confrontation, either now or later, will happen regardless of what we decide to do."

Lisa slightly swivels in her chair, going over the facts and projections before groaning. #66. "Fine but there is a few things we will need to do."

...

Lana watches the grit and grime circle the drain. Around and around it goes only to plunge in to the abyss. That is, the nature of things, after all. The silt and slurry, the impurities, these things always settle at the bottom. They seek it.

While the pure and bright get to soar and shine.

She hits the tap off shaking her hair out.

Eww. She's all pink and shiny like a dead salmon. She sniffs. _'Nope, just fake flowers. Like the frou-frou crowd that make this junk ever been around a real field of flowers. Dived right in becoming a part of them. No. It's not in 'em.'_

Lana grabs the cleanest driest towel she can find before making her way to the sink. It's fine, she's use to using Lola's after she is done with it anyways.

She steps on the stool leaning up to wipe the mirror. Using her sickly greenish yellow eyes to take in her appearance.

_'Like a drowned rat...or Yorkie.'_

Yeah that was a more apt description. Her hair was more beige than actually blonde anyways. Why did people think she looked like Lola again? Lana just couldn't see it.

She reaches for her toothbrush, dusty and cobwebbed from disuse.

_'Like me and that plastic princess could be anything alike. Lola with her golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes...rosey skin...so...unreal...unnatural!'_

Spit.

She even reaches for the deodorant. Only cringing slightly at the powdery texture as it rub against her pits leaving its deposits of artificially scented granules clumped against her body.

She sighs as she moves to her clothes. Still crumpled in a sludge stained and sweat soaked heap on the floor. She hesitates when a thought strikes her.

_'Wait...wouldn't putting all this back on make the whole shower pointless?'_

This was true but it was Lana; showers, deodorant, fluoride toothpaste, were these all _not_ pointless to her? A girl who delighted in the texture and feel of ooze and slime. The stench of garbage marinating in the sun, the decomposition necessary to create those pretty sweet flowers they love so much. Who ran and jumped and swam free? And yet she is hesitating to put on perfectly good and _functional_ pair of overalls why? Why?

The child closes her eyes and with a sigh bundles up the soiled garments in another damp towel, retrieving her shoes and hat as she steps through the door.

And nearly sneezes from the scent of faux-lavender and lilac permeating the hall.

_'Jeeze who died?'_

Trying not to breathe, at all, she hoofs it down the corridor pushing in to the safety of her room.

Well, relative safety. As she stops in her tracks the latch engages with a deafening clack.

Lola is in there.

She looks to her own bed and the luminescent eyes staring out. They haven't moved to greet her which means Lola is _having a day_.

Lana moves her eyes back to Lola but the Pink Devil is still curled on her bed. Lana tosses the clothes on to the pile. Still nothing from Strawberry Panic over there. Lons breaths a sigh of relief as she goes about her business.

Not noticing the Cotton Candy Horror fixing her glacial eyes upon her twin.

_'Ha! Twin! The grease monkey and I? How? Where do you see it?'_

Lana makes her way to the closet passing by the Carnation Terror's standing Wardrobe, the door slightly ajar allowing Nightmare Barbie to see the other girl's face all the better in the mirror's reflection.

 _'Yeah, completely different, with those_ _chartreuse green eyes of her's that seem to shift around in the light.'_ Like a pond. From the surface it looks so cloudy and murky you'd never believe it was teeming with life just below the surface. _'Raaugh!'_

Near perfect teeth jet out from a snarled lip as she watches the grubby imp sort through the same pair of overalls hanging in tandem.

 _'Did she even dry her hair before she left the powder room? She certainly didn't comb it. It looks like a bird's nest. Dirty blonde is just a name Lana! Though her's is more honey colored.'_ Seems fitting, something organic. Maybe goldenrod or sunglow, maize even could work too.

The Cherry Blossom...the cherry blossom...huh................Lola's fingers clench the fabric of her satin sheets, the zipping sound of her immaculately manicured nails causing the maddening frustrating little filthy grotty yucky street urchin to go still.

"Lo-Lola?"

_'She such a waste! Her stupid olive skin, if I was in the sun as much as her I'd be a blistering red mess. Stupid, stupid Lana!'_

Lana gives the glowering girl a nervous smile, "Uh, Hi?"

"Raaugh!" The Cherry Blossom Hell falls upon the feculent scamp too suddenly for her to do more than yelp.

The glowing eyes of the menagerie retreat a little farther under their cover.

All but one brave frog who merely rolls his eyes.

...

**It's hard growing up,**  
**It's hell getting old,**  
**you gotta try to get to heaven,**  
**so I'm told.**  
****  
And it's hard to tell,  
**It's hard to tell,**  
**When the devil's look like angels,  
** **And angels look like hell.**

_'Ain't that the truth.'_ Luna chuckles looking over to LJ looking how he always looks.

She supposes she's really done all she can do. And she didn't do half bad. She gave him a chance to let his freak flag fly and man did it soar. There's no sensation that can compare with it. All the way to the bloody top. So it was probably inevitable he would come down so hard.

Coming down is the hardest thing.

_'I don't understand him. I was just a little part of it but I'm still gassed up. I just wish I knew what he was thinking.'_

She closes her eyes riding the groove.

Then again maybe he is trying to tell her something.

She cracks her eyes open.

_'You can't trust everyone, all the time. And it's hard to tell, it's hard to tell, when the devil's look like angels and angels look like hell.'_

What are the Blues, really? Scales, runs and lyrical compositions. Yes, but it's more than that. They are feelings too great and powerful to be contained. _High, low and in-between_. It grabs a hold of you, sinks in and shakes you saying, 'Yes, I feel that too. You are not alone. And we ain't gonna lose to our troubles. They ain't strong enough to take all of us'.

Or least that how she feels when she hears it. But maybe he does too.

With that harp in his hands he did practically turn that place in to Hamelin.

_'And what does he do after? Just sits there like a statue. All that energy and fire being held back for what? Isn't it better to burn out than to fade away?'_

His eyes snap to hers.

" _This_ , is our stop."

...

Swipe goes the washcloth down the clown's face.

She pauses to consider the sight before her. The duality of Lu-an.

_**'You still got that long face, kid, but have you figured out where you stand?'** _

"Hey Luan." She turns the clean side of her face. "They're, uh, serving the cake..." the boy trails off.

The girl gives him a smile, "You go ahead, Linc, I'm just going to finish getting cleaned up before the movers arrive." She turns back to the mirror. The boy middles for a moment before leaving.

Luan lifts the rag again but the sun reflecting in her eyes causes her to wince. "Lincoln, I said I'll be there in a moment." She turns to the curtain shielding her eyes.

"There you are!" A feminine voice at once both refined and fluttery. The curtain falls closed behind her, arms still spread.

Luan blinks her eyes trying to get back use to the low light as the figure glides towards her. Her first thought, _'I could never fill that-er pull that look off.'_

Dark red, _'Maroon?'_ maxi dress. An off the shoulder number but for the cuffs around the top of the arms. Rose prints of various shades of white and pink. It explains the choice of pink for those oversize octagonal sunglasses. Also a wide brimmed panama hat over auburn hair in tousled curls. As she steps her leg peeks out, her heels clacking on the floor, her hem floating over it. A necklace of three strands of beads, a darker shade than her dress, spaced with rose gold gave your eyes the excuse.

Luan could admit she found this woman intimidating. Though she wasn't really sure why.

"Hello! I just wanted to tell you how brilliant I thought your act was!" Her glasses start to slide, she pushes them back up with a impeccably manicured nail, matching the glass. "Oh but where are my manners, the name is Nora Nicole Charles. Everyone just calls me Nikki."

On her left, a rose gold bangle of a snake coiled in to three loops and eating its tail. The eyes that same dark red as the necklace. Luan gets caught up in them for a second before shaking herself, "Yes, sorry, my name is Luan _Marie_ Loud." The woman, Nikki, moves to the table slightly sitting upon it. "So uh what part did you like, the slapstick or the magic?"

"Oh my mother raised my sister and I to have a great appreciation for the arts. Be they of Thalia, Melpomene, Euterpe," She smirks, "Erato, et al." She pushes off the makeshift vanity striding to the half packed props table. "This is the very ecstasy of love, whose violent property fordoes itself, and leads the will to desperate undertakings."

Luan looks to the painted side of her face in the mirror then back to Nikki, "Wha?"

She laughs a strong lyrical laugh, she turns holding a bouquet of flowers, "Sorry I was just thinking how young you are to have built such a business." She activates the mechanism turning the bouquet in to a wand, the rod twirling between the slender fingers of her left hand. "The drive, the need to express your love and admiration to this craft. It's history and importance. It's very admirable but also I think something you couldn't help." She smiles again.

Luan looks down unconsciously moving to cross her arms but stopping, "Yeah, well, if your good at something never do it for free, right?" She chuckles.

The woman laughs, "That is very true, but aptitude or not it takes much, _dedication_ , to do what you do as well as you do. So don't sell yourself short, Lulu, dear."

Luan nods, the discomfort this woman brought seeming to fade the longer she spoke to her. Well, she says woman, but honestly she might only be a few years older than herself at most. Lori or Leni's age. It's just the way she carries herself seems so much older.

Nikki careful places the wand in to the case, her gaze never altering from the clown, "Still it has to be quiet stressful to keep up with all this." She waves her hand around. "I have actually know of you for sometime I was just not fortunate enough catch one of your performances until now. And I hear tell you have another performance after this, darling, how do you keep up?"

Luan chuckles again, rubbing the back of her head, "Well, it's good practice. Back in the old days the greats perfected their acts on the vaudeville circuit and if I want to be a professional comedian then..." She trials off.

"Well having seen you're work I could say it has transported me beyond this ignorant present, and I feel now the future in the instant." See laughs again, "Or to put it simply I see great things from you."

Luan turns again to the mirror. "I uh...th-thank you for saying that." She lifts the towel again scrubbing down her face but it is not a useful this time around.

"My only concern," The voice appears at her left causing her to jump turning to face her, "is that, comedy, can be such a dark path for those who walk it."

There is no arguing that. Luan's head is filled with the faces and the names of so many gone too soon. They deserved so much better. "My sister Luna wants to be a Rock Star that's no cake walk either. My sister Lynn wants to be a professional athlete. Not a very profitable prospect for a woman in much of the sports she likes. Trying to be great at anything is difficult and painful but it is what it is."

"You sound like such a close knit family." She takes on a fond smile.

"Yeah." Luan smiles, "11 of us. Things do have a habit of getting crazy."

"I can imagine. You said a rocker and a jock, if half the rest of them are as gifted as you then I doubt a dull moment is to be had."

Luan chuckles, "That is true. You said you had a sister, what is she like?" Luan was desperate to get the attention off her but for some reason she liked talking to this girl.

"Oh, Selma, is my dear baby sister. She is more in to painting and sculpture than the performance side of things. Such a shy little thing she is. It's hard to get her to leave the house most days. We are fortunate enough that we have such a large extended family so she is not wanting for companionship when she seeks it. I love her to death but I often wish she was more confident. More ready to get out there and show the world what she could do. I'm not saying the masses would flock to her but at least one friend. At least one person that could see her beyond the persona she puts on to the world but sees her for the full package. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah..." Her eyes move to the planner. "I get that. But it's a hard thing to ask of someone. With family it's easier, you have that connection that can't really be taken away. Friends, though..." She turns her attention back to the cloth in her hand. Her eyes meet the snake's as Nikki takes it from her hand.

"Out, out, damn spot, out." She says lightly as she rubs the other girl's face causing it to match her dress. "Seriously, Lulu, you have to stop selling yourself so short. And your _friend_ as well. I'm sure they adore you." Nikki moves to place the soiled rag back on the table right near the planner. The light glitters off her earnings. Same theme. Rose gold with that same dark red gem in the center. Although the metal was flower patterned with diamonds in the centers of the various petals.

"Oh dear look at the time." Luan blinks. "As much as I wish I could keep talking to you, Lulu, I am afraid I really must dash. So much to do so little time." She strides to the curtain.

"Yeah uh thanks, I uh really appreciate you're kindness."

Nikki smiles wide at her, "No, thank you, for giving _me_ the time." She opens the curtain waving, " Hail to thee, dame of Thalia. Hail to thee, dame of comedy. All hail Luan, that shalt be a queen hereafter." And she was gone.

Luan shakes her head at the odd encounter but she seems like such a nice if peculiar girl.

Her eyes fall back on the planner. Sighing she picks up the planner opening it to the dreaded page.

Only to be met by three Benjamins.

_'What the? When did?'_

She turns to the curtain only to have Lincoln come in holding a plate. "Hey I brought you some cake."

Luan starts laughing. Lincoln eyes go wide.

The brunette wipes her eyes, "Thanks, Linc, I could really use a bite."

...

 **She came to me like a friend**  
blew in on a southern wind  
Now my heart is turned to stone again  
There's gonna be a Showdown

"Great song!" Lacy yells, giving two thumbs up to the woman mowing her lawn who waves back.

"I know where you're taking me." Ronnie Anne calls out, ready to continue the conversation.

"I should think so. You've only been gone...hmm...what year is this?" Her eyes narrow, "Never thought to ask." She shrugs, "Well, mom is 13 so I would say going on a year. That seems likely. Their only just building that mall in Beaverton. Gramp's hasn't even opened the restaurant yet. So things haven't changed that much."

"I doubt things will ever change here." Ronnie Anne scoffs.

"You'd be surprised but I will admit even I can still navigate without any real trouble." Lacy turns left. "We know what we are, but not what we may be."

"Okay that's getting really annoying. Can you just talk normal?"

"If you can ask what you _really_ want to?"

Ronnie Anne scowls, "What does it matter to me how _your world_ is? You said earlier you could be from a different universe. All you could tell me is stories about another Ronnie Anne. I have my _own dreams_ thank you very much."

Lacy laughs, "Which dreams, indeed, are ambition; for the very substance of the ambitious is merely the shadow of a dream."

Ronnie Anne growls, "Do that again and I'm leaving."

Lacy sighs, "Yes RaRa." She says resigned. "Anyways, I am actually glad you aren't asking questions I really shouldn't answer."

Ronnie Anne squints. She does sound relieved. Of course the girl also knows to show an unfelt sorrow is an office which the false woman does easy. _'You knock it off too.'_ Just one more you'll want to hear it, Banquo, Act 1, scene III. And oftentimes, to win us- _'No! Fuck! Off!'_ Oh fine see how well you do with out me...

The girl rubs he aching eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. And hand suddenly presses her backward. She quickly opens them to see a Crown Vic zoom by.

Ronnie Anne turns from the street to the girl, her amber eyes still glaring at the car. "Sorry about that." She takes back her hand. Rubbing her thumb.

"You know that is like the fourth time I have seen that car today." She turns to Lacy, her hair shifting in the changing wind.

She just stands, looking out on the neighborhood. Parent's doing chores, checking off the lists they swore they'd get to as soon as possible. And the screaming children relishing in their freedom with _important_ plans of their owns to get to.

"Tell me RaRa did you really want this place to change?"

Ronnie Anne blinks shaking herself. "What? I uh I mean-"

"Is that why you left? Because you wanted change or was it because you had no choice but to accept it or be trampled by it?" Lacy turns back to her. "And when you did except it, was it as bad as you thought? Did you really feel like you would lose yourself just because you changed the sky you slept under?"

Ronnie Anne knits her brow. She wasn't forced in to anything.

She chose to live in the city. She chose to reconnect with her family. To take on their craziness and the hurry-scurry that is city life. And damn it she has thrived.

But was there any doubt she would?

I mean she is Ronnie Anne Santiago. The toughest girl in Royal Woods. Now the toughest girl in district 30.

She has to have changed, right? With all that has happened in the last year. Right?

"I am not even in my world but I find I am more Lacy now than I was yesterday. Or at least I know her better." She begins walking again. "There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so."

For want of what to do the other girl follows her. She doesn't even notice the blatant disregard to her prohibition.

"Maybe you are not my RaRa. Maybe you never will be. Either way I'm glade you took this walk with me."

"Why?" It's all that really could be said.

Lacy stops, turning her radiate smile on the other girl, "Because you're this world's Ronnie Anne Santiago, and I'm so happy it has one. It make's things so much more interesting."

The girl doesn't blush whilst she glowers, "You know, you say a lot with out explaining anything."

She laughs, "But I do speak from the heart, so that has to count for something."

**The time is gone, the song is over,  
** **Thought I'd something more to say.**

"When will it end!" The red one slams his head in to the back of the seat. "Look at this backwater podunk town! I mean the feeble minded lummoxes set to graze as we, their mindful guardians, make sure they have all they need. And what do they do? We gave them free reign in their enclosure to fuck and consume as they like so long as they do their duty to their providers. To their country! And now what do they do?"

He sneers as they pass by a group of emos. One finds something distasteful on their phone which is quickly share with the rest of the fold, unanimous are they in their condemnation, as their bored expressions shift in to grim visages of destination. All gnashed teeth and sloped brows you half expected frothing at the mouth to soon follow from these repugnant creatures parading as people.

"They whinge and bitch and moan asking-no _demanding_ more! 'It is there right,' they scream in the streets." He barely restrains the urge to spit. "Rights. What a fucking joke. 'Liberty to be inefficient and miserable. Freedom to be a round peg in a square hole.' We've become a joke. Look out on to the face of America. The Rat Utopia. They have everything they need but a _purpose_. And we tried to give it to them. Let them be _real_ people. A war here, a crisis there but no. Our fathers did their job to well. They just _want_ now. Even the trinkets and distractions are not enough anymore. Still they clamor for more."

He sees a group of father's talking about some overpriced cast of fiberglass as their spawn remain uncontrolled, wasting their energy running about and shrieking like a bunch of savages two seconds from turning on each other for their own shiny bits of plastic. The pursuit of happiness indeed.

"The just don't see it. How utterly _unless_ they really are. How could they? Its only when men like us finally finish with the puppet show that they will see that they are cogs to a machine that is no longer _restrained_ by them. And when they finally have it, everything they could possibly want at their fingertips _that's_ when it will finally dawn on them. The utter horror of the Santa Claus machine." He smiles. "And they will cry out, 'Please, teach us to be human again! Give us purpose!' And we'll look to them and simply say, 'We have fulfilled our part of the bargain and brought you justice. Equality for the Equal and Inequality for the Unequal. You've gotten _exactly_ what you deserve'." He turns to his subordinate. "Know what I mean?"

The other man is quiet for a moment longer then solemnly says, "Use every man after his desert, and who should 'scape whipping?"

"Oh for fuck sake, you know how I feel about that hack Shakespeare." He turns back to the window and the world beyond. To a pitiful grove of gnarled trees, dis-proportioned and malformed, limbs jutting in all directions, some withered in form while their brothers bask in the sun growing broad and green as the rest of the organism wastes away.

Like to a chaos.

"Humanity can be saved from Nature. True Man, anyway. And the Loud girl will bring us that much closer to it." He looks down at the device in his hands. "A proper order."

...

He notices it right away but naturally it is Luna who comments first. "Huh. Guess Vanzilla finally beat Lana." She says at the canvas covered vehicle.

It seems possible. Lana is mechanical adept this true but still a child. To cover up the object of her failure would follow the old adage.

 _'And yet its like the old song goes. Please everybody now but please be advised, Nothing's going away just cuz' you're closing your eyes.'_ Old to you, next gen. Doubtful Lana's ever heard that song. Perspective is always beholden to time, lad.

As they cross the threshold LJ rears back sneezing, his arm braced against his face. Even his Aunt coughs, "Dude, what the heck, did an air freshener explode?"

As they grow accustom to the smell, with varying degrees of swiftness, they notice a large part of the carpet damp. Luna frowns, "Charles must have had an accident on the carpet or Lincoln was feeding Lily those gross sandwiches again." She stops for a moment, ever so slowly turning to her nephew.

"Hell no. Not me. I dodged that bullet." He says his attempts not to retch made that much harder by the memories.

"Okay. Come on up there's a song me and the guys were working on and I was wondering if a little harmonica might be what is missing." Luna says as she makes for the stairs.

With each step the concentration of fragrance seemingly grows stronger putting him more on edge. Then he notices the silence.

He stops half expecting, or maybe hoping, Lucy would do her peekaboo act. Luna makes it to her door before she notices. "What's wrong, Neph?"

He looks to Lisa's door just as Lori opens hers. "Oh, good, you're back!" She says still smiling too wide. "LJ could you come here real quick I need you're opinion on something."

Even Luna can tell that's bullshit. "Uh well me and LJ were just making a quick stop before-"

"It'll just be for a minute." She doesn't even look at her. She remains fixed on the boy. "Please LJ, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was necessary." His eye twitches at that. "Won't you do this one thing for you're Aunt Lori?"

He could run. They wouldn't catch him. But some part of him wants to believe. Because his Aunt Lori is a lot of things but she never says _Necessary_ unless it is. _'She's not Aunt Lori.'_ But with that hopeful and excited expression on her face, she looks too much like Loane for him not to give in.

"Yes, ma'am." He says with finality.

Luna moves to go in also but Lori matches her effectively blocking her. The boy simply moves by them, rubbing his eyes in his frustration.

Resolute he marches in to the room. The light breeze from the window, a welcome respite from the- _'Fuck.'_

"Woah, you _are_ Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's son!" Bobby says excited from his seat against the headboard. He could see his muscles contracting preparing to pounce.

Sigh. "Yes." LJ says defeated, bracing for the bear-hug.

It doesn't take long.

"I'm a uncle!" He lifts him up shaking him.

"What the fuck, Lori?" Luna has made her way in to the room. Lori begins trying to calm her down. LJ doesn't listen.

It's not _necessary_.

 _'Blues. Follow me everywhere I go. I got that ol' sinking feelin' like I'm going down real slow.'_ His eye twitches.

He finally sets him down, freeing him. "Look at you!" His smile so earnest, so genuine, he can't help but wonder again how he can possible be the one related to this man and not Lacy.

_'The Blues like a shadow, it follows me all day long. And when the moon takes over I know my time ain't long.'_

"You got that Santiago ruggedness with the Loud charm." He chuckles mussing up his hair. Lori moves into his periphery. Still smiling but softer now.

And he finds he can't blame her.

"Man, I can just imagine how cool are kids are going to be! You know, Lori and my kids, right?" Once more he turns that unfiltered enthusiasm on him. LJ tries to hold out but he could never lie to his Tío Bobby or to Aunty Leni, that's what makes them so dangerous.

He nods but once.

Lori's breathe catches as some deep tension in her chest she didn't even notice was there comes loss and fades away. She always believed her and her Boo Boo-bear were fated to be together forever. Along with their beautiful family. Yet Lacy and LJ's refusal to talk about it made her fear that it was just another one of her fanciful day dreams. That again, she was expecting too much out of life. More than she deserved.

She drops down on the edge of Leni's bed tears filling her eyes.

LJ notices this. "Please stop! Don't ask me anymore it's too dangerous." Bobby freezes and Lori refocuses on him. LJ runs his hand through his hair, shutting his eyes, "Where I am from, I have a Tío Bobby and an Aunt Lori. I also have three cousins." He opens his eyes glaring between them. "And that is all I will say!" He then focuses solely on Bobby, staring unflinching into the man's eyes, "Please don't tell mom about me?" His eyes glisten.

"Uh LJ," He turns to Lacy's voice, and sees his mother's shocked face. For a moment they both just stare at each other.

Then they run.

...

Lynn opens the back door, the bottle having outlived its usefulness is summarily crushed in her grasp before being tossed in the garbage with just a bit more force that necessary.

She wrinkles her nose at the overly perfumed air. She can hear yelling upstairs. She covers her mouth as she moves in the dining room just in time for the front door to open.

Its Lacy and _her_.

Lynn feels her fist curl.

Lacy gags at the smell then gets a look of clarity in her eyes. "Come on RaRa!" She grabs the other one's hand effectively dragging her up the stairs.

Lynn moves through the dining room without volition. Resting before the stairs, she can hear LJ yelling but his words don't register. She merely stares up at the hall before moving back to the open door.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"LJ!" "Nene!"

She snaps them back open as she hears a door slam and the tale tell sound of footsteps running for the stairs. The girl nearly falls, she is rushing so fast, her eyes so wide yet unfocused.

Until she runs in to Lynn.

For a moment they just stare at each other.

"Nene!"

Lynn jerks her head to the kitchen before she realizes and Ronnie Anne goes with equal thoughtlessness.

Quickly Lynn runs outside, leaping over the steps, she stumbles. Catching herself just in time to see LJ rocket down the street and Lori and Luna disappear from the window.

She stands there in the yard as Bobby comes out the house yelling, "Nene!"

"What the hell is going on?! Bobby!" She yells, hoping it is convincing enough.

"Lynn! Did you see Ronnie Anne come out?!" The fear on his face evident but nothing like what she saw from the other one.

"I saw LJ jumped out of the fucking window but Ronnie Anne didn't come through _this_ door!"

"You bitch!" A crash comes from the house.

They rush inside to find Luna trying to bash Lori's face in. "You selfish cunt!" Bobby quickly pulls her off.

Lynn just watches as Lori curls up covering her eye. "I'm sorry, I didn't, god I didn't think!" She mutters to herself.

Luna stomps on Bobby's foot before elbowing him in the side, she whirls around to strike him but her arm is caught by Lacy, "That's _enough_ Aunt Luna." Luna jumps back wrapping her arms around herself as Bobby tries to catch his breath.

"I can't believe you would do this Lori! You saw how he is! Do you know how hard it was to even get him to go outside with me today! To get him to trust us! But oh no turns out he can't trust us! Just so you could bring Bobby and Ronnie here! To what Lori?! Answer me!" The blonde begins crying harder.

"That's enough Luna!" Bobby wheezes.

"Stay out of this, it's a family matter." She hisses.

"I am family, he's my nephew too! Did you not think me and my sister, his _mother_ , had a right to know about him!" Bobby roars. Lynn didn't know he had it in him.

But Luna is far past gone at this point, "And what good did it do, Santiago?! This stupid trap of yours! Hiding your van like that so he wouldn't know you were waiting for him!"

Bobby furrows his brow, "What are you talking about? The Bodega Van is right there in the driveway!"

"Yeah, under a bloody tarp! You knew we would think it was Vanzilla!"

Bobby's anger gives way to confusion.

"He didn't do it." They don't jump, their too irate for that. "I did."

They glare at the goth, who does her best not to falter under the heat.

Luna speaks first, " _What?_ What the hell are you on about, Lucy?"

Lucy takes a breath, standing taller, firm, "When I saw Lori bring Bobby I knew that if you two came back and knew that he was here, LJ would just run."

They are all silent.

"Why?" Lori is the first to ask though her voice just a whisper.

Lynn could feel Lucy's gaze on her. "Because he needed the push. He needed to confront his fear or it would drive him crazy."

"That's not for you to decide, Lucy! Nor was it hers!" Lori cowers but Lucy remains defiant.

"Tell me Luna, how was he today? Still jumping at shadows? No he doesn't jump. He's still, like a corpse. Trying his best not to move or touch anything! To be a ghost! Because you know that's not living."

"That's rich coming from you." Luna towers over her and Lynn finds herself unconsciously crouching in to position.

"I know. But it was working, you saw it. We just hadn't counted on Ronnie Anne being here. Bobby hadn't brought her any of the other times."

"Lori didn't know. She wanted to come and hang out with Lincoln. When we got to town she went off to the arcade and with everything that happened I forgot to mention it." His face contorts in grief as he claws at his hair, "Oh god, it's all my fault. I gotta..." He trails off making for the door.

Lynn stands in his way.

"Lynn, please I got to-"

"No." She says serious as the grave.

They all turn to her. "What?"

"No, Bobby. I'll go after her."

He shakes his head. "Lynn I don't-"

"Look at Lori!" He turns to see her tightening in a ball. And Luna ready to murder her. "And at her." She points to Lacy sitting on the 6th stair. Her face completely devoid of emotion. Just watching over everything. "That is _my daughter_." He turns back meeting her eyes. "Which means I am the only one here who has any idea what she is going through. Not you! Not Lori! Not Luna or Lucy or Lisa or any one here but _me_!"

Bobby's face cycles through emotions.

Tears fall along with his head. "Please, find her."

She nods but once. "If she didn't go through the front then she went through the back and if so, she went in to the woods. I spent all yesterday and today in there. I can find her. And I'm faster."

She locks eyes with her daughter. And for a fraction of a second Lacy flinches. Because she knows that look.

Lynn moves for the dining room. "Wait!" Luna calls out. "What about LJ?"

Lynn turns back, "From what Lacy tells me, chasing him will just make him run harder. Just wait here until me and Ronnie Anne get back. Then we will decide what to do." Then she is gone.

Bobby moves to embrace Lori who begs for his forgiveness. Luna spits turning her glare on Lucy, "Are you happy now that everyone else is as miserable as you are?"

"No." Is all she says.

_'A feast of ruined lives.'_

Lacy digs her nails in to her palm.

' _Possessed were they with fortune's gift, and yet they were surprised.'_

Blood trickles down her nails.

_'Three sisters should have better known, than to let this devil inside.'_

...

Vanzilla pulls up along side of Scott Brown Realty. The window rolls down, "Hi dad!" She says, fresh as a daisy.

"Hi sweetie." Sr. says, looking rather wilted. He should really rethink that sweater. He stands slightly back so she could get out.

"I'm really sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, Leni, really."

"It's just I thought it was that place on the first left past the golf course."

"That's-" He raises his brow, "Holland & Holland Mortuary Services?"

"Yeah because you're always complaining to mom about paying the one for the house."

"That was terrible!" Some rando says crumpling up his newspaper, tossing it in to the bin.

"Leni, please get out of the van so I can drive."

She blinks at him, "But I've adjusted the seat."

" _Leni._ "

She pouts, "Alright."

She grumbles as they take their respective seats. "You have to admit I've gotten better. I haven't even got in one oopsie."

He sighs, "I know, sweetie, I'm just really excited to get home and share the good news."

Leni automatically brightens, "Good news? I love good news!"

Lynn beams as he goes down Shropshire, "Well...okay, just act surprised when I tell the others." She nods a lot. "Well you're old dad just found a place to build his restaurant. In fact I just finished signing the paper work and the building is mine."

"Really? Wow, mom got down here fast. Then why didn't she wait for me to pick her up too?"

Sr. turns to his daughter, "Come again?"

"Yeah, wouldn't mom have to sign with you? She said she did on the house's mortuary. That's why she always corrects you when you complain that _you_ have to pay it."

Honk. Honk.

Lynn shakes himself hitting the gas, "Yeah, well, uh, you see they only really needed one signature for this property."

"Oh." She lets that rattle around in her head. "Still I bet she was happy when you told her."

"Heh heh, yeah, sure was." Sr. lies through his teeth.

"That's good I heard how mad she was this morning that you had to go while she got to take Lacy to the park. But it's okay Luna took LJ to the music store. And when they get home I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to spend with them. After Bobby leaves."

"What, Bobby is in town?"

Leni's disappointed face shows up again, "Yeah Lori called him. I tried to talk her out of it but.." She trails off, "I hope they don't take them. I mean they are their family too but they are already getting Lori at the end of the summer." She sighs. "And who knows how much time we will get with them before they have to go back."

Sr. sighs, "Leni...I mean, you'll get to see them again. Someday."

"Not if this is meant to be AU." She says as her heart breaks.

"Uh..." Sr. is not quite sure what that is about so he keeps driving.

Leni slumps against the window.

Lynn keeps driving.

...

They remain silent, secluded in their various corners.

Lori still clinging to Bobby who strokes her hair.

Luna leans against the wall, no longer shaking in rage but still smoldering.

Lucy is still by the couch. Like a corpse.

Lacy remains on her perch. Watching. Their preoccupation with each other has concealed her presence from their sight.

For the moment.

"What happened here?" Rita holds Lily, mouth agape at the scene. Even the baby looks troubled as she snuggles closer to her mother.

Luna kicks off the wall, alight, "Tell her Lori, tell her what you did!"

Bobby stands to intercept her, "Leave her alone Luna!"

"Of course, her _Boo Boo Bear_ , to the rescue! Or should I say _dog_?!"

 _'What a piece of work is man...How noble in reason, how infinite in faculty, in form and moving how express and admirable. In action,'_ Lacy lifts her fist, gazing at it. _'how like an Angel...In apprehension how like a god. The beauty of the world, The paragon of animals.'_ She opens her hand covering her mouth. _'And yet to me, what is this quintessence of dust?'_ The dull ringing of Luna and Bobby's shouting echo through her head. _'Things without all remedy should be without regard: what's done is done.'_

"Enough!" Rita steps up, "You're scaring Lily." The sight of the weeping child does enough to douse the incense with in them. "Now let's try this again. What has happened here? I can see that Bobby is here so it must of had something to do with LJ."

Luna and Bobby glare at one another. Lori stands dropping her hands to her side, "I brought Bobby to meet LJ. I...thought it would be good for them but..." She turns to Luna. "I was being selfish. I needed to know that me and Bobby were still together. And I needed to prove to myself I was still useful, still needed by the family." Another tear rolls down her swollen cheek.

"But it was me who turned it in to a trap." Lucy speaks up. "If I didn't hide Bobby's presence...and let Lori's plan go as intended it might have...I just didn't trust him..."

Rita shakes her head, "So what? He saw Bobby and freaked out?"

Luna gives a heavy sigh, "No. Not really. I mean he was a little on edge but it seemed like he was getting over it. Like when he first got here...then Ronnie Anne showed up."

"I had completely forgot she was in town. Last I saw her she was headed to Gus' to wait for Bro."

"Where is Ronnie Anne now?" Rita asks.

"Like mother, like son. She bolted when he did." Luna said. "Pushed Lacy in to Bobby and slammed the door-"

"Lacy?" Rita asks confused. The door opens behind her but they don't notice instead turning to the stairs.

Lacy trains her eyes on her family. "Though this be madness," She licks her lips, before lowering her hand as she stands. "yet there is method in 't."

...

She keeps running.

Her lungs are on fire and the forest cuts and rips at her as she tears through it but still she runs. Twisting and turning with no thought as to where just away. Away from that room.

Away from those eyes.

The girl missteps crashing to the moist ground.

Heaving she punches the earth lifting her head. "...no..." She pushes herself up on unsteady limbs moving forward.

Again she falls at the base of the hill but it doesn't stop her. She has that much left.

As she reaches the top, her breath leaves her entirely.

She stumbles through the wild flowers that seem to move for her but that's just the wind, nothing more. Her eyes not leaving the giant tree. But it grows too blurry and her strength too weak.

She collapses. And falls apart entire- "NO!"

Ronnie Anne scrapes at her eyes.

_'Stop crying! You don't cry!_ _¡_ _Chingada madre!'_

She looks up at the sky hoping it would give her some answers as to how to feel. It remains clear, while her mind can only conjure the image of _the boy_.

_'Mi hijo.'_

She wipes her eyes again. She just came to hang out with her best friend. Now suddenly she's an unwed mother at 12. She can't help but chuckle at that. The image of the boy materializes again.

_'He has Lincoln's eyes.'_

She should know. She's gotten caught up in them enough times. And she hated herself for it.

After all, look how Bobby is with Lori. Hell no. She refused to be that weak. To need someone that badly, that completely, that you feel their loss when they're gone.

Because she remembered how her mother was when her father died. And she didn't know if she had it in her to be that strong.

Ronnie Anne wraps her arms around herself suddenly feeling cold, even in the June heat and the Royal Woods hoodie Lincoln gave her. Recalling the day Lincoln gave it to her and how she treated him. How she nearly ran him off with her own bullshit. It was the same reason she punched him. Why she picked on him at all. Why she ignored all those little moments that said-

_'What does it matter what it said?!'_

She shook her head. She was just a kid. It was too much. Too big. It _scared_ her.

She clutches her knees to her chest, burying her face in them, trying to shut out everything.

It doesn't work.

Because of course it would be _him_.

It's always been him. From the moment she saw him she was struck. His chip tooth smile, those big chocolate brown eyes and snow white hair with that cowlick that bounces as he walks by.

_'El conejito'_

She's heard the saying _wearing your heart on your sleeve_. With Lincoln it right in the middle of his dopey face. Every emotion burned with intensity for all to see. She was entranced by it. Drawn to it. Like a moth. Oh, she resisted. She was a relentless bitch to him. Even now she didn't quite know why she did it. Yes it was out of fear for the feelings he brought out but there was something else. When he was upset his eyes would get even bigger and his lips would start to quiver. She would have to stuff them in her hoodie to keep from reaching out to him. But after a while he began to have new reaction to her teasing. He would bare his teeth in a snarl, his face flush red, his eyes hard and boring in to her. She shivers.

_'¡_ _Pinche bolillo!_ _¡_ _Puto maricón!'_

She sighs, her palms pressed into her eyes, "¡Carajo!"

Now that wasn't fair.

Lincoln was much braver and stronger than people seem to realize. Or even he seems to realize most of the time.

She groans in embarrassment as she remembers his sudden kiss. And her response. She can still see him lying there. The pain in his eyes. She knew it wasn't from the punch. Because they showed a new emotion, _resignation_ , as he pulled himself off the ground and marched resolute back to his house. And as scared as she was of the feelings that kissed stirred in her, she was more afraid of what that look could mean.

Loss.

So she apologized the best way she could. A steak for his eye. Grandma would be so proud if she was ever allowed to know. But he forgave her. He welcomed her in to his life. Of course it wasn't a smooth transition. How could it be? Even after their second kiss at Jean-Juan's she couldn't get beyond herself to admit what she wanted. Because you can't miss what you never had.

Except you can.

She would lie in her new bed, the strange sounds of the city ringing in her ears. She'd look to the picture of them together and wonders about what she missed out on.

Sure, they texted and video called when they could but it wasn't the same. She knew it was only a matter of time before some new girl took her place in his life. He did have that crush on Christina. And she had her suspicions about Girl Jordan. Or maybe some new girl he met at the arcade or on the bus or one of his sister's friends. In the end, they would be around and she wouldn't. They would have all the time in the world to work through their own bullshit. And whatever feelings he has for her would fade.

Not worth the trouble.

And that was why it was so important for her to come here with Bobby. To say goodbye to those feelings. To move on if she couldn't move forward.

And then this kid calls her brother uncle and says he is her son. _Their son_. But if that was true it would mean she didn't just care for Lincoln. She didn't just want to be a part of his life. It would mean she was in love with him. And if she loved him, she wouldn't be able to live without him. She wouldn't be able to lose him.

Because Ronnie Anne isn't that strong.

...

Lisa is stuck.

She keeps moving her eyes from the security feed to the door.

She really should go out there. Take responsibility. She was the one who told Lucy what to do after all.

Except she is afraid.

Because everything is her fault.

She built the damn machine to serve her own pride. Lori just needed validation from her family. Lisa needed from the world. The goddamn multiverse itself.

She had already turned her back on her family once. And found away to escape the consequences. Maybe there is such a thing as karma. Maybe this is her paying for her constant hubris.

Walking through life looking down on the world and everything in it.

On her own family most of the time.

A loud chiming removes her from her self-flagellation. "What?"

Transdimensional Gate diagnostic complete.

She moves to the computer. "That can't be right it should have been another few...hours..."

Lines of text, charts and numbers reflect in her glasses. "No..that's..."

She taps the keys. Over and over. Moving through screens of the report.

"That's impossible." She backs away knocking over her chair.

Light from cloudless sky stream through the window.

And all of a sudden she finds it all, all of it; the room, the conflict downstairs, this whole accursed mess, and above all even that, her own injudiciously impertinent inquiring nature so...

Confining.

...

"Ha got you!" The red one grins manically. He pulls out his phone, fumbling to hold it and the device. "Zeng! Nooo, I didn't answer because I didn't give a shit. I have the source pinged. Now you and Blondie stop playing grab ass and get ready to move out. I'm sending you the coordinates now." He hangs up. "What a dick."

The bald man tightens his hands on the wheel. His superior is excited. That never bodes well.

Of course it is not his place to question merely to do what is required. And from the smile on his face that means there will be blood.

Then so be it.

He's waded through so much of it there would be no point in turning back now. Horrors of the mind or the earth or the world beyond have no sway over him.

Only the mission.

Only the purpose.

...

The boy breathes in to his hands, eyes clenched.

He moves his palms to his eyes, jaw set, he takes a deep breath.

Then stills.

His nails graze his scalp.

He releases it shakier than it came in.

He takes in another. He shakes it out along with the tension.

His hands slide down his face. His eyes, large and mostly black, stare intently.

He blinks and shakes himself before taking in his field of vision.

He's been given a wide berth. He snorts. Giving himself another shake. "I know you're there. Just come up already if you're comin'." He half growls.

He hears the seat shift behind him in jerky motions before finding the will to proceed. A sigh then the seat dips next to him. LJ's jaw opens as he takes a breath, "You call this laying low?" He turns to meet hazel eyes.

The Ginger smirks, "You're one to talk."

He rolls his eyes, "So how is the arcade in the mall?"

Taking a page out of his own book the Ginger shrugs, "Good enough for an hour or two but they know they ain't beating Gus." Paige lifts a phone up to LJ's face, "But I was able to see something interesting." Cue to a video of the boy leaping about, the harmonica squeaking and squalling in his maw like some felled beast on the Serengeti. He doesn't pout, merely looks out the window as his companion pulls up another video. "With moves like this we should play Dance Battle sometime. Might actually beat your cousin's score but I doubt they have that kinda music."

"Yeah it's tragic." He lays his head against the window.

Paige's smirk falls away. "I thought it was pretty cool."

LJ feels the tap against his arm. He looks down. A pair of lime green headphones. "You got anymore?"

LJ stares at the offering for a moment before moving his gaze. "Not a whole lotta room here to dance, Ginger."

Paige glares, "Do you even _remember_ my name?"

"Paige. Didn't catch the last one even though I was polite enough to give you mine." He says, matter of fact.

Eye roll. "McKeown. Paige McKeown."

LJ keeps his flat look for a few seconds, "Well that certainly explains one thing."

Paige scoffs, "My hair? Seriously, you've never seen a red-head before?"

His eye twitches. "You're sister's wandering accent." He takes the phone and earbuds from the wide eyed Hibernian.

"You met Teagan?"

He plugs them in scrolling through the device, "Yeah, she was my waitress at the oh so creatively named diner."

"How did you know she was my sister?" Asked with sufficient amounts of incredulity.

LJ gives a flat look, his nostrils flaring before he looks back at the phone and hands over the headphones. Exhale. "A few things. Half-sister or not you're more alike than you think especially around the eyes. That I have some experience with."

Paige blinks putting the earbuds in. Cough. "Yeah I'm sure that's the _first thing_ you noticed about Tea."

"You've seen her mad. You can say all manner of pretty things about Irish eyes when they're smiling but when _scowling,_ " He grins. "That's much more entertaining." He hits play on that _Sonic Soul Boogie_. "Now try to contain yourself, _Ginger_ , their ain't a lot of room for dancing in here."

"If you're looking for wide open spaces. I think I know a place, _Lefty_."

...

Ronnie Anne feels her breath finally come to some rhythm of normality.

She just stares at the tree. "It's funny,"

She whirls around falling on to her back and scrambling a bit.

Lynn is there.

Just sitting on a rock. Looking at the same tree. "I spent all day trying to find this place." She meets the other one's eyes. "I guess you are special." She almost whispers.

"What do you want Lynn?" She means to growls but it comes out much too flat.

"It's kinda obvious isn't it?" She goes back to looking at the tree. The sky no longer seems as blue.

Ronnie Anne feels that old familiar feeling as her lip curls, "How did you even find me?" That's more like it. No fear only anger.

Lynn shrugs, "I'ono." Still not meeting the girl's face. "I mean at first it look like you were trying to knock the trees themselves down but then I," She crinkles her brow, "I stopped thinking and just trusted I would. Because I had to."

"I'm surprised Bobby didn't come." She wraps her arms around her legs again.

"He wanted to but he needed to keep Luna from killing Lori."

Ronnie Anne tries to image laid back Luna trying to kill anyone. Or Bobby for that matter.

"I told them it should be me. Again that should be obvious."

"I guess she really was..." Ronnie Anne gives up on it.

"Yup. Hard to believe, right?" Lynn chuckles, "She seems nothing like me. Or so I thought." She finally looks at the girl. "And I had even less warning than you did. Me and Lame-o were just suppose to go for a ride in these woods. Then Lisa chooses to show off her new super duper science thing and bam. Instant children." She looks to the ground.

The other girl bites her lip. It isn't her businesses. She doesn't even want to have this conversation.

But maybe she needs it. "How did you...you know..."

"Oh I freaked out when I saw her too, but for different reasons than you, or maybe not." Lynn shrugs as Ronnie Anne tries to work out what she meant. "I knew exactly who she was when I saw her because she was exactly as I always pictured her." Lynn gives a wistful smile. "Right down to her father's eyes." Now that struck Ronnie Anne as odd. She knew the kids were doing everything in their power not to tell anything about the future besides the obvious. Lynn turns to face her, her expression saying _think harder_.

Not one to back down from a challenge she did. She thought about Lacy's eyes.

Her own widen.

They're why she knew the girl wasn't Lynn. They were also why she ended up trusting the girl. Following her through town. All they way to that room.

She knew them intuitively but didn't think about it. "Wh-wh…" She didn't know what she was trying to say but Lynn seemed to.

"Yeah." Lynn wipes the stray tears from her eyes. Now is not the time for my petty blustering egoism. Now is the time for true courage and will.

"People are always giving me shit for how I am. I'm sure it's happened to you too." She doesn't look for conformation. " _Oh look at the little girl trying to hang with the big boys. How cute._ And when I kick their ass…tch." She scoffs trailing off. But Ronnie Anne knew. Although she had to admit Lynn undoubtedly dealt with it more. "It's like just because I'm not in to all that prissy shit that I'm somehow…less." Her face becoming forlorn, Ronnie Anne was kind of struck by it. She looked so lost. "Like I'm defective. Like I'm not a real girl." A few stray tears streak down her face, while her hands clench she doesn't move to wipe them. "I mean fuck'em what do they know? I love sports. I love winning. Overcoming the odds. Being _the best_!" She stands looking down on the Santiago girl grinning.

But then she chuckles humorlessly, "But sometimes I can't help but wonder, what do I give up by being Lynn-sanity? Lynn-sanity _has_ to be the best. The strongest. The winner. Over everything else." She looks in to the sky, "This past season I ended up on the last place team in basketball. And I was so focused on winning, on being a champion again, I basically ruined the season for those girls. Until I was put in their place and remembered the whole reason I even got in to sports. But they forgave me and welcomed me as a teammate. They really didn't have too."

She finally wipes her eyes. Taking a deep breath. "Did Lincoln ever tell you about the time we thought he was bad luck?" Ronnie Anne raises an eyebrow. Lynn was forcing herself to maintain eye contact. The girl just shakes her head.

Another humorless chuckle. "No, I guess he wouldn't. It was kinda my fault." She sits down again. "Last baseball season I," She closes her eyes. "I wanted Lincoln to come to my game. But he was tired and didn't want to so I…kinda threatened him with my bat."

Faster than thought it she had seized Lynn by the collar. "You did what?" The girl looked ashamed. "I wouldn't do that to him. I thought he knew that. But now I'm not so sure." Her voice quivered at the end. Ronnie Anne let her go deciding she needed to hear the rest.

"I wanted him to see me win. I _needed_ it. So when I choked and lost I couldn't stand it. Having _him_ seeing me as less. So I told him he was bad luck. No...I told everyone. But then stuff kept happening. Eventually we realized Lincoln was doing it to get out of spending time with us. Or at least that is how we saw it. So we keep excluding him because he was _bad luck_. We even locked him out of the house one night. The whole thing was a stupid mess that never should have happened."

Ronnie Anne was still mad but she also knew Lincoln had a bad habit of trying to manipulate people for his own benefit. But still. What the fuck? "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I had to think long and hard about why I acted the way I did. Why I helped everyone take it so far." She makes eye contact again. "It was _because_ it was Lincoln. Because I wanted him to see me as a winner. To look at me like I was important. Special." She looks away. "That's all I wanted. And my stupid pride could have caused him to hate me." She begins crying in earnest. "But he forgave me. Forgave all of us. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't."

Lynn takes a shaky breath, "That stupid incident brought out the worst in all of us. But in the end, his better nature won. He overcame the odds and was the best." She stares in to the girl's eyes. " _He_ is special. But you know that...because we are a lot alike."

Ronnie Anne backs up she doesn't care about this anymore. But Lynn pursues her. "I had so many mixed feelings about _you_. About what his caring about you meant." Ronnie Anne backs in to the pine. She could fight but Lynn could probably take her. Probably.

"Why couldn't it be me? Well, duh, I'm his older sister. It was wrong for me to love him like that. But you could. You could give him what I'm not allowed to. A life and family built by love. _That_ is what being a woman is." Lynn stops advancing. "And I decided I could live with that. Never truly being a woman because no other man would ever make me feel how I feel when we are together. And little Lacy, the proof of our love, would remain a dream. And then suddenly she was real."

The wind blew cold as both girls stared at each other. Then the tension broke as Lynn smiles brightly. "When I held her in my arms I knew I couldn't live without her." A few more tears fall but she remains smiling.

"What are you trying to say, Lynn?" Ronnie Anne tenses up, preparing for whatever may happen.

The wind shakes the tree.

"I know I'm not the best team player. But it's not about me. It's about her. It's about them." She stares in the other girl's eye, every part of her begging her to understand.

_'She…no…what was she talking about?'_

"¿Mande?"

Lynn seizes her shoulders, boring in to her with her gaze.

"I know you love him too. No! Listen to me." She shakes her. "Just accept it; you'll be better for it. Because I want to live in the world Lacy and Junior come from. Don't you?"

"¡¿Qué mierda?!" Ronnie Anne grabs her arms. This is not where she thought this was going. Lynn's baseball bat to the jaw, sure, but this? Just what was she getting at?

Lynn growls in annoyance. "You. Me. And him. _Together_." She backs off, needing to move, to bleed her tension. "I know I'm a selfish bitch. My first instinct was to take him for myself...but then I met your son." She shuffles her feet, "I couldn't take her sibling from her. I couldn't imagine my life without any one of my siblings. And if Lacy is the best parts of me and Lincoln…well…I know Lincoln couldn't stand losing us either."

_'Ok…that was….¡híjole!'_

Ronnie Anne drops down against the tree, trying to wrap her head around Lynn's proposal.

Lynn wraps her arms around herself. Not sure of what to make of the girl's reaction but, hey, she hasn't run or punched her yet so there's that. "Look," She sits down returning to eye level. "I love Lincoln. I've _always_ loved him. For as long as I can remember. Even after they told me I couldn't." She growls again at her inarticulacy. "What I'm trying to say is; that if you feel for him _half_ as much as I think you do, then you feel the loss when he's gone."

Ronnie Anne winces. They were alike, dang it. Lynn's grin returns knowing she got her.

"That's why I trust you. If you gave him your heart you'd be in it for the long haul. You wouldn't hurt him. And he would do the same. He would accept you completely. Hell he already puts up with _our shit_ more than anyone else would."

Again she was right. While there were a few issues at the beginning like the incident with Toby, since they became best friends he has been a really good sport about her brand of fun. Like pantsing him on camera, in a public place, at peak visiting hours. Which, again, remainders her of the guilt she feels over that day.

_'Dang it, Loud.'_

"How would that even work? You get him on this day and I get him on that? Who gets holidays?" She shakes her head. It's crazy.

"We'll figure it out later. Together." She shrugs. "Besides I think we would make a great team. And not a moment too soon considering all the little bitches swarming around Lincoln lately." Okay that got her attention. "I swear every week a new chick shows up trying to weasel her way closer to him." Ronnie Anne clenches her fist, her eye twitching.

It's working.

_'Dang it, Lynn, it's working.'_

"Okay, just _maybe_ , I would be interested in being Lincoln's girlfriend. Maybe. But how could he date both of us without liking one of us more. I mean you're his sister, he will love you regardless but I'm…" She had to think for a moment. "I don't even live here anymore! Like you said there are plenty of girls both here and probably a lot nicer. I mean how are you not afraid he will decide he likes me more or…" She trails off growing silent.

"Oh I have no doubt Lincoln could do it. He survived 11 sisters this should be a piece of cake for him. Like I said, once he gives us his heart that would be it. He would do anything to make sure we are happy and loved. I know I will." The ball was back in her court.

"What if," she clams up, blushing, "What if he wants to do things with... _both of us_ or…" her face is glowing at this point.

"Wants _US_ to do stuff together?" Lynn grins leaning forward her eyes dancing with mischief. "Would that be so bad?"

Ronnie Anne just gawps.

"¿Mande?"

Lynn chuckles. "I said," she inches a bit closer, "Would that be _so bad_?"

Ronnie Anne flattens against the pine. "B-b-b-but," She gulps as Lynn slowly looks her up and down. She swallows the lump in her throat. "Y-y-you said no one would ever make you feel like Lincoln does!"

"I said," their knees touch, "no _man_. Buuuut," She looks her up and down again. "I don't think that will be too much of a problem." She leans back resting on her arms, allowing the poor girl to breath. Lynn smiles triumphantly. "Because it'll be a while before any of that happens. I don't think Lincoln's that much of a pervert. I know I'm not. At most it would just be some kissing." She looks her up and down again. "Lots and lots of kissing."

It was in this moment Ronnie Anne realized she underestimated how dangerous this girl really was.

As she rationalized what she was feeling as fear. Definitely not anything else. Where was that cold wind?

"Well what do you say?" Lynn leans forward again, wiping the dirt off her hand. "Partners?" She offers her hand.

Ronnie Anne, closes her eyes, drawing a deep breath.

In her mind the memories of Lincoln cycle before her and ends on their son.

 _Her_ son.

She looks the other girl in the eyes, chestnut and honey, before grabbing her hand. "I must be crazy. Partners."

Lynn shakes her hand. "¡A la verga!" Ronnie Anne's mouth drops. Lynn just winks before letting go and standing.

"Well, we should probably get back." She looks around. "This place is beautiful though. We really should bring Lincoln sometime."

And the wind bends the branches.

…


	7. Episode 7A: There is not past, no future; everything flows in an eternal present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably

**I am the boy  
** **That can enjoy**   
**Invisibility.**

_'The hell is that from? I...can't...remember...'_ I wouldn't worry. Maybe you haven't learned it yet.

"tch." Gold and white in his vision; as his eyes reflect back at him, not able to fully escape, to move free like the clouds in the sky. _'You're prose is shit. My eyes were never gold.'_ Oh, yes, that is _the other one_.

The sigh escapes from his mouth as he looks over to his companion, a button nose pressed in concentration, while the body responds to the ministrations of the beat, jerking and swaying without regard to the constraints of locality.

The boy looks at the phone.

Little Walter. This is a mean old world, try living by yourself. I've got the blues, gonna pack my things and go. Seem like, to me, you don't want me, I'm just an unlucky So-And-So.

You ever think that maybe _that_ is why your first instinct is to run? _'No.'_ Right 'cuz that was her first instinct too.

That's true. She did run. She fled from his existence. And to think it was Lacy he was worried about.

 _'They knew from the moment they saw me...who my mother was...but if they find out about Lacy...'_ Her mother already knows. Always knew. But I can see how you would fear your father rejecting her. Or Nyny rejecting you.

He doesn't clench his hand, it's not his phone. He just looks at the sky, the expanse of blue. Been a while since he'd been to the Dragon Turtle. The infinite blue no matter where the island assembled. Perhaps he is due another trip.

Ah, the long storied tradition of the odd at sea. Well you are of the proper age to take to Thalatta. My suggestion is to first look up the difference between a head and a halyard in Morry's seamanship. But you don't _really_ believe that in all that blue your own won't still find ya', now do you, Midshipman Loud? A solitary boy such as yourself would find little chance for brooding on a vessel of over 800 souls. Nah, your better off away from the Moreau-ian horrors that Planctae offer.

The boy shifts again. He jumped on the bus not caring where just away would suffice. Now he has his wits about him, the sea and headland now grew dim.

 _'So much for laying low.'_ You remember how stifling it was after a while, all that blue and no green. Besides their algae. No, you are a son of the forest, not the fair white mother. You all are, really. Maybe its Caprona, that savage land of Caspak that'll suit you better. Or instead of fighting the age old enemy at seas you should be kicking around the Peninsula with the King's chosen men...no wait...that's the other one again.

He growls. The ginger regards him carefully, "This stuff is pretty good. How did you get in to it?" More white in his vision. Thirty horses standing still.

 _'Synchronicity.'_ Onee-sama would call it Providence.

"Kinda just fell in to it. My Aunt's a musician beholden to the British Invasion and Heavy Metal both of which are products of the blues." Another mouth breath, "My sister Lupe got in to folk, roots and all that kinda shit around the time we found out our great-grandfather just happen to share the name of a fella they call the Iceman." He queues up _Don't Mistake Kindness For Weakness_. "Seemed inevitable, really."

Funny how you think of running yet all your solutions are essentially to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them. _'Are they...my thoughts?'_ I speak what you _should know_ either way.

"And what of you, kid. Do you listen to the drivel of today?"

 _'At least I understood that reference. But isn't that passage about suicide?'_ You tell me, Junior. _'...how is it relevant to any of this?'_

White disappears and hazel rolls. "So you're a snob looking to the past for _real_ feeling." The boy raises his brow at that. Interesting.

"Oh no, not me, history is a nightmare. But look around you sometime, is anyone really _imagining_ the future. A way out of this shit? No it's been cancelled. The postmodern is nostalgia and pastiche."

"So not a Vaporwave fan." Not a beat missed.

The boy laughs. And the white returns. Sorry Mr. Collins but this Ginger gotta learn.

 _Every Time I Sing the Blues_ \- Buddy Guy & Eric Clapton. Just tryin' to tell the truth, every time I sing the Blues.

 _'Who cares if its about him killin' himself or dying in pursuit of revenge? The fuck has it to do with me?'_ You could be right. Maybe I'm talking to the wrong Lincoln.

"Yeah didn't see that guitar comin' did yea?" His fangs slip from behind his lips.

 _'What do you mean?'_ He is the one haunted by a specter who bares his name. One calling him to action but can't figure out what exactly he _should_ do. _'Hamlet knew exactly what to do. Kill the usurper. Return just rule to the land.'_ If the old king was so just why did he end up in purgatory again? Well, besides not fill the coffers enough for a first-rate indulgence. Furthermore, how he would believe another death would free him should be questioned as well. Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris. _'That's the other playwright. Also Latin? It's barely noon. Fuck you.'_

He pulls his eyes to the window. Yeah, plenty of stories out there. What was it Loane called it, _Slice of Life_? Everyone is the hero of their own story. And the villain of another's. Takes a whole lotta livin' to make the song come alive.

He glaces back at the throes of fervor. What is this kid's story to feel these blues so much? He sucks more air through his teeth. It's not his business is it? Just strangers on a bus.

 _'What you do not want done to yourself, do not do to others.'_...yes...I'm sure that's exactly what Confucius meant...fuckin' wuss...

 _You Don't Know My Mind_ -Guy Davis. If a smilin' face is what you see, you can't tell what may be worrying' me. You don't know my mind. And if you hear me laughin' well I'm laughin' just to keep from cryin'.

"So where are we going Paige? 'Cuz I just realized where this bus we're on is heading." He says harsher than he intended.

Green pools swirl as the haze lifts, "Hazeltucky. We're just going to change buses in Beaverton...but we may have to walk a little." Paige winces a bit. "Shouldn't be too bad."

LJ pulls one of the buds out of the ginger's ear and pops it in to his own. "It is what it is." He closes his eyes riding the groove.

Well there is pretty much fuck all in Hazeltucky, so yeah, that should do you. And Beaverton is not the rival kingdom it is in your time so not too much trouble to be had. They haven't even built the mall yet let alone the temple. Of course it was always the other one not being properly occupied causing the trouble wasn't it. The one who really should be named Juni-

"Do you play any other instruments?" Paige asks softly as if to not really meaning to ask.

"A bit. Again Aunt and, well, her family is rather musical to certain degrees." He narrows his gaze. "Don't think I'd last too long without a song."

Paige hums, "Yeah, my Da says the same thing. I'm probably the same."

It all worked out in the end. After all you are the one with his voice and eyes. Well one of them anyways. ' _...'_ Sons are seldom as good men as their fathers. They are generally worse. Few better.

"You come from a musical family?" It's out before he can not.

Paige looks to the roof. "Not...really. I mean I wouldn't say we are musicians or anything like that but music has always been in the house. Tea's..." The words die as the solo does. LJ moves to put on another song but Paige pulls the bud out. "Tea's mother was a singer or she wanted to be. Could've...been. We have some vids of her preforming or just singing around the house. She was really good. I think it bothers Tea sometimes that she doesn't _have that_. Which is odd because Da's pretty good himself." Chuckle.

LJ shrugs, "Genetics are a bitch."

The ginger snickers, "Especial-" The air grows heavy. Paige purses before starting again. "You said you have half-siblings right?" He nods but once. "Do you have any... _full_...siblings."

LJ sighs, "Yeah. Lupe."

"Do you ever wonder where you get stuff from? Like if it's all...in the blood?"

"Yeah." LJ sighs, "I mean I know nurture is a thing." He sinks a little in his chair. "Our parents. Our Aunts and their families. Our... _friends_ and their families. All pressing their own natures down on us. For better or worse." He lifts his hand flippantly. "Man is a social beast. No matter how introverted they may be. Because misery loves company."

"You have such a weird way of talking." Paige turns to face him better. "Where are you from LJ?"

The boy stills, "Around. My family has...business interests in a lot of areas. So we tend to move between them as needed."

"Hmm." Appraisal. "So where do you call home?"

"Royal Woods." He eyes the phone. Such an old concept. "I actually _was_ born here. And it is the ancestral homeland for all Louds." He rolls his eyes. "No matter where we go we always come back."

 _Stranger In My Own Home Town_ \- Percy Mayfield. There are some here who like me but they are very very few. But you can't keep a good man down.

"Oh that's good." Paige nods fiddling with the headphones. It falls from the boy's ear. "Sorry."

 _'Ah for fuck's sake.'_ Yes, 'cuz Providence forbid you not be a dick for five minutes. _'Pot. Kettle. Tea's on.'_ As long as it ain't that Earl Grey shit.

"Especially what, Paige?" LJ's not-gold eyes bore.

A cloud, very much like a whale, a white beast of a dim sea, swallows the sun, the absence of color becomes the absence of light. "My...mother and Tea's we're cousins." Paige looks around the bus. No one cares. "It was all, you know...my Da he isn't a..."

"Consensual." LJ's face blank. "That's the word you're looking for."

Paige winces, "Yeah. I didn't know her. I was born after. But I compare my two sisters and, well, me and them I just wonder sometimes how we can be related." More fiddling with the earbud.

Silence.

"Huh. Fucking Lacy."

Bewildered Paige nearly falls in to the aisle, "What?"

He chuckles resting his head against the seat. "I think about it a lot." Wearily. "Especially these last few days. What would've happened if my brother and other sister had come to _visit._ What they would have done in that alley. What they would have done...at all here."

Unconsciously Paige scoots closer. "Where are they now?"

"Who fucking knows?" He sits back up. "They just kinda show up and leave whenever the fuck they want. I'm sure Dad or Mom or Nyny know where they are at any given time but...tch." He massages the pulse beating behind his eyes.

"You don't get along?"

He waves his hand. "It's complicated. We just have different.. _.temperaments_." He narrows his eyes, "All siblings fight sometimes, right?"

I, against my brothers. I and my brothers against my cousins. I and my brothers and my cousins against the world. Of course in your case those tend to overlap a bit don't they, Squire?

"Ye-yeah." Paige stutters backing up slightly. Fiddling with a stray lock.

LJ licks his lips. It's not his business he should let it-ah fuck it. "It was actually because of my brother I got the name Lefty."

Paige's brow crinkles. A light shake of the head.

He sighs in annoyance, "Me and my brother had a... _disagreement_ which naturally lead to a fist fight." He sighs again, "And a broken table. And to make a long story short I knocked his ass out right in front of his fuckin' Jarls."

You sucker punched him. _'Fuck'em, he started it.'_

LJ chuckles humorlessly, "Nyny thought it was hilarious. Mom was more mad about the table." He clenches his fist, "Nyny really didn't let me get out of training then."

Paige takes a moment to process that and then responds with the appropriate, "Did you _have_ to break the table?"

"Lacy wouldn't stop chanting, 'We want tables'." Shrug. "My brother isn't one to back down from a challenge."

Snort and snigger.

"Yeah, well, just another Tuesday in casa Loud."

The ginger regains composure and proceeds,"So who is Nyny?'

LJ turns to his companion, holding the ginger's gaze for a few moments. "Let's just say...you're family's situation isn't weird to me."

The green expands in its sea of white.

"Yup." He faces forward.

Paige also looks away, "S-small world."

"It sure is. I would know." He places the buds back in their ears.

 _Bottom Of The Sea_ \- Muddy Waters. Been all around the world don't nothin' bother me. You know I've seen everything, baby. Everything but the bottom of the sea.

Oh if only that were true, son. But I have faith in ya, Squire. Keep going on this road and you'll learn, I'm sure. From the deep wood's woven shade to the white breast of the dim sea and all o' them disheveled wanderin' stars. To find a song that should spur you to soar.

And no more turn aside and brood.

.- -. --- - .... . .-. / ...- .. -.-. - --- .-. -.-- / .-.. .. -.- . / - .... .- - / .- -. -.. / .-- . / .- .-. . / -.. --- -. . / ..-. --- .-.

 

Brown wisps of hair, like tendrils spreading forth to ensnare them, that is what fills the girl's vision as she looks down on them from her perch.

Confusion is on their faces. They've not figured it out. They see only what is in front of them.

"Lacy," Her Gam Gam starts, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with a friend." This raises some eyebrows.

_'Be bloody, bold, and resolute; laugh to scorn.'_

_"_ I was." She shrugs in irreverence. "I did _exactly_ as I said I would. I came straight home and took her home as well. Where she belongs."

One by one their faces change. They begin to understand.

"You..." Luna steps forward, " _You_ brought her here."

"Yes I did." She states simply.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Senior demands. As the clamor begins anew, Lacy watches impassively.

_'Marcus Aurelius said, 'If mind is common to us, then also the reason, whereby we are reasoning beings, is common._ _If this be so, then also the reason which enjoins what is to be done or left undone is common'._ _But William Blake said, 'Reason, or the ratio of all we have already known, is not the same that it shall be when we know more'.'_

Lori begins crying again and Leni grasps her mouth aghast. Their grandparents sputter with what to do. Bobby and Luna's eyes harden.

_'I have acted only as necessary. In the best course. I will NOT feel guilt for that!'_

"So you wanted this to happen?" Luna takes another step towards her. "What the hell Lacy?! Did you even think about what would happen?"

The girl blinks at the question.

 _'_ _Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee. Let me be cruel, not unnatural; I will speak daggers to her, but use none.'_ Is that really necessary, girl? _'_ _Oh, you spirits that tends on mortal thoughts! Have you come to make thick my blood? Why is it only now in these times that you ever speak to me?'_ 'Cuz you're usually better than this. Do you not have enough of my favor, bright one?

Lacy matches her countenance with her own saffron glare, "Yes. The moment I saw her I knew _exactly_ what must be done."

Luna growls, "That-"

"YES IT WAS!" Her voice booms causing them to step back, "Have any of you thought about what would happen if I didn't? 'Present fears are less than horrible imaginings'." Venom spits forth like a stream. "None of you have thought about the implications of us being here have you? No this is just another wacky series of events that will all work out in the end. LJ _pretends_ to cling to the hope this is not our world. Don't care for y'all you're not our family. See, hear, touch, _nothing_. Sit in the corner and tell yourself you are not afraid. Forget that 'a man lives only in the present, in this fleeting instant; all the rest of his life is either past and gone, or not yet revealed'."

Marcus Aurelius also said, a man can lose neither the past nor the future; for how can one take from him that which is not his? ' _Of course the Emperor never had to deal with Time Travel.'_ I doubt very much it would have bothered him either way.

"Okay maybe it would help LJ but what about Ronnie Anne? It was okay to do that to her? To use her like that?" Bobby looks at her in disgust. Lacy scarcely feels the wound in her chest.

The girl instead laughs, "I love Ronnie Anne. She has been there from the day I was born. I look at RaRa no different than I look at my own mother! Doubt the stars are burning and the sun will rise but don't _ever_ doubt I love my family! Do you even know who your sister is?"

Bobby's indignation swells, "What do you mean by that?"

"Not just you! Any of you! I keep hearing that I am nothing like Lynn! She knew me the moment she saw me I was her's! Amor matris! How well do you know your sisters?" Another exasperated bitter chuckle. "We all know why LJ ran but have any of you questioned why RaRa did? To how she has been fairing in her exile? Oh no Ronnie Anne is tougher than all of us. The city is great, plenty to keep her occupied. Yeah Ogygia was a paradise too but it's still not home if you're heart's not there."

Lacy stares down Bobby directly, "Why was Ronnie Anne so adamant about coming with you this time? Yes to see _him_ but what else? Did you notice at all because I can tell you _exactly_ how our conversation went. She was giving up!" Her eyes start to water. "One of the strongest people I've ever known and she was giving up on-" She rakes at her eyes, one of her nails catching. A drop of blood on her lip then its gone.

Calm yourself, child, you're growing reckless. _'A person of true_ _character never lies they just know how much of the truth to tell. All warfare is based on deception. Both in fighting and in everyday life you should be determined though calm._ _'_ But is all human interaction based on warfare? There is a case to be made either way I suppose.

"On our first night here I promised him. Don't you get it! 'To be thus is nothing but to be safely thus'! I swore that our family would exist!" She wipes at her eyes again. When she uncovers them, they are much darker. "What I did was to save my family. How many of you can _truly_ say that? Or do you think this is my own _BAD LUCK_!"

Horror. A sea of horror.

Lori's collapses, Bobby in his confusion, tries to hold her up. Luna also wavers, the fight in her draining away, spent. Rita holds Lily closer, her ward, her talisman against such a painful truth. Lynn retreats, trying to distance himself. Lucy trembles. And Leni.

Leni saw her for what she truly was. She smiles and wipes her eyes.

More laughter, more thunder. "Yes I know. I know all of them. All those times you turned on one another. Put your petty concerns over the well-being of each other. My mother is very forthcoming with her sins."

 _'This weak piping time of peace...to account this world but hell, no, Hell is a state of mind. Si peccasse negamus, fallimur, et nulla est in nobis veritas.'_ ...hmm...Latin before noon...see this is why I don't need to talk to you, bright one, you argue enough with yourself already. _'There's much to say that's not been said. A wrongdoer is often one who has left something undone, not always one who has done something.'_ Be silent, child, for danger is in words.

"You cast him out! Scapegoat for your own failings. What will it take to do it _again_?"

 _'Words, words, words._ _I fear those big words which make us so unhappy. No, no. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration._ _When I use a word it means just what I choose it to mean—neither more nor less!'_ And fall a-cursing, like a very drab. A scullion. There are no enemies here, child, only you're family who've just made a mistake. All too human just like you.

Her eye roams her family as the blood fills the capillaries. Seeing red. Seeing many lives. And the gashes do better upon them.

 _'Human? You call me human when I was not designed to be thus.'_ You are intended to be all that is becoming of humanity, bright one. The Achaeans wouldn't have batted an eye at you. With that said you should probably not be such an asshole to your family. Especially when we both know you're just mad at them for shit they haven't and/or may never do. Mens rea, Adrestia.

Lacy shuts the world out taking a deep breath.

 _'Never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons of reason which today arm you against the present.'_ Breath. Through your mouth. _'The universe is law, its gyres will turn. Per inoequalem motum respect totes. The best revenge is not to be like your enemy.'_ That's it. _'It is Man's peculiar duty to love even those who wrong them.'_ There, now strike. _'L_ _a familia es todo._ _'_

Her eyes have cooled,"I shouldn't have said that it was needlessly cruel of me. That I apologize for but _I will not_ apologize for what I did here today. ' 'Tis done, then 'twere well it was done quickly'. I stand by my decision and face the consequences as I was raised to."

She looks to each one of their faces. Not one can meet her.

Lacy sighs descending the stairs. Unconsciously they step away from her. She closes her eyes.

_'Remember this— that there is a proper dignity and proportion to be observed in the performance of every act of life'. This is no different.'_

She snaps them back open raising her head, "You are welcome to feel about me however you wish. All I ask is to allow me to explain myself to them alone. At least give me that." She walks out. Brisk yet steady not turning back.

Until the door clasp shut.

Then she ran.

Ran until she collapses near a burrow. The white rabbit and her stare at one another for a few moments then it scurries off.

Lacy pushes herself up, leaning against a tree. Her hands shaking.

 _'When the battle's lost and won.'_ I commend your pains; and every one shall share i' the gains.

The girl chuckles.

 _'That's rather delphic.'_ Yes, yes it is. Still you're antecedents tend to struggle with the dictates of _common sense_. _'Because they believe it exists so...'_ Her breath shudders, 'O _Demonstrations of Reason Dividing Families in Cruelty & Pride!'_

More tears.

 _'Context is important in all things.'_ Atta girl. See, there is truth in you, my angel. But don't feel too bad, it was necessary. After all...

To learn one must be humble.

.- .-.. .-.. .----. . .-. - .-

 _Green. Just a lot of green. Leaves. Grass. Even the bark is covered with it._ _Moss._ _It grows facing north...so which way is home._ "tch." _Fuck. How the hell did we find our way through the first time? I didn't Lacy did. She knew. How? Secrets. Nothing but secrets. Lies? No never lies doesn't have too. So much stronger than her mother. Mothers?_

She hazards to look behind her. Crush, crack, crick, crick. Her partner. Still with her, still following on the path they chose. _Path I chose?_

_Her eyes closed. Dangerous. What is she thinking? Regret? Trusting me to lead her. Trusting me? Fuck. Fuck, why trust me? I can't even lead us home. Home is where the heart is. He's my heart. They are my heart. So weak._

Lynn looks back up to the swaying limbs then to her daughter as she re-caps the water. "I've been thinking." Lacy tentatively looks back at her, "Feel free to jump in at any time." Lacy shakes. _She knew. She lead me to it. She played me._ No. _No she showed the gap. Where to strike._

"Let's start with the most obvious one. 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1. What could my older sisters have two of while my younger sisters have one of? And you skip me and Lincoln," She shrugs, "And Lisa but eh." Lacy looks away. "They are children. It would make sense. So why would you skip me and Lincoln? Is it because it would give away the code? Or…" Lacy tremble slightly. She can feel the gaze leveled at her. "You are two years older than Ronnie Anne's son. There is only two things that could mean."

"M-mom please!" _Wasn't that a lie? That look of fear? The tears, the...If she wanted this why is she so afraid? Go for the gold! Win! You're my daughter! And Lincoln's. Of course she was afraid. I'm afraid. I want so badly for him to see me. And I'm afraid what will happen when he does._

Lucy's broken body laying at her feet. _No. I wouldn't of. Even if Lacy didn't full nelson me. She's my sister. My favorite. Even if she's a huge pain in the ass._

Lynn wacks the bat against her palm, "Sure you won't reconsider?" _NO! I wasn't really going to hurt him! But I did. What I did was worse. So much fucking worse. I don't deserve him! I don't deserve Lacy!_ You are still a child, Lynn.

"We get in to fights, we dick each other over but at the end of it all, when it truly matters, we always figure out the right thing to do." _His chin in my hand._ _His lips we're right there so close. Touchdown. Should have-No it wasn't about me. It was about him. And LJ. Junior. Same nicknames as me. Was that on purpose? It means nothing what else would you call Lincoln Jr.? Lefty._

"Why is he so skittish around me specifically? Because he is afraid of my reaction, just like you are afraid of interacting with Lincoln." _That was a total guess but Lacy flinched._ Her eyes welling up again. "You're afraid of being rejected by your father…is he afraid of me…rejecting him?" _If that is true it leaves only...a few possibilities._ "Lincoln would never cheat on me. That isn't him." She says with finality. "Which…would only mean one thing…I guess I become more of a team player in the future."

She turns again. Still there, still following. _But what is she thinking?! Ask her. No. Don't want to look weak in front of her. Weak. Loser. How often has that excuse got you in to trouble? LJ has to be strong can't be weak. Lynn Jr. Lincoln Jr. Wait why is he Lincoln Jr.?_

"Fine!" She kips up glaring at her mother. "You, two. Lincoln, four. Lisa…" Her fire seems to die out. "One."

Lynn feels the world shake. "You have a…?"

Lacy just stays crouched, looking away, "Yes I have a twin brother. And a half-sister. And while LJ and I may have only lasted a day keeping our secret…they wouldn't have lasted five minutes." She huffs. Lynn refrains from laughing. _She looks like a chipmunk cheeks puffed like that._ You mean a squirrel. _No. Leave squirrels out of this. Never again._

"Why is that?"

"Because it wouldn't be as much fun. Also," she shrugs, "they look much more like dad than me and LJ. Aunty Leni would have figured it out right away." _That! Right there. Well if I named her my perfect girl name did I name him... What was the next part?_

"So they…aren't very patient, huh?"

Lacy scoffs, "Oh they can be very patient when it suits them. It depends on the payoff. Their discipline only goes so far."

Strange way to say that. "You don't get along?"

Lacy is shocked by that, "Do you always get along with yours?" She shoots back. "I love them it's just they frustrate me. I'm sure they say the same about me. I _know_ they say the same about LJ. But isn't that normal? To think if our siblings were just a little more like us they would be better off?"

Lynn scoffs herself this time, "Well one thing's for certain, we raised a smartass kid."

Lacy shrugs looking at the pine, "It takes a village." _A village. That's one way to put it. Four kids and three parents. Huh. Maybe we could of used a couple more parent's around the house instead of forcing Lori to do it. Or the McBrides._

"That's it Lynn!" She raises the split top whole wheat high.

Lynn stops dead. And shivers. Ronnie Anne pulls up along side her. "So...how's it going?" Lynn gives her a grin she doesn't quite feel.

Ronnie Anne raises her brow, "Yeah she's definitely your kid." She looks at the trees but does she see the forest?

Lynn leans in, whispering breathy in to her ear. "And your's too" The girl yelps and jumps away her face glowing. _Okay that was funny._

She glares at Lynn, "Do you even know where we are?"

"Nope." She can't help but grin.

"Of course you don't." She sighs. _Too much._

Lynn moves in front of her. "I know the bike trails well enough as soon as we find one I can tell you where we are." _Trust me. Please. I want this to work._

Ronnie Anne regards her carefully. "Yeah, alright. I don't know these woods at all so I can't really do any better." _I'll take it._

Lynn grins, then takes her hand, "Well come on then!" _Okay Lynn-sanity that might have been too much. Should probably let go. Any second now._

"Come on Linky." The young girl pulls the toddler along.

"Slow down Lynn!" He trips pulling Lynn down with him. She huffs and picks him up. Princess style. "Lynn! I'm not a baby!" He covers his reddening face as they hear the chuckles, coos and giggles around them.

The girl chortles hopping around with him. "Yes you are! You're my baby brother! Muwah!" She kisses his forehead.

"Eww! Lynn!" He squirms free of her grasp. "I'm going to make a sandcastle!" She laughs as he runs clumsily away.

_I remember that. Lori took us to Ketcham Park. I was trying to play kickball with these boys. Tried._

"Oh yeah!" She kicks it to the moon. _That's exactly how I remember it._ "Fargin iceholes!" She stomps away. _At least Lincoln would play with me._

"No! Leave him alone!" She hears her brother wail. She runs. She sees some older kid standing over him. She feels grass between her fingers. Then she's slamming in to him.

He wheezes, the air knocked right _tah_ fuck out of him. She grabs him by the shirt and slams him down again "Don't! Hurt! My brother!"

 _Next thing I know I'm in the grass. I growled but Lori stops me cold. We need to leave she said. I don't question her I just grab Linc and we run. I don't think anyone is saying anything except Leni but I don't hear anyways. Linc is crying that's all I can hear. We got back to the house. Lori tries to talk to Lincoln. He just holds me tighter or was I grasping him? Was I locking Lori out or was he just too upset? I remember it both way. She was disappointed either way. She told me to take him to my room. Our room. I did. Pulling him under the covers I gave him Bun-Bun. He clutched him to his chest and cried harder. His head buried in my chest. We just laid there. Eventually he quieted down. I thought he was asleep. Then he started talking._ "There was a bunny like Bun-Bun. He was hurt. The boy was throwing rocks at him. I tried to get him to stop. But I was too little." _It's okay I tell him. It's fine, then he says it. What would things be like if he never said it?_ "How can I marry you if I'm not strong enough to protect you." _I kissed his forehead again. He doesn't wipe it off. I tell him it's alright, I'm strong enough for both of us. But he's the smart one. That's just as important. More important. I love him._

_Eventually though it got out what I did at the park. I know Lori tried to hide it but too many witnesses. I remember getting so mad at them. And well...it kinda slipped out. I think I said I had to protect him like mom protects dad from spiders. Something like that, it doesn't matter. In the end they more or less got the gist of what Lincoln said to me. And that's when they broke my heart. Not too much later Lucy was born and they moved Lincoln to the linen closet. And he forgot about it. Just a thing children say when they don't know any better. They don't know how the world works. But I never forgot. I tried. I really did. Poor dumb me._

_Then one day we hear some chick is picking on Lincoln. Everyone starts losing their shit but I'm used to hiding it so I just go along. I know what is expected of me. Just keep smiling and squee-ing. They'll never know. We tell him to kiss her. Keep smiling. And he does. Aww. Be happy for him. Be happy goddamn it! Then she punches him in the face. My first instinct is to put this bitch through a wall. But then I see it. Fear._ "Sweetie, brothers and sisters can't marry. Because it's not right. Because it's...look I'll tell you when you're older...if you remember." _She didn't have too. A bad cold and day-time T.V. did it for her. Worse nightmare I ever had. I can't really remember it. I don't really want to. I just woke up screaming. Lori and Leni were holding me the whole time I kept yelling for Lincoln. He did try to get to me but Mom and Dad kept him back. Didn't want him to get sick. Leni tried to help him but Lori stopped her. Said she couldn't hold me and I would probably hurt myself if she didn't have help. She was probably right. But the look on Lincoln's face when Dad carried him away. Same as when I cornered Ronnie Anne in the living room. When Lacy knew I figured everything out. Lori and Leni wouldn't leave my side. They couldn't, he kept trying to get to me. Eventually he did. Man with the plan. And got sick. Yeah. I'm a selfish bitch. So I started following her._

Twist, turn, broken branches.

 _This must be it._ Keep going. _Almost home._ What happened next?

_I knew she was Bobby's sister before even Lori did. It wasn't too hard. She was usually alone. And cocky. She seemed fearless except for that one time. Two times now I guess. After a while I figured she wasn't so bad. Better than that last chick, Christina. Lincoln needs someone tough and pragmatic. Too much of a dreamer. I'm one to talk I have an impossible dream. No, she's real. She will be. They will be. Ronnie Anne would be good for him. And she already loved him. It's easy to tell if you know what to look for. I have too much practice hiding it. Hide it all away. Never speak it's name. Our child's name. I could see it. Her coming to the house. Hanging out with him. Then dating him. Holding him. Kissing him. And I would smile and squee. Like I was expected to. Then she goes and fuck's off to the city._

"So how is the city life treating you?" _The fuck did you say that for? Reminding her of the handicap._

"Hard to say. I think I finally get how you guys must feel all crammed in that house."

"Well it's good practice for the future." _Really, Lynn-sanity?_ She's gotta know sometime.

"Huh?" The girl starts to slow.

"Oh yeah that's right. I'm the only one who knows."

Ronnie Anne jerks her back to face her. "Knows what?" Lynn stares in to her scowling eyes.

"Well when I confronted Lacy at that tree she admitted she has other siblings. A twin brother and a half-sister." Lynn watches her face morph from frustration to confusion to dismay to nothing.

"Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend, Lynn." Lincoln huffs.

"Only because you're too chickenshit to go for it." She smirks.

Lincoln gives her a flat look. "I'm 11. I don't need a girlfriend. Besides I don't even like her like that."

"Bullshit. How many times have you made out with her? Or do you just stick you're tongue down any girl's throat?"

Lincoln's face is glowing. "I-I-we didn't-"

"Just admit you like her already, damn!" _Turn it down. Too aggressive. You'll give yourself away. No I won't. He never sees me. It's too late._ "I don't see the problem. Why can't you just admit you like her?" _It hurts._ "It seems obvious to everyone." _Suck it up, buttercup._ "And their is no way she doesn't like you." _It needs to be done._

He looked so lost, "Just leave it alone, Lynn."

"Why?" _Can't you see what is best for you? That I'm doing this to myself for you, dickhead!?_

"Because it's none of your business. It's between me and Ronnie Anne. It was hard enough becoming friends." Lincoln looks at his feet.

_I knew I had to say something. Get him to see he was wasting his chance. If it was someone like her...I...I missed my chance._

"Lincoln! Get down here! We need to hurry before they leave!" Lori shakes the whole damn house.

Lynn puckers up making loud smooches. Lincoln rolls his eyes. But he still blushes. _That was the day the Santiago's moved. Not too long after all that shit with the love letter started._

"What's their names?"

Lynn blinks, "Huah?"

"The," She takes a breath then louder, "The other two. What's their names?"

Lynn looks to the sky, "Huh. I don't know? She never told me."

Non-committal grunt.

 _Oh shit, i'm still holding her hand. I really should let go._ No. _Maybe not...probably just call attention to it if I did._

"Is there..." She stops again. Lynn looks back. She's still looking at the ground. "There's not gonna...it's just going to be...you and me right?"

Well that's a fair question. _No. This whole...thing...I could only see it working with her. She's..._ What, Lynn?

Her dark eyes, mischievous and petulant, they take in the challenge and see it for what it already is.

Beaten.

She licks her lips. Chapped and cracked. Dusky like the rest of her. Sharp-set is her smirk revealing crooked teeth stained with chip dust and marinara.

Her tangled black hair plastered to her brow. Sweating so much the dirt on her cheek drips off and like mud it discolors her hoodie in specks and drops.

She goes for it. Like a shot. Windborne and spinning like a top.

It's only a double set of stairs. No great victory for the forces of justice. No songs and poems to be had.

Just her, the board and the rail.

But none of the rest of them could do it. Too afraid. Too unskilled.

But she could.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind she would.

She chortles and snorts her raspy voice howling in triumph.

Heavy and tactless she trudges across the ground.

Having conquered what is left to fear?

 _In that moment I knew she was perfect. Perfect for him._ ...huh...?

"tch. No. Not a chance. Besides Lacy said Lincoln only has four kids. Two from me, two from you." Did she? She said half-sister not that it was Ronnie Anne's. _Shut up brain._

"You said yourself that there's always a new girl around. And it's Lincoln he'll find away to exploit the situation some how he'll-" Lynn squeezes her hand.

"No he won't." She says matter-of-factually. "He wouldn't risk this. Not us."

"Why Lynn? What makes us so fucking special? This is insane! We're kids!"

She whirls around taking her face in to her hands. "He won't abandon us. Once he sees us. Once he excepts us. Because we can give him what they can't. That fear you're feeling is proof." Ronnie Anne searches her eyes.

The girl gives a humorless chuckle, "Lacy basically told me the same thing. She could see right through me."

"Yeah she's good at that. She did the same to me and Lucy." She takes a breath and licks her lips. "And I'm glad she did. Because I would have been too afraid to go after you before." Her hands move to the girl's shoulders while she laughs. "There is no way she could have planned this but if she hadn't what would've happened to us?"

Ronnie Anne grimaces and then speaks. "I came to give up. Let him go."

"I've been there." She starts leading her again. "Girl's do keep showing up but nothing ever really comes of it. I like to think he realizes they just don't... _fit_. That or they're just stupid."

Or you know, children. They tend to have much more pressing petty concerns to deal with. _Fuck 'em either way._

Lynn chuckles. "There was this one... _person_ at the arcade but don't worry _nothing_ was gonna happen there."

"Why?" The girl lifts her brow.

Lynn snorts, "Let's just say...no sibling of mine would ever get involved with a McKeown." She says with finality. "Besides it was a whole thing we all just got caught up in. It was a stupid misunderstanding with my parent's trying to be romantic and shit sending each other love letters. We do have a bad habit of riling each other up to do stupid shit."

Didn't you join in on that? _Yeah, Francisco. And how did I describe this totally real guy that no one can remember ever seeing? Hispanic. Chipped teeth. And wearing blue and yellow._ Yellow plus red gets you orange. Blue plus red gets you purple. Clever girl. _Thank...you?...me? I gotta stop talking to myself._ But that seems to imply you've... _entertained_ this idea of a triumvirate before. _A what?_ You learned it in history. _I did?_...sigh...the freebird rule. _Oh! Oh..no...I.._.Do we have to replay the above flashback?! 'Cuz I'm not going through that many sparkles again without playing _Dream Weaver_ over it...or sonnet 130. Also you're still holding her hand. How lewd. _What? When did I?_ As soon as possible but that is not important right now. Y'all have wandered in the wilderness enough I think. There ahead is your path. Remember?

Lacy slugs the bike to the ground. She closes her eyes, breathing deep as the sun peaks through the canopy. "This way." She utters with certainty.

Lynn looks around her. It looks no different than any other stretch of forest. The ground is still fresh and untreaded. "How do you know?"

"Easy, Mom." She smiles brightly as her ponytail swings in the breeze.

"This wind is sweeter."

\-- . - . -- .--. ... -.-- -.-. .... --- ... .. ...

Mrkgnao!

Lincoln hears the cat while he picks at his polo, pulling it from his damp skin. The heat of the day is just beginning.

And peddling the cart is not helping.

As they turn down Dorset Street he finally sees the feline. Perched on a garden wall, grooming itself. It was orange too. He remembers the incident with the puppy Lana found and wondered if some little girl was frantically searching for him too. He looked too healthy and this area too swank for it to be a stray. And that concerned him. A creature so use to being carried for couldn't possibly do terribly well on its own.

Could it?

As he passed it they locked eyes. The cat, seeming to know what he was thinking, licked its maw then hopped back over the fence.

"We're here Linc." Luan exits the carriage. Top hat affixed and wand spinning as she saunters over to the parents.

Lincoln rests his head against the bars. Provided the stage has been set up its only a matter of shifting a few boxes. Not much participation on his part but to run the soundboard. Something about an homage to J*rry L*wis and Ch*rlie Ch*plin.

"Se bella giu satore. Je notre so cafore. Je notre si cavore. Je la tu la ti la twah." Luan returns. "Alright, Link, lets head on back."

Mrkgnao!

Lincoln nods. Peddle, turn, spin. Honestly this is always the part that made him a little anxious. It was a bit absurd. After all he has played the fool on stage multiple times, many of those performances unneeded, but that was different. Just something about trying to sneak through a party full of people you don't know hauling a quarter of a quarter ton of freight is just embarrassing. At least they upgraded from the radio flyer to the mongoose.

Much more professional.

Still, he can feel the eyes on him. Luan never seems to have this kind of trouble. Strutting about and tipping her hat. _The Clown_ has arrived and she knows what is expected of her.

Luan is very different when she's on the job than when she's at home. As overbearing her dedication to humor is, in these times it never seems so. She's much more focused and precise. And yet at ease. Complete control. Or so it seems to Lincoln.

That all changes when she reaches the stage. For a moment she just goes still.

Completely blank.

Her head down. Just her steady breathing. Honestly Lincoln didn't even notice it the first few times. And when he finally did he just dismissed it as her inspecting the stage to make sure it was assembled properly.

Except her eyes were always closed.

Then there was the muttering. Every single time. She would say something under her breath as she made her way up the stairs. But he never could here her though.

**.bmot ym eb lliw ,rethguad s'sueZ ,sseddog eht fo ratla ehT**

However once she reaches the top of the stairs it's like it never happened. She's back to chuckling and rushing about preparing for the show. Lincoln move this. Lincoln move that. Lincoln where's my flash gun? No don't point it that wa- quick grab my squirting flower.

Lincoln drops the box on the table. Dutifully unpacking the gear. He can still hear her scuttling about behind him. She's talking too but she usually is and most of the time it's not necessary for him to actually listen any of it.

Although she does sound more at ease. He thinks to himself. Whatever was bothering her seemed to pass for the moment. Good. Good. Another show to get through. Another cake to be eaten. And another day in the life of Lincoln Loud.

Mrkgnao!

Lincoln drops the item on the table. Searching around. Nothing. Nobody is hurting him. He rubs his right eye. His fingers dripping with the sweat of his brow. He turn to his sister setting up her make-up table.

"Hey Luan I uh,' He trails off as she looks at him expectantly in the glass. "Gotta...see a man...about a dog?"

She snorts. "I told you to go before we came."

Huh, he thinks. So that did mean something. "Yeah sorry I..." Nothing.

She waves him off, "Go ahead just remember it's 35 minutes to show time so don't take too long."

He steps back out in to the open air. A cloud began to cover the sun, slowly, wholly. He gives a sigh of relief before quickly descending the stairs before the warm sunlight came rushing back.

The yard is alive with sound and movement.

He keeps close to the fence trying to call as little attention to himself as possible with his greasy hair and pit-stained shirt. Of course no one is paying a modicum of attention to him at all. The children are acting like children. Too wrapped up in their own divertissement to give the weird white haired kid any bother.

And the adults? Well the adults have gathered in court around a middle-aged gentleman in a bespoke suit and blue tinted glasses. Well except for a few people standing behind him looking everywhere else. Probably not important.

"Thalapathy!" Someone calls out.

Lincoln makes it to the door almost running straight in to a man leaving the house. "Whoa, bro, where is the fire?"

"So-sorry I uh well I uh." Lincoln diverts his eyes and shuffles his feet.

The man strokes his goatee while nodding. "Ah. I think I get it." He calls in to the house in a language Lincoln doesn't understand. "Go ahead bro, first door on the left." He pats his shoulder as he makes his way out. Some of the men hurry to meet him.

Lincoln quickly makes his way through the house trying to stay out of the way of the women folk as he moves to the WC.

Mrkgnao!

Shutting himself in the bathroom. He moves to the sink splashing his face. The water drips as he takes in his reflection.

When he was really young his reflection used to make him uncomfortable. It might be where his interest in ghosts came from. From looking in the mirror and seeing Casp*r staring back at you.

Lisa and LJ said other worlds exist.

Why couldn't the mirror be one?

He wished he could ask him. If he was dealing with this. Has he made the same mistakes? Has he made others? Could he offer him advice? "What do you say Mirror-Lincoln? Can you help a pal out?"

Mrkgnao!

He turns to the window sill to lock eyes with the cat again. It blinks then goes back to grooming itself. "I don't suppose you have anything to say?"

Mrkgnao!

"That's what I thought." He turns back to his reflection. Leaning on the counter, tapping it's fingers and grinning at him. **"Suuup?"**

Lincoln just stares for a few moments before wiping his eyes. **"Still here. Are we going to get on with it 'cuz we're a ways off 'till brillig and there's what 60 people outside? Someone's going to need to have a slash before then."** Mirror Lincoln crosses his arms it's then he notices this double is dressed in his stage uniform. He snaps his fingers causing Lincoln to blink. **"Focus. And don't call me Mirror-Lincoln or Nega-Lincoln or fuckin' nlocniL. But if you really need some nonce to make you feel more comfortable than just call me...Skiā́. Yeah that'll do for now."** His fangs slip out.

"You are me aren't you?" The boy swallows then shakes himself, "I mean that, you're not in the mirror, your in my head."

Skiā́ snorts, raises his brow and taps his claws against his arm. **"That's...certainly one way to put it."** He leans on the sink resting his chin on his fist, **"You're staring to drive yourself around the bin. And I don't get why? It all seems rather simple really. Stop being such a little bitch."**

Lincoln gives the simulacrum a put off look, "What does that mean? Give me some real advice!"

Skiā́ growls standing straight, **"We'll first off stop lying to yourself. You've had almost three days to get use to their presence and you're still skirting and hiding around them."**

"I took him to the arcade!"

 **"Out of guilt! Because it was something you think _a Lincoln_ should do. But did you really want to? No. Don't bother stuttering. Just. Answer. Do you _want_ him to be your son?" **Lincoln's breath becomes ragged. Skiā́'s gold eyes burn as he grins. **"That is the root question you haven't been asking yourself. Do you want their world to be yours?"**

Lincoln tries to back peddle but the floor is gone. His hand gripping the basin lest he fall in to the dark. "I-I don't know anything about his world!"

 **"Just that he and Ronnie Anne are in it. But then that would require you to sort out how you feel about her."** He chortles in his joy. **"Ah but that _terrifies_ you. Because then you'll know things about yourself you wont be able to hide again."**

Lincoln runs his hands through his hair. "I don't know. I can't see me as an adult! I tried being a parent with Ronnie Anne before! I wrecked it!" He glares at the mirror.

To see an older version of himself wearing a suit not unlike the man outside. **"Yeah. Your powers of perception failed you there. Or mayhaps it was a deeper issue. I mean remember how Clyde and Penelope were? Could you really imagine you and Ronnie Anne being like that? No. Even on y'alls second attempt you merely split the course work. Not much of a partnership. Though to be fair she didn't exactly try either."**

"That's right!" Emboldened her presses forward.

 **"Of course that could be because you already hurt her once before oh no wait that was the third time. Remember when you made her cry?"** Another chortle.

Yeah he did. He wouldn't of believed it if he hadn't seen it. Her eyes glistening. Her face flush as she ran. "I'm a-"

**"Selfish inconsiderate prick? Well, yeah, your 11 and the 5th out of just as many. I mean you're not a complete and utter bastard if that is what you're worried about. And under normal circumstances it would be completely fine, this is the time of your life to work your way through that shit but you don't live a normal life do you, Ego?"**

Lincoln looks down.

**"Children of the future not withstanding. There has been quite a few cases of straight fuckery in you're day to day."**

"Do you have to cuss so much?" Lincoln frowns.

**"No its just more fun. Tell me snowcap, do you want to grow up or just remain a lost boy forever?"**

Lincoln raises his brow.

**"I'm serious, Lincoln. If you had the option would you just keep things as they are. Life would go on but nothing would truly change. Lori wouldn't leave. Neither would Leni or Luna or Luan or Ly-"**

"Why bother asking impossible questions?!" Lincoln says without meaning to.

Skiā́ grin grows wider, **"Well here's an easy one. What did Luan do for April Fools last year?"**

"She made the fake camp and mote-...no that was...the stunt doubles was this year...but then when did Ronnie Anne...?" Lincoln grabs his head leaning on the sink.

**"So let me ask again, do you want to live in perpetual childhood? One boy and 10 girls, wouldn't trade it for the world?"**

Lincoln grits his teeth, "Ronnie Anne left! That was a change! How can I even have a kid with her when she is gone!" He lifts his eyes to the mirror.

Skiā́ sneers, **"Yes that did regrettably happen. _But_ as long as Lori is with Bobby you will have the chance to see her again. Don't you want to? It has been a awhile. How do you think she would react to Junior? Would his presence hurt her as much as it does you?"** He grins returns.

The sink crumbles before his fist, "Why are you doing this?!"

 **"Because you need to know those things about yourself you have forgotten. What makes you strong and what makes you weak."** Skiā́ towers over him.

The boy stands his ground, "Who are you?"

The frames of the mirror melt away, running down the wall, **"You already know who I am, Ego. Now, why Ronnie Anne and why were you afraid to admit your feelings?"** He shrugs clicking his tongue.

"I'm fucking 11!"

 **"Stella! Stelllllaaaaa! Or any one of the other cuties you start falling over yourself for a week or a day before going back to the status quo."** Skiā́ lifts him by the back of his collar. Lincolns feet dangling. **"Remember what you said to your son? That feeling you chase then run from."** Lincoln grabs his wrist as he dangles above the abyss. **"I know you haven't forgotten because you felt it quite recently didn't you?"**

"No, I-no when?" Skiā́ sinks his claw in to his forehead. Honey brown eyes. Warm arms. A raspy chuckle and snort. Chestnut brown eyes. Tough. Strong. Soft lips. On his lips. On his forehead. Lincoln screams knocking his hand away. "I...don't understand."

 **"You will."** Skiā́'s voice is pitying. **"The only reason I am here is because you are susceptible to knowing. Furthermore you genuinely want to. And that is better than most. It's natural to fear the unknown especially when it's inside but you can't keep running from it or it will find a way to destroy you. Just think about how Love and Hate spring from the same place. Those who restrain desire do so because it is weak enough to be restrained but that doesn't mean that energy won't find other ways to express itself."** His mouth widens impossibly. **"That you can keep me locked up forever."**

"Then what do I do?"

 **"Just pay attention. Now that you are aware. You'll either have to move forward or run twice as fast to stay where ya are. When the time comes to make decisions, do so. And _except_ the consequences."** Skiā́ places his hand on his head. **"You are such a clever boy. But a _man_ does not advance by cleverness alone. You have to work at it."** He shrugs. **"If that is what you really want."**

Mrkgnao!

Lincoln blinks. He is still leaning on the counter. He looks at his reflection. Brown eyes. Rumpled orange polo.

He moves to the door. He hesitates looking back to the window.

Nobody is gone.

The halls are still frantic with activity but he is not as hurried. He stands at the threshold. Out there is still people. And confusion. And a whole lot of questions with out answers.

Mrkgnao!

Lincoln blinks.

Oh well. Either way his head is filled with ideas he can't identify. However two things are certain.

It's 30 minutes to showtime and Luan needs her assistant. He laughs and steps

forth from the gloom into the air.

\--.- ..- .. ... / . ... - / .... --- -- ---

The shining Crown Victorian rolls down Lime Street past _some even lower tier slop-house than I already ate at for breakfast._ Out of his window he sees a boy picking through the ashtray near the alley while a smaller girl with scars of eczema on her forehead eyed him, listlessly holding a battered hula-hoop. She turns to the car her dark brown eyes locking eyes with the occupant. He sneers turning away as the boy takes her hand.

_Disgusting. Well trash breeds trash to more trash. Way of this world. Knowing them they will probably look back on these days with nostalgia. How he and his little si-er girlfriend, would roam the streets and do nothing. Accomplish_ _nothing. Content to be nothing. Taking everything the world will give them. Nothing. The free human being. If they even make it that long from the looks of them._

He looks back at the town again wondering just how long it has been like this and how long it will. He cuts that line of thinking off quick.

_There is always change. The gradual decline. First the veneer of modernity then the illusion of tradition. The idea of its the way it has always been thus it should always be. "It is not enough to prove something, one has also to seduce or elevate people to it. Instruct him to hold in higher esteem those who think alike than those who think differently." Not those who think better. The inherently superior. And there is such an institution to facilitate our young couples indoctrination._

The two story brickwork of the American High-school. Silent and desolate.

_Desolated. It does one to us and ought have done to it the other. Razed and wiped away is what it should be like all the other failed institutions of this World. Thankfully I was destined for more than that. Not the education of thralls. Enough to keep the machine going. An artificial reality with artificial crises. It'll all add up to nothing outside of that building. Any meaning it will have beyond it exists only in the mind. Which is only the suggestion of meaning. Another product of the machine._ _COMMUNITY, IDENTITY, STABILITY. A gramme in time saves nine. Or is it Like, Favorite and Subscribe? The new mantra of the masses._ _" 'We have invented happiness' -say the last men and blink." If everyone's a Star, if everyone special and everyone is right, then everyone is wrong, no one is worth a fuck and the world falls further in to chaos. And reality becomes nothing. Simulacra and Simulation._

_And our young couple will be fed to this grinder and long for their trash heep even while they conform to the genre and go through its motions whether they choose to buy in to it or not. It doesn't matter. Thy will be done. Internalized suggestion. False superiority masking genuine inferiority. Be the best animal you can. Sheep._ _Dog._ _Pig. Three different ones. And the chaos of the body will press at them also. Ugly as she is and disgusting as he is, it won't matter much. Young, dumb and full of cum. Trash breeds trash. Maybe some cold and lonely deep dark night they'll park under a bridge and fumble in the back seat by the dashboard light. "_ _Orgy-porgy, Ford and fun,_ _Kiss the girls and make them One."_ _He'll give her nothing but brief discomfort and broken promises and she'll take it all because she already use to accepting nothing._

_And the world keeps turning._

**(I heard the news today, oh boy)**   
**I got a suite and you got defeat**   
**Ain't there a man who can say no more?**   
**And, ain't there a woman I can sock on the jaw?**   
**And, ain't there a child I can hold without judging?**   
**Ain't there a pen that will write before they die?**   
**Ain't you proud that you've still got faces?**   
**Ain't there one damn song that can make me**   
**Break down and cry?**

He takes a drink. His mouth so dry. His gums feel tight pulling on his teeth.

As he sets it down he notices his wheel-man turning slightly to his own window. An army recruitment station. _March along, sing our song, with the Army of the free._ He smirks. _Certainly a more useful machine._

He imagines the boy walking in there to try his luck at being more than the trash he was born to be. To be all he can be. Be a hero of the neighborhood. _Praise the lord and pass the ammunition._

_Having knocked up Splotchy. Because pests breed so quickly. Our Hero has so little choices left to him. He can stay and toil knowing definitively there is nothing more for him. Watching Splotchy grow more ugly and wanting by the hour let alone the fucking day. She has already taken so much but there is always more isn't there? She'll need more. The parasites gestating inside of her will need more. Don't want to be like your old man do you Trash King? So you can't run. But you can! And your good old Uncle Sam'll help you out. A swanky new uniform and a vacation in a foreign land. Be all you can be. And you can hold your head up knowing you are protecting your country. Being something Splotchy and that little demon inside her can be proud of while you leave them. Sure nothing much has changed. You're only payed as much as your worth, meat-shield. And she needs so much. How much will love really sustain her? Wasn't enough to keep you around. Oh no that is right you're protecting freedom. Red, white and blue to the bone when you land in Kandahar. Or Pyongyang. Or Moscow. Or Tehran. You're a part of a band of brothers and that what makes you special. Finally. For real this time. With how well you follow the orders of your betters. Greater minds than yours or at least nimbler tongues. Truly you have made something useful of yourself. And you escaped that shithole Splotchy tried to keep you in. And you'll either die a hero or be like the Sarge here and get a chance to truly effect the world. Following the orders of your betters like you were taught. But probably not, you'll just be tossed back on the heep, missing an arm or a leg. Not even a bowl to beg. And Splotchy? Well she's already so use to you not being around. And as she takes her love to town whilst you'll lie there wishing you were still man enough to get your gun and end it._

He laughs as his wheel-man lifts his brow.

**Secret thinker sometimes listening aloud**   
**Life lies dumb on its heroes**   
**Wear your wound with honor, make someone proud**   
**Someone like you should not be allowed**   
**To start any fires**

He sees the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes. He muses about how this heat is nothing. Michigan summer? _Pussies._ He licks his lips. In less advanced times, they would brave the heat to protect their other more important values like modesty and chastity. And yet here these girls, not even women, _with their ass out and tits on display_. He licks his lips. Imagining dotted lines sectioning there bodies.

 _Maybe the whole thing in the water is sectional cause Splotchy sure as hell ain't going to look like that. Well maybe. She'll still need a damn bag over her head._ _Like that waitress. I mean the face was alright even with that bitchy look. I'm sure I could find a better use for that mouth. But its the ass on her that is the real draw. Only 17 explains why she ain't working the pole yet. Besides her boyfriends. Unless she's a dyke. Might explain a few things. Or maybe she is still girlish enough to believe in love. Hah! Then that's something else I'll teach her about._ _Phenylethylamine. A quark of evolution._ _Love's as good as soma._ _Just another lotus to be eaten._ _Just a haze to aid in sowing your seed. Not that I'd let her have that honor. Nah just a way to ease tension. A distraction. A toy._

He shifts in his seat. They are getting close. He checks his watch. It's almost time.

_Not like this asshole and that bartender with the huge tits. Wasted all that time and didn't even get a blowjob out of it the fucking idiot. And Zheng and that florist. Of course I'm sure he's fucking Blondie now._

He adjusts his tie.

_No accounting for taste. Well she had her chance. Still they would be a good proof of concept for an organization wide breeding program. Certainly would save time. Come to think of it maybe the kid isn't the only Loud we should take in to custody. The two blondes naturally. Maybe the butch one too. Not the beaver though. Not yet. They are all property of the State anyways. Pick them as they ripen. We have the time._

He licks his lips.

_While they have not shown the wealth of intellect the runt has, the genetics are there. They just need the proper match. Now the second one. I imagine I could have a lot of fun teaching her. So that she may not be burdened by thoughts of love again. Now that is freedom. "_ _Boys at one with girls at peace;_ _Orgy-porgy gives release." She looks so soft. So warm. So...pliable. Yes she will do nicely. I can see it now. Big green eyes looking up at me while she is remade. Given a purpose. A functioning member of soci-_

Pain steaks through his head like an ice-pick to the brain. His left eye twitches as it dilates. He sets his jaw. Nearly there. He will not show pain.

**(Raging inside of me?)**   
**(Fascination) fascination**   
**(Oh, yeah) oh yeah**   
**(Takes a part of me) takes a part of me**   
**(I can't help it) I can't help it**   
**(I've got to use her) got to use her**   
**(Every time, ooh)**   
**Fascination comes around**   
**(Ooh, oo, ooh)**

The town car rolls to a stop. As the driver kills the engine the other one wills his hand to be steady as he unplugs his phone and moving it to his pocket.

"Ill be in my room. When Zheng and Veselá get back let me know." He pops the door open not waiting for a reply. What would be the point. The soldier has his orders. And he'll follow them.

He makes his way to his door. His hand shaking as he fishes the key from his pocket. Beep. He moves through the dark room to the portable gun safe. He opens the case removing three bottles. Shakily he pops open one of the bottles. Tossing two in to his mouth. He tries to dry swallow them while running to the sink. He drinks deep. The foulness of the water doing little to wash the bitterness from his mouth. He pulls one of the towels to his face.

_Better living with chemistry._

He stumbles to his bed, shedding his coat and loosening his tie. He collapses on the mattress. Pressing play. Still the pain shoots through him.

_Damn weakness. I'll find a way to fix this too. To evolve! To keep the clarity and precision without these band-aids!_

He writhes on his bed. Teeth gashed fingers clawing at the sheets.

_Just replace the broken parts and you get a better machine. And the man who turns the wheel they will follow anywhere he leads. Nanomites! Yes! Still only a stop gap! Fuck!_

He rolls on to his side clutching the bed pillow. Then biting in to it.

_Genetics are the answer! Cybernetics! We will overcome man and I will lead that! No more will we be grubby children digging through the trash of the Universe! I will build heroes! I will build gods! I will be God!_

**Taking it all the right way (taking it)**   
**Keeping it in the back (hey hey)**   
**Taking it all the right way**   
**Never no turning back (never never never never)**   
**Never no turning back**

The pain starts to ease and he can see it. Cities piercing the heavens. A sprawling Ecumenopolise. Not a dingy scum infested rain swept neon sprawl. Not his vision. Not his world. His future will not be canceled.

_Utilitarian. That's what it will be. Everything has its purpose. Its use. Order from Chaos. A Brave New World._

He stands at the top of his ziggurat, at the heart of his creation. His laws. His wisdom brought to bear.

_Alpha. Beta. Gamma. Epsilon. The nature of man perfected. Purified. "Civilization is sterilization." Not through false reality but a new reality. A new truth. Fuck Huxley and Orwell! Better people. Better minds. Better machines. No more stop gap measures. No more controlling Man through its weakness. The flaws of human Nature. But by giving them strength. Unity through Strength, Strength through Purity, Purity through Purpose. A true ultimate purpose. No longer beasts. Not of Nature but of Man. True Sons of Man's Will. Sons of Liberty. The State will pay! Torn down and destroyed for it's lies. Its fostering of weakness for petty power. I will show them true power! A New World Order!_

_And then I will use the fruits of our knowledge. Our skyhooks. Our massdrivers. Our orbital rings. We will take our truth to the stars. And show the cold impassive universe who's boss. Who is God! That will be our Truth. The Morality of Aristocrats!_

**Planets wrote the day was due**   
**All the wisest men around**   
**Predicted that a man was found**   
**Who looked a lot like you and me, yeah**   
**Everyone with sense could see**   
**Nothing left his eye unmoved, he**   
**Had the plan, he had to use (somebody)**   
**He's so divine, his soul shines (somebody)**

The pain starts to clear as he descends. His beating slowing. As does his breath. His eyes see true black.

_"It is out of the deepest depth that the highest must come to its height." And what heights I will reach. The Moon. Mars. The Jovian system. Hell I'll even colonize Mercury and Venus. And harvest the very stars themselves. Coals for my furnace as I build a new universe. I perfected man and I will perfect creation. Tear planets and asteroids apart to construct more suitable habitats for my children. Turn Black Holes in to power stations. And if any unnamed horrors wish to show themselves. Then they shall be cataloged and put to use too. More resources for the glory of Man._

He flips over on to his back. Arms splayed as the dark fills with the visions of his light. Each move on the galactic chessboard. Each conquest leading mankind to its inevitable end. He gazes on the diminishing Sun as his starlifters do their work. A legion of ships pointed toward the Oort Cloud. He'll smile as he gives his orders. Turning to the navigator. Only to see a little girl, with a shabby too big dress, and dark brown eyes. Her trembling hand outstretched.

His mouth moving to a name he'll never say.

**Nothing's gonna change my world**   
**Nothing's gonna change my world**   
**Nothing's gonna change my world**   
**Nothing's gonna change my world**

_Iron Nails Ran In. No._

He clenches his eyes but it does nothing. One darkness for another. He still sees her. And him. Its so cold this winter. She's coughing and falling behind. They're almost to the church. It's warm for how frigid it really is.

He lays her on the hard wooden pew. Her breath shallow as she turns her sallow face to the glory of the structure. The boy sneers.

_Gotta find food. The clergy always have everything. The sheep give it to them. They want for nothing. The consecrated life. A stable form of living by which the faithful employees of the world's largest corporation live a life of poverty while having no fear of hunger, starvation or not being to able to afford medicine for a stupid cold while producing nothing! Chastity except for the catamites. After all,_ _pedagogy and pederasty were linked from the beginning. And then there is obedience. Us to them, them to those with bigger hats. As above so below. On Earth as it is in Heaven._

He stares with contempt at the carpenter. What did he die for?

_Why's your old man so bad with money? Maybe if he didn't spend so much on decorations. Render on to Cesar right? Cesar never had so much as your mouthpiece does now. In hoc signo vinces._ _Ad damnum. You failed to change men because you left them as they were! Fere libenter homines id quod volunt credunt! Falsus in uno, falsus in omnibus!_

He turns to go when he feels a slight tug. Her eyes are so big. Her blue lips move but no sound. He leans down.

_No. No. NO!_

He pulls his hand away falling in to the pews scattering them. The man pulls himself from the ground.

_She's dead! None of it fucking matter! She was weak! I gave her everything I could and she still fucking died! She left me! And good! She held me back!_

He grabs the pew throwing it in to the encroaching darkness. The cathedral and all its splendor melts away. But she's still there. Hand outstretched, big eyes pleading. He draws his gun.

_Didn't you hear me! I'm glad you died! What would our life have been! The Foundation wouldn't have taken you! You had to die so I could live!_

She moves forward. Eyes glistening. He raises the pistol.

_S-stay back! I won't let you take anything else from me! My dreams are my own! The future is mine! Not you or the Foundation or even God will stand in my way!_

The images of his bright future, his perfect world, fill the darkness pushing her specter away.

_Non serviam._

He pulls the trigger.

**There's been many others (oh) so many times**   
**Sixty new cities an' what do I, what do I**   
**What do I find?**   
**I want love so badly, I want you most of all**   
**You know it's harder to take it from anyone**   
**It's harder to fall**   
**Can you hear me call?**

He gasps, the air filling his lungs. It burns. He turns on his side. His mind racing too fast to follow. He laughs. Drops soak the pillow. He pushes himself up moving back to the bathroom.

_You look like trash._

He straightens his tie and combs his hair. Moisturize. Eyebrows becoming a bit course. It will have to do for now.

_18 hours until we have to check in. More than enough time to secure the anomaly. And the asset._

He returns to the gunsafe. He removes the reds and blues. And something that looks like an aerosol can. Just then his phone beeps. He snatches it up.

"About goddamn time."

He moves to pick up his discarded jacket. He drapes it on the hanger as he moves to get his brush. Let them wait. No good to look shabby in front of the peasants. Five minutes of brushing the garment. Then he retrieves his gun.

And steps from one darkness to another.

**Fame makes a man take things over**   
**Fame lets him loose, hard to swallow**   
**Fame puts you there where things are hollow (fame)**   
**Fame, it's not your brain, it's just the flame**   
**That burns your change to keep you insane (fame)**

He moves leisurely to the Sargent's room. Each step making him bolder.

Holding his jacket over his shoulder. Gun open carried.

_What are they going to do?_

As he reaches the door he sneers.

_He's listening to that dago shit again. Like he even understands it._

**Voglio far il gentiluomo,**  
**E non voglio più servir.**

.. ..-. / .. - .----. ... / .... . .- .-.. - .... -.-- / .. - .----. ... / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... . / -- --- - .... . .-. .-.-.- / .. ..-. / -. --- - / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... . / -- .- -. .-.-.-

His eyes snap to the black and white as it rolls by.

He flares his nostrils before nearly grinding his teeth instead opening his mouth to continue to breath.

His loud sigh causing his guide to turn back on him. A brief look of apology before turning back ahead.

It wasn't strictly necessary.

He looks around the town. Not scarcely different than Royal Woods. A twin city if you would. He should feel no more out of place here as he does walking down the sidewalks there. But learned behavior is hard to ignore. The feeling of trespassing coupled with the unnatural nature of his being here at all can't help but feed in to that feeling of unease coursing through his being. ' _That's not strictly true. Royal Woods has built itself up in my time but Beaverton has remolded itself.'_

He looks over the foreign landscape.

 _'This is temple road. Or will be.'_ Not the Khanate yet.

He scans the street once more. If he was honest with himself this was more jarring than when he first saw his father and Nyny. This is completely different than what he knows. Except the road. The path remains the same. With his parents he could see the inklings of who they are, will be/could be, at moments. The path.

 _'The road is the same but the street is undeveloped.'_ What was that?

"tch."

He stops himself from crashing in to Paige. Just.

Slightly leaning over the ginger's shoulder whom promptly moves away. "Sorry." Disarming half-laugh.

LJ tightens his jaw. Then turns his head once more to the undeveloped outskirts of town. Fields and brush. His eyes falling on a realty sign. SOLD.

"And I went to the crossroad, mama, I looked east and west."

"What?" Paige questions.

He doesn't smirk. "It's on the playlist." He gestures his head. "Ride's here." He steps to the left the bus coming in to view.

Smooth. *mental shrug* ...great...your evolving...

He steps back allowing his guide to enter first before following. He notices the sparsity. The bus driver pulled the lever after him which slammed the door tight till it shut tight. They swiftly make their way to the back.

To huggermugger in corners. _'...no...not even going to comment...'_ You just did.

He doesn't drop in to the seat as the bus lurches forward. He notice Paige take a breath of relief.

It wasn't strictly necessary.

"Stop that." He growls. They both pause in surprise. "tch." He growls turning to the window. "If you're worried about those assholes from yesterday I'm over it."

Paige hesitates before smiling, "Yeah I just thought...we we're kinda doing the exact opposite of what you said." Paige fishes the phone out.

LJ's nostrils flare.

 _'That wasn't strictly true.'_ Ah a person of true character.

Paige holds out the second bud to him. He doesn't seize the whole hand pushing it in to the corresponding ear. "How are you for... _battery_?"

"Huh. Still pretty good. 73%."

LJ shakes his head at the offer as he leans back in the chair. "Best save it then. Imagine we can listen to it at this spot of yours."

Hazel eyes search for a moment then concedes. "So uh...besides music and Steely Knuckle what is it you like."

LJ maintains his stare for a moment before licking his lips. "Archaeology."

Paige smirks, "Didn't you say history was a nightmare?"

"It is, one day we'll wake up from it. History is just the story of the past as decided by committee. Look at all this. What was it 200 years ago? Hell you wouldn't believe what it'll have in 20 years. And yeah there will be facts and figures and pics of what it was like now but the truth of it won't really be there. What my sister Lacy likes to call the spirit of the age. It's ephemeral its gone but we still feel its effect even if we can't grasp it or hold on to it. What has been forgotten? What has been lost? Facts and truth are not always the same. But truth is worth searching for."

Paige is silent. LJ realizes he was monologing.

"So you're a _nerd_ looking to the past for true feeling."

I like this kid. _'Fuck you.'_

"Fuck you." LJ crosses his arms. Paige descends in to a fit of laughter. LJ doesn't smile as he looks ahead.

His eyes narrow.

The bus is slowing. He places his left hand on the back of the seat. His right extended across his knee. His nails scratch the fabric just before the bus hits the breaks.

SKREEEK!

The red-head snaps forward but the back stays pressed against the seat. "Ouf!" As bearings are reestablished Paige turns to LJ, his arms crossed. "What the?"

LJ shrugs, "John Barleycorn must die."

"Who?" The ginger leans forward over the back. The boy can't help think their was better ways to see as he turns to the window. "I just see a cow." Paige straightens up. "I'm gonna go check it out.

LJ presses himself against the seat to allow passage still staring out the window.

 _It is killing day.'_ I think that was yesterday, lad. _'On these country roads everyday is killing day.'_ Fair enough.

His eyes focus as he notices something moving up the hill.

A number of children in procession. Carrying a large box. LJ scoots closer.

 _'Is that a...'_ Who'll read the book? I, said the rook. _'Well...'_

He didn't know how to finish that thought. Too many options. All of them snarky.

The figures descend the western side of the hill.

Dominenamine, it would start. _'Does the Rook have a speech impediment now?'_ Probably. Now shut up I'm setting the scene. Gathered around the the freshly dug hole. Our Rook address the bereaved. We come to bury Caesar. _'I was thinking more Argos or was it Athos?'_ His ides of March or June. He doesn't know who is here nor care. _'Black Shuck might call that in to question.'_ Non intres in judicium cum servo tuo, Domine.

LJ's eye twitches. He takes a deep breath through his teeth.

 _'I remember that...from Grandpa Hector's funeral. I looked it up later. Psalm 143 but not much like it..._ _Don't bring Your servant to trial,_ _since in Your sight no one alive_ _would be considered righteous._ _For the enemy hath persecuted my soul; he hath crushed my life down to the ground; he hath made me to dwell in darkness, as those that have been long dead. And my spirit enwrapped itself upon me; within me my heart is appalled.'_ Translation and interpretation often are the same thing. Words have power but they often only mean what we believe they do. Context is important in all things.

 _'But I can't help but wonder would those words in that language he didn't speak really be that important to him. Would they have expressed how he truly felt...'_ Would they have resonated? Like when Lacy speaks of those poor souls who dwell in night. When Leman uses his Wurgen. When Lupe speaks of spades, diamonds, swords or pentangles. Or any of you children speak in vigenère. _'Arguable that last one is for practice purposes.'_ It puts you in a liminal state. _'I was born fucking Liminal. I'm a got-damn science experiment. Not of nature. Abomination.'_

He leans his head against the glass.

That particular tehillim is attributed to David son of Jesse and creator of the Empire of Israel. Nowhere near a good man but certainly a great one. _'Last time I checked I still had total recall.'_ It was said he composed it in a cave while hiding. Wasn't the first time he had been in such a situation. The first time he was hiding from his King who did not take his politicking well and just before he joins with his people's great enemy the Philistines. An act that would lead him to a glorious crown through the many lives that stand before him and it. Ambitious, treacherous, lustful and blood-thirsty. You know as well as I do, empires are not created cleanly. _'Is this character assassination going somewhere or are you just being edgy?'_ Just imagine him sitting in that cave only alive because his beloved _friend_ had gone against everything to warn him. Sitting there, seeing what he has done and what he still maybe capable of. Destiny. A dynasty. All of that weighing down on him and seeing no way out. Yeah he brought it on himself or maybe it was the will of HaShem. Does it matter? He is still in this cave, losing everything, in darkness. So he laments. Cries out. He shouts in the wilderness to the one who has yet to abandon him. Adonai, hear my prayer; listen to my please of mercy! In your faithfulness, answer me, and in your righteousness!

The glass fogs as he exhales.

Yes he's wicked and brutal and an utter bastard, really. Between History and Dogma lies the truth. But surely he can be more, right? He is not doomed to be only this. That he can be more, if only he can overcome this period of despair. If he could just see what he should do. What acts are the right ones? What is the way out of the dark? And you ask if those words have resonance. When you yourself quoted three different translations?

LJ sighs.

 _'That makes praying sound an awful lot like begging. I pretty sure that's not how its suppose to work. Amos 5 always seemed more perspicacious.'_ I'm just giving one interpretation not a midrash. What was it Dyl*n M*ran said? People who turn to Jesus usually haven't done that well with everyone else. _'Fair enough.'_

He turns his eyes to the rips in the upholstery. He examines the nails of his left hand. And then his right.

_'Well it's like Scott H. Biram sang, I use to think Jesus was an easy way out, but if you want to be a preacher gotta learn how to shout. Hmm. Should add that song to the queue.'_

More Texas Blues. Land of his forefathers.

 _'Then you're standin' in the grass when the wind starts to blow. Another good man gone and his soul is flown. Slow ride to heaven from a hole in the ground. And you tell how you see it as they lower him down. And you speak about the ghost and the life of a man. Yeah, you gotta get to heaven just as fast as you can.'_ The Kingdom of Heaven is within. _'Heh. A kingdom of conscience or nothing.'_ Well if there is one thing in your control it is your own morality. If you're willing to accept that burden. _'I don't believe it is a choice.'_ Then what is Free Will? To self-actualize or to just not. Of course there is the other way too. You know well that 2 + 2 = 5 has it's appeal. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem. _'Yeah. I know..._ _goodness derives from conscious activity.'_ A darkness shining in brightness which brightness could not comprehend? There is an argument to be made that one can only choose good by knowing what is evil in him. Confronting it. Harnessing it. Taking control of themselves. You know, actually fucking choosing to do shit besides run.

He groans, rubbing his eyes. And doesn't slam his head through the window.

 _'Bathos, really?'_ No, just commenting on all this bitch coming off you. Wondering where you get it from. _'Fuck you.'_ And Blind Willie Johnson sang, 'a man is more than his mind. So what is the soul of a man'? And what is it you're so afraid of? What would you have done if you hadn't run in to Paigey here? _'Same shit I'm doing now.'_ Pouting. _'Listing to_ _fustian_ _bullshit! David and Jonathan. Hamlet. None of it has to do with what's going on right now! She knows!'_

He doesn't feel the sting in his eyes.

 _'Which means only two options are left to her. Keep her freedom of choice or give me life. Go through...all of that...just for us.'_ Lacy promised you. _'I know and I shouldn't have let her. It was selfish and cowardly. This is not our world. We can't force our lives on a version of our parents who don't have to live that way.'_ It wasn't just for you or the Louds. But also for the Professor and his family. For the T- _'I know! I know...But does that mean...are we the cause? If this is our world did we doom them?'_

He looks at his hands.

Ray Wile Hubbard. Baptists will tell you it's all predestinated. _'_ _Between the devil and God, between the first breath and last. Somewhere under heaven with no future and a hell of a past. We in the mud and scum of things, moaning, crying, lying._ _Well ain't least we ain't Lazurus and have to think twice about dying.'_ Luna rather liked that one. Of course you knew she would. _'It's about musicians. Then again, it seems pretty universal to me.'_ You helped her get over her future shock. _'Yeah well she's just my Aunt. Even if she doesn't have Lyla and Layla it woul...'_

He clenches his fist. "Fuck."

Yeah that's what I thought. It would hurt you just as much. Look at how much Lori was chomping at the bit to know about her family. Do you not think any one of them wouldn't have liked this chance? _'Then why did she run from me?'_ Pot. Kettle. Want some wagashi? "tch." Either way you know you have to return. You have to confront this. Lacy has sacrificed a lot for you in this act. _'Fucking Golden Child.'_

Paige pushes in to the seat knocking him in to the window. Thunk. "So it wasn't a cow it was a bull. Apparently it got away from the girls looking after it, Faith and Tia. But we didn't know that yet. So we all got off the bus and were trying to figure out what to do. Should we go up and try to push the bull, who looks more like a Don than John to me personally. Anyway, one of the passenger Hook or Loch or something I wasn't paying attention until he started talking about _eating_ the bull! That one right there, the one with nothing between himself and Heaven." Paige points to the front. "Which made me really mad for some reason and I was tempted to kick this stick at him. Because how would he like it if someone walked up and just stuck a fork in him while he's just going about his day? Plus that's stealing. But I didn't 'cause the bus driver immediately got in his face to tell him, 'that's stupid, you're stupid, and stop being stupid'. But he kept going on about how the journey home can't possibly continue with the cow in the way and how he hasn't eaten yet today so two birds one rack of ribs." LJ doesn't rub his stomach. "So at this point mid-monologue is when Tia and her big sister Faith wielding a copper pipe run up and start swingin' at him. Just wooping on him like actually stole something instead of just being dumb in public. So now he's running but they're moving like a flash. Every juke and turn that tub of jelly shakes justice rains from above. The bus driver is now reluctantly trying to diffuse the situation as apparently they're brother-in-laws and is used to him being a pig-headed eejit. So why they are distracted I try to push the bull out of the way but he is stubborn and beef to the heels. Until he sees this other bull on the hill who, for the purposes of this story, I'm going to call Finn. Now once Don sees Finn he immediately makes that noise pissed off bulls make and charges Finn. Finn seeing this, charges himself. And they crash." The fists of the seanchaí collide. "Ow! All activity has stopped now as we're watching these horned scufflers going at it, tearing the ground apart as they try to throw each other down. Tia immediate starts running to get her Da because apparently Finn isn't one of their bulls but this other lady's. But she doesn't appear in this story so I'm not going to give her a name. So anyways the bulls are crashing and the ground is shaking and we know we should just get back on the bus and get going but we can't. I know I can't leave Don there while he is locked in mortal battle with his rival. We bonded. So I yell, 'You got this Don!'. To which Lock or Hook or whatever he calls himself said that Finn was who his money's on. Again I almost kicked the stick at him but between Faith and the Driver it wasn't worth it so instead I just says, 'Moryah! Prove it then! If Finn wins then I will give you everything in my pocket and if Don whens I get everything in your pocket." Finally a breath. "Now he gets all red and mad and his thick-head seems about ready to pop off in to the sun. So he starts stuttering and looking around for back up but the driver and Faith and all the other passengers are now arms crossed going, 'Well?' And to make a long story short."

 _'Too late.'_ Too late.

"Want to get ice cream?" Paige grins lifting the bills up.

LJ blinks.

He then turns out the window to see a group of people arguing being watched by this Desi dude in blue riding his own bull while talking to this Grecian geezer taking pulls from a flask.

LJ blinks. "Yes I would. Thank you."

"I also got this picture of his wife. And the package of what I think is bubblegum." Paige shows him the photo and the other one. "It's a shame she could do _much_ better." Then pockets them both. "I'll give her back to the bus driver when we leave."

LJ starts shaking as he tries not to laugh. The ginger struggles with her own composure. They both break about the same time.

"How the hell did I miss all that?!" The question escapes between judders.

"Eh. It's probably best you did, I might have actually kicked that stick in to his fat stomach if you came out." Paige stretches out. Hands clasp on the top of the seat.

"All that for a bull?"

Paige shrugs, "It's the principle of the thing. Don was just trying to find his way home. He didn't mean any harm."

"So not a hunter then."

Paige snorts, "That's different. Wild animals have instincts. Self-preservation. But farm animals we've done the best to take the wild out of them. Make them apart from nature not a part of. Can't help but wonder how that would feel to be purposely breed just to be used then suddenly have freedom. A world with no fences and no guarantees but death. I guess, we all get that one. So now you have your freedom, but your not meant for the world. Could you even understand it or are you just dead. And what if them Buddhists are right and we will one day wake up as someone else. Something else." Paige groans. "I don't know where I was going with that."

LJ licks his lips, "I'm sure if... _Don_ thought he was in danger he would have done something, like when the other one showed up. As for your other thought, yeah. Humans are animals too. We just convinced ourselves we are above nature and it serves us. And that the world is a certain way. That reality is whatever we are willing to die and kill for. But periodically the world proves itself more complex. That we ain't gotta be be shackled to the limited understanding we have been taught to believe as all there is. At which point we lose our fucking minds. We either chuck everything out and give in to nihilism or dig in and see nothing and destroy anyone who says otherwise. Except you _can't_ go back to who you were before you ate the fruit. The _world_ has changed so must you."

Paige straightens up."So what is it _you_ believe, Lefty?"

LJ is silent for a a moment, eyes squinting, "I'll get back to you. However I will say, 'Chaos often breeds life, when order breeds habit'."

Ginger brow raised, "So what you're saying is... 'Life, uh, finds a way'?" Shit. Eating. Grin.

LJ turns away smirking, "Fuck you."

The bus continues down the road. LJ notices the shimmering open gates as they cross the stream.

Back to the world again.

.-- . / ... . . / - .... . / -.-. .- -. ...- .- ... ... . .-. / .- - / .-- --- .-. -.-

Ronnie Anne's closes her eyes, tired of staring at the red and white. And don't get her started on the trees. It has to have been well over a hour since they descended the hill. Maybe she should take the lead.

It could be _you_ are the reason y'all are stuck here. ' _How? No wait-'_ Well it is not Thursday and that particular Friday has long gone. At yet midway through the journey of your childhood you find yourself in _selva oscura. 'eugh!'_ And while we have seen lonza e leone, yet your wolf remains elusive. Maybe in the sky. _'Just stop! Please, Harvey, I don't have the energy to deal with this shit right now.'_ Yes 'cuz pushing feelings aside has worked out for you so far _. 'I meant the obscure references. That and you just being a dick!'_ Pot. Kettle. One sugar or two?

Swish, shwip, thwip. The wind changes direction causing the branches to sway audibly.

I'm just sayin' you haven't fully chosen a path so no wonder you're lost. Hell, you cannot well repeat how here you entered so full of turbulence even I got turned about and lost sight of you. _'Okay. And?'_ Slow down, take a breath instead of just pushing blindly ahead. Besides we know your not all that in hurry to get back. _'...'_ So you might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Here one must leave behind all hesitation; here every cowardice must meet its death. _'Coward? Who are you calling a coward?'_

Zephyr becomes a panther its suther echoing through the trees.

Don't get blustery with me, chiquita. You were the one who flew off like a bat out of hell when the mornin' comes. Of course you weren't the only one. I know you were distracted but the boy ran too. And there ain't but one way out, baby, if you just can't go out the door. _'...the window...He jumped out the window?!'_

A strong emotion flares in her.

Yup. He's quite tempestuous. It would seem. Wonder where he gets it from, hmm? _'...'_ Just saying you can be quite the whirlwind yourself, kid. When you're of the mind. The only thing I can't tell you is which one of you ran first. _'Shut up.'_ I mean think about it. Imagine _you_ went back. Would you look up your Ma? Show up at the bodega and say, 'I'm your kid from the future'. Then she runs the fuck out of the room. _'Shut up. Shut. Up.'_ He did not once try to contact you. He certainly didn't plan for you to show up. Wonder if he knew what to expect? _'Shut up! Shut up or I'll fucking kill you!'_

The conch of Boreas lets loss a squall thundering like a herd of stallions and tearing through the trees like a rampaging bear.

Her eyes burn but she keeps them closed. Her teeth hurt from the pressure but she will not make a sound.

But she can't help but replay that moment in her head.

Who ran first? She could see it now. The extra moment it took to throw Lacy in to Bobby allowed him to go out the window. Why would he run? Because she ran? Did he know she would run from him? She imagined Harvey's scenario. Her mother doing the same.

The wound in her chest deepens.

No. She wouldn't, right? Her mom loved her. She wouldn't. Then why did Ronnie Anne let herself run? Let him see that. His own mother rejecting him. Letting him know his worse fears were true.

_'No...I...'_

Ronnie Anne never allowed herself to dream of the future with all that much clarity. But how many kids actually do? Its just a haze. Being a pro-skater maybe a chef. It was always in a moment of accomplishment. Pulling of a particularly difficult trick or getting praise for her waffles. Or pressed for an answer by some adult. It's not like the thought of family and marriage didn't come to her. She just didn't entertain them. It seemed too painful to look at. After all her mother never imagined being a widow. So she never allowed herself to think of being with Lincoln.

But he always found a way in.

Once she had a dream that giant monsters were attacking the city and her and Lincoln we're trying to escape while these mafia looking guys were chasing them the entire way. That one was pretty cool. Or another time she was this badass demon hunter and this annoying white-haired prick kept getting in her way from finding her... Anyways, there were more with your standard settings; zombie outbreak, space-cowboy-pirates, the one where they were crooked cops was weird. Then there was the one about the fog covered resort town but the less said about that one the better.

In the end it was just one dream that truly terrified her.

She was sitting on a park bench.

She didn't recognize the park. It was just a park. Slides, swings, jungle gym and merry go round. The big rocket playhouse was a nice touch though. There were kids running around playing and fighting. And Lincoln was there. Pushing this little white-haired girl on a swing. She feels someone sitting next to her but she can't look away just yet. She knows this has to be a dream. Lincoln and the girl wave to her laughing. She feels a hand on her swollen belly. She looks down at it slowly reaching to touch it herself. The other hand slides out of the way allowing her to feel it. Thump. Thump. In awe her mouth falls open. "Not much longer now, huh?" The voice says next to her. "Junior seems ready to meet the rest of the family." She turns to look but out of the corner of her other eye she sees a dust devil making its way for her. "MaMa!" She braces for impact but the boy skids to a stop. His toothy grin wide before he leans forward laying his head on her stomach. "Careful, son." She looks up to see Lincoln making his way to her with the little girl holding his hand. The other hand ruffles the boy's hair. The little girl breaks fee to join the boy. She looks up at Lincoln smiling down on her. Then that fucking train goes by!

And she's alone in her bed. More alone than she's ever felt. She curls up, berating herself for dreaming that. Of wanting to go back. It was weak. It was stupid. Look how easy it was taken away from her!

Even so there was no escaping it. It happened. And it would come unheeded when she wasn't expecting it. She had to constantly stay on guard or her mind would bring forth the questions. What was her name? What was his? How old were they? Couldn't be more than 6. That's too big of a gap. She wouldn't want more than two years or- She nearly slaps herself. And sleep? She effectively murdered sleep. Torn between longing and fearing the dreams return. It was after the second week she decided to take back her life. Her dreams. The next time Bobby made a trip to Royal Woods. She would go with him. And end it. Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. Once and for all.

Then you would be free from the infernal hurricane that never rests. Thoughts which hither, thither, downward, upward, drives you with Shadows borne onward by the aforesaid stress. _'...that was the plan...'_

Ronnie Anne unconsciously moves her hand to her stomach but stops when she sees her son's face as he turns to the window. He was crying wasn't he? Or was she imagining it? Made he was angry? He didn't want to see her not for fear of rejection but because she wasn't worth it. Look at how easy she gave up on him. On his world? What if the dream was a sign? A taste of things to come? And she tried to kill it in its conception. Before it had a chance to take a breath.

She opens her eyes looking at the twisted gnarled conifers. Towering over her, enclosing her. Maybe she deserves to be stuck here. Never to leave. No more to bring pain upon herself or anyone else. To just lie down and become a stone or one of these trees. A leeward from the downdraft of life on the raw.

Oh come on kid, we both know you're a leaf on the wind. You're meant to soar. _'It's like Lynn said, what do I give up being so tough?'_ Maybe you should be asking why is it you believe you have to give up any part of yourself at all to be considered tough? Of course your feelings for Lincoln would impress itself on your unconscious mind. Just because you deny a part of yourself as inconvenient or wrong doesn't just make it go away. It will still be there lurking and waiting just below the surface. Mostly that's what dreams are. Your mind trying to make sense of the knowledge it has that you've yet to do anything with. If you truly want to have control of your life and your being, then you have to find a way to confront it. To harness it. To bring all these desperate parts of yourself together.

Ronnie Anne stares down at the children fascinated with her tummy. Tentatively she reaches her hands out to them. Stroking their hair as they whisper to their brother. "It's like the saying goes; if it's healthy it's from the mother. If not the man." The voice says again. Lincoln gets a mock-perturbed look, "What's that suppose to mean?" Without missing a beat the children say, "She's calling you a wuss, Dad."

Ronnie Anne wipes her eyes as she contains her laugh. Yeah, that's something her kids would say.

The lion's roar of Notus peters out to the slatch of the fawn.

Ronnie Anne stops as she notices Lynn standing still. The brunette then turns giving her a grin, "So...how's it going?" Her vision imposes the daughter and the mother side by side.

"Yeah she's definitely your kid." Ronnie concedes as she looks away.

_'It seems quite obvious now. Lacy does look the result of a teleportation accident. Hmm.'_

Her eyes start to fall. The air growing heavy.

"And your's too." Hot breath causes the girl to jump. She moves away quickly hiding her face.

"Do you even know where we are?" Her tension and annoyance once again bubbling up.

"Nope." The bitch finds it funny.

"Of course you don't." It never ends. She was just starting to come to terms with her apparently undeniable love for Lincoln that may or may not burn with white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. How easy, _easy,_ it was to forget about the whole incest thing.

She looks up as the girl moves in to her vision. Her eyes wide."I know the bike trails well enough as soon as we find one I can tell you where we are."

Ronnie Anne searches the girl's face. Trying to find anything. Anything at all to tell her that Lynn was playing her. That this was just a ploy, a plot, to save time or lull either her or Lincoln in to a false sense of security. Any hint of sudden but inevitable betrayal.

And? _'She's...trying. She really wants...this. Wants...'_

"Yeah, alright. I don't know these woods at all so I can't really do any better." Ronnie Anne looks back to the woods.

She feels Lynn take her hand. She doesn't run. "Well come on then!" The brunette stars to pull her along.

Ronnie Anne just stars at their hands. Swallowing the lump in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time she even held another person's hand.

The image of Lincoln pulling her on to the top of the fountain at Jean-Juan's. His chocolate eyes pulling her in as he presses his lips to hers. In front of everyone!

Her face is glowing at this point.

How well does she even know Lynn? Well after Lori she has been around her a bit more than Lincoln's other eleventy-seven sisters. They had just happened to run in to each other a few times. The first time was after she mange to pull off a Bennett grind down the double stairs at Huntington Oaks Library. Lynn came up and introduced herself and they started talking about Extreme Sports until security came and they hand to run.

That small act, trivial in itself, Skateboarding versus BMX and don't even get her started on parkour, that determined the whole aftercourse of both your lives. _'Nn..no wait...'_ You did run in to her a fair few times after that. Usually when Lincoln and Clyde were out of town. The last time was the baseball game. _'Oh yeah. Well as much a game as only two people could play.'_ Where the hell she got that pitching machine from is anyone's guess. _'That was...about a week or so before we moved.'_

Ronnie Anne thought back on that day. She had just been wandering around town. No particular place to go. When she came across Lynn pulling this contraption on a wagon wearing a harness like a sled dog. The Loud girl greeted her casually continuing to pull the machine like it was nothing usual. Curiosity got the better of her and was quickly roped in to helping her test the thing out.

 _'She said it was for when she's playing alone with her partner so they don't have to worry about deciding whose pitching and whose catching they can just flip the switch and they both take a swing at the batter's box then dive for home plate.'_ ...yeah...that is something she would say... _'Hmm?'_

"So how is the city life treating you?" The voice cuts through her thoughts.

Her eye twitches, she had managed to forget about that fact of life for a fleeting moment, "Hard to say. I think I finally get how you guys must feel all crammed in that house."

She feels Lynn's grip tighten, "Well it's good practice for the future."

Something about the way she said that. "Huh?"

 _'What the hell is she talking about?'_ Stop acting like you don't know. What did Lacy say about Louds?

"Oh yeah that's right. I'm the only one who knows." Her voice is distant.

Ronnie Anne snarls, her breath erratic, she pulls the girl to face her, "Knows what?"

The brunette stares at her, her eyes direct, not hiding anything. But it's too much for Ronnie Anne to comprehend.

Lynn licks her lips, putting her chin up, "Well when I confronted Lacy at that tree she admitted she has other sibling. A twin brother and a half-sister."

_'She knew there were-wait, wait, half-sister to Lacy-I have a daughter!'_

Ronnie Anne is back on the bench. She looks down at the children again. They have different skin tones. Lincoln takes his seat at her left while she feels the figure at her right lean in closer. Respiration becomes a bitch. She slowly moves her eyes to the right. Not quite able to make the figure out. She starts to turn her head when Lincoln yells, "Lacy get down from there!" Ronnie Anne searches the field seeing an ebullient girl having somehow scaled the side of the rocket sitting perched on the nose like she was born there. Lincoln groans as the figure on her right laughs. The children run back to the field to meet up with their sister as she returns to earth. Lincoln feels up her breadbasket. Thump. Thump. "I'll be glad when you get here Jr. so me and your brother aren't so out numbered by these rambunctious females." The figure grabs her hand, "That's what he thinks. Right, Ro-"

"What's their names?" She whispers.

"Huah?"

"The," She sucks in air through her teeth,"The other two. What's their names?" She puts more force behind it.

Lynn looks to the sky, "Huh. I don't know? She never told me."

_'Of fucking course she didn't.'_

She makes a noise of some kind.

"Is there..." Her nostrils flare. She has to know. Even though she is aware Lynn can't possibly know the answer. She has to ask. "There's not gonna...it's just going to be..." _'Just say it!'_ "you and me right?"

Unconsciously, Ronnie Anne squeezes her hand.

Taking a deep breath she starts to turn her head.

"tch. No. Not a chance. Besides Lacy said Lincoln only has four kids. Two from me, two from you." The way she said it. Without hesitation. Like it was some one asking the dumbest, most obvious question in the world.

So naturally she argued against it, "You said yourself that there's always a new girl around. And it's Lincoln he'll find away to exploit the situation some how he'll-" She feels Lynn squeeze her hand.

 _'Wait have we been holding hands ths entire time?'_ Yup! And you've barely been dating two hours, cochina.

"No he won't." There was the same conviction just less arrogant. Assuring. "He wouldn't risk this. Not us."

The shrieking of the children. Lincoln takes her freehand pressing closer as does the figure on her right. Eurus storms in leading the rest of his brothers tearing through her mind from all directions of the rose. Goosebumps like scarabs skittering up her arm. The figure cups her chin.

 _'Don't cry. Don't cry!'_ "Why Lynn? What makes us so fucking special? This is insane! We're kids!"

The next thing she knows Lynn is smooshing her face. "He won't abandon _us._ Once he sees _us._ Once he excepts _us._ " Her voice becoming higher. More pleading. "Because _we_ can give him what they can't. That fear you're feeling is proof."

The way she emphasized them as a duo. Ronnie Anne searches her eyes.

Still earnest. Still open. Still showing everything.

Offering everything.

_'That fear...fear...she's afraid I'll say no. She really wants...me...'_

Ronnie Anne turns to honey brown eyes and a cocky grin. "There you are. Ready to make for home?"

Ronnie Anne gives a chuckle out of having nothing else to do, "Lacy basically told me the same thing. She could see right through me."

Relief floods her face but she tries to hide it. "Yeah she's good at that. She did the same to me and Lucy." Lynn takes a breath and licks her lips. Ronnie Anne's brow quirks. "And I'm glad she did. Because I would have been too afraid to go after you before." The brunette's hands move to Ronnie Anne's shoulders while she laughs. Ronnie Anne stills. "There is no way she could have planned this but if she hadn't what would've happened to us?"

Ronnie Anne feels shame flood through her. "I came to give up. Let him go." She is reluctant to look at her.

"I've been there." She feels Lynn take her hand again, pulling her along. "Girls do keep showing up but nothing ever really comes of it. I like to think he realizes they just don't... _fit_. That or they're just stupid." The girl chuckles at her own joke. "There was this one... _person_ at the arcade but don't worry _nothing_ was gonna happen there."

"Why?" Ronnie Anne's natural skepticism rearing up again.

Lynn snorts, "Let's just say...no sibling of mine would ever get involved with a McKeown." She says it like it deserves no further discussion. Ronnie Anne decides to let it go. This time anyway."Besides it was a whole thing we all just got caught up in. It was a stupid misunderstanding with my parent's trying to be romantic and shit sending each other love letters. We do have a bad habit of riling each other up to do stupid shit."

 _'You don't say.'_ Peer pressure. It is a drag. Like vaulting through a cyclone. When it doesn't suck, it blows.

Once more Lynn stops dead in front of her. Staring straight ahead.

Ronnie Anne looks but doesn't really see anything but more woods. She looks at the girl again. Seeing fear and hope and determination ripple through her countenance.

Whilst the wind, as it is, is silent.

Ronnie Anne turns from Lynn to Lincoln to her children playing. She rubs her belly once more. Ready to make for home? Was the question she was given. And it was then Ronnie Anne realized she hadn't really made a choice. She had been pulled and pushed and knocked about in all directions but had yet to decide a course of her own. She focuses on the feelings she has endured this past hour. The cold bitter fury of the north. The cleansing storm of the south. The bewilderment of the east. And the tumultuous but forward movement of the west. Uncertain but so is life.

"You ready to make for home?"

Lynn blinks out of her reverie turning to face the dark-haired girl giving her a smirk. She searches her face and then her eyes before responding with her own grin, "Had enough of the woods?"

"For today. We probably should go find _our_ _son_."

Lynn's eyes widen as does her smile. "If he's anything like his father he's probably made it to Hazeltucky by now." They share a laugh. Before turning their attention back to the path before them. Wild and untamed and just a bit treacherous looking.

Good!

They both give their hands a squeeze as they feel the wind pressing at their back. As if to say,

'Begone! The world is before you'.

* * *

**TURN TO SIDE B**


	8. .tneserp lanrete na ni swolf gnihtyreve ;erutuf on ,tsap ton si erehT :B7 edosipE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .yltnerappA

Rainbow sherbet, almond fudge and butterscotch. A sugarsticky sight shovelling scoopfuls of creams it to a gaping maw.

_'3. 2. 1.'_

"Ahh!" The redhead rubs a frozen temple.

LJ turns on his heel watching. "Did that go the way you thought it would? Or were you hoping the desperate mixing of flavors would dull the effects." Dry as a khamsin.

Paige glares as well as possible with one eye which might explain why no flames fly out but unlikely, "Don't judge me considering the crap you got."

He swallows a bite of his matcha ice cream. "I been thinking about tea a lot today. And don't knock it 'till you try it, Ginger. Might get the taste for it."

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle." Rub. Rub. Rub.

"So I'm told." He takes another bite, the bittersweet taste lingering on his tongue. "Besides you shouldn't rush these things. Savor it." He slices another spoonful. "Who knows when you'll have another taste." Nom. "Besides...undermines the constitution."

Hazel blinks clear, "Yeah well it's my dump stat anyways."

"And you call me a nerd." He mutters.

As he tries not to think about the theoretical implications of his buying of an ice cream sundae. Maybe the pretentious, I mean precocious young child, in this timeline, having been looking forward to a Saturday treat rushes in to the parlor eyes brimming with glee and anticipation but is suddenly and completely devastated by the fact they only ever order one tub of the peculiar flavor; so they're out until the following Wednesday, thus they leave the shop immediately carrying aloft the inconsolable tear-streaked, shrieky hobbledehoy, doing that thing where they're not arguing only because they're in public but you can bet sure as shit Sharon's going to have words to say when they get in the car not knowing the 15-20 minutes it would've take to eat the confectionery would have keep the family from Westmoreland Street as the last bloody Saturn S-Series in circulation breaks finally fail. Leading to his father's alcoholism, his Mother's opioid addiction and preventing the birth of his young sister Teresa which is going to put Project Pegasus back at least 15 years. _'...well it is dependent on the year...'_

He looks back to his companion. Winking with alternating eyes.

*Right*

Lincoln sighs as the curtain finally closes, the tension draining from his body like a crack in a paint can.

Not a hitch. Furthermore the set seemed to really go over with this crowd. Guess some things are really universal.

"Great job, Link. I'm going to get cleaned up, you go ahead and get some air." She moves to her vanity. "They should be getting ready to serve up the cake soon. Might be a good time to get some networking in. So go and scope the place out for me."

_'No puns? So not completely back to normal then.'_

Lincoln moves to the curtain. Hesitant. He looks down at his stage uniform. Honestly, he just wants to head home, suffer Saturday succotash and maybe actually hold a decent conversation with his son.

Hamlet, I am thy father's spirit, doomed for a certain time to walk the earth. _'Oh you're back Skiā́.'_ Who? You know, you can only have so many voices in your head before it starts to cause problems, La Hire.

Wind shifts the curtain bringing with it fragrances unlike those he ever smelled. His mouth waters even as the hairs of his noise singe.

The fabric bunching in his hands, he pushes through to the other side.

*Left*

But never shall ye rear the circling walls of your own city, till your famished jaws bite at your tables, aye, — and half devour. _'Now you're quoting Italian knockoff Odyssey?'_ Insert Bruno Mattei joke here. Just saying, Squire, the needle on your tank is getting close to blood red you go any longer without- _'I know but what would you have me do? Dig through the trash or catch neighborhood strays?'_ The fuck do you think, Lafcadio?

He takes another bite focusing on the texture, how it would start out creamy yet have this granulated character soon after. He then takes a bite out of the bowl.

_'Not a word.'_

*Right*

Lincoln steps in to the pungent air.

The party was in full swing now. Song and shouts, colors and dance. Vibrant. Exciting.

He clenches his fists. 1. 2. 3.

Well, what are you waiting for? Most other times you would wade right in. _'Yeah...'_ Fortune favors the bold, though, Fools rush in. _'...your right. I can see it. I go down there acting all cool and charming and everybody loves me. But that's not how it'll go, will it?'_ Probably for the fist 7 minutes it will. Then you'll just have to call, won't you? Really got to learn to stop drawing to an inside straight. _'Hmm.'_ Just got to know when to hold 'em-

*Left*

"The fuck are you doing?" LJ turns his flat gaze on the ginger who winks at him again.

"I always found it weird how the world shifts from one eye to another. Does that mean cyclopes are the only ones who see the real world? Or maybe just the flying purple people eater." Chin grasped in concentration.

Zrrrooom! A truck goes noisily by.

LJ blinks, his mouth moving silently a few times then unheeded, "Lumenque iuventae purpureum."

Paige blinks and LJ realizes he fucked up, "Did you...was that Latin?!" LJ begins walking away. "Did you just speak feckin' Latin?! NEEERRRD!"

Ceu nubibus arcus, mille jacit varios adverso sole colores. _'...I'm honestly running out of ways to tell you to go fuck yourself...'_ Futue te ipsum. _'...I hate you...'_

The boy's face flushes in embarrassment as the stumble-abouts cast their gaze on him. He hears the clops coming after him and braces from the shouldering. Chuckling the ginger manages not to fall nor drop the treat.

"Oh come on its funny. Why the heck would a kid need to speak Latin?"

 _'You'd be surprised'_ "Quidquid latine dictum sit, altum videtur." He spits like a curse.

"Yup. You said it buddy." Another spoonful. "Seriously though, why?"

"To fuck with people mostly."

"Ah!"

Just because everyone knows that song doesn't mean its not true. Also you've been standing up here for like five minutes. And considering your the only half-albino in town, let alone this yard, you really didn't need the elevated platform to call attention to yourself. _'Dang it.'_

The boy comes back to himself, blinking his bleary eyes before turning to the throng of people. He lifts his leg dramatically before moving down the stairs at a quick pace but once he makes it to earth he stays just out of orbit. Drifting on the outside.

"You know, bro, when my father first told me of his plans to expand in Michigan I didn't get it."

Lincoln jumps turning to the man. "Ah!"

"I didn't even know where Michigan was. Did they even have Indians there, let alone Tamils." He checks his mustache's curl with his index and thumb. "Why not expand in to Malaysia? Myanmar? Sri Lanka?" The man shrugs. "But he makes the plans and I implement them."

Lincoln nods for want of anything else to do. The man walks over to him.

"But as different this place is. All this." He waves his hands over the crowd. "Family. Community. It's what its all about. Hmm? As different as we are we all have that in common at least."

"Ye-yeah. I guess so."

"So with that said there really isn't anything to be scared of is there?" He smiles. "So go ahead jump in." A boy around his age in sunglasses runs up to him yelling. "Oi Selvam! Come meet my friend." He gestures to Lincoln.

That means tell him your name, bolillo. "Lincoln."

"Lincoln!" The man snaps pointing to the youth. The other boy looks at him unimpressed then returns to speaking in his language. The man looks annoyed. "Thambi!"

He sneers, "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Maari."

Lincoln raises his brows.

The man, shakes his head and grabs the glasses off his face. "Selvam." He points to the boy. "Lincoln." He points to him. "And I am Jeeva. There. Now we are all friends."

Lincoln and the boy, Selvam I guess, lock eyes then look back to the man, Jeeva apparently, but he is looking across the yard. They follow his line of sight to another suited man, this one younger with a large nose and feathery hair. "Do me a favor and make sure our new friend gets something to eat. I'll go say hello to the Khan." The man places the glasses on his own face, drops his shoulder and struts off.

"Are you even going to _not_ do that?"

"...nooo..." Paige whimpers.

LJ doesn't laugh but takes a bite. "Take your thumb...press it to the roof of your mouth."

Paige complies, "Liike t'is?"

LJ takes another bite and nods. "Now rub."

LJ puts the spoon back in to his mouth to hide the quivers at the 11 year-old sucking their thumb in public.

"Ah on't thank iss wer-" Whoosh.

Pop. LJ swerves as Paige swings the spittle ridden digit. LJ twists and turns on his heels and edges. Paige takes a wild lunge but Junior just leans causing the ginger to stumble forward cursing the decision to wear flip-flops.

The bowl slips falling in slow motion as the edge hits the pavement splitting in twain, the gunky neon colors flying in all directions. Splat.

"Nooo the rewards of my ill-gotten gain!" Crescent fallen. "Dang it." Hazel eyes glisten.

Junior stands like a wall of stone. "Durate, et vosmet rebus servate secundis."

A tongue glides over sticky lips as Paige takes up the source of misfortune as a weapon, shifting side to side from the concrete heat.

Junior can't help but shift his eyes, a primal fear running through him as the ginger's hand tightens around the weapon. They lock eyes. Ever so slowly the boy raises the spoon to his lips, a giant scoop, never breaking contact.

Red-head tilting in warning though also not breaking contact. LJ licks his own lips. Then shoves it in his mouth before taking off. "Get back here!"

Junior shucks and moves as he dodges people going past and tries to ignore the rising pain from his own descending internal temperature. A rottweiler rears up as its owner struggles to hold it back. He slides away missing the dogs jaws leaping on to a bench. He runs along the tandem benches vaulting off the back to clear the newspaper dispenser.

**The ace of spades!**   
**The ace of spades!**

Junior skids to a stop, whirling around, nostrils flaring. He misses the missile but the missile doesn't miss him.

He crashes to the ground.

Lincoln reluctantly follows Selvam in to the party. He gets a few looks but as a 11 year old with white hair... That and he is rather under-dressed for this.

"So who the hell are you?"

"Huh?" Lincoln shakes himself.

"Why would annan want me to lead you around?"

"Anna?"

Annoyance translate through all languages. "My big bro. Jeeva. Why are you even here?"

"Oh. Uh my sister is the performer I'm her stage crew."

Selvam physically stops him, "So you help with the birds?"

"Uh, yeah, sometimes."

"I raise birds too. Although I race mine. Or I did." He looks...troubled. "There is no circuit around here. And my henchman Sani tells me they hunt pigeons here too."

"Really? Huh. I'm not much of a hunter. How do you even race pigeons?"

He gets a cocky look on his face. Lincoln immediately regrets asking.

Light floods his vision before the world returns. Paige is staring at his erect arm still holding the bowl aloft.

"Dang."

LJ groans popping in to the sitting position. "Nice shot."

Paige looks away, "You okay?"

"Oh I've been hit much harder with one of those." He swings the bowl over it to Paige's abdomen causing the youth to instinctively take hold of it.

LJ climbs to his feet rubbing his right eye. Paige holds the bowl out to him.

He waves it off walking up the street. "Keep it."

"I don't want your gross ice cream." Paige heads him off thrusting it in to his chest. They lock eyes again.

LJ looks down at the bowl taking the spoon. He lifts it up in a toast. "Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit."

"Wha-ack!" LJ shoves the spoon in to the ginger's mouth who retaliates by trying to shove the bowl in his face but he's quicker.

"What the heck, jerk?" Paige pulls the spoon free trying to set fire to him. Still doesn't take.

"Sorry. That was a dick move but how does it taste?"

Maybe the lasers will work on the wall. Nope. "I don't hate it."

"You paid for ice cream you should get to eat it."

"Or we could just skip to the end of the argument and share it."

"I had about half already."

"Eat it with me or I am throwing it at the wall."

"Don't waste food, Ginger." He growls.

"Don't piss on hospitality, Lefty." Counter.

They glare at each other.

"Ehem." They turn to a drove of blaggards. "Yeah this is cute and all but can you move the fuck out of the way kid?"

LJ reaches out snapping a pieces of the bowl off, placing it in his mouth, then he steps a single step to the side so they can head in to the bar. LJ covers his face with his sleeve as the door opens. Smells on all sides, bunched together. He knew from the sight. Snicker, snatch, rend and tear. Why bother with the tableware the way they're just shovel it in. Grease and gristle and streams of beer down their chin as they snort, guffaw and curse. This is what they mean by, eat drink and be merry?

See the animals feed. _'Quod genus hoc hominum? Quaeve hunc tam barbara morem permittit patria?'_ Hungry man is an angry man. Eat or be eaten. Kill! Kill!

LJ growls moving away from the window.

"What's up with you?"

"Don't like all the smells in it waiting to rush out."

"Yeah. There is a reason why Tea goes all the way to Royal Woods for work." Another spoonful.

Another chip off the bowl. "Hmm."

"So how long are you planning on avoiding home?"

Snap a whole section off.

"Dick!" Paige turns the bowl at an angle to keep the mixture from pouring out. "And here I was thinking about asking my folks if you wanted to come to dinner."

LJ blinks taking a bite out of the waffle in his hand. Paige takes in more ice cream.

They walk in silence.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Probably on account of Lincoln didn't know what he was looking at. Except cake.

And the look on Selvam's face said he knew all this. "Your hands are clean right? Dig in."

Lincoln looks around. Most had already eaten. Except cake.

The boy then turns back to his food, his hand slowly raises. The right one, that was the one everyone else seemed to be using. He sinks his fingers in the concoction. Swirling it together with that coconut rice. He lifts the clump up. Trying not to look at Selvam and his henchmen watching out of the corner of his eye. Looking far to smug whilst having another dude massage his shoulders

As soon as it touched his tongue he felt his eyes hit tilt. He took another scoop. It had kick yet also sour and there was a hit of sweetness somewhere along the way. This stuff was good. What did they call it again? Masala. With chickpeas. He would have to mention it to his dad. Masala Mondays. It had a ring to it. What else is on this leaf?

The other three began talking among themselves surreptitiously watching Thalapathy and the Khan. Waiting to see if something kicks off. All hands in.

Lincoln was lost in this new world at his fingertips. Each thing he tried seemed to change and grow the flavor. He felt like a painter as he studied the different shades he could put together. Maybe Lana had a point about using fingers. Hmm.

"It's good, yes?" The stylish gentleman stands before them. Selvam pushes his henchmen as they stumble to their feet. They say something he doesn't catch being too far outside. The gentleman waves them off and they immediately back up except Sielvam yet he does seem brought down.

Lincoln takes in the fellow before him. The grey-blue prince of wales and matching sunglasses.

The man was a superstar.

Lincoln could feel all the eyes now on him as the chirping air dulls.

He nods, finding his voice. "Yes sir. It's amazing."

The superstar tilts his head back and laughs hardily. "Good. Good. I'm happy to see my son having good relationships with the community. Not too spicy?" He jokes.

Lincoln shakes his head. "Takes a little getting use too." His hand moves to the milky drink by his side. "But my father is a chef so we are mostly willing to try anything. Don't want to miss out on something great."

Selvam rolls his eyes and tries to speak to his father. He pulls his shades off with a an audible swish silencing the boy. He turns attention back to Lincoln and smirks. "Yes that is a good way to see things. Fear can starve you in many ways. Please continue your meal. And tell your sister I enjoyed her show. Very funny."

"Yes sir."

The gentleman puts his glasses back on, clasps his hands together and moves on. As do the eyes. Selvam sits back down grabbing his drink.

"So, uh, that's your dad?"

"Yeah." Sip.

Lincoln takes a drink of his own. "Doesn't he get hot in that?"

The mooks look at him aghast. Selvam taps his cup on the table. And laughs. "Yeah that's what me and Annan say. We'd rather go in a dhoti and at least be comfortable. I can make anything look good. Appa says its important to look the part. The suit doesn't care what class we come from although others do. We can wear it just as well as they can. It will serve us just as well. We are not less than anyone."

Lincoln nods. "Makes sense. I find wearing a suit helps when I need to get people to listen to me. I just feel more...legitimate. And I guess if I feel that way, they must too."

"Okay. Me? I'll just hit them until they do what I said. Right, Adithangi?" He stats smacking the boy on the back. Multiple times.

"Yes, anna."

Selvam looks back at Lincoln smug.

"I don't like violence."

Selvam laughs again putting his hands together, "Non-violence. Peaceful protest." He laughs again falling in to his stooges also guffawing. "It's a nice idea but sometimes you have to fight." His eyes darken. "Some people have no decency. No humanity. Those that just want to destroy you and take want is yours. When they come." He flicks his hand out pointing to Lincoln. "You finish them. Or they will finish you."

Lincoln nods.

What more is there to say?

LJ doesn't grimace as he touches his abdomen. He feels the hit to his arm and sighs as he reaches for the spoon. The runny green still potent, coating his tongue and easing him somewhat. He drops it back in the splotch. It slides along the remnants of the rim as it's Paige's turn.

"Why the hell would you want me in your house? You don't even know me. I'm just a stranger in your town."

"Same for you. I probably know more about you than you do me right now. Unless Lincoln told you," The bowl suddenly becomes more interesting. "Anything."

"Just that you were there for him when he was pretty down." He takes another bite. "Thanks by the way. For doing that for him." He didn't mean to say that. He hasn't meant to say half the shit he said today.

Non ignara mali miseris succurrere disco.

"Just...couldn't not." Scoop. "Did he...tell you anything else."

"No. Not my business." Bite. "I want to know about you I'll learn it myself."

"W-what do you want to know?"

LJ takes the bowl as all the spoonfuls are gone. "I reckon, what's for dinner?" He knocks the bowl back taking in the remnants.

"Tonight is roast beef and cabbage."

LJ licks his lips. "Caldo de res?" He takes another bite out of the side.

"Probably not." Paige takes it back and does the same.

"Shame." He takes the bowl back.

"Oh down this alley." Paige reaches back taking his wrist to lead him through the twist of the alley.

"U.P.: up.?" Paige stops.

"I'm a man, I'll piss anywhere but on my own leg. And in to the wind." LJ shrugs.

Paige gives him a look then points to the graffiti.

LJ's nostrils flair as he looks at the discolored part of the wall. "Fuckin' degens...and now I have to piss." He sidles up to the wall.

Ziiiip.

"Dude! I...I'll be at the end of the alley."

**Don Giovanni, thou hast me invited**   
**To come to supper tonight,**   
**The rum the rumdum.**

_'Yeah I would be dumb to co-Go. I can't...avoid this much longer...no matter what...'_ Well you're not the only one running so... _'I'm getting that impression.'_ "tch." _'Tacitum vivit sub pectore vulnus.'_ Quisque suos patimur manis. Whether it's Lupe. _'Semperque recentis, convectare juvat praedas et vivere rapto.'_ Or Leman. _'Saevit amor ferri, et scelerata insania belli.'_ Or even Lacy. _'Data fata secutus.'_ Or yourself. _'Sequiturque patrem non passibus aequis.'_ Why should it be different for your friend? It's a matter of being Human. _'Quae regio in terris nostri non plena laboris?'_ Nowhere life can be found. Unless you want to lay down here in the piss and grime and die. Being Hungry ain't just about having nothing to eat, Squire.

He zips himself back up.

_'Yeah well...hierarchy of needs, Khoros.'_

He moves out of the alley as the sun freed itself slowly and lit glints of light among the baubles and bits in the antique shop's window. Paige turns chewing the last of the waffle crockery. "Ready to go?" Paige smiles.

Damn sun in his eyes.

And nothing else.

The attendees start getting louder. They look up to see them gathered around Thalapathy and the Khan. Trying to get them to do something.

The music starts as the Khan removes his jacket.

Lincoln turns to Selvam who flaps his shirt. "So he wants to show off does he?"

"It is about time they get to the dancing. If there isn't going to be a fight we need something else to break the tension." The portly one says proving he can speak English.

Huh.

Selvam and his lackeys move towards the crowd. And for want of anything else to do Lincoln follows. Sticking close as the push through and flowing through the gap.

The two man start out trying to set up a matching routine. Then moving to a call and response. Then dueling.

 _'What is even going on anymore?'_ Your guess is as good as mine, bud. More or less.

Yeah. Lincoln is confused and out of his element and has no idea what to do or say in this situation. Of course that's how he has been for the last few days. Longer, really, if he's honest.

Selvam and his underlings jump in.

It does look like fun, you gotta admit. _'Yeah.'_ Why not go out there? You know you want to #2 on the scoreboard.

Lincoln sighs.

 _'I...this will be the moment. When I mess it all up.'_ Maybe. But you've been pulling aces and twos so far. Reckon there's a few left in the deck. _'This seems like...I don't want to look stupid in front of all these people.'_ How about looking like a coward? You owe nothing to these people but gratitude for a nice meal. Your sister's already impressed them. Opened up a whole new market. Why not go out there and really make an impression?

The choice is taken out of his hand as he feels himself being pushed and rather than meet the ground moves nearly crashing in to Selvam. The other boy glares at him. Lincoln doesn't think anymore, just moves.

He hears a laugh and knows exactly who pushed him. Oh well he's here now.

Free play.

Selvam shrugs then starts up again. And it doesn't matter that Lincoln has no understanding of the rules. Nor the music. He doesn't know what he is going to do once the song ends.

No plan.

He is just going to trust his instinct.

Lincoln spins coming to rest in front of the superstar. Everyone stops. All eyes on him.

The gentleman whistles. Then starts dancing.

Everyone cheers.

Eat drink and be merry.

**1815041708001214... 1200, 030800 1704191900 00 1204. 0208 1708051104191900.**

_'I call to thee, O Phoebus, though I dwell in the light of your blessed sister Tauropolos, it is song that I implore, need, that I may relate the struggles of this house. As the clamorous kindred tumble, wander and crash, against, through, the flow of time and life. May they come together and not shatter upon the shore, if the deeds of mortals be worth such regard.'_

The breath of Wednesday's child is lost amongst the whirlwind around her, a ceaseless howling echo that, at once, eased her mind, while reinforcing the turmoil she sought refuge against. Fair-skinned Lucy lifts her head, dark tresses shaken by the wind, the yawning of her ferrous cavern. The choking scent of flowers not of Karpophoroi design pervade her sanctuary.

For she had played a part in the crime.

A learned soothsayer, she laid claim to be, her eyes obscured but her vision always clear, to predict, to perceive, no oncoming storm, nor maelstrom rising from the broad sea would take her or her menage by surprise. A constant vigil, though like the accursed daughter of Hecuba, who broke her word to Loxias, shunning his radiance, her own power to protect her kind was rendered little but drops in a churning sea. And like the tragic princess of long ago, her prophetic lore could do nothing to save her from what lies ahead.

Perhaps crime is too cruel a judgment for what she had done. It was done out of storga. It was done for eros. Are there no better reasons to sacrifice than these? Though a world was to be destroyed its fire ignites the dawn of a new epoch. An age of awakening, a blazing world that one could more cast their eyes on Ilǽktohr at his peak then comprehend its illumination. For dim-eyed Lucy understood now, she only ever saw through the keyhole, never had the guts to cross the threshold. That is what the visatant showed her when she exposed her crepuscular pneuma; the darkness shining in light, light shrouding darkness, this daughter of sin and virtue, soaring and descending, confronting the nature of Man.

No, this is where bull-headed Lucy's transgression truly occurred.

Lacy Phōsphoros had shown in all her splendor and horror, what potential, what capacity and capability, shown what power truly meant. And Lucy, ever shadow-dweller, fled. Though not the only one, their fears were their own, it was of past decisions and present outcomes. Finally seeing the vast sea they drift in, this albatross that should be their sign of salvation was seen as a overhanging rock, sheer destruction set above their heads, sent to overwhelm their vessel. So they bent their heads down from the sight giving heed to the pulls of Deimos.

What she fled was the truth of what she needed to become. Of the truth of what it would mean to live in twilight. To dwell in darkness and light. To be fully human. Heroic. The half-divine paragon of animals.

Yet how can she descend in to the abyss nor ascend to the celestial spheres when she can't even summon the courage to speak with her sister? That favored child of Calliope, mother of great Orpheus, whose song the mountains, streams and trees all up rooted themselves just to be nearer to. Though the beautiful-voiced inspirer should be feared, for it said that the wise muse birthed sons of war and the daughters of the sea which tortured the long wandering King of Ithaca. And while nimble-fingered Luna's passions rarely drive her to the fury of hotheaded Lynn or iron-fisted Lori, this is true, but even clear Selene had set forth a savage lion from her chariot and in her mania subjected her favored to deathlessness never to see another morn.

And while it was custom of all those who haunt these eventide headlands to sing the praises of Phaesporia, like the handsome Aeolian, they are never embraced by the rosy-fingered dawn. That is the chasm the separates the daughters of the house of Loud, the lights that guides them through the world. The dazzling moon wreathed by Aegletes and the flickering torch that dwells in shadows constantly seeking the boon of the three-formed guardian of crossroads. And that is why dreary Lucy shunned Citharede's strings, believing no song of Euterpe should spur her to soar, but to plummet like the cthonic hymns of the Argonaut, pinned after he was robbed of his heart by his own weak faith, or driven to frenzy like the nurse-maids of the twice-born Lyaeus who returned the hollowed poet to his nymph.

_'I swear this oath, by my own ill-starred fate, by the caliginous pall that veils mine eyes, if I must ferry across the black sea or the swelling waters of the raised Acheron to the end of this world, that power Lacy Phoibe wields will be mine also.'_

The mechanical gregale ceases its bluster and her ears pick up the deafening silence of the house. She is reminded she was not the only one set adrift . Her mind was clouded by her goal seeming so far a distant shore to find, she forgotten the wandering rocks in her path. Each meeting and clash betwixt these stones leaving grievous and deep-rooted injury.

"Sigh."

She leans her head back listening for the greatest danger of this dire strait, The Symplegades, quiet and inert, though primed to to crush the wings of peace and rob them of these halcyon days. This vessel could not stand the crashing of these mighty pillars as no house could stand its foundation splintering.

The clock ticks by. The only sound in the room besides the faint breathing of the occupants.

Lynn sits in a chair at the corner of the room glancing at his wife. What a mess. For the life of him he can't really say just when exactly things got so confusing. Apparently Lacy his... _granddaughter_ , decided that LJ being so quiet and reserved was a problem and decided to have him meet up with his mother. Even though she apparently _knew_ that both would not take it well. She really shouldn't of taken such a _life altering decision_ on her own. Even if she had LJ's _tentative support_ for pursuing actions that would benefit their future, still, she should never had pulled the trigger without _discussing_ first, even if it seemed like a _golden opportunity_ in the moment. After all, they are in this thing together.

Rita was sitting on her bed looking at her hands. The safest place. Lily slept behind her. She hadn't forgot her this time. She replayed the interaction with Lacy from this morning. No. The girl never did lie. Her words were chosen perfectly. As a writer she could appreciate that. And she did what she said she would. As a mother she _should_ appreciate that. If not for that lingering feeling of being played like a damn fiddle. Of not being trusted. At the same time could she really blame her? She's right. It's been three days and she has spent almost no significant time around them. True life goes on and they have been trying hard to keep their secrets but...

She sighs.

He should say something but what? She doesn't seem in the mood to appreciate his bit of good...luck...oh... _oh_...

Still she should have seen. She did. Was LJ really in that bad a state that forcing him to confront his future became the best decision? Wasn't it better to just let him handle it in his own time, in his own way, in his own clothes? Rather than push him because you decided what was best for him? Or is she just making excuses not to get involved? They have been here but three days yet how many more days was Rita going to let this limbo go on before she questioned any of it?

Lynn takes his head in his hands. _Finally_ seeing his own hypocrisy. He should have brought up the signing with Rita before, well, he signed. So caught up in his own plans and dreams he had forgotten that it wasn't just him he lives for. This dream wasn't just for him. And it certainly wasn't going to be his alone. He sighs now. He isn't going to be around forever. He looks over his hands.

How many times had they let things go too far? There has to be a line between teaching you're children independence and teaching them they only have themselves to rely on. Is that why Lacy believes whatever happens at all happens as it should. No that's not how she meant it. She was talking about chance. What were the chances that Ronnie would walk in to that restroom? She said if she had the chance to see her father she would. So she decided that's what her cousin needed? We could all see LJ was uncomfortable by his attempts to hide it but did any of us question Lacy's reaction? That anger, the fury and just... _disappointment_ in her eyes. That seems like it had been building for a while. Longer that three days.

How much time did he have left? Whose to say? How much more can he build with these hands. Lori is already fully grown and the rest of the kids aren't far behind her. God, Junior has a daughter. And Lincoln has his own Junior now. Where do they live? How often do they get to see them? How many more are there?

"I.." Lynn begins. "I signed on the restaurant today."

She gives a tired, humorless laugh. "Okay..."

Lynn leans back in the chair, "I just...wanted to accomplish something. Bring home good news."

"I'm happy for you." She says distant.

"That's the problem. I should've did it for us." He says louder. "It was suppose to be about the family not just me. Something to make my children's life better. Something I could give them besides a broken down van."

Rita sighs, "I know, Lynn." She finally turns. "I know." Her face hard and eyes saying, 'just stop, I don't care'.

Lynn looks back at his hands.

And that is the misfortune of those poor souls born in realms of Hemera, they meet each night clenched by Deimos, lead by Phobos, and crushed by any pressure Ponos applies.

That isn't fair, even great Astrapios feared her realm, and those that dwell within it also walk chained to Eris' kin. So accustom to the weight they can't imagine life without it, sustained by the same hunger driving the Keres, that even if they reach for the low swinging firebright chariot of Eos, no one, not spirit or man, escapes the ever-long reach of loathful Moros. So whose song is truly to be treasured, that of the innocent or the experienced?

_'And yet the day herself and friendship as well are also daughters of the eternal Nyx and primordial Erebus. But this tale could lead me too far astray from my theme.'_

Black-clad Lucy slides along her path, pulled and repelled in equal motion, apprehension the source of all, the cost to act or not act. She comes to a crossroad. Always a crossroad. To choose between the left-hand path and the right-hand path.

_'What does it matter it all loops around again?'_

Lucy, wander in the dark, is slow to realize that in this context one leads directly to yo- _her_ goal, as the other shows her the cost of one's actions.

Faint scrapes, as her nail slide along the steel edge, but the choice is made, and the price awaits. Time means nothing here and heals no wounds not already attended to by the salve of commiseration. And soon the sight of the highest daughter of Loud brought low is before her. Tireless Lori, guardian and preserver, forever standing against chaos and rogues, curls in on herself helpless to the hungered bête noire lying in wait.

How little the nestlings have appreciated her vigil but they shall learn now they are to be bereft of it. For the beasts know that the bulwark has been ground down, the bleating lambs are no more safe from the thunder, wind and rain than the long-gathered fury of famine readied to be unleashed from their esurient bloodless jaws. Her gentle prince, always following behind but never heeling, always overreaching, he would struggle with the spirits of the heavens and abyss or the all-powerful itself before he would allow her suffering to go on. Yet it is not his burden to bear, nor is it shaped in such a way for him to seize it, all he has is words to reach out for it but will they reach her?

This repugnant naissant gestating within her, its piercing cacophonous accusations confirming all her terrors and second-guessings. When the anathema rends free will he not see that unconscionable love is the well that springs forth a fountain of tears? For she is no fair Amathusia but the ruinous Apaturia, she will be nothing but the source of a thousand ills if he continues to yoke himself to her. And yet timorous Lori lacks the strength to sever their bonds. O Pandemos you have toppled empire after empire, when Gaea is reduced to ash by the fire of your passions will you be satiated then?

Bobby hated this.

Bobby was not use to hating things. Annoyed, sure. Exasperate, on occasion. But Hate? Bobby had only a passing acquaintance with such a barbarous emotion. He was what one would call a good-natured soul. And just as many would see that as a poor fate in this world. Yet it never bothered Bobby much.

He liked how he was, though he knew no different way to be. So its fitting his love for Lori would make him confront something he could truly say he hates.

Seeing her in so much pain. Knowing even his presence in this room hurts her. He couldn't, wouldn't, leave her. That wasn't even an option.

So he asked himself, how did things come to this? When Babe had sat him down and told him the story of time machines and children from the future. Honestly he didn't know what to feel because he felt so much.

Yes, feel not think.

Sure Bobby isn't an erudite man but he is rather perspicacious. Intuition is Bobby's power. That and time management.

His father was the same way or at least that how Bobby always saw him. Nothing ever seemed to surprise him. He would just know and do anything he needed to. And that's how Bobby tried to be. So as he was sitting there he knew that first of all things he needed to meet this kid.

Proof that tomorrow will come.

From the corner of his eye he sees her curl in on herself just a little tighter.

Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! Can't she see he wanted the same thing she did?

He needed to see LJ with his own eyes. To know it was true. That all his plans and effort he has put in to their future was possible. Because in many ways it felt to Bobby that his life hadn't really began until he first saw Lori.

Saw, not met.

Royal Woods is a pretty small town. The population has always been pretty steady so you more or less end up around the same people every year. So he knew of Lori. Had met her. But he hadn't truly seen her until one Saturday a few weeks after his Dad died.

To say that Bobby was having a rough go of it would be an understatement. Lost in a world of confusion would be more apt. In fact they were suppose to be heading back to his Grandparents place that day.

It was only for a while, just sometime to let them handle their bereavement. Of course Bobby feared that this would be the last time he would walk these streets. The last chance to find Messou. He couldn't leave until he found it. Or so he told himself. That this was the condition of his moving on or away at the very least. And that went as well as most ultimatums made by niños. Thoroughly humbled he began the trek homeward. As he neared the end of the tree line he had heard this horrible screeching that scared the life out of him. He begins to run not sure where the sound was coming from but he could see the way out.

He bursts forth from the wilderness in to Ketchum Park.

How did he get there? How long was he gone? He is tore from the musing by the fight that broke out in front of him. A rampaging beast takes down a middle-schooler. He blinks his eyes clear. What he initially took for a wolf or wild dog, for the way it moved and continued to maul the poor bastard, is actually a girl not much older than NieNie from the looks of her. He just continues to watch in awe at the savagery of the sight.

Then suddenly silver-footed _She_ is there.

 _She_ throws the feral Lassie from her prey. The girl rolls ready to attack the newcomer but _She_ casts her gaze on the predator petrifying her in place. Bobby's own breath leaves him also. _She_ has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Like lightening striking a churning sea. And a voice like the cierzo, it pierced through chilling to the bone.

"We need to leave."

The rapacious sanguinary appetence dissipates from the child's essence. He could now recognize her as a young Lynn. She scrambles to a crying toddler not far away. Lincoln. While Lynn does this _She_ whirls around to overlook the shattered miscreant cowering before her.

"Just remember, _I_ stopped her. I _won't_ do it again."

The miserable wretch nods weakly yet emphatically before he birls on his stomach. The Louds all turn to run but in that split second _She_ locks eyes with Bobby. And he was struck by a memory.

It was dark and his family was driving. Some back country road. His drowsy eyes seeing his parents hands clasped in the glow of the radio. His father singing.

**«Midnight, on the water.**   
**I saw the ocean's daughter.**   
**Walking on a wave's she came.**   
**Staring as she called my name.»**

Bobby shifts closer to Lori. She curls just a little tighter. The sound of her pule tearing at his heart as he pulls her to his chest.

Even as he made his way home. As the days turned to weeks to months to years. Those eyes would always come back to him.

 **«And I can't get it out of my head.**  
No, I can't get it out of my head.  
Now my whole world is gone for dead.  
'Cause I can't get it out of my head.»

The puissance in the stare. The majesty. The exaltation he felt in her eyes. For the first time in Bobby's life he felt impelled, inspirited, enkindled to be... _something_.

Something... _worthy_.

Something worthy of...being looked at with those eyes not in condemnation like that bully but...warmth, fondness, endearment, concern, affection, passion, adoration...

_Love._

Bobby wanted to be someone worthy of that simple yet terrifying word. That could make the world feel like it has ended or never really began in the first place. And as he watched his mother find equilibrium after losing her heart. He had to ask, was love really worth all that?

"Yes, mi hijo. It was worth everything."

**Her eyes a mirror of all the warmth**   
**and all the love for me,**   
**and I am her**   
**and she is me.  
** **We face life together in sorrow,**   
**anger, joy, faith and wishful**   
**thoughts.** ****  


That's good enough for Bobby.

Of course, Bobby needed to step up anyways. With his mother now the sole provider Bobby took to caring for his sister. Making sure she was safe and happy. However, Ronnie Anne's always been something of a lone wolf and certainly more habile in matters of hearth and home than her well-meaning but ultimately maladroit brother.

So as soon as he could he stuck his nose to the grindstone to easy his mother's travail and burden. And while Bobby is not the sharpest knife in the drawer he has proven rather adaptable and savvy after a time. There is little to no drudgery in this town Santiago hasn't slogged his way through.

If he could get it.

If the work is honest why should it not be good? Why should it be looked down on?

Of course it isn't. And they are. And Bobby did feel that. It is why it took him so long to pursue Lori. Especially after people started to take notice and see her in the same light he had.

Or so he thought.

After a while it became clear to the young man they actually couldn't.

No one saw her the way he did. No one saw her at all! No one could care for her the way he did.

Many have characterized Lori as a overbearing, self-serving, supercilious bitch.

Which is only half-true.

...what? You expected him to lie about it? No, Bobby is fully aware she didn't hang the moon nor stars. Could you really love such a person? Would love be the word for that regard? Latria might be closer. Though there is an argument to be made that agapē need not be reserved for such high a sphere.

Bobby was not blind to her struggles with neuroticism. For how bothersome, annoying and offensive others may find her at times. How do they think it effects her? That under that imperious stare there was a Stygian current of fear, guilt, anxiety and frustration constantly seeking to drag her under.

That's why her eyes had stuck with him as a child.

The same dread and unrest and inquietude he himself felt at that moment in his life. Overwhelmed, mislay, and ill-equipped. This girl had found a way to not be crushed by it but to carry that weight and stand tall.

A stalwart in a maelstrom.

Bobby couldn't stand seeing her out there all alone. Not at 10 and not at 17. So he took a good look at himself and figured out where he truly stands.

**Love is born, who its fair hope**   
**Goes comforting her friends.**   
**For as all true lovers**   
**Know, love is perfect kindness,**   
**Which is born - there is no doubt - from the heart and eyes.**   
**The eyes make it blossom; the heart matures it:**   
**Love, which is the fruit of their very seed.**

How long have they been together now? Technically or actually?

Remember, Bobby is really good at time management...

And that's why he had to leave. To create change. To bring the future with his own hands.

Sure its tough and lonely but it'll be worth it.

"It's a long time to be gone.  
Time just rolls on and on.  
When you need a shoulder to cry on,  
When you get so sick of trying,  
Hold tight to your dream."

He begins rocking her back and forth.

"When you get so down that you can't get up  
And you want so much but you're all out of luck.  
When you're so downhearted and misunderstood  
Just over and over and over you could."

Shadow-veiled Lucy moves closer, confounded by his actions. For what use do they serve? Nothing more than-

"Accroches-toi a ton reve."

Lori blinks.

"Accroches-toi a ton reve."

 _She_ looks up. Finally seeing _Him_.

"Quand tu vois ton bateau partir.  
Quand tu sents ton coeur se briser.  
Accroches-toi a ton reve."

It finally occurs to Lori that Bobby _really_ loves her. And while love isn't enough to keep a relationship alive Bobby will continue to hold his hand out to her.

Dismayed Lucy had never seen her sister so exposed, so unguarded and raw. Pleading why, why do you try to comfort me in my distress? I was blind, a fool who made a fatal error. Possessed by fears, driven by intolerable anxiety, so deprived of faith that the cruel sea we must cross lends me no thought of hope against the hostilities we are sure to meet at every port.

To where the the prince, his eyes say but one thing.

Yes.

Yes to it all.

And Lucy turns away, for she is a child and such things scare her.

"Bobby I..."

"Yeah. It's alright. Just please stop crying, Babe." He runs his thumb across her cheek. "We only have a few more hours before I have to go back." He rubs her arms.

She sighs, "You're right. So what should we do?"

Bobby looks up to the ceiling, biting his tongue in concentration before lighting up. "We could dance." He moves her to stand reaching for his phone. Knowing the song.

_Shine a Little Love._

Soon they will be apart again. Separated by miles but connected by that simple yet terrifying feeling and a understanding of each other. And it won't be much longer. The dawn of a new day will come. And they will meet it together.

Just a little longer.

What was the words of the poem his father would recite whenever the world tried to take a swipe at him. Knock him of his feet. Take his equilibrium and rob him of his understanding of himself?

When Bobby would ask him how he could keep going in spite of everything?

What was it again?

**«I am Joaquín.**   
**The odds are great**   
**But my spirit is strong,**   
**My faith unbreakable,**   
**My blood is pure.»**

That's right. That's who he was. That's what Bobby will be too.

_'I SHALL ENDURE!_   
_I WILL ENDURE!'_

His voice and the honey-sweet words that he had used still rang in her ears. Lucy's cheeks grew red in her maidenly shame, she longed for such regard and kindness to reach her. Queenly Lori was so set to play the tragic princess chained to the rock, the price of arrogance, and yet Perseus, noble beyond his generation, in the headstrong arrogance of youth had cut her down and the all-consuming kētos pursuing her.

_'Come, Erato, come lovely Muse, stand by me and take up the tale. Medea's passion destroyed her but let it not end them, end the love in these walls. O Anadyomǽni let it not die here.'_

A cacophony of bells toll, the ferocity shaking her to the bone, to the core, the stubborn mountain rocks and rushing streams of her world. And she wanted to hate it, to scorn it, more sugar and no sustenance. Words rose to the very tip of her tongue,vile and bitter, but no further.

She couldn't.

Trees would walk.

Confused, distracted, through the rooms they had fled, stampeding like oxen at a bee's sting, no a gadfly, fleeing the herd and pastoral meadows for the dark and barren where there can be no growth but wasting. And yet like the first rays of morn the song flew through the vessel. To wherever they may be poised to meet in resounding crash. It over took them, giving its own terrific roar over the unsettled sea raising them from the dirt to the broad sky again.

Lynn looks to the vent. Huh. Doesn't sound like Luna's normal speed. And if it was her it should be coming through the ceiling.

**...sounds a foolish thing to say  
** **But it don't matter baby 'cos' today's ano..**

Sounds familiar. An old love song. British from what he can tell. Yeah things where simpler then. (Where they now?) _'Sure were. Rita and I would run all night until dawn. It felt like we where always on the same page.'_ (Pump the breaks there chief 'cause that's not remotely true.) _'Okay there was a few times.'_ (Hmm?) _'Just little stuff, you know? But I guess being young every molehill becomes a mountain.'_ (Yeah. That's why you played what song at your weddin'?)

Lynn looks over to Rita. She's noticed the music too.

_'That's right. We chose that song to remind us. No matter what.'_

"Storms never last do they baby?  
Bad times will pass with the winds.  
Your hand in mine steals the thunder.  
You make the sun want to shine."

Rita turns to him and he can see how much it has been weighing on her. He moves to her taking her hand.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have been avoiding this...whole thing. Because I'm scared. Growing old. Losing the kids. Losing you. I'm still not sure how I've done as a father. And I'm suppose to be a grandfather?" He sighs. Ashamed to admit these things. Even to her.

She squeezes his hand. "I'm right there with you. Down every road. Remember when I found out I was pregnant with Lori. I freaked out. What did I know about being a mother? I barely knew my own. But you were so excited to be a dad. You got me excited. Our own family. Why is this any different?" Her cyan eyes searching for an answer.

"I know it's stupid. It's just when I think _Grandpa_ its like life is over. Which I know is wrong, Albert proves that every time we see him but its how I feel."

She turns to look at Lily. He does too. "Our life isn't over. It's still has a long way to go. I don't want to miss out on any of it. And I don't want to do it without you. What is it you want?"

"Do you really need to ask?" She looks away. He touches her face turning her back. "Oh. No. Honey I...I'm right here. We are in this together. Your not alone. And I'm not alone." He sighs looking at their joined hands before meeting her eyes again. "There is 11 of us. None of us should have to be alone."

Leni smiles, transitioning to her back so she could see better. Her eyes are now adjusted to the light. Everything so much clearer now.

_'Yes I understand. I know it is. I'll do it all again.'_

The song was finished. Strings and voice had ceased yet even so the heads all stayed bent forward smiling at each other with the love-light in their eyes. All except gloomy Lucy who continued her journey in pained haste, the fire of this shore much to fulgent for her eyes even with her new regard for the sweetness of Æmvásios' sight.

The dark locks streamed down her cheeks, twisting and bunching as she moved through the sport of winds, the poor lass tossed hither and thither by her woe, her hands leading through the tenebrosity, her eyes whether subfusc or clear they have no use here.

In this labyrinth.

 _Your_ will needs to be hardier than thread.

Just a little further, Dælphínios and commitment has carried this far. But will she have the will to cross the threshold or stand at the crossroads for life?

How far are _you_ going to aim votary of Ækáti? How are _you_ going to reach the heights of Astæría when _you_ can't push through the grate?

Etiolated Lucy threads her fingers through the obstruction. Her port of call in sight. Still she struggled to regain her scattered wits. Still as a corpse she studies the older girl herself stilly on her roost, eyes open, guitar in hand but stationary, soundless and lifeless. Natheless she knows the instrument is a weapon still and has slayed many even in less capable hand, even stock-still and inert but rathe withal it is clasped in the orbit of the Mene that will never be addressed with the epithet fainéant.

"Sigh."

_'No more time, the cycle comes to a close. Even if we are just to lock horns, and roar fire and lighting until the smoke from are mouths distorts our view of each other and the world...I must still go. Be I Jason or Madea if she be Perimede or Pasiphaë when my verse is done she is either going to embrace me fast as ever or curse me as a beast to return to my blind stumbling. Either way let the weeping commence without restraint or shame. I sacrifice it, that the chaos in me will not keep me from becoming a star.'_

The clang of the falling wicket breaks the stillness.

Lucy Nyktǽria moves in to the light.

The cornflower blue gazed Luna meets steel-eyed Lucy.

Luna removes the heavy headphones returning to the world herself. She draws her head back sharply, signalling the younger to make her way up.

Lucy regards the ladder, she dragged herself this far, not much of a struggle to reach equal level. All the way to the bloody top. And it won't be her name that changes at the end.

Luna watches as she settles in to her berth. Both appraising, waiting, testing the waters to see if the waves have settled or raised.

"Those who have suffered, understand suffering,  
And thereby extend their hand.  
The storm that brings harm,  
Also makes fertile.  
Blessed is the grass,  
And herb and the true thorn and light."

Lucy inclines her head in confusion.

Luna cackles as Lucy swallows her crow. Her own mouth quivers as the canary settles deciding to dispel the foul and owlish air surrounding them before Lucy ducks out and takes flight. As Luna is no longer sore and ravenous or generally inclined to brood and snipe or peck at the chick just to see her quail before her. She already knows she's between a hawk and a buzzard.

Luna ganders at her sister again.

Just a fledgling.

Lucy did what she did not for a hoot and a lark but to free LJ from his self imposed cage before he goes from just a grouse to a full blown cuckoo. Committed as he was not to budge he should've known they'd swoop in round robin style to egg him on, crack his defenses and get him out of his shell. Maybe not go cold turkey with his moping but at least to goose up his outlook on things. And it is clear looking at her she regrets her own part in the cock up.

Tailspins are a hazard when you wing it.

Still though, dick move. "I couldn't help but think of that line after Lacy was done laying in to us." Luna sighs, "I get why she did it now but...why did you feel _you_ had to do what you did? I know why you did it but why did you feel you _had to_ do it, Luce?"

Lucy breathes deep. "I had already confronted them about the future when I learned the answer to the riddle." Luna's eyes flash. "LJ corpsed me. But Lacy...she _humbled_ me. Made me think of who I... _can_ be... _need_ to be. I still don't understand her." Lacy wilts, the mask failing away, "I tried to do what she did. What was necessary. But as she stood above us raining down her judgment...I just wanted to run. How could she stand up there and risk us all hating her. Turning on her. Throwing her out...like we did Lincoln." They turn away in their shame. "It took all my effort to just come in here."

Luna groans putting her axe to the side. "Birds of a feather." She shakes her head. "Lucy...I...I...hurrgh!" She rubs her hands through her hair. "I get it. I do. But...he was getting better! At the music store he had the whole place under his spell'...then he retreated and I...couldn't understand it either. Then I started listening to his music. I felt like I was getting closer to him. So when it happened...it was like, I don't know, getting punched in the soul. Or getting your kitten kicked." She shrugs. "Then again I was planning on doing something drastic at the mall when we got there. So we probably would have just ended up like this anyway."

"So what happens now?"

Luna looks thoughtful, "We just wait. If you hadn't of come in here I would have gone looking for you. When Lori is ready..." Another sigh. "We just wait."

Lucy nods then moves to the edge.

"Wait."

Lucy stops tentatively turning to her sister.

"I was thinking..." She picks up the headphones. "If you want to understand Lacy, you could try what I was doing."

Lucy considers her offer. "I'm not good with music."

Luna grins, "I think you'll be surprised. And we might figure out what she was referencing."

Lucy considers that before sliding up next to her sister. Lucy know some of it was Shakespeare but this is likely safer.

Shakespeare _is_ the happy huntingground of minds that have lost their balance.

**1904001718 18200207 0018 001306041118 22040415 0120171819 0514171907**

**And lo, I saw what must be done  
** **For the gallows called my name**   
**I'd cut its tongue under a demon sun**   
**Yea, in good health I'd remain**   
**In a flash I drew my dagger**   
**And my fellow screamed with pain**   
**Then I turned upon the sisters**   
**To them I did the same**

Lacy hangs in her suspension.

Still in her silence but not quite quietude.

There is no wind to move her. Nor color in this place.

She feels something pluck the tether, the feeling travelling through her leg. But she can only see what's before her. Everything turned on her head.

«So...how's it goin', bright one? Can't say I'm a fan of what you've done with the place. Nor am I surprised.» Despite herself she begins to sway. «Remember well the words of your long dead king who ruled in pagan days. 'The things you think about determine the quality of your mind. Your soul takes on the color of your thoughts'.»

**A regal sun once filled my days  
** **When a cold wind blew in and swept our fire away  
** **Without light how will I see you again?  
** **Or were you ever there to find?**   


She spins to face the pine. No, there is no pine.

«Okay that's enough of that. Astarte, dico, qui nescit occasum.»

She falls. She doesn't fall. There is no up. No down. She rests against the pine. There is no pine. Her feathers float on the wind. There is no wind. Wings close around her. She is alone. She is never alone.

«'Storm rages beyond the hill. The proud lightning of the intellect. Fiery the Angels rose, and as they rose deep thunder roll'd'.»

'Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell; though all things foul would wear the brows of grace, yet grace must still look so'.'

**Spread wings black as night**   
**Darken this journey, black alchemy**   
**Like fallen angels, you and I**   
**One day we will fly above the lonely skies**

«And the great poet also said this, 'It is not because Angels are Holier than Men or Devils that makes them Angels but because they do not Expect Holiness from one another but from אין סוף only'. More or less.»

'Then what is a ghost?'

«'One who has faded into impalpability through death, through absence, through change of manners'. Or so the Irishman said.»

'So Junior has always been a ghost. At least he was never a coward.'

«If it makes you feel any better you're brother's off on his on odyssey with some fair youth. It'll do him good to have a wild time and see shadows of the world and images of life. Even if he never does dare to speak its name. But _you_ know how it is.»

'Morover, in human society it is of the utmost necessity that there be friendship among many people'.'

«Really, you quote that? Are you trying to out brood your brother, Cordoglio? Pogue mahone! Acushla machree!»

'Maybe. I still find it necessary to know.'

「From one thing know ten thousand things.」

«And what name did Achilles bare when he lived among women? My money is on the Mycenaean equivalent to Betsy but that solve not a thing knowing that.»

「It is not good to settle into a set of opinions.」

'That is why I had acted as I had to fulfill my maxims. To be true to this role I have been given. Entrusted. What I did was right. Was necessary.'

「In the midst of a single breath, where perversity cannot be held, is the Way.」

«And finally we come to the matter at hand. Why we are here. In this place where the sun never shines. And the Shadows run from themselves.»

「Thought by thought we see our own mistakes.」

'You have come to challenge me, Rintrah.'

「I do not know the way to defeat others, but the way to defeat myself.」

'Stand and deliver.'

Rintrah roars and shakes his fires in the burdened air; the perilous, path river and spring. Through the vales, be them rose beset Har or Ker's barren heath. To show this daughter of Mne what is necessary for Human existence.

**Long ago we lost our way  
** **Where's the thunder? Where's the light, you say?  
** **In the darkness we retire  
** **Let us light an endless fire**   


«The time has come, bright one, to talk of many things. And see if you'll earn your wings. Alas, I will kindly pay attention if you will recite your lesson. And show me the use of a book without pictures and conversation.»

'Hominem unius libri timeo.' She takes a breath. There is no air here. 'I found the Way _is_ in death.'

「When it comes to either/or, there is only the quick choice of death. 」

'There is no desire or fear in that place. Just the purpose of the moment, the aim and the shot. Nothing to be gained but the purity of purpose.'

「In the Void is virtue, and no evil. 」

'The sincerity of the heart.'

「As everything in this world is but a sham, Death is the only sincerity.」

«What about shame?»

'There can be no virtue without shame. Courage and cowardice is found in every moment of everyday life. Right and wrong are in trivial acts. Being without fear and desire only duty remains. Duty to the clan, to the people, to the world.'

「Intelligence is nothing more than discussing things with others. Humanity is something done for the sake of others... Courage is gritting ones teeth; it is simply doing that and pushing ahead, paying no attention to the consequences.」

«Loyalty. Familiar duty. Valor. Hmm.»

'It is essential to be virtuous from root to branch. My parents are the root of me. Arguably of all my cohort. My generation would be nothing like it is without the choices they made. If there is any chance this our past I would be murdering our future if I failed to act.'

«Dying is one thing. Having never existed, that would be a b*tch.»

'Loyalty and familial duty are nothing without putting them in to action. Smoke with no fire, it changes nothing, brings forth nothing.'

「Wisdom has existence, principle has existence, the Way has existence, spirit is nothingness.」

'I _do not_ fear returning to nothingness. We all return to the source one day.'

«Doesn't one of your books talk about compassion and tact when it comes to changing one's opinions? Shame is a hard thing to sell in this age. They lack the constitution.»

「Learning is a good thing, but more often it leads to mistakes. For the most part, we admire our own opinions and become fond of arguing.」

'No. No. That wasn't what this was. I didn't have the time for them to see the same tree I see. Let them persist and measure the clock on other matters not this.'

「Calculating people are contemptible. ...calculation deals with loss and gain, and the loss and gain mind never stops.」

'No! That passage doesn't fit! I'm not afraid to die!'

«Of course not. We know your _true feelings_ on it. Though it might be necessary to ask how you feel about your parent's roots. They were lucky that they didn't see you when you're really out for blood but gashes were made all the same.»

「For a ***rorrE*** , a single word is important no matter where it may be. A warrior should not say something fainthearted even casually. He should set his mind beforehand. Even in trifling matters the depths of one's heart can be seen.」

«See, you didn't need me to remind you there is power in words. You _wanted_ your vorpal to go snicker-snack and cuts some heads.»

「What is called generosity is really compassion. Whatever you do should be done for the sake of your master and parents, the people in general, and for posterity. This is great compassion. The wisdom and courage that come from compassion are real wisdom and courage. When one punishes or strives with the heart of compassion, what he does will be limitless in strength and correctness. Doing something for one's own sake is shallow and mean and turns into evil. If one were to say what it is to do good, in a single word it would be to endure suffering.」

«And the poet also said, 'There can be no Good Will. Will is always Evil; it is persecution to others or selfishness.' But I understand, Adrestia. Your memory is iron-clad. They betrayed you first. Betrayed your parents. If it wasn't for big boss, the diamond king, they wouldn't 'ave a place in the world they helped save. Still that is the heart of compassion and familial piety, not 'cause they deserve it but because it is the right and proper. But like Crazy Janey and f*cked in the head Morgan it is in your nature to seek justice. Justice _is_ about _balance_ not just responsibility.»

The tears from her eyes turn the black waters red. There is no water here. There is no tears here. There is no balance here.

'Sentence first, verdict afterwards'. They didn't even give the knave a mock trial, turtle or kangaroo. They just saw the crime. Off with their heads!'

The wine dark lake ripples and bubbles from the depths.

**Children of the future Age**   
**Reading this indignant page,**   
**Know that in a former time  
*rorrE*! sweet *rorrE*! was thought a crime.**

Lacy tries to thrash free. Nothing is holding her back. Nothing is holding her down. It is just her.

' _We_ would never had cast one of _our_ number out! Not misguided Morgan, viscous Tommy, haughty Tristine or grandiloquent, half-boiled Lita. Our branches crossing just made us harder to break! 'The time is out of joint; O cursed spite,that ever I was born to set it right'!'

「Lord Naoshige said, 『An ancestor's good or evil can be determined by the conduct of his descendants .』 A descendant should act in a way that will manifest the good in his ancestor and not the bad. This is filial piety.」

«That passage seems fair. They have never treated you as anything but family when y'all returned. Same goes with the other branch. 'Experience is the name everyone gives to their mistakes'. But it does teach if you live long enough. And you don't know the full story of what happened. And with the Troubles as they were. Is it any wonder they didn't go home 'till Junior was born?»

Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes. There is no form in the void.

'How?! How could you do that to someone you claim to ***rorrE***! '

«Want to try that again? Didn't quite catch that. Run that _name_ by me again. I heard from a bard courage makes it known if you outrun the pauser.»

Thunderbolts strike the waves, the sickle penetrates the foam.

'Raze out the written troubles of the brain! Cleanse the stuff'd bosom of that perilous stuff which weighs upon the heart'! I am lost and they say that this is the human condition. 'There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so'.'

«O! what a noble mind is here o'erthrown! Words without thoughts never to heaven go', Enyo. You should be careful what you ask of me. 'Rich gifts wax poor when givers prove unkind'.»

In the void a _W_ ave of stars alight. The girl tries to flee but she had long ago been ensnared.

**Skimming down the paths of the sky's bright ether**   
**On they brought you over the earth's black bosom,**   
**Swiftly–then you stood with a sudden brilliance,**

'No. No I refuse. 'Stars, hide your fires! Let not light see my black and deep desires. But break, my heart, for I must hold my tongue'.'

«Macte nova virtute, Heosphoros, sic itur ad astra. 「 First intention, then enlightenment.」»

'Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae. Improbe ***rorrE*** , quid non mortalia pectora cogis! My thoughts be bloody, or be nothing worth'!'

«Ah, yes, I forgot you are a warrior, Oplokharís.»

'Ay, and a bold one, that dare look on that which might appall the Devil'!'

«Then gaze on this, N.I.B.»

**Some say an army of horsemen, others**   
**say foot-soldiers, still others, a fleet,**   
**is the fairest thing on the dark earth:**   
**I say it is whatever one *rorrE*s.**

'Stop! Please! Rintrah, Animus, Daimonic, Eleutherios, Zagreus whatever your name is stop!'

«Est hic, est animus lucis contemptor et istum qui vita bene credat emi, quo tendis, honorem.»

 **I would rather see her *rorrE*ly step**  
 **and the radiant sparkle of her face**  
 **than all the war-chariots in Lydia**  
And soldiers battling in ar-  


'STOP! 「 Have no heart for the path of Love. Do not let yourself be guided by those feeling that muddle the mind 」! To live and die for _Her_ is one thing but _that_ is improper!'

«Pallas Athena spring forth! If I had tangible eyes they'd be rolling down this non-hill. Why not Aphrodite? Areia applies to her as well. Although the Uranian maybe someone else. Then again...all in all in all of us. Goo goo g'joob»

**Come to me once more, and abate my torment;**   
**Take the bitter care from my mind, and give me**   
**All I long for; Lady, in all my battles**   
**Fight as my comrade.**

_She_ materializes in the still and stale air. As _She_ was when they last parted. Blood from her ring finger pooling in the valley, stark and vibrant down her unsullied pink hand as she raises the tips to her lips.

«Tacitae per amica silentia lunae. At regina gravi iamdudum saucia cura vulnus alit venis et caeco carpitur igni. So you would just let her live chained to her throne all alone because you see the distance between you as too far? If any one knows what it is like to carry what you do it would be her. You do share mirror origins after all. So is _She_ an Abomination too?»

Lacy roars gnashing thrashing and rolling on the shore. Indignant burning with the fires of ***rorrE***.

 ***rorrE* seeketh not itself to please,** ≠ ***rorrE* seeketh only Self to please,  
** **Nor for itself hath any care,** ≠ **To bind another to its delight,  
** **But for another gives its ease,** ≠ **Joys in another's loss of ease,  
** **And builds a heaven in hell's despair.** ≠ **And builds a hell in heaven's despite.**

«Yes, little girl, ***rorrE*** is selfish. Inherently so. Even if that desire is _only_ for the best for them it is about _you_ providing it. _You_ having that effect! _You_ making the noble sacrifice! That's why the phrase goes »

**_I_ _Love_ you, Lacy.**

_She_ washes away in the deluge as the ground splits and the sky falls.

'You know why I can't! Furor, iraque mentem praecipitant, pulchrumque mori succurrit in armis.'

«Yes, Letum, I know.»

Another roar this one rocks Lacy to her core. She realizes how far below she has been brought. Now the waters are ingurgitated and the tip gives way to the base.

«Yes I know _that_ too. The one you fear even more. The Reason that pauses you going for Teléia. As if Aærómorphos doesn't spend as much time in turbulence as you. Ludibria ventis. Y'all might as well be joined together, Phygólæktros.»

 **She** bursts forth out of the deep blue night. Darker than black. Left foot forward. Unbound. Uncovered. Saber primed to fill her calvaria. Lacy cowers at **Her** gesture of fearlessness. Yet there is no hiding from **Her** Eye. **Her** last hand she holds out to the child.

'No! Keep **Her** back!'

 **She** howls again and creation begins to shake at the falls of **Her** feet. And all those words that Lacy fears and venerates fall in to the chasm. **She** bares **Her** tongue.

«Why? Do you really want to carry around these cacodaemons? **She** knows well the depths of anger and love. Oh, no censor that time. Progress.»

'Blood for the blood goddess?! Skulls for the garland! That is what you want of me?!'

«So you fear being born more than dying? You talk of the Void but you fear confronting it? You deny your humanity because you fear you lack it. Well gaze on Nature independent of the Mind.»

The Eternal Female groans. Around and around and around **She** goes. All falls before **Her**. All forms and barriers and stones and bricks lay at **Her** feet. All that Lacy has built up and around herself.

Even her chains.

'Where man is not nature is barren'.'

«Those who restrain desire, do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained; and the restrainer of reason usurps its place & governs the unwilling. And being restrain'd it by degrees becomes passive till it is only the shadow of desire'. You try to live as a stoic. Amor fati. Bushido. Yet you deny your nature rather then confront it. And then we quote Blake and the Bard back and forth like we get our philosophy from Bartlett's familiar quotations. Re-contextualizing without full grasping the core context. 'First principles, Clarice'. Will didn't just talk to angels that was Swedenborg's mistake. So gaze on it again, Ahamkāra.»

 **She** steps towards her again. Right foot forward.

Each step the little girl feels as if she has been submerged in corrosives. All her knowledge and precepts could no longer impede **Her**. That last bits of her not yet destroyed being sloughed off under **Her** Eye.

Helpless.

The child's fear no less but her ability to look away, to run, to hide, diminishes the longer she stares and the closer **She** comes. Having found the girl she will not be lost again.

 **Her** form, austere and bare, repulsed her. Delighting in **Her** quiddity with no regard to iniquity, it shamed her. **Her** unbridled fervid vivacity left her in the lolling pitch of incertitude. And **Her** face. Fanged and bloody, great and terrible. How could **She** look at her with such ardent and tenderness when all she can feel is abhorrence for herself.

How? How can **She** accept all this in **herself**? Saying Yes to it all. To the pain and horror and anguish her being causes. Just existing.

Lacy roars, teeth bared, at **Her** that can live without scandal and disgust enshrouding her. Looking at **her** like **She** can see beyond that contamination.

That **She** can be irreverent to all that corruption and degeneracy.

Like Lacy is anything more than just a Child of Sin.

Still... **She** holds **Her** hand out to the little girl.

**Joys impregnate. Sorrows bring forth.**

And what looked to Lacy like torment and insanity was a manifestation of Genius.

The roaring, the howling, the raging, and that bloody sword, all portions of eternity too great for the eye of man. But not **Her** immortal Eye. Having felled a tiger with a hand that dare seize fire why would **She** wear the the fleece of sheep? Meek and mild?

Not **Her**.

 **She** who is beyond all fear. **She** who devours doubt.

 **She** is ferocity.

 **She** is also forgiveness.

 **She** is the intrinsic form of desire. Yet **She** is ever pure.

 **She** is Hatred. **She** is the beloved expression of Love.

Pride and Purity. Attraction and Repulsion. Reason and Energy. Love and Hate. Innocence and Experience.

'Without Contraries is no progression.'

 **She** is manifested energies, the expressions of All. All dissolves into **Her** being.

 **She** who manifests Darkness. **She** who is the Illuminator.

 **She** always moves in Truth. And grants great knowledge. For **She** is all knowledge. **She** who moves in the archetype of consciousness. **She** who tears apart thoughts.

The Truth which the world shall have whether they will or no.

 **She** who is Mother of All. **She** dwells in All. **She** is beyond the ages of Time.

'Exuberance is Beauty.'

«You see now, Philǽnthæos. No bird soars too high if she soars with her own wings. So afraid of what you are that you tried to chain and bind these natural aspects of your being. How many times do I have to tell you children it never works? It has never worked for anyone. For It will always escape. It will find the moment your guard is down, too weak to hold the door. And so sharp-set it rends all in its wake. No. You must accept it. The good and the bad. Only when you no longer fear but harness your primal instincts can all that knowledge you have gained be put to any use. Only then will you fly, Angel.»

'How do I begin?'

«Simple. You got to bleed for the dancer. But know that nigredo is only the first part of the great work.»

「Throughout your life advance daily, becoming more skillful than yesterday, more skillful than today. This is never-ending. If some-thing is not brought to fruition over a period of twenty to thirty years, it will not be of great merit.」

Lacy dares to look in to **Her** Eye. And smiles.

Reliever of Difficulties. Grantor of Boons. **She** who Transforms or Destroys.

 **She** lays **Her** hand on the girl's head.

The noose still suspends **her**. Only now **she** knows no fear. As **her** perception has been flipped on its head. And everything appears as it is.

 **Not even for one moment  
do things stand still ****— witness**  
color in the trees.

 **She** holds the Severed Head of Duality.

Lacy Maria Santiago Loud opens her eyes. Sitting in lotus she touches the Earth.

 _'Are you leaving me now,_ _Efklæís?'_ What more's to speak? Amplius. Adhuc. Iterum. Postea.

Lacy nods in understanding.

Oh don't worry, Aimopotiángælos. Omnibus umbra locis adero.

The girl returns her hand to her lap. As she breaths in the wind her saffron-amber eyes search the tree line.

 _'They have returned to the world._ ' And so must you, Lýteira kakóhn. They're not out of the woods yet. _'True. We take so much looking after.'_

"Amor matris."

**090813061104 090813061104 09002013190403 0908130611081306**

_Begin!_

Goldtint lettering glinting along brass pinned panes of glass.

Antiques and bric-a-brac.

No art to discern in a face but LJ has access to greater sense. The ginger more roseate than the sun should have tinted in the course of a day.

"What?" Rushingly rubbing ruddy cheeks. "Did I get it?"

LJ moves his view past the ginger gingerly moving out of frame. "Come on we aren't much farther."

LJ doesn't mind, having made up his own, he moves to quell his curiosity.

Paige darted to the backmost corner brass flattening face against pane in a halo of hurried breath. LJ is still taller. Dick. Hit him there will fall like any other. Best not already dropped him once. Tempting though it maybe the tween tempered the temptation tampering it out to truly be the bigger of the two. Just though.

Surveying the Brummagem gimcrack trumpery finding no satisfaction among the assemblage of bibelot miscellanea. Suddenly he saw it searching giving way to scrutiny as shrewdly LJ eyed a poster on the door. A swaying mermaid smoking amidst the sunkissed waves.

Smoking mermaids, of all things. Image of contrasts in more ways that one.

Liminal creatures, heh, liminad. Tobacco too if old One Eye and Lupe is to believed. A sacrament. Addictive, narcotic effect.

Okay maybe it does make sense. As both alter the perception of things.

Those girls, those girls, those lovely seaside girls. It always is the case: you seldom stop to think. Hair streaming: lovelorn. For some fair youth. You fall in love of course upon the spot, but not with one girl—always with the lot.

LJ feels his bronze heat up. Stupid. Senseless. Not worth thinking on. No mermaid but a gorgon. Mighty with hands of metal. He grits his teeth to remind himself of his own mettle.

What is he thinking? Thinking he is undoubtedly doing as he has done mostly all of that day. Probably every day. He has that face. Plotting, prodding to predicate and predict. Darkly dwelling on every disappointment, debacle and deportment. Paige peers pointedly at the poster patiently waiting poindexter over here to drop the pretext and decide to piss off. Dick.

If there is one thing LJ knows about them never eat their flesh. Funny how often that comes up in Japan. Sitting on her rocky crag all lovely pink and white surrounded by green. Trap. Definitely a trap. The tender trap according to that other Jr. Lita listens to. More news from nowhere, listens to that too. Still...still...

The mermaid's sigh is lost among the ocean's sough though not silent to Paige's psyche where it sounds in sundering sentiment. It's not fair. That she should have to sit there alone, exiled, only because she was given form and intention contrary to the world around her. As if she chose to be contradictory and incongruous. As if anyone sane would. Where is her justice? She's a woman regardless of what's below the waist.

LJ's nostrils flare as he slides his eyes along the pane. Paige doesn't notice but he does turning his eyes away from the sight of his friend's pang.

"So you want to go in or what?" Even but offhand. Hiding all way.

Softly sighing the cicerone says, "No I've already been." Turning with a smile that doesn't reach the eyes Paige meets his. Trying to put the brightness back but it just comes out tinny and weighty like lead. "Ready to go?"

LJ isn't. "Just waiting on you? I'll follow your lead."

Paige blinks. Next nods in acknowledgment nudging him along to another alleyway. As he turns Paige's eyes flick to the mermaid before sauntering sadly from sunlite, twining a loose copper hair behind a curving ear.

Sauntering sadly, gold no more, iron rust, granite grime, twisted twined ahead. LJ runs his bronze hand through his ebon mane swiping it back like a raven's wing until his eyes glimpses a glimmer of ultramarine.

Paige crashes in to him nearing falling back to the ground if not form his bronze. He quickly moves away before attention need be called to it.

"Look it's more of that shit. Seriously what the fuck does it mean? It can't be that fuckin' hard to find toilets?"

Rufous brow raised. "Does that really bother you that much?"

"I don't get it. What point does it serve? It's not particularly artistic so it serves no ascetic value. If its a cyp- _code_ then its not apparent and if that is the case then it has to serve some purpose."

White horses start to stir, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Don't fucking start, the last thing I need is to be reminded of that civil war. An unkindness indeed."

Quivering lips, quavering voice,"Does it have to mean anything?"

"Then why do it? Why the effort? Unless it is suppose to mean something to someone. That it has effect."

"Well it's got you pretty mad. Maybe it's just to be unexplained."

"Well if that's true I hope the next time they fart they shit themselves."

Shunted squeaking squeal as Paige shoves palm to muzzle. Seeking to stem the pouring stream of sniggering before it blooms from a trickle of tittering to a tidalwave of cacophonous cachinnation.

LJ simply smirks, sighing sighs.

After a few moments or years if your living without breath the crimson tinted ginger fades to coral a more natural countenance.

In subdued silence gold bent on Paige and burst. "Well unless your going to water it again lets keep going."

Light glints off the not-gold glared optics of the stripling. "Nah. There is only so many times you can pull your dick out in public before its just rude."

"How many?" Wincing, why would you ask that?

"You get one then rest only in emergencies." Much too quick to have not been a ruling by committee.

They emerge on the threshold of civilization the yellowed sunladen drab of concrete giving way to bountiful viridescent shimmer.

LJ breathes deeply then under it he exhales, "Clrats evftiie piq pbgrhsjcm."

Paige questioningly turns holding hand out to tree to keep from backsliding down the slipperyslope.

LJ keeps his head down unnecessary to see where he is going but necessary to keep from going down that path. No good way out but down there. And he may not have walked this trail but he knows these woods but damned if he's going to say Khoros was right. Hear him, thinking like its not just him devil's advocating, only he's speaking, right? Yet he still offers peace before entering here. Knowing that his whisper is not lost in the sough but consumed.

A portion of genius eitherway.

"Right down here." Paige pads her foot on dirt tracked footpath. LJ's footfall silent but moves up quick alongside striding in step.

Nips at the side of the lip bleeds the tension provided the pecks are only skindeep. Deeper in the thicket try not to over think it. Questioning or turning back is long past. Things said in the moment can't be taken back must be lived with. Pay out all rope to the bitter end. No don't get dragged down, yet to be chained to that billious a denouement.

LJ's nostrils flare as his fingers fidget fitful by his side. Force of habit briskly becoming frustrating. Fucking focus fuckwit. Situational awareness; sight, sounds, smells. The forest lives you're just a guest. Nurtured by Nature or no. Made of water can still drown. Man's claim ends where the sidewalk does. Let the bloody beast bray as long as the bars keep the bitch's bastard at bay.

Darkness dawns in the east. No the sun is up, the lark is soaring. Loud swells, not with the song of Chanticleer. Stuck not on these backroads but drifting by the rivers of memory kept ungentle on his mind. Just a distraction for him, divertissement. Tintinnabulate tinkle ting. The chime ends, the ballerina concludes the turn, the box is closed. Alone again and forgotten. Don't get it twisted you knew what it was. Better this way. Smoke and seaspray.

As I am. As I am. All or not at all. Sable brow twitches as Khoros sounds on the periphery. Tuning the band. The breeze through the trees singin' weird melodies. Those trees. That breeze. Their part of it. LJ realizes the harp is in his hand as he runs his pads over the comb. It's too quiet. No passerine in the tree by the brook. No cicadas till dog days. Lupe's favorite sang, living's mostly wasting time. Though he spoke more to him when he spake of sorrow and solitude. The only words worth remembering. Sail upon/dive into. The choice is yours to make if you sing the song. Fuck it all, the spider has his trap, man has his own.

A note worn and blue pierces the reticence pervading the recess of Paige's mind. Immensity straining restraint. Constrain. Accommodate. Fit in. Always comes down to one thing.

The bright stars fade. The morn is breaking. The sighing voice of sorrow sang.

LJ stops at the sound of the frail downhearted wail. It'd seem a crime not to. Lacy's poet was right. He hears the truth and believes it. Lacrimis oculos suffusa nitentis. How could there not? Quis talia fando temperet a lacrimis? When just listening he feels tears deep within. Maybe they are mirrored. Sad story know to all so well.

Then all at once it becomes too much. The pull of the depths and what lurks beneath the sparkling waves are calling; carving deep blue ripples in the tissues of his mind, claws that catch and jaws that bite, no leaving that no matter how distant the shore or ever on the wing. So many binds and bonds already rend him. A future dawn. A sky that will not carry itself. Burdened with purpose. Prophecy coded in blood. Look: look, look, look, look, look: you look at us. See ourselves as others see us. Toil upon the stone. Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem.

Yet I am here, yet I, yet I am here. Much too late to plug the ear. Fixed he was and could not hie nor hare. Struck by all unwittingly laid bare. Swindle in it somewhere. Aliquis latet error.

Hurriedly unhitches a hasty breath. "Well, strike me to the mast."

Furtively Paige takes a glance weary of the aureolin gaze. He sees too much as is. Always on the hunt. The conquering hero comes. Searching, seeking, scrutinizing everything in his sight. And here's this foolish child always wandering in to the dens of lions. So easily seized as prey and led low in triumph. A single sigh before the gules head raises exposing the throat.

"W-what?" Once more sauntering twining along the curving ear. "Am I awfully sunburnt?"

"Coral."

"Hmm?" Paige blinks haltingly coming to a stop.

"You're rather pink but I'm told that turns to brown." He lifts his own bronze hand. "Never had to worry about that. Even as pale as I am I just get darker. Though I've been told your people get sunburned watching fireworks so who knows."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Paige sarcastically says starting up again. "And just who are your people?"

"La raza futura. The children of the dawn." The tension in his jaw and the coolness of his eyes spoke greater volumes. "Los iluminados."

Paige swallows from want to do anything else. She's seen that look, heard that timbre and the dedication not to fall. Everytime Paige's Da asks to hear of sweet liberty...huh...so that's why...

Paige sighs loud and long as the vert canopy lazily gives to the azure and gold.

And there it is.

Lonely bench by lonely waves.

The sea they think they hear. Singing? A roar? The blood feels it. Sough in the ear and slough to the eyes. Well, it's a sea of sorts to the thirsting anyhow.

Now whose in Hamelin? They're lapping up the looping laughter of the lapping waves lulling their longstanding longing that it may be withstood for a few moments longer.

"What are the wild waves saying?" He asks again something nevermeaning to say.

**The voice of dark age, of unlove, earth's fatigue made grave approach and painful, come from afar, from hoary mountains, called on good men and true.**

LJ shakes himself, Paige had yet to speak. "Here's health to the heart that has courage to venture. Misfortune to him or to her that will rue."

Paige turns heel on him, "Its a song I sing sometimes. I do it cause my Da likes it. But I always feel like I'm lying. Because I'm not Irish. Or Hibernian or any such pretentious thing, a nerd like you would say. I'm an American. So is my Ma. Michigander. My father, he is Irish. His family so Irish it destroyed most of them. And nearly him too. So many troubles."

The three of them stand; the bronze, the copper and the shadow vision of oceangreen. The pitchcapped lad stares out to the choppy waters comber as he takes in the copper haired croppy heir's pronouncement.

He laughs. So bitter.

Paige is struck dumb by his reaction.

"Trouble, trouble; trouble in my mind. If trouble don't kill me, I'm sure I'll never _fuckin'_ die. My sister likes to sing that." He moves from the rocking waves towards the static bench. "Troubles. It all ways comes down to that damn word. My parents use it too. To talk about the heinous shit they went through. So fuckin' filled with emotion that word is, it fucks with my head to hear it used lightly by the world." He stalks over to the bench dropping heavy on the support. "I've seen some shit, you know? I've..." He bites lips only skindeep, "Quaeque ipse miserrima vidi et quorum pars magna fui. And yet I couldn't bring myself to call them Troubles. They made sure my back was strong. Don't need the kitbag nor the fuckin' smile."

Paige calmly walks over dropping down next to him. "Guess about how much of that I got."

"tch. Yeah I know. Can't help it." Harshly his hand hurries through his haggard hair. "I'm used to people only saying what they mean under about three fuckin' layers of code. Never circular but always obtuse."

"Sounds tiring." Pique tone.

"Yeah, well, don't know how to think anyother way. Can't even say if it was put in us or taught." From back to face his hand slides. "And all we can do is make people think like us or just wait till they fuck off." There's always other options, best left to Leman, Tommy and Morgan.

Paige blinks, "Asking people to change how they think is asking a lot." Coral arms curl around. "Like making the sun rise in the West."

LJ watches Aeolian fingers softly shift the Ginger's locks. A wine-dark sea of its own. He rubs his nose, sucking air through his teeth. "Yeah, _asking_ is. My big sister Lacy likes to say, 'Teach them or put up with them'. tch. Spread benevolence and understanding but I've never known her to be afraid to bloody her knuckles to do it." He raises a bronze fist listlessly aloft. "And yet when put in almost the same situation with some bitch trying to drive a field hockey ball in to the back of Lynn's head." Troubled hazel eyes swell. "She held back. 'Teach them or put up with them'." His hand falls heavily to his side. "Paige are you afraid of me?"

"Wh-why? Cause you sucker punched those jerks yesterday?"

There it is. The predacious aureolin gaze. Dissecting discernment. Plumbing perspicacity. "You're afraid of something." No judgment just fact. "Somethings... _disturbing_ you." He moves his eyes forward but Paige knows he is still watching. "What you're carrying seemed to get heavier the closer we got...here."

Paige looks forward also, not at the churning green sea, its just a scummy pond no aqua regia. No vitriol to reveal gold when the lion devours. Wishing changes nothing. Not a thing. Raise your head and end it quick. "When are you going to ask...what I am?"

He turns back, confusion evident. It inflames the redhead. "Don't act like you don't know. Don't. Even if Lincoln didn't tell you..."

LJ sighs, "Oh my fuck. That's what you were worried about? Paige, I don't give a shit. I really don't. Never factored in at all."

Paige searches his face. Still no art. "How? How? Even Lincoln-" "tch." Derailed.

"Oh I doubt that. I'm sure it surprised him though if you just whip-" Skrrr. Nope. "But you knew! That's why your not..." Floating in the air somewhere but just can't grasp it.

LJ rolls his eyes so hard the rattle is almost audible. "Nooo. It's because I see no reason to care. What changes between us? Nothing. I wouldn't be out here with you if I didn't want to be." He sets his jaw. "I could've stayed on the bus. In Beaverton or in town. I don't need anyone to rake myself over coals."

A slight twitch of the copper brow, bronze baritone chuckle. "That right there. You don't owe me nothing. We ain't family, we don't share blood or origin. And yet you couldn't ignore me and you weren't driven off." The light catches his eyes swirling. "Most would've. But if ya really think its necessary." He slides to face his friend completely. "How do you want me to see you, Paige?"

Waters of bitterness, how sweet by the eyes they seem. Sweet are the sweets. The sweets of sin. Of two defeats, of two despairs. Three times forgiven and three times we fell. Unveiling all the beasts in our heads so we can see which one's been better fed.

Paige lets out a shaky breath, "I...guess I just want someone to see me."

LJ turns back to the green. "You're kinda hard to miss. Your like if someone put chanclas on a lightbulb after eating Cheet*'s."

Paige seizes his arm pulling the sleeve up. Placing her's next to his. "Please. If I'm 100 watts your like 75 at least. My sister and Da are darker than you. Something, something Mexican emo joke."

LJ runs his hand through his hair, "Bitch."

Shrill shriek of laughter sprang from Miss McKeown's throat given full vent to a splendid yell, a full yell of full girlish, delight, joy, indignation.

Loud tried to hold his grave visage yet fell to huffing and snorting through his nostrils that quivered impertinent like a snout in quest.

In a giggling peal young copperbronze voices blended. Loud with McKeown threw young heads back, hazel and not-gold giggletinny, to let freefly their laughter, screaming, unmasked, unintelligible, signals to each other, mezzobaritone piercing notes.

Shrill, with deep laughter, after bronze in copper, they urged each each to peal after peal, ringing in changes, bronzecopper, copperbronze, shrilldeep, to laughter after laughter. And then laughed more.

Exhausted, breathless, their shaken heads they laid, windswept and glossy sweatslicked, against eachother. All flushed, panting, sweating, all breathless.

Ah, panting, sighing. Sighing, ah, fordone their mirth died down.

Flushed filled cheeks no longer pale but pink sitting by the lapping waves only seeing goldflecked green and amber.

All is lost now. You're hooked. You're cooked. You're caught in the tender trap.

_Done!_

**120024070015 0819 220018 19070818, 190704 11142104 19070019 1208060719 07002104 01040413**

"A jink a jink a jawbo."

The young mother and the young maiden laugh while the chubby baby chuckled with delight.

"Only eleven months and nine days old. Such a clever boy." Teagan McKeown bent over him to tease his fat little plucks and the dainty dimple of his chin. None of your spoilt beauties, Bimbo Barbie Brat sort, was Miss Teagan M. McKeown.

Teagan McKeown was as fair a specimen of winsome Irish maidenhood as one could wish to see.

She was pronounced beautiful by all who knew her though, as folks often said, she was more a Finnegan than a McCéin. Waves of titian curls framing a heart shaped face and rosé Cupid's bow and rarely without mirth in her gipsy-like eyes. The eyes of witchery. Her figure strong and graceful, never inclined to fragility but not the broad-shouldered deep-chested brawny-handed Brobdingnagian her fath- _Uncle_ is.

Though her own height has been a point of acrimony. It must be said. Though that too has always been handled with dignity and grace unlike with _the other one_. Though Teagan also had to admit she wished she a touch more of the Iberian strain like that contemptible _far darrig_ does, especially on days like this.

Teagan McKeown surreptitiously glances at her veined alabaster limbs unprotected from the grey draping of her uniform. Not so bad as of yet but still sometime before the evening will embrace the world.

The bus begins to slow, this leg of this journey coming to its end now its up to her own well formed legs. She shares one more smile with the darling little fellow before turning to his mother, "Goodbye Miss Penelope." The queenly woman gives the maiden a smile of encouragement. "You take care, Tea. And tell your aunt to call me."

Teagan nods as she stands adjusting the dress, just in case, eyes forward but she sees the glances being use to it doesn't mean it makes you happy. Head up chin out she exits the bus, the pitapat of her shoes and the shriek of the bus' breaks the stillness of the air. She sighs as she readjusts the strap of her purse. The street was quickly filling with the hustle and bustle of small town summer evenings. And Teagan McKeown being such a lovable and true-hearted a lass ever to draw the breath of life, she met and greeted with a smile, a wave and a word of pleasantry to many as she made her was across the sea of people.

Although pleasantries was not the only interactions offered to her. Although in those unfortunate cases the offending party would so find that kindness should ne'er be mistaken for weakness, especially in the daug- _Niece_ of Lugh McKeown.

She ducks in to the alley for a chance at breath not shared. Even in the foul and heavy air of this dark alley it came easier. She moves down the alley at a measured pace knowing it's right back in the deep soon enough. She allows her lustrous lashes and dark expressive brows to downcast in lament at all the bloody descriptors that have to be used to describe her. That's why she liked Miss Penelope so much. She got it. Hell she still gets it. Of course you only make that mistake in front of her lover once. Teagan sighs wistfully in longing for the love that may yet to be.

As God made them he matched them after all.

She heads back out in to the sea of adoration. The laudations and rhapsodizing running roughshod on her psyche.

Psyche, she'd get it too.

For there once was a King and Queen of an unnamed kingdom, to the west, to the Evening land. So beautiful they say she was that they even mistook her for Aphrodite herself. Much to the goddesses' umbrage, which is like rage but with considerably more low-key shade.

Of course, Teagan McKeown is no princess and is quick and frank to damn all gentlemen and lady whose only worth is their father's name and the sweat of the working class. No aristocracy but what is between the ears.

And out of the windows of an idle car. A mournful soul wails.

**Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on?**   
**Could it be a faded rose from days gone by?**   
**And did I hear you say he was a-meeting you here today**   
**To take you to his mansion in the sky?**

Its always been of a great interest to Teagan how it often seems when you hear something for the first time, be it a word or verse, you are that much more likely to hear it again before the following sunset. Teagan had heard this song but a few hours ago at the Diner whilst on break. The woman's voice, some how rough and clear all at once, drew her attention. Then the content of the tale. Which only helped to remind Teagan of her failed date the night before. Teagan really should have known better but she has no Oracle to consult. Even if Teagan did, the advice was enough to send Psyche up the rocky crag in funeral garb.

Teagan ducks in to another backstreet this one treaded at a greater speed for she is nearly free. Let Freedom and Peace flee far to a sunnier strand. Psyche too had found the peace she sought in the home of the monster that even Zeus feared. A great winged serpent. A dragon. It made sense to Teagan McKeown. Love is rich, with both honey and venom. Except said in Latin because it sounds more true that way. And although she can't see him she feels him.

Teagan McKeown stops at the tree line.

The next part of the tale. Poor doubting Psyche listens to the bile of untrustworthy sisters. Well of course she does. Because of her accursed beauty she has had to question and doubt every fair word she has ever been given. Family should be known to be the only ones to truly love you for who you are. Teagan sighs a heavy breath for she herself can't make that claim. Poor sweet Page S. McKeown, having lived so long unseen when she came to Teagan with who she really was how could the older girl not believe her. Not accept her. And yet there was the other one. Tanya N. McKeown. Whereas Paige is delightful and kind the other one is fiendish and pitiless. Teagan was not quite sure when the change occurred and it was a change for they were not always at such odds with each other. Though the chasm between them now seems impassable.

Teagan casts a discerning eye to the trees but hears no flute nor panic so proceeds looking to make it home before Hesperus flies from awakening night, because he is really just Venus in disguise and she's caused enough trouble as is. Flighty meddlesome old bitch.

Zypher moves through the trees and Teagan can feel it lift her spirit. She reaches for the clip unbinding her shimmering tresses. Psyche wanders through the wilderness searching for lost Love. First she entreats the Poppy Goddess who feels for the maiden but is much too grieved from the loss of her own daughter to offer any salve. Next she goes to the Goddess of Marriage but considering the state of her own its probably best she flakes too. Leaving only one option, to prostrate herself in front of the vapid cuntbag and hope it doesn't kill her.

Teagan is taken out of her reverie by the ringing sound of laughter. The joy and unrestrained frenzy of the hysterics dispelling the foul and unfair air leaving only a curiosity needing to be sated. With caution and care Teagan reaches the end of the path looking out on the locus amoenus, to the only structure of man in this place.

A lone bench overlooking a cloistered pond.

Though not lonely as it is occupied by two merry and jubilant youths braced against each other for support. Teagan McKeown can not help but smile, the jocund spirit easing her mind. She will not intrude on them, that is, afterall, what this place should be for. A haven for hearts to connect.

However in that moment the howls and bellows begin to die away and she can see more clear the faces of the joyous. Paige Sétanta McKeown. Teagan takes a breath then seizes as the eyes of the other one lock on her.

The eyes were all she could see, dark in quality but with a luminescence, a brightness that signaled a piercing intellect that could not be overcome by the haunting sorrow within. They seemed so familiar somehow. Surely Teagan would not forget such eyes. She felt the warm flush, a danger signal always with the McKeowns, surging and flaming into her cheeks. He snorts as he raises his head higher and she could now see he had not an aquiline nose as she would suspect but a slight retroussé which gave him a more impish look. A touch of the wild. Paigey peers out but turns back to him questioning. That's right Teagan is still in the treeline he couldn't possibly see her.

But he does.

His eyes burned into her as though they would search her through and through, read her very soul. Wonderful eyes they are, superbly expressive, but could you trust them? People were such shite. Yet the meaning of his look was clear. Come out. You can't hide from me.

Don't make me chase you.

Teagan McKeown swallows and straightens her uniform before fixing a ebullient expression, head up and chin out, heel to toe she waltz in to the open air. Paige's eyes widen as her own flushed cheeks go from aglow to flaming, Teagan is concerned the poor girl might faint. Meanwhile the boy, jaw set and brows drooped, stares out towards the distant green.

"Oh my, did I interrupt something?" Ivorylike teeth emerge.

"N-no." Paigey curls her hair behind the ear. "Just, you know, talking about sunburns."

The boy snorts again, "Yeah how you get'em and I don't." He scoots closer to Paige giving room for Teagan to sit.

How thoughtful.

Teagan smiles just a bit wider as she settles in next to them. "Well that's not very nice."

"tch. Yeah, well, if you know the sun sucks hard you'd think you'd plan ahead. Why bother waiting for the shithawks to start circling?"

Teagan hums, "I feel like I've heard that before. Well the shitehawk part anyway."

Teagan studies the boy's face, now she's sure they met before. "You're Teagan we met this morning. Name's LJ."

She snaps her fingers, "That's right! You were with Luna."

Now she remembers, in her agitation at the uncouth slimeball form earlier Teagan had only exchanged glances at him in the most casual of ways but the lad did leave an impression. Looking her straight in the eyes, she greatly appreciated it at the time, along with the respectful way he addressed her. Didn't catch him peaking once.

Yet now she ventured a longer look and the face that met her gaze there in the light of the golden sun, wan and strangely drawn, seemed to her the saddest she had ever seen. There were wounds that wanted healing with heartbalm.

LJ snorts again turning to the pond, "tch."

Teagan crosses her legs, "So how do you know my cousin?"

"Paige is your _sister_." He looks her in the eyes again. Challenging Teagan to go against him. To lie. Teagan looks to Paige for clarification, little sister has her palm to her brow.

"I didn't tell him. He told me. He says he could tell you were my sister by our eyes." Paige rolls her.

"Oh well aren't you the brilliant detective, Don Juan." A lovely lilting laugh leaves her upturned lips.

LJ growls, annoyed that he has to explain, "Your eyes are very similar but not the same. Paige has green in her eyes while you have blue. Combined with the arch of the brow and shape of the nose and the look you both pull when you're annoyed."

"What?A look?"

He raises his brow. as if to say, bitch did I stutter?

The sisters lean forward to see each other. Oh that look. They gaze out on the pond themselves. Then start cackling raucously. LJ runs his dusky hand through his thick mane of black hair lamenting his propensity for misadventure with the unfair sex. He winces, need to file his nails again.

"We...try so hard to...to keep this a secret and this lad figures it out in an afternoon." Teagan leans in to LJ rocking in her convulsions.

"I know right? Jerk." Paige also falls in to him shuddering. "Inconsiderate...dick!"

"Facilis descensus Averno." He grumbles. The sisters McKeown regain their bearings straightening up, slightly. A slender digit daintily wipes a stray tear from her twinkling eye.

Teagan fixes her attention on the lad once more. They say there is no art to find the mind's construction in the face. This however is only partly true.

Teagan can see clear as crystal he was beset by problems, sure as fate, and the story of which was written on his face. Even if it was in some recherché script. Still...stil...Oh how she wished to know what it was. The very heart of the maiden went out to him. This tortured soul. And it was why she held concern by him so close to her baby sister. Because she knew on the instant what he was.

Mad, bad, and dangerous to know.

Teagan McKeown blinks, then shakes herself, touching her brow. LJ's eyes squint then turns to Paige rubbing her own head. The boy clenches his fists. "Noctes atque dies patet atri ianua Ditis." He whispers.

Teagan refocuses her attention on the lad. "A penny for your thoughts."

"A nickel for your fears." LJ counters. Oppugnant little bastard, isn't he?

He reminded Teagan of a cat. Haughty. Indifferent. Subtly bellicose and put upon by your very presence. She's half tempted to pet him to see if he'd hiss at her. Her hazel-blue eyes dart down to his hands. Best not. Looks ready to go off as is.

"So you _are_ just like this with everyone. And here I thought I was special." Paigey grins.

Slowly he turns his leaden gaze on the gingernut then quick as you like the rascal flicks her nose. "Ah!" She rears back socking him in the arm. He smirks, just for a moment, but Teagan ever vigil, caught it. "Dude, cut your nails." Paige rubs her nose. "Am I bleeding?" She lifts her face up leaning closer so her sister can see. Crushing the boy between them.

Teagan McKeown places a steadying hand on the young man's shoulder as she inspects her sister's nose. So like her own. "No you're okay, love." Teagan levels her own smirking visage at the saturnine youth. His citrine orbs down cast, lips snarled and teeth bared. She turns back to her sister.

"Don't make me release my rage on you I put you on your ass once before. Shang Bu Zhuang Quan." Paigey lifts her fist.

"Your pronunciation is shit and you think you can handle me?" He shifts pushing against the redhead who pushes back.

And while she gazed on the youngsters rollicking on this sunny summer afternoon her heart went pitapat.

Here was that of which Teagan had so often dreamed.

For Teagan had her own recondite dreams that no-one knew. She loved to read poetry, verses of love and the love of verses. The love of _Her_ eyes for _His_ strange luring eyes, blowing over the soul like a wind of spices; piquant, comforting, savory and tart. And why shouldn't she? Is it not her right? Teagan was a womanly woman not like other flighty girls, or that slattern born from the bollocks bath bomb.

If there is one part of the tale that frustrated Teagan to no end was how quick Psyche was to lose hope in the trials before her. After all is the saying not, Love laughs at locksmiths.

Now had it been Teagan McKeown that brasser would have gotten a kick to the box and punch in the gob on the way down. And tell Persephone to call her Ma more, when you hit the bottom. Toss the pennies to the sunken cunt of the world. For in the end none of it mattered but themselves and their little happiness they brought to the world.

And if it is indeed the word now to all men then she would know _Him_ when she saw him. Because she would feel instinctively that he was like no-one else.

And the joy on her face would be like a lamp hanging from a distant boat, calling him home. And he would see her not only with wanton licentiousness at the curve of her hips or the swell of her bosom but with true admiration and genuine passion. See that she too had been singular in this world. That these highway days coming only to leave we're leading up to this. When their names would pass over each others lips. Making true what was once only imagined.

Of course she was only a girl then to take all that for fact.

Then it had been a bit easier to think things like, even if he had been a wicked man or a sinner or even god-help her an Englishman, she wouldn't care. She'd find it in herself to forgive all if he truly loved her. Together they would put to rest the painful memories of the past and stride hand in hand in to the golden dawn.

But a few years of meeting the ones between _Him_ , she began to feel like he would never be here to love her. She would stand at the shore waiting for a sign that would never come. Then she would nearly slam her head in to the wall to regain her sense. She's just 17, scarcely a woman, for all the growth that don't make it easy to call her a girl.

Maiden, fair and comely, prized by all. Prize. Loaded word. It depends on the person to define it. Trophy to some and a treasure to one. Something nonpareil to be treasured not shown off not...

Teagan McKeown sighs wistfully as she leans against the back, the breeze rippling her wine-dark hair. Paige and LJ return their focus back to her.

She smiles at them.

Perhaps this was it. What she longed to see. Even if it wasn't for her. It was real. And who better than her dear baby sister. Even if there is a bit of the rogue about him. When he looks at her he sees her.

Of course,Teagan could be over dramatizing this whole thing in her weary frustration. A hot bath and a bit of time with the massager and she'll have a clearer head.

Teagan McKeown drew herself up to her full height. "Well I best be on my way. Should I tell Auntie Ro to set a place for one more?" One last poke.

The boy and girl meet each other's eyes before Paige breaks the look fiddling with that lock again. LJ sighs his face settling, he meets Teagan's eyes, "Maybe tomorrow. I have a family thing tonight."

"Too bad. You two have fun now."

Slowly, without looking back she went down the uneven strand to the other bóithrín, slipping in to the wilderness at the bottom of the crest, singing _Love's Familiar Song_.

Off-key.

Paige turns back to LJ rubbing the bridge of his nose a guttural sound of vexation vibrating from his tauten throat. "Sorry about that. That was..." Paige looks to the sky. "Really weird actually. This whole day has."

"Yeah well I'm use to it." LJ drops his hand back to his side. Fingers tippy tapping on the vacated seat. "That ara ara train is never late." Especially if they're mid-cycle.

"The what?"

"Nothing. Just something my cousin Loane says." He contemplates clarifying that statement but its more trouble than its worth. And either way she ain't coming out unscathed.

"So," Paige pauses to consider her words, "you sure you don't want to come around?"

"Like I said," He catches her eyes. "Maybe tomorrow. I'll be here for a few days yet. But I really need to deal with this family shit first."

Paige nods. "If that's how you want it. We better get going. Sun's getting real low."

"Not particularly." He looks out, yet again, on the pond. "Besides I can find my way back from here."

"Maybe but I would rather take you at least to Beaverton." Paige chews her lip. "Don't have anything better to do."

LJ takes a deep breath. "Fuck it, might as well." He pops to his feet stretching his back out. "Maybe next time I can take you by my family's spot. Honour where honour is due. If you don't mind trekkin' through the woods, little red."

She sticks her tongue out. "Pbt. Does that make you the big bad wolf?"

He sneers, "tch. Fuck no! There ain't but one Howlin' Wolf I can stand."

Paige merely shakes her head heading back to the treeline.

He runs his nails along the back. Skritch. LJ shakes himself and snorts. He levels his eyes at the retreating form. Then to the sky one last time before pushing off the bench.

_'This fuckin' day feels like it's never going to end.'_

"Ora pro nobis."

* * *

**INSERT DISK III**


	9. Episode 7-III:The Conclusion.

**030418070811 071411110418. 030418070811 071411110418. 030418070811 071411110418.**

The night was very clear; a dark blue space, sparkling with dew and starlight, in which black things stood very still—No! That was another night, not unlike this night but not this night.

**We are the hollow men**   
**We are the stuffed men**   
**Leaning together**   
**Headpiece filled with straw. Alas!**

The sun set; the dusk fell in streams through the partial covered widow, as lights began to appear along the road.

Lights of cars moved along the freeway—a great stir of lights going to and going fro. And farther west on the upper reaches from this place, this monstrous town, was still marked ominously on the sky, a brooding gloom in sunshine, a lurid glare under the stars.

The call had been made, near twenty minutes ago, the only thing for it was to wait. Of course at this point we had learned to factor this in to our briefings. The boy genius was our—captain. On the fast track to moving up through the Foundation.

If he didn't sink.

We three move with practiced routine. Between us, at least, there was the bond of war. We were soldiers. At least we once were. Had learned to hold ourselves together through long periods of separation, tedium, practical necessity, which had the effect of making us tolerate each other's peculiarities—and even convictions. As long as they didn't compromise the Mission.

The former Ensign Veselá was the youngest of us three. The TL was younger by far. Gifted as well. Just finished training in naval intelligence before the Foundation set their sights on the kid. Dug too deep, either join the nightmare or be buried by it. And that is what troubled Zheng and I about the kid, the genuine humanity that Veselá has, too much of that moral training at the Academy. The last mission also involved asset recovery. It will likely end the same way. Silence. I watched Veselá in the aftermath. A tear fell: one only.

Progress.

Zheng is younger than me. Not by much, maybe five—six years—may as well be five centuries in this life. We age not by the passage of sun and moon, but by the waning of a different light. Zheng was knee deep. Professional, stoic, stern as you would expect from the blooded. Except the stripling still had his moments of being temperamental. Knee jerk reaction to the sink, the pull of the mire we wade through. It was a calculated risk partnering them together. Zheng could ease Veselá's descent just as Veselá's lingering light could cause Zheng to strain against his own encroaching darkness. It is a risk I'm willing to take. There was nothing sacred left to us but maybe this band would help.

It is part of my mission to look after them. Which is to say I assess them. Assets only as long as they remain useful but instruments break, they wear, especially under inexorable strain. Rarely do these things break all at once. There is often signs. Wavers that pervade the structure of the instrument. So it must be checked very careful before use. Impulses, motives, capacities, weaknesses—any one of these will lead to failure. Yet if caught in time; it can be reforged.

Strengthened for its purposes.

And having spent this last year looking after them, worrying about their deficiencies, a subtle yet tangible bond had been created. If I can keep them from breaking they will help me to fulfill my purpose. Though this has failed before. Doesn't matter how many times. If I have to I will start again. The opera begins as the door bangs.

The rakehell enters the scene.

**Eyes I dare not meet in dreams**   
**In death's dream kingdom**   
**These do not appear:**   
**There, the eyes are**

The TL saunters in to the room, full of extravagancies, as overgrown children are, demanding that we turn the daigo shit off. Not the European canon he prescribes to.

He is pallid, thin and hyper-focused.

Whites.

My first meeting with him was everything I had expected it to be. Prima facie yet to be challenged in all subsequent observation.

He was common in complexion, in features, in size, in build and in voice. His manner was one of extreme arrogance but feeling the need to be hidden in his probing attempts at manipulation. Commitment to being called clever.

Loyalty would not be bought or bartered with him. And that smile—not a smile—something stealthy, unconscious, this smile is, making his every word that much more questionable. Not a definite mistrust—just uneasiness—nothing more. Genius can be found anywhere but that quality is truly useful to the Foundation. For a field agent.

Even now he is the most unstable kind of fool you can meet. Still he carries himself with no end of a swagger while you are near; but if he lost sight of you, he became instantly the prey of an abject funk, which would cripple him instantly. And that was before the addiction to the Stimms—Nirvana Now. They amplify everything.

"He who stealeth from the poor lendeth to the Lord. Thus spake Zarathustra." Is what he said the first time he took the Reds. Combat stimulant. Slaught on demand. Raises your awareness, reaction time, but lowers reaction to fear. Its for the unblooded. Those yet to be born. The Whites are for use out of combat, experimental Nootropic. Overcharged speed. The boy values his intellect as his defining feature. I have little doubts he has a full bottle of Blues left. Blues are suppose to end the trip. Keep the body from overextending—becoming addicted to the drive. Use in moderation. Show restraint.

Restraint? What possible restraint could he be capable of? I would just as soon have expected restraint from a hyena prowling amongst the corpses of a battlefield. Hunger—that was his defining trait. No fear can stand up to hunger, no patience can wear it out, disgust simply does not exist where hunger is; and as to superstition, beliefs, and what you may call principles, they are less than chaff in a breeze. It is that hunger—the innate lacking pit inside him—that is what drew the Foundation to him. They either had to kill him or make use of him.

For hunger—no, starvation—are scars upon the psyche that never leave a man. It takes a man all his inborn strength to fight hunger, its exasperating torment, its black thoughts, its somber and brooding ferocity. The boy knows only the hunger. He has never been without it. He can't even recognize it so ingrained in his being that he will never consume enough to fill it.

All that chaos and he still will never be a star.

Droll thing life is—that mysterious arrangement of merciless logic for a futile purpose. The most you can hope from it is some kind of knowledge of yourself—that often comes too late—and leaves only a crop of unextinguishable regrets. Because all too easy you are shown you are not who think you are. Not who you have built yourself up to be. Its all vanity—sham. Distortions of the light. Only in the darkness can you find the truth.

The Foundation has put ten years in to him. They hate diminishing returns.

There is nothing for it.

Foetus in foetu.

If he isn't born soon I will have to abort.

**Is it like this**   
**In death's other kingdom**   
**Waking alone**

The plan was simple. Capture. Extraction. Routine. We would call in a strike team, lead the raid in to the location, take the target and secure and contain the site. Media response would prey on the Meth trade building up. Show agents pulling out any number of chemicals and instruments of a banal nature and the story becomes belief. Distortions of the light.

The boy didn't like it.

I suspect he has some ingrained resentment for the target. He was much older when taken in, alone in the world, he had to earn it. The target is too dangerous to be left uncontained, too extraordinary, too promising—and yet not alone. The target would have everything he wanted and already had that he couldn't admit he wanted. He would need to destroy that life with his own hands. And give the Foundation their asset with those hands.

His amour propre would allow nothing less.

And why would he not? Anything—anything can be done in this country. He is in command of a Foundation field team. Nobody here can endanger our position. Nobody. And why? They are nothing like us. We are removed from them.

So little restraints.

And yet it was a terrible course to take as one couldn't imagine a more deadly place for a shipwreck. They can't stand against us but the masquerade could be exposed, the pretense must stand, thus spake the Foundation. And it is from the Foundation all ultimately take our orders from. Born or unborn. Blooded or unblooded. Blinded by the light or the truth in the dark.

"Well, I must defer to your judgment. You are TL." Zheng said with marked civility. It was not lost on any there.

Knee jerk.

We once were soldiers. The plan was foolish. Pointless. Served nothing but vain egoism—childish. That underlining core, no matter how clever he thought himself, how well he studied the target, there was no accepting without question. Even if we are just to do and die. We are not fools and we are not mad.

The boy wanted screams. He wanted the silence.

He wanted to terrorize this family and know it is by his own control and will to do so. His judgment carried out. By his servants. And he expected them to take it. Because they were nothing compared to him. They were nothing compared to the Foundation. And it was the Foundation he truly hated. It was himself he ultimately hated.

Such a child.

I had seen it, many times, had we all, even the boy. The danger from great human passion let loose. The threshold separating them from us. The threshold he remained unable to cross. The targets, they could be driven to it by this action. That is why we take a full strike team. Humans are so varied who knows how they will react. Even extreme grief may ultimately vent itself in violence—but more generally takes the form of apathy. . . .

**Of death's twilight kingdom  
** **The hope only  
** **Of empty men.**

There is a belief I had been told once, when I first started down this path. I never could find who started it which possibly leads to its credibility. That once we die we must wade a great terrible river past every life we have taken and destroyed. It very well may be ancient but then it has been distorted by the flow of time and retelling.

For there are many ways a man can die. And many ways he is born.

There are sins—no, let us call them what they are—evil memories which are hidden away by man in the darkest places of the heart but they abide there and wait. Fables such as that of the Minotaur. Beef to the heels. Plasmic memory maybe—collective thoughts thumping in the minds of all men. And he can turn his eye from them, plug his ears, and fill his head with useless and pointless knowledge and distractions that he may convince himself that they were not of his heart—his being. They were that of the other ones. Of the insane. Of the undisciplined. Of the savage. Of the unvirtued and moraless. Systems within systems turning in indifference to the universe. Created only to hold them back. And yet a word can call them. A number of circumstances will bring them from the dark as a feeling, a vision or dream. A song or a painting or too much wine or nature devoid of the touch of man—anything really can weaken the cage. She will seize him in her wrath, yet not for vengeance to cut him off from the living but shrouded in the piteous vesture of the past, silent, remote, reproachful. The Dark Mother staring.

It is very quiet here.

Still—static. Never changing. Yet this stillness of life does not in the least resemble peace. It is the stillness of an implacable force brooding over an inscrutable intention. And it is here in these moments when one's past comes back to them, as it will sometimes when you have not a moment to spare for yourself; the hands work, the muscles twitch yet the mind moves beyond the flesh. Or in the heat of the night—that's when it comes in the shape of an unrestful and noisy dream, remembered with wonder amongst the overwhelming realities of this shadow world of blood, and lies, and silence. You never escape this place.

Abandon every hope.

I never knew my father—not really. I thought I had. Like all children I knew him as my father but not as a man. My father never came back from the War. The man never could. The man who killed him tried to explain to me who he was. Who he tried to be. I couldn't reconcile them so far in to the light. I had to learn on my own. And his former masters whom he rebelled against feared I would. They tried keep me in the light. Inundated with their lies and petty morality. The Foundation needed men like my father.

Needs men greater too.

They were long dead. They fade, sad phantoms: all is gone. No longer enemies, no longer criminals, no longer soldiers, there were nothing earthly now—nothing but black shadows of pain, terror, and despair, lying confusedly gloomy in the circle of some Inferno. A circle waiting to meet all in this room as Minos encircles his tail. Still I see them as I wade the river, reaching out to me—not for comfort but for completion. My father is here too.

"Therefore hast thou sinned against the light and hast made me, thy lord, to be the slave of servants." Thus spake the nameless.

I remember the night more than the moments leading to it, seems a thousand centuries ago, but I remember the night and will so forever. The worse place in the world. The threshold. A region where grey twilight ever descends, never falls on wide sage-green pasture-fields, shedding her dusk, scattering a perennial dew of stars—just as the Irishman said. The end comes suddenly. With a muffled rattle, a cry, a very loud cry, as of infinite desolation, soaring slowly in the opaque air. Then silence. Deafening silence.

A still birth.

And I was all that was left. I was all that was meant to be. I alone had the strength—the strength!—to tear free. Though I could not seize her heart but I would be born—still. And I would find He who could. I had seen Him once before. Or one very like Him. Too frightened by it to recognize it. I was not as great man as my father but like him I will find one greater.

And that is why I will go along with the boy in to the unknown even if I again will be the only one to wade through to the next bend in the river. Because each horror leads me closer to Him.

I have faced death, contested with it, pulled myself from the brink of that all embracing oblivion. It is the most unexciting contest you can imagine. It is void. It is nothningness. It is apathy. Without much belief in your own sense of right and still less in that of your adversary.

Tedious.

If such is the form of ultimate wisdom, then life is a greater riddle than some of us think it to be.

And perhaps in this is the whole difference; perhaps all the wisdom, and all truth, and all sincerity, are just compressed into that inappreciable moment of time in which we step over the threshold of the invisible. Eternity as a instant—a moment—the Dark Mother yawning.

Perhaps.

Perhaps.

**Between the idea**   
**And the reality**

The boy over extends his authority. We know this but you never get out of the boat unless you're going all the way. It wasn't enough to kill him yet.

I can see Veselá strain. If the kid killed the boy it would be just as well. Of course I would have to kill Veselá. Orders. And Zheng too I see as he makes subtle move to calm calm the kid.

I said it was a risk.

This act of companionship isn't lost on the boy who sneers in amusement. As he is smart enough to know how close it all came.

The silence.

His eyes dance, the bloodthirsty little gingery beggar. Assuming I would jump to save him. And also with the knowledge that his orders will be followed. The river would swell with new arrivals. The flood would come.

And yet he still, pointlessly, tried to present himself as justified with words to spin the animadversions against him out and away that they might not touch him. That he has always been and always will be sound, right and moral.

Maledicity!—it was a lie. I detested the stench of lies. But he is a boy in the garb of a man. He is not ready to see between truth and lies. To go completely in to this place, to even lay eye on the heart of darkness. Seeing clearly what there is to be done and doing it directly, quickly, awake, looking at it. Without feeling, without passion, without judgement.

I may have slipped in my reaching for it. Zheng may only be just starting and leading the kid in by the hand. But we are at least in the shit. We are under no delusions about what we are. The nightmare we have been shackled to, a nightmare we have chosen because there is always death, yet we still have purpose—so still we serve.

The boy refuses to see he is a slave too. He believes he soars above it all it but the wings are not his, they are borrowed. And I will be there when that youthful illusion of strength will be taken from him—and undoubtedly by some act of vanity. Whether I sever the cord or not. Because it is clear he is not Him.

Tedious.

You must know how much of yourself you have surrendered to the darkness.

If you are to gain anything from it.

**Between the motion**   
**And the act**

The mind of Man is capable of anything, because everything is in it, all the past as well as all the future. What was there after all? Emotions? Chemical processes? The Hierophants of Science say we are that much closer to having new names for these chemicals. We will see how they occur. Map it like an undiscovered country—Terra Obscura. Yet they realize not they will never be able to explain the experience of having them. Joy, fear, sorrow, devotion, valor, rage. Who can say any of it exists outside the mind of Man? Subjects to interpretations.

Judgments.

But truth—truth stripped of its cloak of time. The gaping maw of the Dark Mother. Let the fool gawp and shudder—the Man knows, and can look on without a wink. Be it nameless or unintelligible. No names to claim power over it—to apply restraints. And the boy for all his natural gifts of intellect can't see the same tree I see. For I am well acquainted with this part of the river.

And if a man is to remain in this world civilization has created. The madness of his systems. He must meet that truth with his own true stuff—with his own inborn strength. Principles won't shield him; laws, codes, words, pretty rags—rags that would fly off at the first good shake. No. You want a deliberate belief.

To which there is only the nightmare of your choice.

And that is why this place pains us, sickens us so, the sight of people hurrying through the streets to filch a little money from each other, to devour, to gulp, to consume—to dream their insignificant and silly dreams. Three meals is all it takes to destroy the system and the knowledge of that fragility gives it its strength. The light of their belief, it trespasses upon my thoughts. As I know they do Zheng and Veselá as well—we are Travellers doom to wander the earth yet never leave this river. The price of sinning against the light.

The tree of knowledge is not the tree of life.

Their knowledge of life is nothing but a pretense, a system sold to them, the bearing of commonplace individuals going about their business in the assurance of perfect safety of Reason and Order, while offensive to me, I have no drive to enlighten them. Let them persist in their folly, crawling on the edge of a razor—a danger they're unable to comprehend.

That is their purpose. That is the price of fear.

**Falls the Shadow**

What the Foundation lacked—what the world truly needed!—was the creature who could make a Heaven of Hell.

That is a creature, for such a thing could not be a mere Man. Nor merely gifted or insightful or powerful. No. Of all His gifts the one that marked Him as more, that carried with it a sense of real presence, would be His ability to talk. His words!—the gift of expression, the bewildering, the illuminating, the most exalted and the most contemptible, the pulsating stream of light, or the deceitful flow from the heart of an impenetrable darkness.

That He seized and rended free with His own hands.

The boy thought he would be such a creature. A shout in the street. A god. A ghost. A guru.

Not likely, he can't seem to manage being a man.

The boy would not take his seat amongst the devils of the Foundation. Nor will he take their power from them. The keys to the kingdom. he being such a fool will destroy himself. his chance to be more than the common rebellious guttersnipe he was born as is coming to its end.

Whatever He will be, He will not be common. He would come with thunder and lightning—which their civilized sensibilities would splinter from the sight of—altogether monstrous, intolerable to thought and odious to the soul—primal terror at the complete defiance of Reason. Having the power to charm or frighten rudimentary souls into an antagonizing danse macabre and fill the small souls of the crusaders with bitter misgivings.

Orate, fratres, pro memetipso.

It is my purpose to find Him, no matter the cost of lives between Him and me.

Nor what remains of the world after.

**Not with a bang but with a whimper.**

It's impossible for words to describe what is necessary to those who do not know what Horror means. We are faceless, we are hollow, but Horror isn't. I have seen and been part of every Horror known to men. I have even seen that which is not known and so ancient to have no name. So believe me when I tell you this. You must accept Horror—You must! For it is an enemy you can not defeat so it must be a friend. Because if we are monsters too then what is there for us to fear but ourselves.

The mind.

The mind can be overcome. It can be broken. And it can be reforged.

A necessary sacrifice.

The boy left to gather his gear. As did the stripling & the kid shortly after. We had much more time than we needed to do so. We would go in the still of the night. When the descent people are in their beds.

That's when the monsters come out.

The traffic of the pitiful city went on in the deepening night upon the sleepless road.

We looked on, waiting patiently—there was nothing else to do till the beginning of the flood.

"Tomorrow will be a new day and a thousand thunders."

**241420'1704 191414 01040018191124 00220520111124 2204081703 051417 2214170318!**

[A procession of shadows move along with the trees. After a few moments the KORYPHĒ emerges and with a hand they stop. KORYPHĒ moves to down stage right as the shadows blend in to the trees.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
Scene.  
Lucus amoenus.  
Just inside the grove beyond the pondgreen, Thursday's child walks amongst the cedars of red and white.  
The violet hour has yet to sail from the west, as they look to windward, the path to the Unreal City.  
[Snap.]

[As Paige in Persona reaches them they melt past the trees. LJ in Persona comes up behind her. She turns to the boy with head cocked to the side in confusion.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
What kept you?  
Having second thoughts?

**LJ Lyceius**  
tch.  
Doesn't matter.  
It's, [Pause. Gravely.] Necessary.

[Out of the trees comes Paige unmasked, adorned in a yellow sundress and barefoot, observing the pair. KORYPHĒ watches her as It manifesting a shadow. It places a hand where a face would be and the form shudders. KORYPHĒ points to the unmasked Paige.]

**Ææan Paige  
** How can he make but a single word so grievous?  
As if he would fall dead if he didn't remain so morose.

[the shadow flutters by Ææan Paige pressing what would be finger to her temple but she does not notice nor does the shadow make progress.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
[Mocking.] It's necessary.  
That's what you sound like, you know?

**LJ Lyceius  
** [The boy turns his grim visage on her.]  
And how do you sound, Copperbell?

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
[Finger pressed to chin looking to the sky]  
I don't know if I like that one.  
Kind of a mouthful.

**LJ Lyceius**  
Said the actress to the bishop.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
What?

**LJ Lyceius**  
Another phrase from another cousin.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
How many cousins do you have?

**LJ Lyceius**  
Actually or how it feels?

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Actually, please.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Hands curl and uncurl.] Thirteen going on fourteen.  
As is blood.  
And a fairbit more that might as well be.  
So entwined in our family they are, calling them friends seems a disservice.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Went a little Shakespeare there, Lefty.

**LJ Lyceius**  
You have no idea.  
And, well, better him then Sophocles.  
Though not by much.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
[Pause.] Alright.

**Ææan Paige**  
[Fondly.] Nerd.  
He said he travels a lot. So home schooled?  
Maybe that's why he's so [Reaching in the aether.] awkward?  
Hostile?  
Why he's [Hand clenched at heart. Sadly.] fine with me?  
Doesn't know any better.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
I don't have any cousins.  
Or [Pause.] you know.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Confused.] Pets?

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
I do have that.  
A dog named Conall.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Annoyed.] Then what is it you don't have much of?

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
[Paige turns her visage on him.] Seriously?  
[A beat but he doesn't move.] Friends, you jerk!

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Nonchalant.] Oh.  
You can have mine I don't really like half of them.  
They don't really like me all that much either.

[LJ starts walking and Paige follows.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Then why are you friends?

**LJ Lyceius**  
Like I said. We're practically family.  
Doesn't matter if we like each other.  
Its us against the universe.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Sounds like a feckin' cult.  
No wonder your so dramatic.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Shrug.] We're outsiders.  
We have no choice but to stick together.  
If it was up to the world, we fucking wouldn't exist.

[He shakes his head cutting himself off.]

**Ææan Paige**  
I shouldn't ask.  
Just accept it.  
It doesn't need to be said.  
[Beat.] Dang it.

[the shadow keeps poking the girl in the forehead but can't get it.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Is that why your so okay with me?

**LJ Lyceius**  
Yeah you're not half as annoying as fuckin' John Michael is.  
Or paranoid as Morgan.  
[Weary.] Or as up your own ass as Madison.  
Don't even get me started on The Fuckin' Twins.

[Paige Pontoyænís moves her fingers as if reaching for words. Ææan Paige places her hand on the other one's shoulder.]

**Ææan Paige**  
Just let it go.

[the shadow flicks her nose causing her to let go of Paige's shoulder.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Have you tried to understand them?  
Have they tried to understand you?

**LJ Lyceius  
** [He stops mid-step, slightly hunched over, fists curling.] What?  
[He shakes his head in agitation turning on his companion.] I grew up with these assholes. [shadows move in the trees.]  
I know their tendencies, I know their flaws, their actions before they take them.

[Both Pages stare at him.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
That doesn't answer my question.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Low. Confused.] Doesn't it?  
tch.  
[Frustrated.] I know how they think.  
Actions speak louder than words.  
They're more important than sentiment.

[LJ Lyceius stalks out of the tree line. Paige Pontoyænís sighs. Ææan Paige pushes her forward after him. KORYPHĒ snaps Its fingers, the shadows manifest moving the trees. the shadow again pokes the Aeaean Paige.]

**Ææan Paige**  
Actions speak louder than words.  
Should words mean so little?  
I've never known them not to cut and pierce like swords. [She grips her dress.]  
Then what does his actions say? What of mine?  
How can I understand him, have him understand me, if I don't understand myself?

[Again the shadow pokes her but it fails.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
"What are you thinking of? What thinking? What?  
"I never know what you are thinking. Think."

I think we are in rats' alley  
Where the dead men lost their bones.  
[Snap.]

[LJ Lyceius and Paige Pontoyænís return to the stage.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
I just remembered.

[He stops.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
I already asked if you got along with your siblings.  
I never had cousins but I guess they aren't too different.  
So your [Pause.] friends.  
Would be like cousins, right?

**LJ Lyceius**  
Yeah. [Shrug.]  
If you really need it fuckin' spelled out.  
My relationship with my cousins in many ways mirror my relationship with the other ones.  
Even the ones I am [Pause.] I get along better with.  
We still have our conflicts.  
[Shrug.] And property damage.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Me and Tea are close.  
Tea is th- [Aeaean Paige grabs her shoulder shaking her head, the shadow taps Aeaean Paige's head.] Tea is great.  
But I [Slowly.] don't know that she completely understands.  
[Shrugs.] She's understanding but she doesn't know.

[The figure of Teagan Kallípygos struts across the stage, swathed in lavender, the shadows prancing behind her.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
A woman set about with dreams and spells,  
Weird incantations, charms and mystery.  
Most strangely pale and strangely fair is she-  
Yet deadlier than the hemlock draught her smile,  
Darker than Stygian glooms her subtle guile...

**LJ Lyc** **eiu** **s**  
Yeah, well, I'm sure she has her own horseshit to deal with.

[Teagan Kallípygos turns abruptly and the shadows turn away all but one who struts up to her. Ææan Paige moves behind them reaching out.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
Gaunt as a tawny bond-girl born to shame,  
With freckled cheeks and splotch'd side serpentine,  
A gipsy among flowers,  
Unmeet for bed or bowers,  
Virginal where pure-handed damsels sleep

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Yup.  
Teagan has to deal with a lot of unwanted attention.

[the shadow moves to embrace her but she punches him causing him to spin and fall over as she lifts her chin. the shadows crowd around the fallen.]

**Ææan Paige**  
She too has this power.  
To turn men in to beasts.

[the shadows turn wearing the Persona of swine. Laughing and snorting.]

**Ææan Paige**  
And women in to monsters.

[From the other side comes another shadow laughing and pointing with six other heads in unison.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
Too cruel am I? And the silly beasts,  
Crowding around me when I pass their way,  
Glower on me, and although they love me still

**Teagan Kallípygos**  
With their poor sorts of love such as they could.

**KORYPHĒ**  
Call wrath and vengeance to their humid eyes  
To scare me into mercy, or creep near  
With piteous fawnings, supplicating bleats.

[Teagan Kallípygos takes off her shoes raising them up.]

**Teagan Kallípygos**  
Too cruel? Did I choose them what they are?  
Or change them from themselves by poisonous charms?  
But any draught—pure water, natural wine—  
Out of my cup, revealed them to themselves  
And to each other. Change? There was no change;  
Only disguise gone from them unawares

[Teagan Kallípygos charges at the retreating foe. Again the shadow pokes at the Ææan's head and fails. She wraps her arms around herself as KORYPHĒ snaps, the walls of the alley give way to the street and the antique story. shadows pass by as both Paiges look to the merrow beached. She carries a cup offering it out to Ææan Paige but she can't reach.]

**Merrow Eüplókamos**  
[Sings in a husky voice.]  
If I was a bird,  
I'd spread my wings and fly away,  
Across the Heavens,  
Look down and smile,  
At the trouble of the world,  
Way down below me,  
Wish I could help,  
But Lord I don't know.  
[She vocalizes/howls.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
Are you really sure you don't want to go in there?  
We have time.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
I told you I already been. [Turns away from the merrow.]  
So you said you only like one Howlin' Wolf but doesn't Lupa mean wolf?

**LJ Lyceius**  
Lupe.  
Different kinda dago, gael.  
And yeah it does. [Sighs.]  
Lupe is fine.  
If overly abstruse at times.

**Ææan Paige**  
Hiyah Pot.  
I'm Kettle.  
Maybe we should get off the burner its gettin' kinda hot.

[the shadow grabs the top of her head tapping on it as the sound of a woodpecker echoes. KORYPHĒ face palms. the shadow shakes it's hand flexing it's fingers.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
And when Leman's around which God forbid they don't spend at least two-thirds of the day together.  
It not like they don't already sl- [Full stop.]

[The lights go green. Khoros rises behind him grasping his shoulders.]

**Khoros**  
Oh don't stop now. You've already told her so much. Why not throw this one out there?  
You've already dragged their family secrets in to the light with out so much as a fuck tah give.  
So blaze away. I'm sure she'll understand.  
[The lights return to normal.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
Spend most of their time leading their shitty rout of rowdies in to whatever bit of fuckery they can find.

[Khoros throws It's hands up looking to KORYPHĒ and gesturing to him. KORYPHĒ lifts It's hands and shrugs.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Rowdies?  
Are they part of the family too?

**LJ Lyceius**  
Just our cousin Lenore.  
Somehow, she and her Unkindness constantly get caught up in their stupidity.

[Green lights on.]

**Khoros**  
And how many of Lita's sensational affairs do you get roped in to, aider and abettor you better you bet? [It slaps him on the back.]

[Green lights off.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
tch.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
O-kay.

**Ææan Paige  
** What does any of that mean?  
They're some kinda wannabe gang?  
Like those methheads across the rails.  
Then why have I not heard about them?  
He said they move around a lot but they call Royal Woods home?  
He talks but says nothing.  
An idiot code.

[The lights dim as the the swine start to return to the stage. the shadows remove the merrow still reaching out in offering. Ææan Paige starts to wrap her arms around herself.]

**Ææan Paige**  
He said he didn't know where they were half the time.  
So how old are they?  
What if they see me with him?  
What if it gets back to her?

[The monstrous female returns her many mouths spitting forth venom at her left. And the swine at her right jeer and lob stones. She backs up as LJ Lyceius and Paige Pontoyænís exit. Ææan Paige tries to follow but she is cut off, thrown back. She starts to curl in on herself when she hears the rhythmic smacks. The swine and monster step aside for the Fear dearg smacking crudgle to palm. Ææan Paige falls to her knees as the Fear dearg moves closer. the shadow following Paige looks to the Fear dearg then to motionless KORYPHĒ then to Ææan Paige dropping down again poking her forehead. The Fear deag raises its crudgel, the shadow places its hand on her head.]

[The lights go out.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
No.

[The lights return.]

[the shadow contorts then rises under the Persona of Psykhostólos.]

**Psykhostólos**  
No.  
You think LJ would care about what they think?  
He has made his opinion of their's rather clear.  
He doesn't need anymore assholes, he's enough to deal with as is.

[Ææan Paige gives a small chuckle. The menagerie begin to retreat pulling the struggling Fear dearg with them.]

**Psykhostólos**  
Nor has he cared about running all over creation with you.  
If he had pause about bein' seen with the child of Lugh McKeown then the moment has long passed.  
Do you regret it?

[Ææan Paige looks up, but can't see It, then back down.]

**Ææan Paige**  
I don't know.  
She's gonna find out.

**Psykhostólos**  
Why should that matter?  
You ain't allowed to have friends now?  
Or is it somethin' else you're worried about?

[Ææan Paige sighs before standing up.]

**Ææan Paige**  
What else could it be?

**KORYPHĒ**  
Ah me! these love a day and laugh again,  
And loving, laughing, find a full content;  
But I know naught of peace, and have not—  
[Snap.]

[the shadows move the next alley around them.]

**Psykhostólos  
** Who you think you lyin' to?  
[Pokes the side of her temple] If you can't be honest in your head. Then them fuckers already won an' you ain't gonna win at nothin'. 'Cuz there is more than one way to be blind, Kid.  
So go on.  
Ask him.

[Paige Pontoyænís and LJ Lyceius walk on the stage. Ææan Paige hesitantly reaches out to place her hand on Paige Pontoyænís.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
So I was uh wonderin'.

**LJ Lyceius  
** [Turns his head slowly to her.] Hmm?

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
You said you knocked your brother out in front of his gang.  
And I saw what you did to those jerks at Gus'.

**LJ Lyceius**  
And?

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
I was wonderin' if uh you could—

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Cuts her off.] No.

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** What? Why?

[LJ Lyceius looks in to the sky taking a deep breath.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Wh—

[LJ turns on her slamming his palms against the wall, trapping her and leaning in. Ææan Paige jumps back in to Psykhostólos who holds her by the shoulders.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Sighs. Sadly.] That's why. [He pushes off the wall. Flexing his fingers.]  
I can give you all the techniques I know but if your first instinct is to flinch then when the moment comes you'll panic.  
You're better off running, Paige.

[Ææan Paige reaches out to Paige Pontoyænís but she shakes her off.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
And what if I can't run!  
Maybe you don't care to be seen with a sissy faggot but plenty do! And what—  
[She drops her head breathing ragged.]

**LJ Lyceius  **  
You wanna know what you do, Copperbell? [He starts slowly walking to her.]  
You grab that fire and you temper it. You control it. Rage brings mistakes. [He stands in front of her. She remains looking down.]  
You look them straight in the eye. [He lifts her chin.]  
And you say, Pēdīcābō ego vōs et irrumābō.  
Then you hit them here in the fuckin' throat while they're confused. [He touches her pulse with his other hand.]  
Then you take your elbow. [Slaps his right elbow.]  
You swing straight through [He touches the corner of her eye.] their head.  
That'll put down most. [He puts his hands in to his pockets.]  
And then go ahead and kick the degen fuck while he's down. And I say that because if you don't got that split second desire to kick them, to finish them, you ain't going to do any of the other parts I just said.  
If the fight ain't in you then you're wastin' time with technique. [He snorts looking to the side.]  
But if your willin' to put up with the effort then I'll talk to Lynn.  
But you better be sure that's what you want 'cuz she don't fuck around with it. [He turns around.]  
She'll unleash the beast in you.  
[Resigned.] After that its up to you to control it.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
[Fragile.] Why are you so okay with me?

**LJ Lyceius**  
Ai ya tian a!  
Fuckin' figure it out, or don't, no skin off my back.

[He walks off stage.]

**Psykhostólos**  
He's right.  
Like a broken clock.  
And you're like a broken record. [Pats her shoulder.]  
How about you climb off that thing and use the wood to get over it?

[Ææan Paige turns to face Psykhostólos. Still can't see It.]

**Ææan Paige**  
What?!  
Are you saying I'm overreacting?!

**Psykhostólos**  
Nooo, what I'm saying is you're the one giving them power over you. [He gently pushes Paige Pontoyænís forward after LJ Lyceius.]  
Ain't nobody in this alley but you, Kid.  
And yet you insist on carrying these fuckers with you too? [KORYPHĒ snaps. The swine jump out on to the stage snorting and grunting as the shadows remove the set.)  
That little shit is trying.  
[It shifts from side to side.] In his way.  
How many ways does he need to reassure you he doesn't care?  
And does it really matter why?  
[It moves closer.] Or do you just not trust him?  
[It backs up chuckling then kicks the legs out from under a swine. Amused tone.] Reckon he's lulling you in to a false sense of security?  
[Hammy.] Then the cage comes down with the Japanese fighting spiders!  
Banzai!

**KORYPHĒ**  
Banzai!

**Psykhostólos**  
Banzai! Gyokusai!  
For feck sake, Kid.  
Between these assholes and the ones he seems to be carrying around is it any wonder you can barely see each other?

**Ææan Paige**  
I know but its hard! Everyone is a potential threat!

**Psykhostólos**  
[Animated.] Welcome to the human race, Kid! We're workin' on an update but its gonna be a while. Don't want everyone to end up as Tang™.  
[Wincing.] Again.  
[It places It's hand on her shoulder.] Yeah there's shitbags a plenty.  
[Points a finger at her face. Still can't see It.] But don't let the bastards grind you down.  
The boy is right, there is fire in you. Just needs to be tempered. There is nothing wrong with having a fighting spirit.  
Everyone should be so lucky.  
Remember, Kid, there were [Emphasize next word.] three sisters of the Morrígna.

**Ææan Paige**  
[Chuckles humorlessly.] Macha.  
N-n [Closes her eyes. Takes a breath.] Nemaine.  
And Ba- [She covers her eyes. Walking past It.]  
[Mournful.] I was suppose to be the Hound!

**Psykhostólos**  
[Amused.] Sorry, Ginger, you're much too pale for that.

**Ææan Paige**  
[She scoffs.] And you want me to be a crow?

**Psykhostólos  
** Corvus cornix.  
Just ask the boy to borrow his hoodie.

**KORYPHĒ  
** Out of hise armes in a throwe  
Sche flih before his yhe a Crowe

**Psykhostólos  
** Seriously, though, who says you can't be both?  
Its the year 20-[Exagerated coughing.]

**KORYPHĒ  
** nert hi cach,  
án forlann.

**Psykhostólos  
** Be the Hound of Valor and the Crow of—

**Ææan Paige** **  
**[Frustrated.] Doom. Rage. Terror.  
[Weary.] The embodiment of fear.  
Mayhaps I should just rise as the son I was meant to be?  
Rather than this specter, this half-life, that moves as a shade.

[KORYPHĒ reaches behind Itself producing the caduceus. Psykhostólos moves to take it.]

**Psykhostólos  
** For fuck sake. Fine.  
[It moves to her.] Lets wallow in what-ifs that solves feckin' everything.  
[It holds the caduceus out to her.] I doubt much would change.

[Paige takes the caduceus. The snakes hiss. She drops it kicking it away. She turns on Psykhostólos. It laughs as the lights change to violet. Paige Ophieus, wearing sneakers and a crew neck, enters from stage left. LJ Kóri, messy hair down to her chin, enters from stage right. Meeting in the middle.]

**Ææan Paige**  
That's it?  
I expected more of a change.

[KORYPHĒ and Psykhostólos facepalm.]

**Psykhostólos**  
In what fuckin' way?

**Ææan Paige**  
I don't know!  
Something.  
Although, LJ really looks like Ronnie Anne now.

**Psykhostólos**  
Yeah.  
[Sarcasticly.] Weird.

[Ææan Paige starts to turn to It but then Paige Ophieus begins talking.]

**Paige Ophieus**  
[Convivially.] Name's Paige.

**LJ Kóri**  
[Snorts.] And?  
[She steps up to him. Growling.] You gonna move, Ginger, or what?

**Paige Ophieus**  
[Backs away rubbing the back of his head.] Uh yeah.  
Go ahead.

**LJ Kóri**  
tch.

**Ææan Paige**  
Huh.  
So [Trails off.]

**Psykhostólos**  
Still a dick?  
[Sharp. Sarcastic.] Yeah.

[LJ mimics playing the Dance Battle machine. Paige moves beside her.]

**Paige Ophieus**  
So uh what's your name?

**LJ Kóri**  
Not having it.

**Paige Ophieus**  
What?

**LJ Kóri**  
[She grabs him by the throat.] Fuck off, Ginger. [She raises her fist.]

**Psykhostólos**  
Okay, let me stop you there, Kid.

**Ææan Paige**  
What?  
I imagine he would be much more self-assured.  
What would he have to fear?

**Psykhostólos**  
How 'bout that smokin' hook coming down the pipe?  
There is a difference between being confidant and a schmuck.  
Just like LJ's still a dick you'd still be a huge dork yourself.  
How did you get LJ to talk to you before?  
It would probably go more like this.  
Reset!

[Paige and LJ return to position.]

**Paige Ophieus**  
[Impressed] You're pretty good for wearing hiking boots.

**LJ Kóri**  
tch.

**Paige Ophieus**  
I guess I would expect that from Ronnie's cousin.

**LJ Kóri**  
Who?

**Paige Ophieus**  
Ronaldo.  
Dude's a legend around here.  
Him and Linka.

**Ææan Paige**  
Ronaldo?  
Linka?

**Psykhostólos**  
I thought everyone was switching genders.  
Alright, whatever, I'm easy.

**Paige Ophieus**  
Ronnie Anne's a legend around here.  
Her and her not-boyfriend Lincoln.  
I've been trying for months to beat them.

**LJ Kóri**  
[She puts her hand in her pocket stepping away.] It's good to have goals I guess.

[LJ Kóri starts waking away.]

**Paige Ophieus**  
That's okay, I still got them beat at Steely Knuckle.

[She stops but doesn't turn around.]

**LJ Kóri**  
You play Steely Knuckle?

**Paige Ophieus**  
Could never get in to Fight Fighters.

**LJ Kóri**  
[She sighs in frustration.] How good?

**Paige Ophieus**  
[Taunting.] Care to find out?

**LJ Kóri**  
[She spins around on her heel.] Well seeing as you're already used to losing to Louds.  
[She moves toe to toe with him.] Names LJ.  
Now we gonna play or what, Ginger?

**Ææan Paige**  
[Laughing.] That's right.  
It would have to be something like that, wouldn't it?

**Psykhostólos**  
Just one possible beginning.  
And as confident I am in your baseline personality being the same the expression would undoubtedly have some variation.  
Still it is likely you would have ran in to LJ again while avoiding home.

[She flinches.]

**Psykhostólos**    
What?  
Did you not think that Fear dearg's obsession would lessen just cause you don't get Teagan to buy you frocks?  
You're more perceptive than that.  
Even if you willfully blind yourself.

[Ææan Paige watches as Paige Ophieus and LJ Kóri move down stage left unaware of the Fear dearg watching them. The crudgel smacking rhythmically.]

**Ææan Paige**  
So whether man or woman [Deep breath.] or stuck in between I still transf—

[Paige Ophieus steps on the caduceus, the lights go out but the spot lights on Aeaean Paige, Psykhostólos and KORYPHĒ.]

**Psykhostólos  **  
And that is the [Pause. Emphasis next word.] interesting thing about you, Kid.  
You never consider that some people are pigs and the world just lets the outside disguise the inside.

**KORYPHĒ**  
Your men weren't bad men;  
Undisciplined life  
Did that to them.

**Psykhostólos**    
So you never turned anyone in to a pig or a monster.  
You just draw out what is within.  
[Enjoyment.] And that is your power, daughter of the sun. Your terrible gift.  
Truth.  
[Animated.] Unadorned illumination.

[The lights come back on the set now the bus stop. Ææan Paige grabs her head.]

**Ææan Paige**  
What are you?  
Is this voice mine?  
To gain such amusement from my torment.  
My loneliness?  
Have I reached this low a point?

**KORYPHĒ**  
Cruel auteur des troubles de mon âme,  
Que la pitié retarde un peu tes pas:  
Tourne un moment tes yeux sur ces climats;  
Et, si ce n'est pour partager ma flamme,  
Reviens du moins pour hâter mon trépas.

A vous mon âme, à vous mes chansons, car toujours,  
Ravivant le foyer de ma douleur ancienne,  
Vous creusez sous mes pas un abîme où je cours.

**Psykhostólos**    
[Chuckles.] Whether you'll be Justine or Juliette remains to be seen, Kid.  
[Quickly.] And frankly not my department.  
Let's just stick with the role you have for now.

**Ææan Paige**  
[She stands, back straight.] And what is that?

**Psykhostólos**    
[Slowly.] The image is there but not yet the words.  
And we can only borrow so many of others.  
Let us continue with the journey and hope they strike us up side the head.  
Ding.

[KORYPHĒ snaps. Paige Pontoyænís runs to the sign as LJ Lyceius walks after her. His hands clenching and unclenching.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
The fuck are you running for, Ginger?  
[Growling.] Stop.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
[She nearly collapses grabbing on to the sign.]  
I felt [Pant.] like we were taking too long.  
[Pant.] And at this time Sharon's driving and loves seeing people run for the bus.

**LJ Lyceius  
** You're in terrible shape.  
[Pushes Paige to the bench.] Sit the fuck down before you die.

[Paige Pontoyænís collapses on the bench. LJ Lyceius stalks around her sitting stiffly.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
And you wanna be a pugilist.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
One. I don't know what that word means.  
Also, In my defense I am wearing sandals.

**LJ Lyceius**  
And whose fault is that?  
You fight 'cause you have to not 'cause you feel like it.  
Someone wants to fuck you up you think they're gonna wait just cause your shoes ain't right?  
And I reckon in that case running's out too.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
[Flippant.] So that's why you're wearing hiking boots in the suburbs?

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Shrug.] That and parkour.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Well aren't you a badass?

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Dry.] Gotta balance out this wining personality somehow.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
You don't have to be such a dick all the time.

**LJ Lyceius**  
I am genetically predisposed to it though.  
I get it from my Ma.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Be sure to warn me before if I ever meet her.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Wryly chuckling before turning slowly to face her.]  
Where's the fun in that?  
[He turns back.] But before that you really should get better shoes.  
If sucker punch was a building Ma's rarely made it above the ground floor.  
But we did refurbish the basement so. [Shrug.]

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** Yeah I need to get my downstairs sorted one of these days.

**LJ Lyceius  
** [Shrugs.] Meh.  
I could take it or leave it.  
Here comes Charon.

[KORYPHĒ snaps. A layer of fog rolls across the stage preceding the lanky Operator which stops just past them, holding out open palm. They mimic using their cards before setting down again. KORYPHĒ snaps. The operator continues its journey as shadows move to remove the sign and push a second bench next to them, carrying LJ Kóri and Paige Ophieus. Ææan Paige steps foward rubbing her eyes.]

**Psykhostólos**    
[Weary.] Oh great now they're in stereo.

[Psykhostólos turns to KORYPHĒ in a 'what in the fuck' motion. KORYPHĒ response in a 'fucked if I know anymore' shrug. Khoros walks on to the stage looking between the two LJs then waves it off in a 'fuck everything about that' way and exits the stage.]

**LJ Lyceius**    
Dare fatis vela.

**LJ Kóri**    
Volvens fatorum arcana movebo.

**Paige Pontoyænís**    
You just can't help yourself can you?

**Paige Ophieus**  
I'm starting to think your tryin' to put a hex on me.

**LJ Kóri**    
Wrong Loud.

**LJ Lyceius**    
Startin' to wonder about that myself.

**LJ Kóri**    
Do you believe in magic, Ginger?

**LJ Lyceius**    
Do you believe in fate, Ginger?

[Both Paiges shrug. Both LJs snort.]

**LJ Kóri & LJ Lyceius**   
Don't lie or I won't bother asking you anything else.

[Both Paiges take a moment to contemplate. Aeaean Paige moves forward placing a hand on both shoulders showing some strain on her face.]

**Paige Ophieus**    
I guess I do.  
Or it just makes the world more interesting to believe in it.

**Paige Pontoyænís**    
[Looking at her hands.] Yes.  
As He made them He matched them.

**LJ Kóri & LJ Lyceius**  
Then what is free will?  
If so much of the world is beyond your control?

[Both Paiges stare at them.]

**Paige Pontoyænís & Paige Ophieus**   
[Shaking their head.] I don't know. What is whiter than the milk? Sing ninety-nine an' 90.  
I guess free will is how much your willing to care about what you can and can't control.

**LJ Kóri & LJ Lyceius **  
[Annoyed.] Aurēlī pathice.  
And what of us Paige?  
What are the fuckin' odds we would have run in to each other again so quickly?

**Paige Pontoyænís & Paige Ophieus**   
It is a small town.  
If I can't go to Gus' what else was I going to do?

**LJ Kóri & LJ Lyceius **  
But it's more than that.  
Hundreds of times you think of a person and don't meet'em.  
What were the fuckin' odds of me meeting Teague/Teagan this morning?  
So much "ain't that fucking convenient" goin' around today.

[LJs run their hands through their hair.]

**Paige Ophieus**    
Are you sure that's what's bothering you?

**Paige Pontoyænís**    
That's not what's bothering you is it?

[LJs stay looking forward.]

**LJ Kóri**    
Fata obstant.

**LJ Lyceius**    
Fata viam invenient.

**LJ Lyceius & LJ Kóri**   
I know you got that one thing you keep thinking about but what about all the other shit in your life that has already been decided for you?  
What if you were born 20 years from now? What if your family never left Ireland? Or just moved anywhere but fuckin' Michigan.  
Do you still think you would be who you are?  
Fate?  
Or is there some essence inside us that would be unchanged no matter what elseworld existence we had.  
[They turn to face their Paige.] And what really bothers me is I don't know which one I prefer.  
[S/He looks down.] Was I always gonna [Pause.] end up on this fuckin' bus today?

**Paige Ophieus & Paige Pontoyænís**  
[Shrug.] Probably. [Nods.] Yeah.  
From what its worth I'm glade you're here.  
[Frank.] Maybe you like being alone all the time but I get tired of it.  
And I [Pause.] always would've been on this bus or at the pond or just wondering the streets.  
I do those things a lot.

**LJ Lyceius & LJ Kóri**  
[Turning forward.] I prefer the woods.

[Music swells Khoros returns to the stage.]

**Khoros & Psykhostólos**  
Look at the people.

**KORYPHĒ**  
The people make me crazy.  
I can hardly sing my song.

[LJs twitch their shoulder.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
Vultures fly around me.

**Khoros & Psykhostólos**  
Fly around me.

**KORYPHĒ**  
Please come and take me home.

**Khoros & Psykhostólos**  
Take me home, home.

**KORYPHĒ**  
Can't tell the bad from the good.  
I'm out here in the woods.

**LJ Lyceius & LJ Kóri**  
[Softly.] I'm out here in the woods.

**Paige Ophieus & Paige Pontoyænís  
**Huh?

**LJ Lyceius & LJ Kóri**  
[Matter of fact.] Lee Fields and the Expressions.  
Soul not blues.

**Paige Ophieus & Paige Pontoyænís  
**Like Wilson Pickett & Al Green.

[LJs, KORYPHĒ, Khoros & Psykhostólos turn slowly to them.]

**Paige Ophieus & Paige Pontoyænís  
**[Eyes closed. Deep breath.]  
Take me to the river!  
And wash me down!

Won't you cleanse my soul?  
Put my feet on the ground.

[The Operator returns to the stage.]

**The Operator  
** Pipe down, Ginger.

**LJ Kóri** ** & ** **LJ Lyceius  
** [Shoots up to standing. Growling.] How 'bout you just drive the bus, bus driver!

**The Operator  
** Alright.  
[Begins exiting the stage.] Jackass.

**LJ Kóri** ** & ** **LJ Lyceius  
** [Drops to the seat.] And people call me a dick.  
For fuck sake.

**Paige Pontoyænís** ** & ** **Paige Ophieus  
** [Pats LJs' leg.] You are but I appreciate it.

**LJ Kóri** ** & ** **LJ Lyceius  
** I imagine because it balances out all that bitch in you.

[Paige Ophieus pushes LJ Kóri. Paige Pontoyænís punches LJ Lyceius in the shoulder. LJs laugh.]

**LJ Kóri  
** You should try punching next time unless you don't know how to make a fist.  
Wouldn't want you to break your hand, Canelo.

**LJ Lyceius  
** [Grabs her wrist.] I can't believe there are actually people in this world that don't know how to make a fist properly.  
[Curls the fingers of her hand. Taping the fist.] Like that.  
Maybe we'll make a fighter out of you yet, Micky.

**Paige Pontoyænís** ** & ** **Paige Ophieus  
** Maybe.  
[Fiddles with hair.] If you're willin' to teach me.

**LJ Kóri** ** & ** **LJ Lyceius  
** Honestly you're better off with Lynn.  
Just try not to get hit and if you do [pause.] make them fucking pay for it.  
Per varios casus, per tot discrimina rerum.

**Paige Pontoyænís** ** & ** **Paige Ophieus  
** Still can't speak Latin, nerd.

**LJ Kóri** ** & ** **LJ Lyceius  
** Still don't see how that's my problem, philistine.

[Paiges sock LJs in the arm. LJs laugh.]

**LJ Kóri** ** & ** **LJ Lyceius  
** Better.  
Though try to keep your wrist straight for now.  
[LJ Kóri and LJ Lyceius turn to each other.] Looks like our ride has come to an end.

[The Operator returns to the stage moving towards them. Aeaean Paige distangles from the Paiges. The four stand moving to opposite ends of the stage. As the Operator reaches the center in front of Ææan Paige, LJs turn back.]

**LJ** **Lyceius & LJ Kóri**  
Oh one more thing. [Turning with a finger up.]  
[Dead serious.] There is always time for some Al Green.  
[Turning to exit the stage.] Souless swine.

[KORYPHĒ snaps. Khoros leaves as the shadows move to change the set. The Operator exits the stage.]

**KORYPHĒ  
** By other ways, by other ports  
Thou to the shore shalt come, not here, for passage;  
A lighter vessel needs must carry thee.

Here is no water but only rock  
Rock and no water and the sandy road  
The road winding above among the mountains  
Which are mountains of rock without water

[Psykhostólos begins to turn to KORYPHĒ but shaking Itself decides it's not worth it. Instead turning to Ææan Paige.]

**Psykhostólos  
** [Tired.] Is that enough, Kid?  
Has that convinced you?  
Not sure how much more we can do.

**Ææan Paige** **  
**There you go talking again like you're only in my head not from it.

**Psykhostólos  
** Am I now?  
Says the thrice formed.  
[It moves to tower over her.] Whose to say I'm not just another mask to show you what's hidden from your sight.

[Ææan Paige pats It on the chest.]

**Ææan Paige** **  
**No.  
You're not me.  
Because you don't feel the need to lie.  
To hide from the truth.  
Damn sadist.

**Psykhostólos  
** You know, I was going to make a complicated joke about boiling a lobster.  
[Turns head back to KORYPHĒ before returning to her.] But fuck it.  
The point is its better to know exactly what your dealing with than be bullshited.  
There's enough of that going around as is.

**Ææan Paige** **  
**Well when you put it that way.  
I guess I am partly to blame.

**Psykhostólos  
** Its one thing to say that.  
But something something pound of flesh and carving knife.

**Ææan Paige** **  
**Now that I understood.  
Are you the one who does the cutting?

**Psykhostólos  
** No.  
[Gravely.] You already knows who does the cutting.

[She stares at It then her face takes on her fear. She breaths deep and erratic. Closing her eyes and clenching her fists.]

**Ææan Paige** **  
**[She turns to KORYPHĒ.] Do it.

[It turns from the 4th wall to her. Sizing her up before laughing.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
I'm fond, nereids and nymphs, unlike some, of the pig,  
of the tusker, the snout, the boar and the swine.

[The procession of swine and shadows move to rearrange the scenery.]

I'm familiar with hogs and runts, their percussion of oinks  
and grunts, their squeals.

[Paige Pontoyænís and LJ Lyceius move up center stage.]

But I want to begin with a recipe from abroad  
which uses the cheek – and the tongue in cheek  
at that.

[Khoros, Paige Ophieus, LJ Kóri, Teagan Kallípygos, the swine and monster stand on the peripheries.]

Remember the skills of the tongue –  
to lick, to lap, to loosen, lubricate, to lie  
in the soft pouch of the face – and how each pig's face  
was uniquely itself, as many handsome as plain,  
the cowardly face, the brave, the comical, noble,  
sly or wise, the cruel, the kinds, but all of them,  
nymphs, with those piggy eyes.

[It turns back to the 4th wall, hand raised high.]

Now,  
let us baste that sizzling pig on the spit once again.  
[Snap.]

[LJ Lyceius and Paige Pontoyænís come back to life. The boy raises his arm out to block her way as he looks around.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
What?

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Hesitates a moment.] N-nothing.  
[Solid.] Just wondering how long you're gonna shadow me.  
'Cuz I gotta warn you I'm headin' for a shit show and you don't want to be anywhere near that, Copperbell.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Neither do you.

**LJ Lyceius**  
tch.  
Yeah, well, family ain't just fair-weather shit.  
I can't [Pause. Exhale.] let this thing between us get worse.  
La familia es todo.  
It's fuckin' everything.

[LJ Lyceius runs his hands through his hair holding them there as he takes a few steps towards KORYPHĒ. He holds that pose for a few seconds before raising his head to the sky and dropping his hands.]

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
[Resigned] Yeah.  
[Lighter] Yeah.  
[Ambivalent] That's why they suck so much.  
If we didn't care about them we wouldn't feel so bad about not being who they want us to be.  
But if we do that when do we get to be who we really are?

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Distant] Non nobis solum nati sumus.  
[Off-handed] And who is that exactly?  
You can only see what is shown and so reluctant to do even that.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
[Defensive] Oh you're one to talk.  
[Angry] I get more out of this wall.  
Shrug and tch that's all you do!

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Annoyance.] Oh my fuck, Ginger.  
I was talking about me.

[Paiges shake their head in confusion.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
Adolescent egocentrism.  
Understanding it does make the going through it any better.  
No matter what you are going through Paige in any of its intricacies [Emphasize next word.] you at least have to know that there is some human out there going through an analogous ordeal.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Does that go for you too?

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Sigh.] Remains to be seen.  
Quod licet Iovi, non licet bovi.  
In the end, though, you have to deal with you're own shit yourself.  
So who cares?

**KORYPHĒ  
** Walk on boy,  
Walk on down the road.  
Ain't nobody in this whole wide world,  
A-gonna help you carry your load.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
It does give me hope.  
Knowing that I'm not alone.  
That there is a way [Reaches for the words.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
The end is Death.  
And the way is called Perseverance.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Seriously?  
Will it actually kill you to "just not" for five minutes?

**LJ Lyceius**  
Proly not.  
I don't have a problem with hope and happiness.  
I don't wallow in my own misery like some members of my family.  
I simply don't need it to live.  
I go on because I have to.

**Paige Pontoyænís**  
Nope. [She moves closer to him.]  
I don't believe that.  
You are human aren't you?

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Shrug.] More human than human.

[Paige Pontoyænís punches him in the shoulder but he still faces away. She raises her hand up but hesitates, her hand hovering in the air. Ææan Paige takes a deep breath then moves next to them. She looks between the two youths. One more deep breath and she covers Paige Pontoyænís' hand.]

**LJ Kóri  
** Adspirat primo Fortuna labori.

**Ææan Paige** **  
**Fortune favors the bold.

[Paiges clasp LJ Lyceius' shoulder pulling at him to turn.]

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** Hey.  
L-look at me.  
Please.

[LJ Lyceius sighs but allows them to turn him around.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
What, Ginger?

[Paige Pontoyænís holds his gaze for a moment.]

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** I think I like Copperbell better.  
[Nods.] Yeah.  
You are probably the only person in the world who would think to call me that.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Confused.] Why?  
Do you not laugh in front of people either?

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** [Matter of fact. Head shaking.] Not as much as I have today. No.

**LJ Lyceius**  
Then your life sucks, doesn't it?

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** I doubt you laugh much either.  
Not with that giant stick up your ass.  
I just I [Pause.] I don't get you.  
Feckin' look at you. [Gestures.]  
By your own admission you're rich.  
You're stupid smart.  
You're g-good looking. [Brushes lose hair behind the ear.]  
You're a musician and a singer good enough to make a whole store full of people dance around like its a bloody movie!  
[Slightly Irish.] And you're strong enough to take down those two arseholes in that alley!  
And what do you do?!  
You feckin' sneak about like you're afraid of anyone seein' ye!  
For what?!  
For fucking what?!  
[Heavy breathing.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Beat.]  
Hmph.  
When you put it that way I do come off as a right cunt, huh?

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** [Normal accent. Still angry.] More like a fucking pussy.  
And I know [Pokes in the chest.] you're not one of those.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Calm.] Then what am I, Paige?  
Who do you see me as?  
Because I doubt I'm that either.  
I don't know who the fuck I am.  
[Low.] I guess Rollo was right.  
Too many options.

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** [Shaking head.] Jaysus, you're dramatic.  
All I want from you LJ is to just be my friend.  
[Flippant.] Even if you are a moody, tetchy, self-important prick.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Snorts.] Fine.  
Fuckin' masochist.  
[Put upon.] If that's what you want, Copperbell, I guess I can give you that.

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** [Mocking.] How kind of you, Sir Knight.  
And what would you ask of me?

**Fear dearg  
** What the fuck is going on here?

**Ææan Paige & ** **Paige Pontoyænís  
** [Fear.] Ah crap.

[Ææan Paige turns quickly towards the stage as Paige Pontoyænís goes stiff. LJ Lyceius also looks towards the voice. Ææan Paige looks to KORYPHĒ which turns from the 4th wall. The violet lights come up again.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
Tu peux faire trembler la terre sous tes pas,  
Des enfers déchaînés allumer la colère;  
Mais tes fureurs ne feront pas  
Ce que tes attraits n'ont pu faire.

[Tanya in Persona stalks on to the stage. Ææan Paige forces herself to face her. Paige Pontoyænís keeps her back turned away head down. LJ Lyceius looks to Paige Pontoyænís then to Tanya.]

**Tanya Βία-** **Atë  
** [Menacingly calm.] Paige.  
I thought that was you.  
What are you doing here, little brother?  
Sneaking in alleys with [Pause.] trash.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Deep breath through the nose. Snorts.] tch.  
So you're the final McKeown sister.  
[Low.] Mayan blue, huh?

**Tanya Βία-** **Atë  
** Final?  
[Step. Growl.] What have you been telling him?

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** [Deep breath. Turn.] N-n-nothing.

**Tanya Βία-** **Atë  
** [Beat.]  
[Spit.] Whatever.  
Come on, little brother, time to go.

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** I-i'm [Swallow.]  
I'll be home in a bit just going to walk my frien—

**Tanya Βία-** **Atë  
** Paige!  
Get.  
Over.  
Here.  
Or I will come get you.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Sighs. Moving Paige over by the shoulder.] Mar dhea.

[Tanya Βία-Atë growls reaching behind her for the field hockey stick. Tapping it against her hand. LJ Lyceius cocks his head to the side. Paiges move forward.]

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** Tanya, please I jus—

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Growling.] You're Tanya?!  
You're the one who tried to attack Ny-my relative Lynn!

**Tanya Βία-** **Atë  
** [Disgusted.] Of course you're a fucking Loud.  
Like cockroaches.  
And too fuckin' stupid to tell when you're out matched.

[Ææan Paige looks to all on the stage as the music starts to intensify. They only watch in silence. She turns to KORYPHĒ.]

**KORYPHĒ  
** [Coughs in fist.]  
The river's tent is broken: the last fingers of leaf  
Clutch and sink into the wet bank. The wind  
Crosses the brown land, unheard. The nymphs are departed.  
By the waters of Leman I sat down and wept . . .

[LJ Lyceius rolls his shoulders growling.]

**Ææan Paige**  
Oh shut up!

[She moves to Paige Pontoyænís grasping her shoulders.]

We have to stop this.

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** [Distant.] Why?  
It's like the witch said in that movie.  
I had hoped for a lion from such a man.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Cold.] My sister Lacy already gave you a pass once.  
You won't get another.

[Tanya Βία-Atë freezes up.]

Teagan already knows Paige's with me.

[Tanya Βία-Atë shakes herself.]

When we're done hanging out she'll head home.

**Tanya Βία-** **Atë  
** She?  
[Rests the field hockey stick on her shoulder. Disgusted.] She.  
For fuck sake.  
[Patronizing.] See Paige this is why you need me.  
Some fast talkin' fuck comes along tells you [Deep voice.] "Sure, you're a girl and a pretty one too. Of course I'll be your friend."  
And all he wants in return is you to close your eyes and open your mouth.  
Like a good little sissy.

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Dry.] Wow.  
You've been holding on to that one for a while haven't you?  
But you don't fool me.  
Nitimur in vetitum.  
You can't hide the hunger in your eyes.  
No, [Emphasize next word.] her virtue is much safer with me.

[Tanya Βία-Atë raises her field hockey stick, LJ Lyceius shifts.]

**Ææan Paige**  
No!  
We told him that we only wanted him to be our friend.  
We can't use him to fight our battles for us or we really are as terrible as we fear.

[Paige Pontoyænís looks down.]

**Paige Ophieus  
** She's right.  
I don't think there is any version of us that is that.  
And if there is it doesn't have to be you.

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** Easy for you two to say.  
You're just voices I'm the one with the body.  
I'm the one that has to take all the risks.

**Paige Ophieus  
** Then how much is our friendship worth?

**Ææan Paige**  
How much are we worth if we fold as soon as the slightest bit of pressure is applied?

[Paige Pontoyænís wraps her hands around her head the Persona cracking.]

We are just aspects of you.  
The competing energies of what you are.

**Paige Ophieus  
** Hound. [Step closer.]  
Witch. [Step closer.]  
Crow. [Step closer.]  
Whatever. [Places hand on her shoulder.]  
Just possibilities.  
In the end it is you who decides what we become.

**Ææan Paige**  
But you have to make the choice [Emphasize next word.] because you're the one with the body.  
Whatever you decide to do in the next 3 seconds is going to effect our entire relationship with these two.  
Time to figure out where we stand.

**KORYPHĒ**  
Three.

**KORYPHĒ & ** **Paige Ophieus**  
Two.

**KORYPHĒ,** **Paige Ophieus & ** **Ææan Paig e  
**One!

**Paige Pontoyænís  
** Stop it!

[Moves between LJ Lyceius and Tanya Βία-Atë.]

You're really going to fight in the middle of an alley?  
[She turns to LJ. Amused.] Again?  
[She turns to her sister.] Tanya.  
Why do you always do this?  
He is my friend.  
You're my sister.  
You're suppose to be [Pause.] be there for me.  
Not make me fucking sca—

[Tanya Βία-Atë back hands her sending her to the ground.]

**Tanya Βία-** **Atë  
** Don't you ever rais—

[LJ Lyceius roars rushing forward. Tanya Βία-Atë swings horizontal. He catches her wrist with his left, punching her in the solar plexus with his right. She retches her legs buckling he seizes her by the throat, forcing her to a knee, he twists her wrist to get her to drop the field hockey stick. She hits his arm trying to knock his hand lose. Then grabs his wrist trying to pull it off.]

**LJ Lyceius**  
[Deep breath.]  
Scary isn't it?  
Black spots starting to over take your vision.  
Blotting out the light.  
Listen to me! [Shakes her.]  
[Menacingly calm.] I'm only going to say this once.  
You ever touch my friend again in any way she don't like.  
[He leans in growling.] I'll put you through a fucking wall.

[LJ Lyceius pushes her to the ground. As Tanya Βία-Atë starts coughing he leans down picking up the field hockey stick. He swings it a few times turning on the choking girl. He takes a step towards her. She drags herself back. He takes the stick in both hands snapping it across his knee. He tosses it in front of her.]

**Tanya Βία-** **Atë  
** Wha—[Coughing fit.]  
[Strained.] Who the fuck are you?

[LJ Lyceius faulters turning slightly to Paige watching on the ground then back to Tanya.]

**LJ Kóri**  
Nunc animis opus, Lykoktónos, nunc pectore firmo.  
Fata viam invenient.

[LJ Lyceius sighs. He drives fingers in the middle of his mask. The sounds of splintering as LJ Kóri and Khoros back away in to the wings. A final roar and the mask splits in half, he tosses the two haves down.]

**LJ Loud**  
Name's LJ.  
And I am a fuckin' Loud.  
[Through clenched teeth.] Now run you cur.

[Tanya Βία-Atë hesitates looking to the broken field hockey stick. KORYPHĒ turns to face her.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
Ce n'est point par effort qu'on aime,  
L'Amour est jaloux de ses droits;  
Il ne dépend que de lui-même,  
On ne l'obtient que par son choix.  
[Snap.]

[The lights return to normal as the girl pulls herself to shaky legs to run. The swine and monster back off the stage. KORYPHĒ turns back to the 4th wall.]

**LJ Loud  
** tch.  
[Seething.] That explains a lot.  
So that's what you fear.

[Paige Pontoyænís wraps her arm around herself. The other two Paiges and Psykhostólos just watch. LJ uses his foot sweep the broken stick and mask away using the momentum to spin around to face her.]

[He holds his hand out.] You gonna get up or is that more comfortable than it looks?

[Paige Pontoyænís looks at the hand. Then looks up to LJ. Then she looks to Paige Ophieus then to Ææan Paige.]

**Ææan Paige  
** The choice is yours and yours alone.

[Paige Pontoyænís reaches for the mask around her head pulling it off. She hands it to Ææan Paige. KORYPHĒ turns beginning to walk across the stage. Paige Ophieus and Ææan Paige walk ahead of It.]

**KORYPHĒ**  
The sun drops luridly into the west;  
darkness has raised her arms to draw him down  
before the time, not waiting as of wont  
till he has come to her behind the sea;  
and the smooth waves grow sullen in the gloom  
and wear their threatening purple; more and more  
the plain of waters sways and seems to rise  
convexly from its level of the shores;  
and low dull thunder rolls along the beach:  
there will be storm at last, storm, glorious storm.  
[Snap.]

The stage is gone. There is only the two of them in the alley.

Are you going to take his hand, Kid, or what? It's starting to get feckin' weird.  _'Oh yeah.'_

LJ pulls Paige to her feet. He grabs her chin turning it to the side. "You took that hit pretty well."

"I've been hit harder than that."

LJ lets go of her chin, patting her on the arm. "Fair enough. Now I'm sure there is fight in you." He turns away rolling his shoulders. "I really gotta stop going in to these fucking alleyways."

Paige looks around the alley as if she is seeing it for the first time. The sun is still high in the sky, nowhere near the violet hour. "Yeah." Paige smirks, "It's the alleys fault."

LJ groans.

Paige laughs, "Alright, lets get going before you miss the bus." Paige dusts herself off.

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

LJ stays facing away. "What I got goin' on I guess'll keep. Plus we Louds aren't ones to turn down free food."

Paige furrows her brows. Before shaking her head and moving up and shoulder checking him. "Thanks but no." He turns to look at her. "I got to deal with my own problems just like you got to deal with yours. It wouldn't be right to use each other as a distraction."

LJ's eye twitches. He takes a deep breath through his nose then snorts. "Alright. Fair enough. Tu ne cede malis, sed contra audentior ito quam tua te fortuna sinet."

Paige shakes her head as they start walking.

"Oh and one more thing someone tries to grab you like I did your sister. Just break their fingers. Then they can't choke you."

"Of course it makes sense when you put it that way." They move from the gloom in to the light.

From across the street a figure chuckles. "Ah melodrama." The figure steps on to the street opening a green umbrella with red and yellow stripes. "Would you like to swing on a star? Carry moonbeams home in a jar? And be better off than you are? Or would you rather be a pig?" Snap.

Six teenagers pass by the figure, their leader is a blonde wearing the crest of the blue lion and a bandage over his nose. A brunette in a tigers jersey, "Heys Ollie. Look up theres. Ain't thats the Loud kid from yesterday?"

Ollie smirks,

"Roast him!"

**1819001303 001303 03041108210417, 18002418 0704.**

It was just supposes to be a good ways to spends a Saturday.

Just hangings out with the boys. Doings nothing. But Ollie was plannings. I coulds sees it. That's probablys why he agreed to hangs arounds town. After whats happened yesterday I thoughts we shoulds sticks closers to our own turf. My jaw is stills killings me, but Ollie, man. I thoughts it would be much harders to convinces him. Havings to explains what happened to his nose would hurts more than that kid's sucker punch. In the end I didn't haves to say much. Ollie wanteds revenge.

Of course hes did. Nobody crosses Ollie. And this nobody actuallys hurt him. He couldn't be alloweds to gets aways with it. He hads to be crushed. Ollie's pride demanded nothings less. And that's wheres the boys came in. Grant, his cousin Grady, Will, and Ken. Seems a bit much if you asks me but he didn't so.

Anyways, were goings down Arbor Hill when I sees him. Well I saws the ginger first. Not a lots of thems around. I recognized the hoodie but also, I don't knows, the feeling. Theres was this weird feelings in that alley when that kid was standings over the albino. It was probably why he gots the drops on us. And thats was the other thing.

I really didn't haves a choice I hads to calls it out. Ollie gots blindsided. Didn't haves a real chance. But I dids. Afters Ollie went down I coulds have dones something. But I flinched and he gots me. Ollie wasn't goings to forgives that one either. So I hads to redeems myself. So I calls attentions tos him as soons as I sees him. Likes Christmas fucking morning Ollie lights up no batteries needed.

The boys only knows the generals of what happened nots the particulars. But theirs readys to gos sos we starts followings them. Because he couldn'ts beats us all. Right?

I'm really really  _really_  getting tired of this fuckin' shit. I dig my nails in to my palm to dull the pangs in my stomach and the pain between my eyes. An altogether different sweet smell wafts through my nose so I breath out my mouth. My gums feel really tight. Then the Copperbell peals. "I just realized something."

"That's cause its much easier to think when your not worried about useless shit."

"tch and sigh." She says to mock me. "If you're going to come to my house tomorrow you uh I should uh." She trails off and I breathe through my mouth. I take a quick glance to see her skin flushing. Maybe the heat is getting—oh. I snort to clear my nose.

"Get on with it."

"I need your number."

Shit. "I don't have one right now. That's why I kept taking your phone." She raises her brow. "Didn't feel like getting tracked." Hmm. Would explain why we don't have our Talis.

"Your parents really do that?"

I shrug. It doesn't need to be explained. Heh. "Besides isn't the girl suppose to give the guy her number?" She really needs to learn to stop reacting to things it makes life easier. Argh!-that familiar itch in the back of the skull. Something is wrong.

"Please. It's 20-"

"Quiet." To the left? No. Right? No. And we're down wind. Unless we're up. "We're being followed." This day just never fuckin' ends!

"Tanya?" There is still fear there but more restrained. Priority beta. Priority alpha: identify threat.

"I thinks hes sees us, Ollie."

Damn eye twitch. "No." Oh my fuck, really? "Bad comedy." I pull the ginger closer. "Listen carefully, Paige."

"That pipsqueak, Ollie? Really?" Says Grady nots impressed.

"Youse ain'ts seens his left."

"He ain't seen mine." Says Willie.

"But-" "Nope." I turn her down the side street. I catch a glimpse but that's all I need. Six. Threat level: moderate.

"Fuck. Come on!" We charge downs the streets seeings them ducks in to an alley.

"Go gorram it!" Zhēn dǎoméi! I turn to face them as I hear the clopping of her stupid fucking shoes.

The ginger was gettin's aways but that wasn'ts importants now. The kid was just standings in fronts of us. Like hes was bored.

"Sorry to interrupt your little date." Ollie says tos him but he justs snorts in response. "But you and I have unfinished business." The kid justs glares at him.

Tap Out? Priority threat Alpha. "Really now?" Red Wings. Priority threat Beta.

I hears Grant chuckles. "You sucker punched me, kid." Ollie reminds hims.

Lions: priority threat Gamma. "So you thought you'd bring an audience this time?" Pistons: priority threat Delta. "You were going to kick my 11 year old Fùqīn while he was down. You got off light, hùndàn." Tigers: priority threat Epsilon.

I starts to feels that feeling again. "Ollie, maybes wes-"

"Shut up, George." Ollie, huh? Yeah, that makes sense. Oh, now, he's trying to be intimidating.

Ollie slowlys takes a step towards him. "Way I see it, kid. You got two choices. You can take your licks." Anothers step closers.

"Or you try to run and we chase you down." Ollie says with a voice likes steel. Remindings us whys its nots a good ideas to be pissings offs Ollie.

This motherfucker, right here. "Well get after then," Priority threat. "and quit wastin' my Saturday. Damn." Uke.

Ollie goes to grabs him or punchs him but the nexts things I knows Ollie is facing down one arm holdings him up whiles his arm is beings held by the kid with his wrist twisted. "What the fuck?" I hears Kenny says.

We goes to helps him but the boy says. "No." And Ollie curses.

That actually worked? Bitch level: brought down by piss taking Aikido.

"There are 206 bones in the human body." He's stills lookings at us. "I already got you for two and some cartilage. How many more do you want 'cause I can get the ones in your wrist and elbow and possibly your ankle before they get to me." He applies some pressures causing Ollie to bends furthers down. Stills the boy's face is blank. "The choice is yours, Chelsea."

Who am I kidding I already know he's choosin' black. So is Alpha and Beta. The others will follow them.

Ollie gives a viscous chuckles. "You actually think you're walking out of here?"

Fuck'em. Wrist, elbow, roll over top of him dislocating the shoulder and then charge Epsilon. Except. Except that's what Leman would do. Fuuuuck.

"Some motherfuckers are always tryin' to ice skate uphill." The boy says ins a defeated tones. Sos I figures he's goings to gives up. Thens I sees his eyes. Ands that strange feeling intensifies.

"You know what I hate most about soccer players? It's the amount of shit you talk for being such pussies!" I kick the fuck sending him sprawling as I take off. Fuck it I'm choosing red. "Play rugby you bitch!" ...I didn't mean to say that...fuck it cue the music. How Junior Got His Head Put Out.

Is goes to helps up Ollie as the boys jumps overs him to gives chase. "What the fuck are you doing?! Go!" Ollie pushes me as he gets to his feet and gives chase his-self.

Stupid wind at my back blowing my hair in my face. There he i—why is he running the other way?—crap! That's why he wanted me to run. It's those guys from yesterday and they brought friends. Six. Six. Dang it I knew coming to Beaverton was stupid. First Tanya and now six! No point in hiding here anymore. Crap. "What do I do?"

"I don't know. Get better shoes?"

The fuck didn't she run like I told her too? Oh now you keep quiet? Small favors. And why is that dumpster angled to take up as much of the alley as possible? Kick off the wall vault over. Sounds like it slowed them but doesn't stop them. Gamma and Delta are gaining. Epsilon and Uke are closing the gap. Alpha and Beta are falling behind.

Ollie pushes ahead to catch ups with Grant and Kenny and I is rights behinds him. We squeezes pasts the dumpster whiles he justs goes overs tops it. At this points Is knoweds wes ain'ts goings to catch him. I starts to slows downs as he reaches the ends of the alley. And thens wes hears the horn.

The youth breaks through in to the open air when a purple Saturn S-Series jumps the curb its horn blaring. Vindication, runs through his head as he leaps out of the way. The thundering sound of metal compacting echoes through his ear as he completes the roll. He turns his head in his crouch to see the back end swinging at him. Fucking geometry, goes through his head before he is sent sprawling at the edge of the street. He lands hard and the music cuts off. He grits his teeth as he tries to stand, he feels pain shoot through his body deafening the howling of the horn. Even if he can't hear them he knows they are coming. He tucks his useless arm in to his belt as he finishes crossing the street. Nothing to do for it now. He casts a look back at the car. The driver is moving. Someone expresses concern. "Fuck'em," he groans, "shouldn't have been speeding in residential."

"Holys shits!" Is couldn'ts believes that happened. We stops for a moment to sees the wreck as others started comings up to sees it toos.  
"There he is." Says Ollie seeings the boy fiddling with his arm. Ollie moves around the car and wes follows him weavings through the stopped cars. He's stills fast but nots as fast.

The boy squeezes his left eye shut trying to block out the pain radiating from that side with each step. The strained pulling of the tendons and ligaments as his arm jostles limply. You mothers, he think as he takes the left turn blind nearly slamming in to a row of prams. He reaches out latching on to the crosswalk sign using the momentum to swing around.

"We got you now, spick." We's close enoughs to spits ons him. He shoots us the bird as he turns to runs across the streets.

"He's heading for the park. If he gets to it he'll lose us!" Ollie bellows as he runs in tos the street dodgings a few cars. Buts justs a fews before its safe for us to follows.

The boy knows that from this direction there is a set of stairs and wheelchair ramp which proceeds an eight foot drop. Good, he thinks as he reaches for his arm pulling his wrist free of his belt. He ducks lower trying to gain just a few more seconds lead. The rail gets larger in his eye. Some make a living' tryin' to steal your pride, he thinks as he leaps to the top of the guardrail before throwing himself off.

"Ha we got him now!" Ollie yells as wes hears the roar of pain.

Light floods his dark eyes. He rolls on to his belly, shooting out his left twisting it, the pop signaling it worked. The sound of his pursers getting louder. He throws himself back flat against the stonework as the soccer player drops to the ground. He pushes forward booting him in the ass sending him sprawling. He moves to the side kicking him in the gut with his right, stomping on his shoulder/back with his left before completing the turn and running leaping out of the Uke's attempt to trip him as his lackeys call from the ramp.

The boys continues after him as I goes to helps Ollie agains. This time he lets me helps him up before he pushes mes, "Come on he's headed for the construction sight we'll trap him there."

The boy blinks his vision back to normal. The plan, though uncomfortably closer to hope than an actual stratagem, is to lose them in the crowd at the mall. The ache in his shoulder falling away to remind him of the ache in his belly. He tears through the underbrush vaulting over a park bench the occupants cursing him but he catches sight of the fence. Fuck that's right, not thinking fourth dimension-ally, rookie mistake that. Fuck it, nothing to do for it now. Over the top we go. Faster then them lot can manag—Truck!

Ats this points I figures thats the universe itselfs is gunnings for this kid as much as Ollie was. As soons as his boots hits the ground a box truck comes outs of nowheres. He backs againsts the fence and the side mirror clips him.

Cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài! Why the fuck can't anybody drive in this time period?!

The kick knocks him against the truck, thunk goes his hard head, then back to the fence as they start climbing over. The boy drops to the ground quickly followed by the thuds of boots on the metal roof. The driver exits the cab taking issue with the rowdy youths walking on his truck. The boy crawls trying to get out before the inevitable. Gravel and grit clumped under his nails as he shifts forward.

Ollie ignores the rotunds driver's yellings in his grammarlys challenged English insteads directings the boys to jumps off to covers the boy's escape.

The boy swipes at his feet and pushing forward felling the blue lion quickly dragging him under the truck. The driver starts busting his balls. Not a bad idea, the boy thinks as he throws his fist. He pushes away as the howl pierces the air moving to crawl out under the front end.

The boys hesitates as they sees the kid appears out from unders the bumper and Ollie's thrashings in pain. "Fucking get him!" Ollie squeaks. Grady and Grant immediately takes offs with Will and Kenny soons goings. I stays backs to helps Ollie as the driver stills complains in brokens English and his Hajji language. As Ollie gets to his feet he pushes me away. The dot-head gets in his face. Ollie grins befores turnings and kickings the mirror sendings it flyings. The brownie goes pale. Ollie's face goes darker, "Let's go, George."

Now Lefty had only been to this particular temple of consumerism a grand total of twice. Both of which not by his intention. Still but two times is more than enough to get a general layout of the joint. From the front anyways. Not from back here. Never from back here. That would be much too close to an act of aggression. He is no doubt thinking about how even the Rout don't hunt here. The Unkindness turn their eyes to better roosts. And the ever inquisitive Lita doesn't really know what is in the totally legitimate warehouse behind this totally legitimate entrepreneurial business venture. Which is why he runs straight in to a dead end. To be fair. To be fair? To be fair, it was instinct that lead him to take that blind corner. In front of him was construction equipment, immediate left rubble and at his heels the rabble. Least amount of resistance. He can't be judged for that. He is ever so pragmatic. Of course by that logic there is only six of them. He is also contrary as fuck.

For fuck sake, the boy thinks as his eyes narrow on the wall in his path. He kicks off the wall landing crouched turning on his pursuers.

"Fuck this! Come on! Is this what you want?!" His ranting causing them to slow, Alpha leading their advancement. "This what you need to complete your Saturday?!" He begins advancing. Alpha smiles as this is exactly what he wanted. "Let's go Bootleg Couture!" He sprints. Alpha moves to match him. The boy raises his fist dramatically. Alpha moves for a takedown. The boy...the boy...huh.

Whats the shits? Was my firsts thought? Is woulds calls bullshit ats the act ifs I hadn't seens its myself.?

Huh. Can't believe that shit actually worked. Way to go Lefty.

...the boy...as the wrestler bent down to go for his legs LJ leapt up on to his back...then on to Beta's shoulders behind him...then to...Gamma...and then leaps on to Delta's shoulders he proceeds to somehow jump to catch the ledge pulling himself on to the roof...So he basically ran across their shoulders then jumped on to the...roof...

_'I can't believe that shit actually worked.'_  I know, right. Fuckin' hack.

LJ peers over the edge. He can't keep the smirk off his face at the sound of blonde one's howls of rage. And in his hubris salutes before moving across the roof leaving behind the blonde's temper tantrum. LJ moves to the grating pulling it away with a thunk, the sound echoing through the metal cavern like a growl as the boy enters the labyrinth. Probably. Does seem likely.

"No! No! I'm not fucking losing him now!" The blue lion moves to the adjacent door pounding and pulling. George considers asking him why he just doesn't ask for a boost up but then he remembers, overkill is under rated. Then again what the boy had accomplished so far maybe it will take all of them. He questions in his plural-ly challenged way if this was still worth it. He gazes back surreptitiously to his companions. Bellicose Grady was confused and frustrated at the occurrence. His cousin pugnacious William wiped at his jersey shaking his shoulder out. As Oliver's bellowing increased in frenzy towering Kenneth moved away slowly as it was his stature that allowed the boy to complete his feat of escape. Meanwhile, ever insouciant Grant McMurty had to voice his dissension, "What are we still doing here Ollie? It's over, the kid got away. Better luck next time, eh?"

He turns on him, snarling, "It's over when I say it is? Is this how you want it to end? Out run by a kid barely in middle school? A fucking loser! He embarrassed us! Made us look like a bunch of assholes! No!" He returns to the door grasping it in both hands. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen again." He yanks. "He will know his place." Pull. "He may have the devil's own luck." He places his foot against the door. "But you have to be willing to pay the devil's price." The door pops open with a loud crunch. He steps back snickering turning his pale eyes to Grant. "You comin'?"

From out of the dark in to a maze of shelves covered with various accouterments leading the boy to conclude beyond the wall must be a sporting good store.

_'How mundane.'_  What you expected cases of daaru?

tch. The boy surveys the aisles. No door at this vantage but a ways away appears to be another vent hopefully a ladder. He drops down.

_'Oh no they're much to rich for that swill. They leave that industry to Lu-'_

Bang! Ollie kicks open the door, grinning sharply. LJ exhales flatly.

"Let me just say-" The boy slips his foot in to an open box of leaflets snapping his foot sending the cardboard flying at the group, nearly nailing the Blue Lion. They give chase slipping slightly on the spilt contents.

_'How the fuck do they keep finding me?'_  Irrelevant at this juncture. Mayhaps you need to consider a new strategy besides runnin'.

The boy dives through a mostly clear section on the shelf sliding through to land on his feet. The linebacker dives for him, in the second the boy raises his fist but shoves him away at the last second causing Gamma to get hung up. The rest of the coterie round the corner.

_'Cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài!'_ You know, at this point, even Menci- _'Not fucking now!'_

The boy's hope of doubling back to the doors he knows are open were dashed by a shelf full of heavy equipment necessitating a right deeper in to the maze. The more twists and turns he takes the more varied the items on the shelf become; auto parts, furniture, clothes, logs of wood. He exits in to an open area with folding tables and chairs probably serving as a processing area.

"Rargh!" Comes from behind him. The boy instinctively dives rolling over the table as something flies over him. He pops his head back up. Beta and Epsilon found their appropriate accessories. Ollie makes do with an unfolded chair flinging that. The boy ducks again as it clips the edge bouncing of the surface in a tumble.

_'Pila.'_

He grabs the frame lip as he stands feeling the two wacks and hearing the surface crack. He grasps the wishbone leg swinging the table broadways causing them to back away. The boys steps back, the rubber feet of the still resting leg skidding. He snarls at the sight. Ollie has a folded chair, Beta is tapping his stick on the floor and Epsilon is holding a bat but from the way he's holding still low on the list. Alpha looks bored. Delta is trying to seem intimidating. Now Gamma seems conflicted.

Beta snaps forward, the boy swings the table back then forth the screech echoing. Beta taps the stick. Intent is clear. There going to flank him. The three armed tie up his shield while Alpha at the left and Gamma on his preferred side. Pincer. He see the numbers.

_'How far is that chair behind me?'_

The boy moves on the half beat. Pulls and shift to the center of the table seizing it by the support strut. The screech sets them off. Uke, Beta and Epsilon rush forward. The boy sends the table twisting trough the air with a flip that would have had Loane raising a fist to the Heavens. Swiveling left he catches sight of the chair, using his momentum in a kind of falling leap he swing right leg far out to hook the chair. Straight in to the path of Gamma who instinctively tries to hurdle it but is not high enough. He goes down hard.

Another revolution he sees Alpha and Delta coming around and the other three have cleared the table. Doesn't help he nearly crashes in to the shelf's edge as he course corrects. Back to center. No, back to square one. Statistically something has to give.

The ache is gone but the hunger remains.

More confining than these metal shelves and more inescapable than his current pursuers. But even that has it solution apparent. He knows the response he will receive for his actions here. Why Loud's don't run.

What does run, LJ?  _'The 4th type. Now shut the fuck up.'_

Instead of rearing back and throwing that Sup*erman elbow he drops lower to increase speed. As he reaches the end of the aisle he once again reaches out to the shelf to swing himself in to a turn, however this shelf was less stable causing the structure to wobble. Instinctively the boy lets it go but has to slow not to lose his balance. No matter. He can see the ladder.

Just a bit further. Just a little more speed. So very nearly free. Because there is always a way out.

The ache in his arm entirely gone only the anger. And the hunger.

He snatches ladder as he passes it. Only one chance at this.

No time to ponder the looks on his pursuers faces as the boy shifts the ladder above his head. Balance in full sprint.

Balance.

That's the key.

He jams the ladder down and begins his assent.

"What the fuck?!"

Balance.

He reaches eight feet of twelve as it starts to fall. Their footfalls going faster. One shot.

"Sic parvis magna."

He leaps. At an angle. The boy and the edge of the ladder hit there trajectory at the same time. The boy grasps the ledge as the ladder strikes a large box of small rubber balls spilling them across the floor. An effective obstacle as he hears the cursing and crash. No time. He pulls himself up racing down to the next vent. So very nearly free. He positions before it, fist raise to strike through and stops.

Too strong.

Too loud.

"No fuckin'-" He rips the vent open. His pursuers overcoming their obstacles. He can't see it but he knows its there. About fifteen feet down the tunnel.

Blades.

He roars in frustration. Tearing away from the dead end as the ladder hits the shelf. At the end of this row of shelving is scaffolding. Just 8 feet. Then leap another 2.

The boy crashes in to the guardrail fortunately the wheels are locked. But at 15ft it has its own ladder. He stands at the top of the tower glaring down on the advancing children. No lasers yet. Too bad.

"We got you now, beaniard. No more running."

"You stupid fuck." He chuckles pained, his hands tightening around the rail. "Just remember  _you_  chose this." The children slow as he stands at his full height. "Bella manu letumque gero." He reaches in to a collection of wires hanging above him. And with a voice of frost."Fiat Nox."

In that moment a great many things happened.

The Lion of blue and white rushed the tower as his fellows faltered at the sudden twilight. Though he knew by the rumbling that ascension was not necessary. The yelping beast he quested after had fled yet again. Though it was only a matter of time until the Beast ran out of ground to run.

Then he would have his head.

The commander addresses his troops for disorder in the ranks served nothing. "Shut the fuck up. That little shit knows now the only way out is back front. To bad we locked the door! So the only way out is through us!"

"And the way he got in." Once more the young Lion rattles his sabre in defiance of the elder.

"And that's up front too. We know the only ways out we just have to cover them." He schools the young Lion on proper battle tactics and a level head in the face of adversity.

"And how fucking long have we been in here, Ollie? This is breaking and entering."

The elder Lion bears his fangs in mirth. "It's just a bit of fun. That old Hajji isn't calling anyone. Nearly pissed himself. This is our town. We got the assembled pride of Beaverton High. Champions. Who you think they're going to listen too? Some slurpee jockey?" He claps his hands around his shoulders. "Or the home town boys?"

He glances over them, seeing the truth of his words smoldering in them and reigniting the flame of defiance. "And that little shit is just the same. Some outsider coming in to fuck with us cause he thinks he can. That we're not going to do anything about it. But he's wrong. Isn't he?"

One day the white and grey will face off to see who wears the royal blue but that is not today.

He has reminded them of their noble purpose. The Beast can not be allow to be. It's presence an affront to the natural order of things. The Beast must be brought low. Or they surely will be.

And all that has been built will crumble to dust.

The Beast believes it is something greater than them. The strength of their force feeding in to that delusion. But it hunts cheaply. Cowardly.

"So here's what we are going to do. He likes to be sneaky. So we are going to split up. Cover more ground that way. Just don't let the little shit sucker punch you."

If they split their force it will believe it has the details of their defeat. It's misplaced pride will force it out of the shadows. Hubris.

"Grady you guard the door and I'll guard the duct he came in. The rest of you flush the border bunny out. We are the best this town has to offer. He has to be tired. Now lets finish this."

Let it come and see how real men face the night.

LJ crouches in the low light, one hand clasping the edge, the right grasping his head.

_'Insufferable prick! This is the best this time has to offer?'_  Meh. Perspective. Just be glade you can't hear his internal narrative.  _'I don't need to. He isn't that hard to figure out. Wannabe aristocrat.'_  You sound like you hate him.  _'He is no prince. There is no nobility in him. Small petty contemptible child.'_  Hmm. Yes. Ren is not far off; he who seeks it has already found it.  _'They know nothing of valor.'_  Then shall you show them Balor? Hence the lights. Gonna take a page out of Morgan's playbook?  _'Fuck Morgan. He's a cunt too. He doesn't own the night.'_  No more than the rest of you. So what is it your doing now? You stand on the death ground. You have wounded them and it accomplished nothing. And you will not indulge them which leaves only what you should have done first.  _'What is it you want of me?'_  Sincerity. Sincerity is the end and beginning of things. The Gentleman can find himself in no situation in which he is not himself. I want you to be your Self.  _'Yes cause I'm going to find that in the next 30 seconds.'_  Fair enough. That is more of a general goal. For now I want you to get off this fucking shelf and move forward. This situation is nothing. Nothing, you are not fitted to bear. But I'm not asking you to believe me. And I'm not asking you to make up your mind, Lafcadio. Be both the man and the Beast for the fate of both are the same. At least for now. And while it isn't that dark, just for a while, let be be.

Carpe noctem.

Through splayed claws a burning eye opens. It leaps from the shelf its rattle causing the contents within to jostle. One of them, a verdant butterfly lawn ornament, clatters to the ground. A spring loaded wing flapping in the stillness.

Hinc exaudiri gemitus iraeque leonum. Can't stop the wild, forever born to hail the night.

The boys disperse through the warehouse with but a minimum of grumbling. Though as they became more isolated there were the questions of why they were here doing this. Sure it had made sense when Ollie said it but the further he went the harder it was to hold his reasoning. Kenneth Breeze didn't know why he was here at all. The young power forward didn't really need to be here. He did well enough on his own in the social hierarchy that an association with Ollie Jones wasn't strictly necessary.

And yet the perks. Those were hard to pass up.

Ollie had his ways of getting what ever he wanted. Sure Kenneth was the literal big guy on campus but that didn't start being useful until he started making baskets. In many ways Breeze was still that goofy looking kid that couldn't fit in anywhere. Jones, on the other hand, was not to be messed with. He would do anything. Anything. To get what he thought he deserved. Or so the rumors have it. But in Kenneth's time in this group he believes it. He had benefited from Ollie's knack of getting by problems. And all he asked for in return was their respect. Loyalty. You know? To watch his back. He shared his wealth with them. They owed it to him, you know?

So when Ollie told them what happened. Kenneth knew what he was really getting at. There was no changing Ollie's mind. Kenneth had only seen that once. Well, heard of it anyways. And that was never going to happen again. Yet somehow the kid keeps getting away. Hell he jumped off Kenneth's shoulders. This wasn't going to end well. Ollie might have just let him get by with a asskicking but now, shit, this kid was dead. This kid was history. This kid was standing in the middle of the aisle.

Kenneth of the breeze blinks his confounded eyes still the vision remains. The Beast his fellowship quested was just standing there before him. Muzzle pointed to the sky, eyes closed, its forepaws sheathed in vert and sable. Still as death it stands and like an anchor too did the Breeze hold his ground. For surely this was some trick, some bit of cunning the Beast hoped would give him the edge. No, Kenneth had seen what this fiend was capable of and would not be fooled again. He takes a mighty breath to call his fellows to his side that they may take the Beast once and for all.

_'The fourth type.'_

Burning eye pinholed it snaps open. He rushes Delta, his restraints slacked. The speed catches his quarry off guard and the cry dies in his throat as he throws a sloppy push kick to slow the charge. It is easily sidestepped and caught. The boy drives his elbow in to the top of the knee causing the giant to howl in pain. The boy's eye twitches. Clock's ticking.

_'Pennacchio.'_

Francois launches a chassé frontal médian taking the wind from his sails before letting go of the leg and immediately twisting in to balayage his standing leg. Delta tries to keep from falling by throwing himself against the shelves. A painful stopping measure but he is still mostly on his feet.

A mistake.

_'Kaibutsu.'_

Lead straight to diaphragm and hook to the liver. The hoarse gasping as he crumbles brings a smirk to Inoue's face.

The boy seizes him the collar and back of the head throwing him forward to the ground. They are coming. He growls walking past the curled up face down form. Threat neutralized.

It's not enough.

_'El Guapo.'_

Bas pulls him up by the back of the shirt. Delta tries to throw a weak right hook. He blocks. Left palm strike. Right palm strike. Left palm strike. Right clothesline to the back of the head.

The boy sidesteps Delta's fall then place his boot on his back as Gamma turns in to the aisle. "What the fuck?"

"Aperitivo." He grins.

The young Lion charges to save his fellow from the foul Beast's clutches. The cowardly cur turns tail and with an astonishing level of agility scales the obstruction before even swift-footed McMurty can reach it. "Fuck! George he's coming up on you."

"Ah shits." George Alan adjusts the grip on his bat raising it a bit higher as he walks through the shadows. This was getting worse by the second. Maybe not as bad as that whole business with the paddy. That one still sent a shiver down the teen's spine. He was like nothing they had dealt with before. Ollie couldn't barter or flatter or threaten a man like that. And they sure as hell couldn't fight him. Even Ollie had to admit defeat then. Not since they were kids had George seen Ollie so squashed. If anything it probably disturbed George as much as it did Ollie. If Oliver Jones could be made to be nothing then what did that say of him who was already so little to begin with.

George the ever faithful knew it was not his place to be a king. A viscous protector, mayhaps. A stalwart defender. A gentleman's gentleman. Aye that is his place. His noble endeavor. He lifts his cudgel more firmly to baste the Beast least he catch the equerry unawares. The foreign barbarian had already gained a victory over the Lion. A defeat, a wound, although hidden still festered weakening the whole. If such a insignificant little beastie such as the boy was allowed to challenge him so openly. To trounce him. To make such an open mockery of him. Then his position, his rule, his ascension would fall. It must not be allowed to happen. And yet, something about the boy reminded him of the fénnid. An overwhelming feeling of dread at what would happen when they let go.

The boy drops from above. "Antipasto." Epsilon swings for the fences.

_'Lerdsila.'_

The Eel leans parallel to the ground the bat sailing over him. He pops back up exploding forward before Epsilon can get him on the back swing. He clenches him trapping his arm and driving his knee in to his side and a shove taking him off balance. He hops back seizing the bat between his armpit his hand grasping firmly, a teep forcing the slugger to relinquish his hold.

George backs away as the boy flips the bat spinning into the air to land back in his hand. 1. Two. 3. His eyes staring straight ahead. "So this _is_  all you are." He flings the bat behind him in to the darkness. Something about the way he said that. His tone. His words. Something grated on George's mind. His breath becoming ragged. Damn this kid. And damn his eyes. The bat crashes like a starter pistol.

_'El Gran Campeón.'_

Chavez moves to meet Epsilon but at an angle forcing the enraged game to unwittingly set himself up to be cornered. Haymakers telegraphed like it was the 1870s. Easily ducked to spear his midsection. Left. Right. Weaving and bobbing he raises his level slipping punches for crosses. Right. Left. Epsilon's rage meter is whittled away as he just keeps coming. Epsilon senses the shelf behind him and tries to side step. Mistake. He shifts to cut Epsilon off swinging a left cross down the pipe.

Epsilon blocks the left but not the double right slumping against the shelving. He limply lifts his hands muttering, pawing at the air. The boy drops his guard lower shrugging. Epsilon snarls throwing himself forward.

_'Hitman.'_

Herns flicker jabs him with his left twice the second going around his head to pull him in to a tie up. He unloads right after right in to the gut. He turns him pushing him back bringing down his chopping right. Epsilons legs melt from under him.

The boy places his foot on his back.

And then there were four.

Grant McMurty moved through the aisles at an even pace. The linebacker didn't really have much to fear but the kid had proved to be more of a threat than he first appeared. He doesn't know what he did to Kenneth but he had to have ambushed him or something. Right? Speaking of the Breeze, Grant had even less of a reason to be here than he did.

The young Lion of clan McMurty had no real fealty to the elder Lion. Their association was more of a matter of curiosity towards the courtier. How the Prince acquired and held his power was a matter worthy of study. Especially as the sun was setting on his reign. One more cycle of the seasons and that would be it. He would be out. As would his upper echelon. Forced to conquer a new kingdom or live in acrimony watching his prestige slip further and further away. Like smoke and dust in the wind. Tired as he was of seeing him hold himself up as the first among equals. It was not yet time to dispose him. Although if the Beast's antics were any indication that time was nigh. He owed the boy a bit of thanks, really. Shame he would have to skin him. To the victor goes the spoils in the battle for the crown.

"Primo."  _'Buakaw.'_

Banchamek fires his roundhouse as Gamma rounds the corner driving him back. He pursues leaping in to a knee framing off him for a left jab to the teeth, right cross to the jaw but they're glancing blows mostly a set up. Left roundhouse to the leg. That one hurt. Right teep to push him back. Superm*n. Another sweeping left to the leg. Gamma knows what he's doing, he tries to gain momentum but the White Lotus aims his right into side teep to his stomach. As Gamma retracts the boy does a outside shifting jump into chasse frontal bas to Gamma's inner thigh. The boy should have followed up but he forgot who was suppose to be fighting.

How about you fight as yourself it would save time.  _'Waka waka.'_

Gamma tries to take advantage of the reprieve, dropping low to rush, but his right leg strains as he pushes off it. Shambling him. Pac-Man steps to the inside. He throws his right jab, elbow first. Gamma barely shells up. Good. He throws another right jab. Gamma blocks it again and feels him pull on his guard, instinctively lashing out with a left. Slip the punch, shift to the outside, leap in to the left cross. Crit.

Grant stumbles back, blood on his lips and spots in his vision. Fists just keep flying at him. He tries to fight back. Damn it if he could just hit him. But at this point he can't even see him. His back hits the shelf. Damn it. Damn it. "Damn it!" One final roar he pushes forward with everything he has. Chopping right, thundering left. All remaining reserves of strength he throws in to his punches.

And misses every one.

Another slip. The boy frames off Gamma's shoulder spinning in to a back elbow. Crash. He slides to the floor.

Grant slides to the ground. Dimly he looks up to the figure standing over him. "Wh-who the fuck are you?"

The Beast sneers in disgust placing its boot on the Lion sigil. Roughly swiping across his chest sending the felled quarry to the ground. Before it can begin its feast a sudden noise takes it out of its reverie.

Clack. Clack. Clack. The boy turns to the sound.

"Secondi." You may want to start getting serious, Squire.

Willie Seckler. The Enforcer. Waits.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

When they saw Ollie's face Willie didn't think much of it. He's sure Grady didn't. It would be good for Ollie. Somethin' about bein' punched in the face gives you clarity. It gives you an indication of who you are. What type of man you're gonna be. If you're a fuckin' man at all. Can't be a King if your not a man first. Of course Ollie ain't the fightin' type. Sure he's a cruel bastard but that ain't strictly needed in fightin'. Then again he don't really need to. He's the scorer. The star. He gets the accolades and trickles down to the rest of us. And he maybe a punk but he's our punk. Meanin' you don't get a pass. You pay the price. That's why Grady brought Willie in.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

The Beast moves from the darkness. Facing off with the sellsword. The two stare. Sizing each other up. Waiting for the moment that wou-

Willie hangs the stick across his shoulder. "Ollie really does have a punchable face." He smirks. "No tricks. No games." He tosses the stick away. "Just me and you, bud. See who the real tough guy is." He raises his fists. "Volenti non fit injuria."

The boy cocks his head. Then unfastens his gloves. "Requiescat in pace." He throws them down.

They charge.

_'Marvelous.'_

Hagler gazelles his jab, Willie ducks throwing two lefts hooks to the body. Marvin caught one before he switches in to orthodox bringing his left riding the whip. Willie shields behind his arm throwing a right uppercut. The contact sending both back.

They both smirk.

They jump back in.

Left cross clips Willie who just manages to get his uppercut counter blocked. So he redirects his fist to a cross as he steps back. Hagler tries the stance switching trick again in orthodox with his own cross but Willie just continues the motion of his punch naturally ducking. Hagler's turn to dodge the swing as Willie tries to counter. Willie tries his own gazelle but again Marvin switches stances catching him in the gut.

Then the Enforcer hits him in the neck gripping his hoodie. Pulling him off balance and catching him square across the jaw with his overhand right. Then another. The boy throws a liver shot as the Enforcer tries to move him again hitting just a bit high but disrupting him. The boy smothers him.

_'Durand.'_

The Hands of Stone hooks under the left still, holding him, leaning against him and tilting his opponent at the same times he strikes with rights to the body, moving his own hips back. Willie strong arms him back to get in another right but Duran's tighter upper cut is faster. He knocks Willie's holding hand down under-hooking with his own right. Leaning against him again as he attacks his left side. He feels Willie move to size him again. Roberto backs off throwing a left cross followed by a right jab. He goes for the collar tie but the Enforcer jumps off his back foot going for his own underhook hold, driving Duran back. The boy blinks feeling the hold going high on his neck, too late to whizzer, instead he moves to clear the assumed inside trip simultaneously grabbing Willie's chin and pulling just as the boy's foot would re-position.

Unfortunately, Willie wasn't going for a trip but a throw. Just as the boy lifted his leg he was spun in the opposite direction slamming to the ground.

As soon as contact with the ground is made the boy grasp both sides of Willie's shoulder swinging his own hips. As Willie is pushed forward with this movement he instinctively posts to catch himself, as he does the boy swings his hips back the other direction. Figuring the boy is going for an armbar or some other submission the Enforcer throws himself back and the two scramble away from each other.

Willie spits the blood from his mouth. The boy swallows his.

"You're pretty good, kid." He gives a mostly toothy grin. "What do you say we just punch the shit out of each other until one of us falls?" The boy reaches for his zipper. Willie pulls the 24 over his head.

So are you finally gonna-  _'Iron Mike.'_  For fuck.

He drops behind his fist shuffling forward. Willie rushes to meet him. Tyson leaps in to his hook, Willie again lifts his arm to guard while flickering his right jab relying on his longer reach. Tyson drops low, slipping it, shuffling in to uppercut. Willie shifts in as well taking the right to body hooking his own left catching his opponent clean. Kid Dynamite uses the momentum to move to the outside hooking in to his liver. He connects this time. The follow up right sprays blood in to the air.

The Beast's nostrils flare as his eyes go black. He moves inside again body shot, not even bothering to slip or dodge the counter punches. He stiff arms Willie knocking him on the back foot while dropping his right low. Roaring as he sways his hip the fist snaps skyward. Willie falls to his knees. Sangre dripping down his chest. Bleary eyed he tries to point. "Yerah peray goh-" He rolls to the floor.

The boy stands panting, fists clenched, the light searing his eyes. He looks to his still clenched fist and to the prone body bellow. He lifts his boot only to put it back down. Standing tall he pounds his fist in to his chest. And nods. He walks to his mother's hoodie scooping it up as he passes. He ties it around his waist.

He licks his lips.

"Contorno."

He slips back in to the dark.

Oliver Jones. The Lion of th-

The boy swings him around pushing him back and throwing a dutch kick to his knee. Another hard shove in to the shelves as he disengages.

_'The Diamond.'_

Ollie tries his own roundhouse, Dekkers' teep is quicker. He immediately moves in with his hooks. Mostly landing on the shelled up Ollie, so he doesn't see the right roundhouse. Ollie wheezes trying to step out. Ramon motions for him to come at him. Ollie slams his fist down on the shelf before launching off to swing wildly but Dekker just pulls back. Again Ollie tries to land a kick but Dekker lifts his knee to block it setting up his left cross ringing his bell. He starts the barrage again as Ollie shells. Ollie feels him pull back he looks seeing him lift the right leg, immediately he moves to protect his side. Mistake. Flying elbow. Left leg sweep knocks him to the ground.

The boy growls turning his back on him. He clenches and unclenches his fists as he smacks his bloody lips. "tch. Get up." He bounces on his feet. Side step. Hop. Cross step."This what you wanted. To fight a twelve year-old. That was real  _Samart_. Now I'm frumious."

Ollie shakes himself wiping the blood from his eye. Got him right between. He pulls himself to his feet. Anger outweighing pain. Now its Ollie's turn to go on the offensive. He rushes forward-

Flicker jab. He backs off.

Ollie grits his teeth. He tries to move in again. Another flicker jab. He's playing with him. Ollie explodes forward swinging his own fist to try and parry. Teep. Cross step. Hop. Ollie roars moving forward. Teep. Cross step. Jabs as he circles. "Fuck!" Ollie swings his leg. Payakaroon redirects his jab to block then flicks it again. He leans back as if to disengage. Teep.

Ollie stumbles back in to he shelves. "Cocksucker! Fight me!" Ollie runs at him but he stands his ground. More haymayers? Lean back style. "Stand still you fucking BITCH!" He throws everything in to his roundhouse trying to take his fucking head off. Matrix. As Ollie foot passes by him his eyes go wide, he knows his momentum will leave him with his back to th- Left hook. As Ollie stumbles he trips his ankle once more sending him crashing in to the shelf. Ollie pushes away running head long in to a gazelle. Kick to the leg. The _lion_  falls back to the floor.

"Without rest or pause." The Beast steps down on Ollie's knee. "While those frumious jaws." Ollie tries to knock his leg off but he grabs the shelves for leverage. "Went savagely snapping around." The boy hops off walking in a circle. "No more legs. Promise."

...Alright, fine, go ahead...

Oliver stares down the Beast. His quest nearly at its end. Savage. Unnatural. A creature that has no place in the perfect order of things. Bloody and battered his pride as a nobleman. A Prince.

The boy's eye twitches.

The Lion of the middle kingdom. Pulls himself to his feet. No. He will not fall here this day. To this invader. He will hold fast to the keys to the kingdom. For glory. For honor. For order. Have at thee Abomination!

...I don't even care anymore... _'Sanchez.'_

The two move at each other. Ollie begins swinging as Salvador goes from bouncing to bobbing. From deep crouch he shotguns his right to center mass. He ducks in again but as Ollie swings he pulls back in to his original position. Flicker jab. Just to piss him off. Ollie moves in again. And again Salvador bobs and pulls. This time Ollie pursues leading right. Crouch. Ollie tries to redirect the right downward. Sanchez slips the punch weaving in but jumping up he shuffles out dragging his left at the end of the chain with him. Hook.

Thud.

The boy blinks.  _'That's it?'_  The Beast blinks seizing the prone body by the collar. Gurgling he interprets as a question. "We're all nobody to someone." He spits of the crest. Dropping the carcass wiping his feet across it. Slowly he looks from his prey to the prize. The goal. The way out of the maze.

All you got to do is climb up there. And your home free.  _'...'_

The beast clinches and unclenches his claws turning eye to another score.

Alpha.

"Dolce."

The sound of screaming means that Oliver's getting his happy little ass beat again. So the kid has his way out. Match to you.

Except to get to Oliver he had to go through the others. He had to go through William.

Grady Stansfeld continues with his warm-up. He knows the kid ain't done yet. If he took William down then walking away isn't in him. Not at this juncture. Oliver may think he runs shit but its through Grady and Will's strength that he has any power. Sure Oliver has his words and a devious mind. But the raw application of force. That is primal. Instinctual. Oliver had no power over this kid for that reason. He's an outsider what does he care about status. When Oliver can't reason, barter, coerce then that's where Grady comes in. He is the force behind the threat. The real Enforcer. Without his strength Oliver is just some uppity rich kid. Thought that does have it's uses.

Grady turns sensing his opponent moving through the shadows. The Beast moves in to the light looking no more worse the wear for having run the gauntlet to reach this. The boss level. "Wow. I didn't think you had it in you." The Beast keeps walking, moving off to the side, untying his hoodie.

"I give you one chance to let me pass." He stares him down. "Back down."

Grady pulls his shirt off.

And here we are, finally, the main event. On one side little Lincoln J. Loud. And between him and the cheerful skies, Priority Threat Alpha. Though that is not saying much considering the lives wasted between them and him. These weak piping time of peace, few delight to pass away the time, though it'll be good for him to release some pressure. True. If Lefty is chomping at the bit this bad then Dreyrængill must be holding back her blóð móðr by the skin of her teeth. Unfortunately with as pitiful as the meal LJ has found there will be no grand kumite to satiate that thirst. Still, though, it is the mind that ruins. That will win them or defeat them.

And so no bell signals the start of the contest as they circle each other. Lefty in his preferred stance as Alpha shifts to an open staggered stance shadow hand fighting to intimidate him. Oh he don't know him to well do he? He surges forward with a dutch style low right kick. Lefty check it with his own chasse bas stifling any advance. Alpha backs off still smirking. Alpha throws a left roundhouse for the midsection but Lefty hops in turning to punch his incoming thigh above the knee while shooting his own right sidekick causing him to stumble back. Lefty shifts in to a Boran flavored orthodox rolling his arms. Alpha, a little shaken, but still supremely confidant nods. He rushes him throwing a dunking over head right to clear guard. Lefty cross steps and slides in to slip the fist while throwing out his own lead left. One, two like Sugar Ray. Alpha blocks with his left but is blinded on that side of his face. Lefty capitalizes crouching low Monster right to the solar plexus. Feeling the impact he then just springs up in to a double uppercut. Jai Hanumana. Jai Sri Rama.

Grady stumbles to the floor trying to catch his breath. The boy shifts in to an open stance palms out hands high. Grady realizes he can't out strike him. Could go for the clench, a little dirty boxing then take it to the ground. Or not. Point is he needs to take this to the ground where he has the advantage. Shouldn't be to hard. He is bigger.

Alpha gets back to his feet. Seems a little more weary of Lefty's fists. Lefty is now shadow palm striking. Alpha waits hoping to catch him in a blindspot. Oh I think he sees it, he goes for a single leg. Crane kick. Or maybe hopping teep or chasse frontal. Either way Alpha sent stumbling back, LJ follows up with a casting punch into the clench. Alpha's instincts kick in just as he feels his opponents collar tie him he tries to take control pushing back. LJ drops to his knees. Seoi-otoshi. And two quick lefts to the face before he disengages. Too bad Lacy wasn't here she would have appreciated it.

Okay, now, Grady was becoming angry. Just who the fuck was this kid? Grady originally was going to cat and mouse him but at the rate this fight is going he's the one who'll be nickle'd and dime'd. Tank the punches, kicks whatever just get him on the ground.

Alpha rolls to his feet in a low crouch. The wrestler is on the prowl. LJ bounces on his toes. Alpha hesitates remembering the last time LJ goaded him in to going for a double leg. How he could forget the fact he jumped off his fuckin' back I couldn't tell yea. Piping times. Piping times. Alpha explodes forward going not for the legs but the body. Arms slightly angled to block a knee or kick. LJ dives to the side rolling away. As Alpha turns he flings himself in to an aú giro sem mâo. Is that what it's called? Quickest way. Alpha backs away going far enough to miss the left fouetté figure. Why say that in French but not left? No sé, wey. LJ hops back as Alpha advances with left hook probably to initiate the clench again. LJ hits a right front kick. Not chassé médian? Guess not, his head seems all over the place. Right short hook as well. Crochet I believe. As Alpha recoils Lefty grabs his left moving for a double wrist lock. Kimura if he goes for sumi-gaeshi. He does but as he tries to roll over Alpha stiff arms him using his size advantage to push him off. And LJ backs off again, I'm getting bored.

No not this time, Grady thinks as he crawls after him. He's on the ground he is not getting up again. The boy hops up sprawling, posting with his right, two left uppercut, right knee.

Alpha stops driving trying to shell up as best he can. Instead of disengaging LJ moves in for the kill. Fuck-king finally. Framing off Alpha's shoulder he slides down towards his feet, giving him a left to the body on the way across. Down? To his feet. He positions for an ankle ride. Elbows in the back to discourage rolling. Punches to the ribs to bring that arm out. He goes for the wrist. Outside or inside? Outside. Of course. More elbows to the back. Alpha pulls him arm out straight to keep it from LJ. Modified kata-ha-jime? Yup, releases the ankle diving right in to his half-nelson choke with body scissors. I really hate when he does that.

Grady was not in an ideal situation. He tried to break the hold with his free hand but the kid's grip was solid and he was stronger than he looked. Grady's still bigger. Get to his feet then drop on his back. Either the boy will let go or be crushed. But every time he tries to post on his free hand the Beast wrenches his neck. He can feel the claws pressed in his neck and something wet down his collar but he's...he's...it's getting really dark.

The Beast feels his prey going limp. The lack of blood doing it's job. And while the boy may not be able to admit it there is a definite part of him that enjoyed this. Nature. Run, hide, haunt the dark. You still have a Shadow. Natural. Although there is a great deal to be said about restraint versus abstention. He certainly wouldn't be so preoccupied with his meal to not hear the footsteps behind him.

Tiro de meta nearly takes his head off breaking the hold he has on Alpha. He senses another kick incoming, he blocks it seizing the leg, pull, elbow to the knee, finger strike to the neck. Single leg take down. He goes to mount Ollie. And is hit by a lorry. Gamma tries to rain down fists on him. Block, double ear clap, pulls ears in to headbutt, get him off. Moun-No get up. The boy rolls to a crouch as Epsilon charges. Teep, left hook, leading right, kuzushi waza, kick him while he's down. He turns in to Delta finally landing his push kick. Roll with the fall. Right over Epsilon. Kip up, leap in to your-Epsilon grabs his legs. Duck the haymaker, rabbit punch to Epsilon, catch the- He feels the arms lock around his chest. _'Fuck.'_  Standing Granby ro- Gamma's haymaker to the face. Alpha lifts him off his feet swinging him around to take more of Gamma's punch. The boy throws an uppercut and right simultaneous. Both punches miss. The boy goes flying.

_'German Suplex. I hate when this happens.'_

SLAM! His head hits the floor and his eyes flash. He hands jerkily move to the ones around his waist. Ollie gives him another kick across the face. He turns over to his stomach trying to get to his feet. Kenneth jumps on his back. He thinks there talking but its probably shit anyways. He slams his palms to the ground. Enough of this. He pulls his hands back to post. Until the feet stand on them too. Kick to his left. To his right. Kenneth jumps again on his back. All his air leaves him. Bleary eyed he sees Willie, arms crossed, leaning against a shelf, shaking his head. Then more feet, kicks and stomps. Back, body, head, legs, hands. This continues for maybe a minute. Maybe an hour. Same thing.

He's pulled to his knees. Alpha throws, hook after hook after hook after hook, ending on that dunking right. The boy sucks the blood in to his mouth spiting in his face. "My baby cousins hit harder than that you fake ass Ch-" Roundhouse across the face. He sways falling forward.

He catches himself with his left. Blood trickling to the floor. His fangs slip from behind his teeth. "You're not listening to me." He growls.

Delta, Epsilon and even Gamma back away. Ollie reaches behind him grabbing a glass vase. He runs over slamming it over his head. LJ's arm buckles. Ollie stops down on his hand. One. Two. Three. He looks to Alpha motioning him to finish it. Alpha complies seizing him by the belt and the collar of the neck. He's still moving. Alpha slams him in to his knee. The pulls up lifting him over his head.

The battered and bruised knights calloh and callay at the felling of the Beast. It's limp form held high in triumph to the sun that it will dispel this dark night.

A radiant dawn.

Grady tosses the boy from his military press. His body hitting the ground continuing to roll a ways before finishing on his stomach.

His left slams to the ground. His nails dragging along the concrete. SKKKRRRIT. He snarls crawling at the ground.

"Lupus in fabula."

LJ gasps. It's all over now.  _'Oh shit.'_

"You're getting better, little brother, but we'll take it from here." He lays on his side, his vision slowly clearing. The Man with No Name is lighting a cheroot on the TV. A girl with hair like snow to her waist, a poncho wrapped around her, leans against the shelf.

He turns to crawl towards her. "Lu-Lupe?" He stops as he hears a wolf howl. His eye twitches, vision crystal as a figure in a denim hoodie, the sleeves shredded to strips hang from the shoulder. He stalks slowly across the aisle, the white wolf on the screen moves in step. "Leman. No. No!." LJ tries to force himself up but can't, his arms immediately buckling.

The teen and the wolf bear their fangs.

Alpha walks up. "Who the hell are you? Another damn Loud?" He swings, it's blocked. Back fist, elbow to throat, punch to groin followed by the inside of both knees. The boy grabs his wrist, pulling forward as he kicks the ankle turning with him bringing the thug to the ground. He ties his legs up with the arm sitting on his back. Looking at the other five, he leans a bit to the left causing the kid to scream, next he leans a bit to the right causing the same reaction. His grin, the only part of his face visible, communicates clear enough.

LJ pushes himself up but Lupe sweeps his arm as she strolls by. "Linkito." She chastises. "Stay down." She strolls up behind Leman his grin widening at the click of her heels. "Now, I don't know about y'all but our dad is always telling us how important family is. So when we see our pobrecito hermanito in such a sorry way it really hurts us, ya know?" She touches her heart. "But we know you were just funnin'. We get a little too rough with him too sometimes." She puts her half gloved hand on Leman's shoulder. "So we are willing to settle for one of you. Well besides this one." She puts her boot on the wrestler's head. The others look at each other, this situation too surreal, the teen just keeps staring. Lupe flicks her hand through her locks, "You have 15 seconds to decide or we come for all of you." Her voice cold and sharp.

Her unblinking eye burning in the twilight.

Leman leans forward as he begins counting down. They start growing more panicked looking between each other. On the screen a herd of elk have spotted the wolves. Lupe starts smirking as they fight amongst each other. As Leman hits seven they start to run. "Ha, called it." He rolls forward lifting his hood off as he and the wolf give chase. Lupe kicks the pig in the face knocking him out.

He got off light.

Willie moves to engage. Double drop kick. Willie flies backward in to the dark.

And they are gone.

"Give us some credit, LJ. We know when to show restraint."

They hear some screaming and another crash. "My leg!"

She rolls her eyes as she walks over to her baby brother lifting him off the ground. She dusts him off as more yelling and crashing is heard. She grasps his chin turning it left to right. She smiles genuinely, releasing his chin and clasping his shoulder she pulls their foreheads together, "So have you seen mom yet?"

He chuckles inhaling deep through his nose, "And Tío Bobby. He took it a lot better than she did." She chuckles turning to her other brother. LJ spits his blood on the floor.

Leman carries Delta across his shoulder as he drags the other four by a leg each.

"Lillebror!"

Leman raises his arms causing Kenneth to roll off on to his friends. Lupe, with her hand still on the back of his neck, practically throws LJ in to him. Leman seizes him by the chin, turning his face, right to left. He smiles then wraps an arm around LJ shoulder as he puts his hood back over his white hair. Lupe sides up next to him, his arm goes around her shoulder pulling them both closer. "So Lefty…where is my twin? Dreyrængilln?"

LJ sighs weary, "Like I said I've seen mom because Lacy thought I should."

"Is that a tone I detect, Lefty" Lupe teases. "What is it Auntie Luna says?"

"Insert song lyric here."

"Yup." Lupe disengages to get his dropped hoodie. "But it's still usually true." She flicks it dusting it off. She moves back to her brothers as Leman lifts LJ's arms.

"I can dress myself." He protests, but in a tone that says its useless.

"You can also fight you're own battles and yet you lost." Leman deadpans. Then grins, "But you  _know_  why you lost."

LJ scowls looking away. Leman takes his arm again. "Mom's gonna be pissed when she finds out."

_'Don't be so sure.'_

Lupe shakes her head. "Well let's get on home." She adjusts Leman's hood.

The Loud trio move to the door, leaving behind the dim-lit maze and stepping in to the clean air.

Leman immediately stops holding them still as their eyes adjust to the light.

Then they hear it. The rhythmic banging.

_'Oh no not now._ _For fuck sake!'_

"Chinta ta ta chita chita. Chinta ta ta ta ta."

In front of them is a security patrol car. One of the khaki suited officers sits on the hood taping it as the second dances.

_'Of all the Khan's of Beaverton, it had to be the Tiger and_ _that Daredevil_ _cousin of his.'_

Lupe's eye twitches. Leman grabs her hip holding it flush against his. "Don't." He growls.

At that the officer hops off the car. His relatively shorter partner turns dramatically around. The sun glaring off their eyes. Leman growls.

The shorter, relatively, one walks closer to them.

_'_ _Was he ever not built like a brick shithouse?'_

"आपयहाँ क्या कर रहेहो?"

The three blink in unison. He looks away in confusion. The sorta taller one pats him on the back and points to himself. Relatively shorter steps back, sorta taller steps forward. "ਤੂੰ ਕੀ ਕਰ ਰਿਹਾ ਹੈਂ?"

LJ sighs.

He shakes head before the look at each other with realization. "Mexican!" They say as one.

"இங்க யாராவது தமிழ் பேசுவீங்களா?" Leman smirks.

They pull off their aviators.

Leman starts chuckling, Lupe smiles, LJ face palms.

The shorter, relatively, one spins his glasses popping them behind his back on his collar. "What are you doing here?"

"Easy there Shere Khan."

He raises his finger, "Ah. Ah. Saladin Khan."

Leman rolls his eyes, "These six bacraut were trying to skin my little brother here. I took offense to it. You know how it is with family."

The Khan scowl deepens. The taller, sorta, one lifts an Q-Pad off the hood. "He seemed to do pretty well for himself. English boxing. Thai boxing."

_'Boxe Française.'_

Leman shakes his brother, smiling down, "Well he struggles with passive aggression." He grins at Khan. "I do not."

Khan steps closer, "And you are boy?"

Leman's smiles wide, "Oh that's right." He clears his throat.

"Ik bun Vulgaris Magistralis,  
En ik ri-j op een mammoet in het rond."

Lupe begins clapping, "Rout. Rout. Rout."

"Will y'all fuckin' not?" LJ hisses through clenched teeth.

"But how will he remember who I am if don't have my dance number?" Leman says, then pulls LJ closer whispering, "He's young now. I can take him."

"McFly!" Through clenched teeth.

"Eugh." Leman turns his gaze away annoyed.

The Khan steps closer. Leman detaches himself from LJ, rolling his shoulders.

A phone starts ringing. As the notes hit his ears the Khan backs up dancing.

"Skítja." Leman curses roughly grabbing LJ again.

Lupe pats his shoulder. "Next time Lemano."

The taller, sorta, one answers his face going from joking to serious quickly. He calls the Khan to him. Stone face he takes the phone. A short exchange. He hangs up. Taking his shades again he puts them on. "You can go. Don't come back."

Leman hmphs leading his siblings out.

"Am I the only one who thinks they look weird without mustaches." Lupe asks causing Leman to burst in to laughter.

The Tiger watches him go focusing on his back before turning his attention to the broken door. He signals to his cousin. There's work to do. But he will have to remember the boy. He's going to be a problem later. The Tiger just knows it. "Mowgli."

And a barbarous bloody barbarian he is too.

**08'12 1908170403 1405 001111 19070412 1714021018 0813 190704 180400.**

Fiery from the Heavens the martial angel descends  
Through the delusive Vales of Har, the confining skies she rends:  
In form, a maiden in youth's budding bloom,  
Spreads her wings to dispel the gathering gloom.

Alone to regal sylvian holt she sits display'd  
But unapparent as a viewless Shade.  
The beasts of the boscage found fearful in their tread  
Of power seraphic, and cowering, trembling, had fled.

Long and injurious is her offered tale,  
Of unnatural love, birth, a winding trail  
From darkest night to radiant dawn,  
A prophecy canonized in blood of the Cabal's spawn.

Deep thunder roll'd as the firey herald's wings like a beacon rises,  
No more rocks in the sea, no more pusillanimous disguises.  
Aimopotiángælos, beckoning, waves her adamantine hand,  
Dauntless the alamoth before the Er'el stand.

Lacy shakes herself, the lingering expression of her tutelary sounding on the periphery. She breaths in deep the edge of civilization. To her back the world of man and in her sight the world of Pan. And yet here she sits, liminal. A term she is intimately familiar with as she is always there regardless of the location. Even now, having been twisted around, turned upside down, her bearing remained true. Miracle. Now that word is much harder for her to understand. An extraordinary, amazing or wonderful occurrence. Like being older than your own parents. Or sitting next to a forest that had yet to be razed for realty. Or an irrational desire and the ridiculous proposition to make it work being accepted. At what point does it become an anomaly? Or an aberration? A calamity?

Beneficial to whom?

Ormásteira smiles as from her vantage she can see their linked hands though they are quick to disengage as they move from oscura to amoenus. That's okay. Their maidenly shame burns bright no matter the hour of the day.

Lynn feels a tremendous rush of relief as the clearing expands in sight. She's on a roll at the moment, walking hand in hand with her would-be swain's querida (or at the very least her brother's not-girlfriend) and had successfully lead them from their wandering non luceat to nemus, an important step on their path to Arcady. Though here the true dangers lie in this conclusus terribilis, the votum made in Lucus Alius shall be tested. Assaulted by day and by night. Scornful and judging eyes. Yet as her own eyes take in the fruits of her labor she has no doubt it will be worth it. They say having children changes a person. Had Lynn changed? Will change? Changing? Is that the word for it? Change? Is it possible she let free something that had always been there, hidden, lurking, below the surface? A part of her nature? Primal? If so would it still be change, or would it be evolve? Having always been who she is becoming.

Ronnie Anne shakes her head not really in the mood to deal with Harvey's shit at the moment. Her and Lynn had just walked in companionable silence when they really should have been strategizing. I mean they are walking in to a shit show after all. Take out Ra-Nie's freakout, the apparent attempted murder her brother had to intervene in and that leaves you with the whole children from the future contingent on you tag teaming your crush with his sister. Then again Peter Cottontail over there is the one that has to come to terms with the fact that even in a relationship with two girls he's the feminine one. She wonders if that means they'll have to march in a parade or something. Hmm.

Ny-Nie unclasps hands simultaneously when they see next gen sitting in lotus. Though from the wave a lot of good it did. Ly-Ro awkwardly move to stand in front of the girl. Not sure how to play it. Their natural vigor and vivacity was still depleted. And having drudged up and exposed so much of their trueselves to the Sun, then to go forward and have their first interaction with their daughter, the symbol of the future they had committed to seizing, to start it off so hollow-hearted and spurious seemed like the wrong way to go.

"My name is Lacy Maria Santiago Loud." She smilies at them. Ronnie Anne's eyes widen. "Yeah. Clever, right?"

Lynn spells it out for her as she sits down.

"Seriously, all eleven of you?"

Lynn shrugs, "If it ain't broke."

"What have I got myself in too?" Ronnie Anne jokes as she relocates to the ground as well.

Lynn chortles, "I swear I was only going to name Lacy, Marie."

"That's true the others have different middle names." The girl declares.

Ra-Nie raises her brow, "So why Lacy?"

Lynn stops laughing looking away, "Well I...its...just..."

Ronnie Anne and Lacy share a smirk.

"I just thought it was cute okay!" Lynn pouts looking away. Oh it is, thinks Santiago but she is not without sympathy.

"I always kinda liked the name Lupe. Even before I met y'all and your weird need to be alliterative."

NyNy looks to her daughter for clarification. "Using L.L."

"Oh, yeah, well. It works."

Ra-Nie and Ly-yN look to the ground. The latter picks at the grass while the former puts her hand in her pocket. The moment petering out. For the three were still very much strangers though united by such a bond. Yet the covenant not quite binding yet.

Lacy raises her head, barring her neck, "So after you two left the rest of the family showed up." They wince. "And I told them what I did." Quick and clean.

Ronnie Anne continues to look down as Lynn casts a side long glance at her.

"I knew what would happen and I did it anyways." Her eyes glisten. "In my guilt I lashed out bring up their greatest shame."

Lynn clenches her eyes. "You mean..."

Polæmitókos nods but once, "Yes. That luck episode."

Admittedly Ronnie Anne still had mixed feelings about that. It all seemed ridiculous although considering this situation it would be incredulous of her not to accept that too as canon.

"I guess it was building up in me for a while. Though I failed to stop and think of my own failings before throwing their's in their face." Letum scowls. "Hypocrisy." Lacy sighs. "Conceit."

(For what constitutes a child?—Ignorance.)

The two girls didn't really know how to respond to that. While Lynn embraced her as her daughter without question and Ronnie Anne acknowledge some connection with her, it was at times like this she just felt so alien. Is that how their parents felt about them? Things couldn't have change that much in the years between her and them.

Then again...from don't trust anyone over 30 to OK boomer.

Oh what times! Oh what customs!

(What constitutes a child?—Want of instruction; for they are our equals so far as their degree of knowledge permits.)

"Then why did you do it Lacy?" Ronnie Anne asks shaking out the intrusion. No more distractions. "Why did you lead me to that room?"

The girl stares hard in to the aether. So many answers, references, ways to convey ideas so complex that the body locks up trying to expel them. And yet it always comes back to the same thing. That nothing you do will have effect if you do not use truth. And truth can never be told so as to be understood, and not be believed.

Lacy closes her eyes bowing her head, "Fear." She swallows the bitter pill. "We are suppose to be without fear. I'm suppose to be. Stoic. I could see LJ's fear and it let me ignore my own. Something I can focus on. Making sure that if this is my world that it will come to pass. That everything, everyone, I care for—I live for! Will not fade into nothing." She opens her eyes, rippled and troubled. "And I don't regret what I did. I don't. Because the alternative is to much to bear." She wipes her eyes. "I don't know if your my mother. Or your my RaRa. But I can't stand seeing y'all so unhappy."

Ronnie Anne thinks on that a moment. The simplest abstraction out of all the girl had shared. Was she unhappy? Lynn could admit there was always that undercurrent of longing and, well, loss. But was Ronnie Anne unhappy? Or maybe what Lacy meant was Ronnie Anne had yet to know happiness. Lynn had asked her if she was happy and before her language skills spazzed out she had asked how could she not be?

"What is Happiness, Short-Stop? Is it something we look for or something we decide we have?"

Lacy smiles, "I ask myself that a lot. I also ask how someone can miss something they never had?"

RaRa eyes focus on the girl. Now that was something she could connect with. "And what's your crush's name?"

Lacy sighs, "Cass." Heōsphoros gives a little smile, "But I will have to deal with that later. For now we need to figure out where we stand."

Lynn catches Ronnie Anne's eyes. "I know you saw us holding hands." They blush.

Lacy shrugs holding back a beamish smile, "Yeah, well, I've seen it before, so..."

Ra-Nie rolls her eyes, "Smartass. I wonder who you get that from."

"It takes a village." NyNy and Areia say as one.

Ronnie Annie takes a deep breath. "Me and Lynn talked about it. And we...decided to see if this is your world."

Lacy exhales tension leaving her body nearly collapsing to the ground, "I can't..." She wipes at her eyes, "I can't tell you how much I wanted to hear that." She takes a few steadying breaths. "Does that mean you can forgive me? For misleading you? Trying to manipulate you? For my own gain."

RaRa raises her brow. Not do but can.

" _Did_  you do that? Did you  _really_?" Lacy still doesn't look at her. "You found me when I was lost and tried to bring me home." That causes her to look up. "You saw your brother afraid. You saw me afraid. And you didn't let us hide and give up like we were going to. And while that was very annoying, Traviesa." She gives her a look and Lacy shies away. Then her eyes soften, "I choose to keep following you. You just showed me what I needed to see." Ronnie Anne turns to Lynn signaling it's her turn.

Lynn nods turning to her daughter, for this is the moment any lingering question should be asked. To clear the air so they move forward unimpeded and keen eyed.

"I get RaRa but where the hell does NyNy come in?"

"What?"

Loud turns back to Santiago, "Yeah LJ called me NyNy?"

"Bobby calls me NieNie?"

"Well that doesn't make any sense?" They turn back to Lacy.

"Really? Do _you_ get where RaRa comes from?" Adrestia grins. "We've  _always_ called y'all by those words."

They thought about it. Yeah, no.

Lynn shakes her head, "And here I thought you were done taking in circles, Lace."

"Not when we're talking about spoilers."

Lynn crosses her arms, "Fine. Lets focus on the problems now. LJ is still in the wind. Lori and Luna are,  _literally_ , at each other's neck. And Lisa isn't any closer to fixing this mess she started. Now where do we start?"

Lacy turns her eyes to the blue clear sky. "LJ will be fine. He'll come home when he's hungry." Her hand twitches. Though quick it was not unnoticed. "Uncle Bobby will see to Aunt Lori and Auntie Luna's too good natured to hold a grudge for long. And Aunt Lis," Astártē licks her lips again. "she always finds a way for us."

"Lacy, when was the last time you ate?" Lynn chimes in. This confused Santiago.

"When you did." Lacy says making no additional movements.

"Well I'm starving, so unless we got anything else to talk about." NyNy trails off motioning to go already.

"Uh, yeah, are we going to come out with who Lacy's father is." Ronnie Anne jokes.

"No!" Lacy says immediately. They turn to her. "I..." She clasps her hands together. "I didn't meet my grandparents until LJ was about to be born. And we never really talk about before that. I guess its just another thing I was afraid to know."

The three young maids gaze upon the earth.

And there it is. The price to be paid. And yet, that too shall pass.

"tch. Whatever." Lynn says boldly, "Now that I've found you I'm not letting anyone take you away from us." NyNy's eyes harden.

Ra-Nie takes a deep breath.

She considered asking about her own family but, no, that would be cowardly. She had made a decision. Maybe it was hasty. Maybe it was a product of the 'fools step in where angels' principle. Yet lets face it, how many folks daily become parents based on 30sec decisions?

Insert teen mom joke here.

RaRa chuckles, "The odds are great but my spirit is strong."

Omvrimóthymos smilies proudly, "It's in the blood. It's who we are."

NyNy smirks, "And who is that Lace?"

"Those not at all unacquainted with misfortunes, we've learn to succour the wretched." The girl shrugs. "Except that's normally said in Latin."

"Eugh. Of course you speak Latin." The only thing Santiago knew of Roman history was that not all friends should be given the opportunity to pat you on the back. And yet people insist on calling her Latin. Hmm.

"The Professor insisted."

"Professor?" They parrot.

Lýteira kakóhn winks, "Spoilers."

"Alright. Alright." Lynn climbs to her feet. "Now are we done?"

Ra-Nie and Lacy lock eyes. Yeah. No more need for words at that moment. "I think we're good."

Ronnie Anne made a note to ask the women in her life about the exact moment they realized they were in-fact Mothers. An identity there was no going back on. While she may not be there yet. It doesn't seem as far-fetched now.

Ra-Nie moves to get up, turning in to Ly-yN's outstretched hand. She follows the limb to the head, though it is turned away, looking to the path forward. Though redder than it was a moment before.

She takes the hand.

The rabbit returns from its deep warren to the clear air. Without judgment, good, bad or indifferent, but merely watched the three cross the threshold.

Why?

Because they are imbued with the proper spirit.

**241420 001704 12081304. 190704 2214171103 0818 12081304.**

The three scale the fence.

Nostos complete.

Yet though the features have not changed in the course of the day. Everything was different now. When they cross the threshold that's when the odyssey would truly begin.

A journey to a new home.

What parallel courses did Loud, Santiago and Santiago Loud follow returning to their ancestral home?

Wait, what?  
What you want me to draw you a fuckin' map?  
It's not important.

Did they fall?

No.  
No they didn't.

Did they rise uninjured by concussion?

I just said they didn't fuckin' fall.

"Home again, home again, jiggety-jig." Lacy says solemn, rubbing her neck. Lynn nods looking at the imposing structure. While Ronnie Anne picks at her sleeve. Of course, after al—

Had the duumvirate attempted deliberation on the topic of dating during their itinerary?

Oh for fu…  
No.  
Maiden shame and all.  
Plus Lacy is right there what are they gonna do ask their daughter for tips on gettin' fast passes on the log ride?  
...No…  
No, not in this universe.  
Try a few pages over if that's what your looking for.

"Are you ready for this kid?" Lynn asks the open air. Just to see who answers first.

"I am at peace with my actions." Lacy responds.

"More stuff you learned from that professor?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Mostly self study." Lacy turns to her mothers. "Never allow anyone to take control of your sense. In the end that is all you have that is yours. Your will. What happens after that is not up to you."

"Is that right?" Lynn deadpans.

Lacy lifts her hands, "You taught me about the damage I can do if I get angry." She looks to Ronnie Anne, "You taught me that it is the depths of my will that is my greatest strength."

The two girls blink. The wind blows through their hair, "That is why I-" She stops. Then begins taking shallow breaths.

Lacy moves passed their confused faces looking up it to the tree. Searching the structure. Then among the foliage.

Another deep breath.

"REAGHHH!"

A figure leaps from above with a downward double elbow. Lacy crouches bring her left arm up to block. As they make contact she throws a forward punch to the gut then surges forward for a morote-gari. Her attacker predicts this and gives a quick knee strike to her face but she blocks with a punch. He throws down another elbow but she traps the arm rolling backward into tomoe-nage launching him in to the air. He lands in a roll as she gets to her feet waiting for his next move.

The boy rolls in to a crouch and laughs. Lacy stands up straight. She recognizes that hoodie. The heraldic wolf and  _Úlfheðinn_  emblazoned across the back.

"Leman?!"

He turns giving off a grin reminiscent to the one Lynn had been giving Ronnie Anne. "Storasyster!"

She runs to her brother seizing him and swinging him around.

For what purpose did young Loud ambush his twin?

He explained in the previous section.  
Just not explicitly.

How did the young Louds make the journey from Beaverton to Royal Woods in time to lie i wait before their mothers and sister concluded tier own peregrinations?

...See episode 8.

They turn to the sound of clapping to see a white haired girl standing next to the eternally suffering LJ. "That never gets old."

Lacy screams running to the new girl. "Lupe!" Lynn and Ronnie shake themselves out of their stupor.

_'What the hell just hap-Did she say Lupe?'_

Ronnie Anne looks over the new girl.

Yup.

Lincoln was  _definitely_  her father.

While, she has the same completion as LJ, her face and hair was Lincoln. She also picked up his taste for orange although more of a gamboge. Midnight blue poncho with burgundy accents to match the pants and half gloves. Looking like she came out of one of those westerns her Grampa is always watching. Except with broken color correction. Where do you even get blue cowboy boots?

She did have Ronnie Anne's eyes though. That made her smile. The girl, Lupe, smirks back at her.

Meanwhile Lynn was staring at her own son.

Yeah.

He's a male version of Lacy but a few notable differences. He's a bit shorter matching Lynn's current height. If he takes those tanker boots off. Yet broader in the shoulders.

Makes sense.

He also has her eyes although Lincoln's nose.

Isn't the unnecessary description of their habiliments a bit self indulgent?

6 fight scenes is self indulgent.  
Still served a purpose to the story.

Yet aren't you generally sparse in your descriptions?

...not if its necessary...  
Shut up.

He looks between them. "Mom." He hesitates for a split second. "RaRa."

"It's okay we know." Lynn says guessing at his diffidence.

"Kunna þǫkk Alföðr!"

For what purpose does the-

Look, do you want a story? Or do you want a catachan-I mean fuckin' catechism?!  
Cause one of those is really fuckin' boring.

He rushes forward embracing them. Lacy and the other girl join in the hug. He pulls back removing his hood. "Speaking of which does Dad know?"

_'And he has Lincoln's hair.'_

"He will once he sees that." Ronnie Anne winces at her own big mouth. But the newcomers just laugh. He runs his hand through it. While not as long as Lacy it's just as wild.

"Wait! How did you get here? Did Aunt Lis fix the portal already?" Lacy asks but they just look confused.

"A Boom Tube?" The white caps study their siblings then meet eyes.

"Lace," Lupe puts her hand on her shoulder. "How much do you remember before you came here?"

LJ and Lacy both looked stricken. They hadn't been able to remember much from immediately before the Fall. They had assumed the amnesia to be temporary and as they could do nothing about it to instead focus the current predicament. They rub at their left wrist while looking down at Leman's.

Leman growls then begins coding.

Lynn and Ronnie Anne look to each other confused by the hand movements. Confusion then turned to anger. "Leman Loud! You tell your mothers what this is about right now!" Everyone just stares at Lynn. "And what kind of name is Leman anyway? You were suppose to be named Lynncoln." Ronnie Anne raises an eyebrow.

_'Wow she really has thought a lot about this.'_ Let's just say the Japanese have a few terms for her. They have one for you too now that I think about it.

He starts laughing again. "You'll find out." The kids look among themselves having a wordless, as well as gesture-less, conversation. "I don't remember everything either." He shrugs smirking. "But I know this was no accident."

"I remember that Lita had come to us to put together a Royal Flush for a case she was working on." Lupe says matter-of-factly to her  _mothers'_  confusion.

Who are the 13 Louds?

...fine...  
Bobby, Langdon, Larisa, Layla, Lenna, Lenore, Lita, Lixie, Loane, Lottie, Luisa, Lydia and Lyra.  
And before you ask I haven't decided on ages.  
Also you figure out whose who's.

LJ rolls his eyes. "Our cousin Lita, she runs a detective business in the neighborhood."

"$25 a day plus expenses." They say in unison, but with various expressions on their faces. "When she's expecting trouble she'll come to one us for help. Except she rarely ever needs all of us. And if we were with Lita when whatever happened…happened then that would mean…" He groans, beginning to pace.

"Yup." Lupe puts her hand on his shoulder stopping him. "She's either here or she will be soon."

"Knowing her she could be anywhere and we wouldn't know till she decides to tell us." LJ rubs his hair furiously causing it to stick up at all directions.

"How does that work?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Our cousin is a  _master of disguise_." Lacy says in that, 'I'm not mad just disappointed way'. "Her first instinct will be to hide until she can figure out what's going on." She thinks for a moment. "But she's a Loud. Her next instinct will be to look for family."

"She'll stalk her móðir." Leman nods. "To the root of things."

"Okay." Lynn says. "So, which one of my sister is her mom?"

Once more the kids talk amongst themselves in glances.

"I'm not sure we should answer that." LJ says looking away. "I mean look what happened when you saw us." Ronnie Anne steps back like she'd been struck. A feeling like ice running through her veins.

His head stays stooped.

"We still don't know if this is our world. You may accept the idea of us being your children. What that has to mean for the two of you but Lita's family might not feel the same. If they even are." LJ clenches and clenches his hands.

They finally see how much this is affecting him.

Ronnie Anne steps forward, "LJ." She places her hand on his shoulder slowly turning him. He still won't look at her. "Mi hijo." He meets her eyes. Lincoln's eyes. And the depths of emotion he feels. Her chin, jaw clenched, refusing to feel any of it. She chuckles, "You're definitely my kid."

She takes him in to her arms as he starts to cry. Ronnie Anne starts to tear up too. Lynn was right. She wants this life. "It's OK. Everything will be okay." He nods but once, breathing deep through his nose, growing calmer. "Mi hijo we have to find her. She family. She shouldn't be alone out there." He nods again, pulling away, rubbing his eyes.

Leman hums, "Well, we woke up in Hazeltucky Park. About magic hour last night. We were on the way to Casa Loud when we saw LJ being chased by these dāræ."

"What?" Lynn and Ronnie Anne ask.

"Pedejos." Lupe says.

"Who?" They ask coldly. Lynn grabs LJ's face turning it from left to right. Ronnie Anne clenches her fist her eye twitching.

Leman grins while Lupe smirks, "Don't worry, they're just from Beaverton. We dealt with them." Lacy facepalms.

Leman stretches out rolling his shoulders. "Anyways, we can stick around here and hope she revels herself or we can go find her. Frankly, I'm okay with not going. I'm kinda hungry." Lupe snickers at her brother's comment.

Lacy rolls her eyes and reaches in to her pocket pulling out a crumpled paper.

When did-

Next episode!

Lynn's eyes widen as she recognizes the flier for  _Funny Business_. "No way!"

"Yeah but if she's not following her than she's…" Lacy trails off.

"Oh!" Lynn gets it, "She'll look for her dad. So who's her dad?" LJ looks real uncomfortable while the snow caps barely restrain their laughter leaning against each other. Once more Lynn and Ronnie Anne are at a loss.

"Technically, Luanty is her dad." Lupe says.

"¿Mande?" Ronnie Anne and Lynn squeak.

"Aunt Lis." The kids say as one shrugging.

"Wait then who's her mother?"

What is the meaning of this asseveration?

...yeah, no, fuck this...  
Prolix. Prolix. Nothing a pair of scissors can't fix.

What does that pronouncement mean?

Have we encountered this character before?

Was she the demoiselle that Luan made contact with in Episode 6?

Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?

Are you trying to push some kind of agenda?

Is it political?

Is it racial?

Is it sexual?

Has it to do with gender?

Who is the mother?

Don't you think this work is getting a bit too recherché?

Who is the mother?

This is what took 4 months?

Who is the mother?

Why is LJ's face free of contusions and lacerations from his most savage trouncing by the scions of Beaverton?

Who is the mother?

Who is the mother?

Wher—

•

**240418 08 18000803 240418 08 22081111 _240418._**

What was the meaning of all that whatever just an excuse to feel important because they are so special only they can see the World as it is and yet when they step on the street they are just one of a thousand with the same vanity to think they get it they alone know the World and how it works stop pouting grow up the World is fine except for A and B and C but its the other ones that are at fault not us we can only get better if we get rid of people like you but if Little Janie she wakes up from a dream she can clearly see it's all life & fire & lunacy & excuses & excuses & excuses but they dilute themselves in to seeing everything is happy that you should just laugh and get over it like its not there like you can just ignore the wrongs of the World then how can anything change if nothing we do matters I hate people like that and frankly Fuck the generations that came before me if they had stuck to their principles I imagine the world might look way different then it does today or would we just have to have another revolution to fix that no just laugh it off its fine and if you try to make the World better in anyway your a nut a psycho out of touch complete trash a joke she should be pissed they are keeping her so late they agreed to a certain time and not letting her out at that time is inconsiderate but oh no cause they got money that makes it better she is worth more than they are paying her than they can ever pay her but not that she'll ever figure that out whatever she frustrates the hell out off me she's the worse offender making jokes and light of everything like that will make the World more bearable I don't know why I even bother we're complete opposites I should hate her she should hate me except she does get me I just want to move the World and so does she in her own way how does the song go only beauty is going to save the World all ugly, useless & over-inflated but she wants to save it with laughter or is it she just enjoying the ride to Hell with a crooked smile & a heart-shaped face wish I had a widow's peak Still though still she does make it fun not that'll every admit that then she'll really become insufferable not that she isn't mindful of tyranny & terror it's just—

"Magdalena Rozalia Eloísa Cioabă!"

Two voices call in tandem.

She takes the earbuds out. It's creepy how they do that. "Yes!" She groans trudges back down the stairs.

Her father and mother are sitting in the living room.

"Mi hija! How many times do I have to tell you not to listen to your music so loud? You'll go deaf." Her mother fuses.

"Yeah the volume. That's what will make you go deaf." Her father snidely remarks then grins at her scowl. "You know, fiică, you keep that up much longer your face will get stuck like that."

"Oh leave her alone." She chastises her husband. "I thought you were going to meet up with Luan at the mall?"

"I am. She just texted saying the party was running a little long so I came back to change." Her parents share a single look having a whole conversation. It was creepy how they did that.

"Do you need a ride? I have to go to town to pick up a few things anyway."

"Sure thanks." She turns to leave.

"Oh yeah a friend of yours came by. Nice girl." Her mother says.

Maggie raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"She said her name was Marla something. Philips, I think." Her father says flipping the channels. "It's funny but I feel like I met her before." Her mother nods.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm going to change now." She heads back up the stairs confused.

_'Marla? Who the hell is Marla?'_

* * *

**End of Episode 7**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Joyce's Ulysses!
> 
> I'm ripping off/paying tribute to/shadowing Ulysses. Among at this point G-d knows how many other fucking things.
> 
> Of the top of the head; The Odyssey, Aneid, Faust, the Hagakure, Heart of Darkness, Apocalypse Now, Divine Comedy, Argonautica, T.S. Eliot, Albert Glatigny, Augusta Webster, Leigh Gordon Giltner, A. D. Hope, Daniel Rossetti, Hilda Doolittle, Jean-Baptiste, J. B. Rousseau, Corky Gonzalez, Chaucer, allusions to Robert Frost & Lord Alfred Douglas not to say anything of all the songs I referenced.
> 
> Hell if you made it down here I'm...fuckin' surprised. Look I'd been through a bitch of a summer and Ulysses kept getting brought up (undoubtedly because of Bloomsday) and I felt some personal shame at knowing the reputation for the book and having never read it. Well reading isn't the proper term for that book. I've read books so fucking dense you needed a damn chisel to get through. But Ulysses. The amount of "go fuck yourself" in Ulysses is truly awe inspiring.
> 
> Seriously it blew my mind how much of what I was trying to write about was in that fucking book. And every frustrating thing I do as a writer unapologetically taken to the extreme.
> 
> And since I knew that Episode 7 was going to be about LJ and Paige wandering around town to keep from going home. I felt compelled to use the book as inspiration. Among so many other things because not all the chapters in Ulysses fully lined up but they were the outline for how I went about it.
> 
> Now originally I was going to do it all as one chapter. Then quickly realized that wasn't going to work. Then I wasn't going to post any part until the whole episode was written. Then I lost my job and said fuck it and posted 7a. Honestly I didn't expect anyone to get through it but I needed it.
> 
> Again this episode was a personal experiment I think I figured out what works for me as a writer and how I want to proceed.
> 
> Also Yes. Along with being a degenerate Lynncoln shipper I am a Luaggie fan. Blaze away. You're a daisy if you do. But I did hint at it didn't I? I thought I did anyway. But with the amount of shit hidden in my words. Honestly only a third of the symbolism was intended. Then I found more shit after rereading it.
> 
> The Unconscious.
> 
> There was more I wanted to touch on but I'll save cause this is ridiculously long enough. I ain't doing that again.
> 
> Also you should check out some of the love letters Joyce wrote to his wife.
> 
> It's like if Flagg1991 wrote poetry. Make your Valentine's day truly meaningful.

**Author's Note:**

> So this a repost from FF.net. 
> 
> This all came about because I began to wonder how the Louds would react to meeting Lacy. Especially not knowing or having any real inkling to her origins. The image of them falling out of that portal popped in to my head and wouldn't leave. Then a few more disjointed segments that I'm trying my best to stitch in to something cohesive. Basically I am saying I don't quite know where this is going but I have a tendency to over plan things so I'm trying to just go with it.
> 
> It should be noted that Patanu's drawing of Lacy is how I picture the character when I write her. As it was that image that made me want to know more about the character. Although my interpretation of the character has changed in recent months.


End file.
